VENGANZA
by Anabel Cullen
Summary: ADAPT. Bella creyó que se le rompería el corazón cuando la familia de Edward la echó de la ciudad siendo una adolescente asustada, pobre y embarazada. Pero ahora volvía más fuerte y madura. El desconocía los secretos de Bella y ella no tenía la menor intención de contárselos. Ella quería que creyera que seguía siendo la misma a la que había abandonado años atras. Queria venganza..
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

ADAPTACION

Bella creyó que se le rompería el corazón para siempre cuando la familia de Edward la echó de la ciudad siendo sólo una adolescente asustada, pobre y embarazada. Pero ahora volvía más fuerte y madura… y además en calidad de gerente de una poderosa multinacional con la que planeaba absorber la empresa de los Cullen.

Edward desconocía los secretos de Bella y ella no tenía la menor intención de contárselos. En realidad quería que creyera que seguía siendo la misma muchacha tímida a la que había abandonado años atrás… Ella buscaba venganza

* * *

hola chicas a todas un saludo espero que les guste la historia. Cabe recalcar que no me pertenece solo la adapto... besos, nos leemos lugo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando cómo la lluvia azotaba Chicago, mientras su socio la observaba con mirada de preocupación. Sabía que su rostro mostraba la tensión que le producía el trabajo y, una vez más, había vuelto a perder peso. Con sólo veinticuatro años, debería tener una visión más despreocupada de la vida, pero la presión que soportaba era un peso dos veces mayor del que podrían cargar la mayoría de las mujeres.

Isabella Marie Vulturi era vicepresidenta de las empresas nacionales de Vulturi International, mucho más que una figura decorativa que evitaba la publicidad como a la peste. Tenía una mente astuta y unas aptitudes innatas para las altas finanzas que su difunto esposo había cultivado cuidadosamente durante el tiempo que había durado su matrimonio. Cuando él murió, Isabella ocupó su lugar con tanta eficiencia que los directivos revocaron su decisión de pedirle que abandonara el cargo. Dos años después de aquel momento, los beneficios de la empresa subían como la espuma y los planes de expansión que Isabella tenía en los campos de reservas de minerales y de gas y de metales estratégicos estaban muy avanzados.

Esto explicaba la tensión que atenazaba los frágiles hombros de Isabella. Una empresa del sur de Washington estaba enfrentándose a ellos con uñas y dientes sobre los derechos que ellos poseían en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, Cullen Properties no sólo era un rival a tener en cuenta. Al frente de la empresa estaba el único hombre que Isabella tenía razones para odiar, una sombra de su pasado cuyo espectro la había acosa do durante los años que habían pasado desde que se marchó de Forks.

Sólo Eleazar Vulturi conocía todos los detalles. Alec, su difunto hermano, y él habían estado muy unidos. Isabella se había presentado ante Alec como una adolescente asustada y tímida. Al principio, Eleazar, para el que los negocios eran la preocupación fundamental, se había opuesto al matrimonio. Terminó cediendo, pero se había mostrado bastante frío desde la muerte de Alec. Eleazar era en aquellos momentos el presidente de Vulturi International y, en cierto modo, también un rival. Isabella se había preguntado con frecuencia si él se lamentaba del puesto que ella ocupaba en la compañía. Conocía sus propias limitaciones y la brillantez y la competencia de Isabella habían impresionado a huesos más duros de roer que él mismo. Sin embargo, la observaba atentamente, en especial cuando Isabella sentía el impulso de hacerse cargo de demasiados proyectos y aquel enfrentamiento con Cullen Properties le estaba pasando factura. Aún estaba tratando de superar una neumonía que había contraído después del intento de secuestro de Anthony, su hijo de cinco años. Si no hubiera sido por el inescrutable señor Black, su guardaespaldas, sólo Dios sabía qué habría ocurrido. Isabella estaba pensando en su próximo viaje a Forks. Sentía que tenía que realizar una breve visita a la sede de Cullen Properties y la ciudad en la que ella había nacido. La repentina muerte de Sue, su tía abuela de ochenta años, le había reportado una casa y las escasas pertenencias de la anciana. Isabella era el único familiar que le quedaba, a excepción de unos parientes lejanos que aún vivían en la reserva de los indios Quileute, que estaba a pocos kilómetros de Forks.

—Organizaste el entierro por teléfono, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo con la casa? —le preguntó Eleazar.

—No, no puedo. Tengo que regresar y enfrentarme a ello. Enfrentarme con ellos — corrigió—. Además, sería una oportunidad de oro para espiar a la oposición, ¿no te parece? No saben que yo soy la viuda de Alec Vulturi. Yo era el secreto mejor guardado de mi esposo. Desde que lo substituí, he evitado las cámaras y he llevado pelucas y gafas oscuras.

—Eso era para proteger a Tony —le recordó él—. Tú vales muchos millones de dólares y en esta última ocasión sí que estuvieron a punto de secuestrarlo. Pasar desapercibida en público es muy importante. Si a ti no se te reconoce, Anthony y tú estaréis más seguros.

—Sí, pero Alec no lo hizo por esa razón, sino para evitar que

Edwar Cullen descubriera quién soy yo y dónde estaba, por si acaso se le ocurría venir a buscarme.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse del miedo que había sentido después de tener que marcharse de Forks. Embarazada, acusada de acostarse con un hombre y de ser su cómplice en un robo, se había visto empujada a marcharse de la casa acompañada de la dura voz de la madre de Edward y de la frialdad y la complacencia de éste. Isabella no sabía si se habían retirado los cargos. Edward había creído que ella era culpable. Aquello había sido lo más duro de todo.

Estaba embarazada del hijo de Edward y lo amaba a él tan desesperadamente. Sin embargo, Edward la había utilizado. Le había pedido que se casara con él, pero, más tarde, Isabella había averiguado que sólo había sido para que ella estuviera contenta con su relación. «¿Amarte?», le había dicho con su profunda voz. El sexo había sido agradable, pero, ¿qué iba a querer él con una adolescente tímida y desgarbada? Se lo había dicho enfrente de la víbora de su madre y, en aquel momento, algo en el interior de Bella se había muerto por la vergüenza. Recordaba haber salido corriendo, cegada por las lágrimas. Su tía abuela Sue le había comprado un billete de autobús y ella se había marchado de la ciudad. Se había marchado acompañada por las sombras, sumida en la infamia, con el recuerdo de la sonrisa burlona de Esme Cullen turbando cada minuto del día...

—Podrías olvidarte de esa OPA **(1)** —sugirió Eleazar —. Hay otras empresas en el sector de los minerales.

—No en el sureste de Washington —replicó ella, mirándolo tranquilamente con sus ojos grises — . Además, Cullen tiene subcontratos en la zona que nos impiden hacernos con material en esa zona.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Su rostro oval y su cremosa piel estaban enmarcados por una elegante melena rubia. Tenía el aspecto de una princesa, gracia y clase. La seguridad que tenía en sí misma era legado de Alec Vulturi, quien, a su muerte, le había dejado mucho más que el control de un imperio. Había contratado tutores para que le enseñaran etiqueta y cómo ser una buena anfitriona, para que la educaran en el mundo de las finanzas y de las relaciones comerciales. Ella había sido una alumna dispuesta y con muchas ganas y tenía la mente tan abierta como una esponja.

—Ese hombre luchará —dijo Eleazar.

Isabella sonrió. Delgado y calvo, Eleazar se parecía a Alec, sobre todo cuando fruncía los labios de una cierta manera. Era diez años menor que Alec y diez años mayor que Bella, competente en los negocios, pero muy conservador. Por el contrario, Isabella era muy agresiva. Se habían enfrentado en más de una ocasión sobre la política de la empresa. Las operaciones nacionales corrían a cargo de Bella y no iba a permitir que Eleazar le dijera lo que tenía que hacer al respecto.

—Que luche, Eleazar —respondió—. Así tendrá algo que hacer mientras me adueño de su empresa.

—Necesitas descansar —suspiró Eleazar —. Anthony te ocupa mucho tiempo y has estado enferma.

—La gripe es inevitable con un niño que va a la guardería —le recordó ella—. No esperaba que se convirtiera en una neumonía. Además, esa OPA es fundamental para mis planes de expansión. Por mucho tiempo o energía que requiera, tengo que darle prioridad. Mientras decido lo que hacer con la casa de mi tía Sue, podré recabar mucha información.

—No debería haber ningún problema. Ella dejó testamento y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Alec le pagó la casa.

—Eso no lo sabe nadie en Forks —dijo Bella. Se apartó de la ventana—. Yo la escribía y ella vino a verme en varias ocasiones, pero yo no he regresado a Forks desde... Desde que tenía dieciocho

—De eso hace seis años, casi siete. El tiempo lo cura todo.

— ¿Tú crees? —replicó ella—. ¿De verdad crees que seis o siete años son suficientes para olvidar lo que me hicieron los Cullen? La venganza no es digna de una persona inteligente. Alec me repetía eso constantemente, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Ellos me acusaron de un delito que no cometí y me echaron de Forks embarazada y rodeada de infamias —añadió, cerrando los ojos y echándose a temblar—. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo. Si no hubiera sido por Alec...

—Estaba loco por Tony y por ti —comentó Eleazar, con una sonrisa—. Jamás he visto a un hombre tan feliz. Fue una pena lo del accidente. Tres años no es tiempo suficiente para que un hombre pueda encontrar y perder todo lo que más quiere.

—Se portó muy bien conmigo. Todo el mundo creyó que me casaba con él porque tenía dinero. Era mucho mayor que yo, casi veinte años. Sin embargo, lo que nadie supo jamás es que no me dijo lo rico que era hasta que me convenció para que me casara con él. Estuve a punto de salir huyendo cuando me enteré de lo que valía. Todo esto —comentó, señalando la elegante sala y las valiosas antigüedades—, me aterrorizaba.

—Por eso él no te lo dijo hasta que no fue demasiado tarde —musitó Eleazar—. Se había pasado la vida haciendo dinero y viviendo para esta empresa. Hasta que tú apareciste, ni siquiera sabía que quería una familia.

—Y se encontró con una ya hecha —suspiró Bella—. Yo deseaba tanto poder darle un hijo... —susurró. Se dio la vuelta sabiendo que pensar en todo aquello no le serviría de nada—. Tengo que ir a Forks. Quiero que te ocupes de Anthony y del señor Black, si no te importa. Después del intento de secuestro, estoy muy preocupada por los dos.

— ¿No te gustaría que el señor Black te acompañara? Después de todo, allí hay indios, osos Grizzly, felinos de las montañas...

—No —repuso ella, riendo—. El señor Black vale su peso en oro y cuidará muy bien de Tony. No hay necesidad de tener mucho contacto con él, dado que él te molesta. Tony lo quiere mucho.

—Anthony no es lo suficientemente mayor para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es ese hombre. Sé que vale su peso en oro, pero es un hombre buscado por la justicia...

—Sólo por la policía de un país de África del Sur. Y de eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras. Trataré de estar al tanto, pero, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no permitiría que ese animal estuviera cerca de mí.

—Mily vive en un terrario. Y es muy mansa.

—Es una iguana gigante.

—Las iguanas son animales vegetarianos y no es tan grande. Además, está muy apenado por la muerte de Boby.

—Estamos hablando de una iguana de más de metro y medio a la que acariciaba. Creo que se comió a mi perro ese día en el que Anthony y tú vinisteis a visitarme con esa cosa.

—Tu perro se escapó. Las iguanas no comen perros. Además, se trata sólo de unas semanas, hasta que me ocupe de la casa de tía Sue y encuentre el modo de derrotar a los Cullen. Primero, tendré que investigar un poco. Quiero ver cómo les va a los Cullen hoy en día. Quiero ver cómo le va a él —añadió con el rostro sombrío.

—Probablemente ya sepa quién eres, así que ten cuidado.

—No, no lo sabe. Me he preocupado de descubrirlo. Al principio, Alec se mostró muy protector conmigo, por lo que no le dijo a nadie nada sobre mí. Dado que siempre me llamaba Mary, existen muy pocas probabilidades de que Edward Cullen sepa el vínculo que tengo con Vulturi International. Tan sólo me conoce como Isabella Swan. Si me dejo el Rolls aquí y no presumo de diamantes, no sabrá quién soy. Y, más importante aún, su madre tampoco lo sabrá —añadió con frialdad.

—Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que Edward Cullen fuera un niño de su mamá.

—Y no lo es, pero su madre es una manipuladora. Yo entonces sólo tenía dieciocho años y no era rival para su astuta mente. Se libró de mí con una facilidad casi ridícula. Ahora me toca a mí manipular. Quiero Cullen Properties y voy a conseguirlo.

Eleazar abrió la boca para advertirla, pero volvió a cerrarla. Bella había conocido a Edward Cullen como hombre y como amante, pero no sabía nada sobre la mente empresarial que se apoyaba sobre aquellos anchos hombros. Si insistía en adueñarse de Cullen, podría salir escarmentada. Otras personas se habían enfrentado a Cullen y habían salido perdiendo. Él podía ser un enemigo formidable, el más cruel de los hombres de negocios. Probablemente no sabía por qué Vulturi lo odiaba tanto o por qué trataba deliberadamente de estropear sus acuerdos. Había sorprendido a todos cuando Alec había sido invitado a tomar parte en la junta de accionistas de Cullen Properties. Edward lo había planeado todo para poder vigilar los acuerdos comerciales de Vulturi, pero esto también había beneficiado a Alec, por lo que había aceptado. Naturalmente, Eleazar iba a las reuniones, pero jamás se mencionaba el nombre de Bella.

—No crees que pueda hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella.

—No —respondió Eleazar con sinceridad—. Cullen es una empresa familiar. Él tiene el cuarenta por ciento y su madre el cinco. Eso significa que tendrás que hacerte con el diez por ciento de su tío abuelo y con el resto de las acciones. No creo que ninguno de ellos sea lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a Edward.

—Espero tenerlas cuando se vuelvan a reunir en la próxima junta —afirmó ella—. Seguro que el señor Cullen se sorprenderá mucho cuando me presente allí, acompañada de ti.

—Ten cuidado de que no te salga el tiro por la culata. No lo subestimes. Alec jamás lo hizo.

—No lo haré. Bueno, ¿qué tenemos esta tarde? Tengo que irme de compras —dijo, señalando el caro traje que llevaba puesto—. Isabella Swan jamás se podría permitir prendas así. No quiero que nadie piense que he prosperado.

—El que engaña se enreda en una tela de araña.

—Te aseguro que no hay peor enemigo que una mujer burlada. No te preocupes, Eleazar. Sé lo que hago.

—Eso espero —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

El tono de voz de Eleazar estuvo persiguiendo a Bella durante todo el día. Mientras metía las ropas que se había comprado en una maleta que le había prestado el señor Black, Anthony la contemplaba tumbado en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tienes que marcharte? —le preguntó el pequeño—. Siempre te estás marchando. Nunca estás aquí.

Bella sintió el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad. Su hijo tenía razón, pero no podía admitirlo.

—Por negocios, cariño mío —respondió, mirándolo con adoración.

El niño no se parecía en nada a ella. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, desde el cabello oscuro a los profundos ojos verde y la piel cetrina. Suponía que, también como Edward, iba a ser muy alto.

Edward. Bella suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Lo había amado tanto, con toda la pasión de su joven vida. Él le había arrebatado castidad y corazón y, a cambio, le había dado sufrimiento y vergüenza. La madre de Edward había hecho todo lo posible para terminar lo que podría haber sido una historia de amor sincero. Edward siempre se habría sentido culpable por ella. Probablemente lo habría estado aún más si hubiera sabido que sólo tenía dieciocho años comparados con los veintiocho de él. Ella le había mentido y le había dicho que tenía veinte, aunque incluso así, él había dicho que era como si estuviera sacándola de la cuna. No obstante, la pasión que sintió por ella había conseguido derrotar su autocontrol. En ocasiones, Bella había pensado que la había odiado precisamente por eso, por hacerlo vulnerable.

Con toda seguridad, la madre de Edward la odiaba. El hecho de que Bella hubiera estado viviendo con sus tíos abuelos en la reserva Quileute y el hecho de que su tío abuelo fuera un anciano muy respetado en ella había resultado completamente escandaloso para la señora Esme Cullen. Esme pertenecía a la flor y nata de la ciudad y no dejaba de hacer gala de ello. Que su hijo se atreviera a avergonzarla saliendo con la sobrina de uno de sus empleados había sido demasiado para ella, en especial cuando ya había elegido una esposa para él. Se trataba de una tal Tanya Denali, una muchacha cuya familia tenía muchas propiedades en Alberta, Canadá, y que podía remontar sus orígenes hasta los tiempos en los que estos aún vivían en la regia Inglaterra. Esme ni siquiera se había molestado en peguntarle a Bella si era india. Lo había dado por sentado, cuando, en realidad, no le unían lazos de sangre alguno con el tío Harry.

En la familia de Edward había personas de piel muy oscura. Esme juraba que eran franceses, pero Bella había escuchado en una ocasión que entre los antepasados de Edward había Sioux **(2)** de pura raza por parte de su padre.

Algún día, Anthony Garrett Vulturi tendría que saber la verdad sobre quién era su padre. Bella no ansiaba en absoluto que llegara aquel momento. Por el momento, el niño aceptaba que Alec Vulturi había sido su padre y, en muchos sentidos, así había sido. Se lo había ganado por derecho propio.

A menudo se había preguntado por qué Edward aparentemente jamás se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella se quedara embarazada durante su breve romance. Suponía que todas las mujeres con las que él había estado habían tomado la píldora, por lo que había dado por sentado que lo mismo le ocurría a ella. En realidad, jamás había estado en condiciones de preguntar, ni la primera vez ni las otras. Algunas veces. Bella soñaba con él, en el fiero placer que él le había enseñado a compartir. Jamás le había hablado a Alec de aquellos sueños ni quería compararlo con él. No habría sido justo. Alec era un amante generoso y hábil, pero Bella nunca había alcanzado con él el placer que Edward le había proporcionado sin esfuerzo aparente.

Tony se abrazó a su lagarto de juguete.

—¿No te parece que Barry el lagarto es muy bonito? —le preguntó—. El señor Black me ha dejado acariciar a Mily. Dice que deberías dejarme que tuviera una iguana, mamá. Son muy buenas mascotas.

Al oír a su hijo hablar tan maduramente, Bella se echó a reír. Su hijo tenía casi seis años y aprendía muy rápidamente. Sabía que Edward no se había casado. Durante un instante, se preguntó lo que Esme Cullen pensaría de su nieto, aunque sabía que resultaba poco probable que la mujer lo apreciara. Después de todo, era hijo de Isabella. Además, un nieto estropearía la imagen de juventud que estaba dispuesta a transmitir.

— ¿No puedo tener una iguana? —insistió el niño.

—Puedes acariciar a Mily cuando te lo permita el señor Black.

—¿El señor Black no tiene nombre?

—Nadie tiene el valor de preguntárselo —respondió Bella, riendo.

Anthony se echó también a reír. Bella se preguntó si ella habría sido tan feliz de niña como su hijo. La prematura muerte de sus padres había dejado sus secuelas. Por suerte, había tenido a la tía Sue y al tío Harry para que cuidaran de ella.

—Ojalá pudiera marcharme contigo —se quejó el niño.

—Ya lo harás algún día muy pronto. Luego, te llevaré a la reserva Quileute para que puedas conocer a tus primos indios.

—¿Son indios de verdad?

—Sí. Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de tus antepasados, Anthony. Ahora, tengo que hacer la maleta.

—¡Tony!

La estruendosa voz resonó por el rellano.

—Estoy aquí, señor Black —respondió el niño.

Se escucharon unos pesados pasos en el pasillo y, entonces, un hombre muy corpulento entró en la habitación. El señor Black era el hombre más amable que Isabella había conocido nunca. Tenía una hoja de servicios impecable. Había pasado de trabajar en la CIA para ponerse a las órdenes de Alec. Él había conseguido abortar el intento de secuestro de Tony. Cuando estaba con ella, nadie se atrevía a molestar a Bella. Además de Anthony, él era la persona que más apreciaba.

—Ha llegado la hora de marcharse a la cama, señorito —le dijo el señor Black a Tony sin pestañear—. En marcha.

— ¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Anthony, respondiendo con un saludo militar y una sonrisa. Entonces, echó a correr hacia él y dejó que lo tomara en brazos.

—Yo me ocuparé de acostarlo, Mary —le dijo él a Bella—. No deberías marcharte. Necesitas otra semana en la cama.

—No me vengas con ésas —replicó Bella, con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien. Ya sabes que tengo que ocuparme de las cosas de mi tía Sue y es una oportunidad de oro para investigar a nuestra oposición. Que duermas bien, mi cielo —añadió, inclinándose para darle un beso a su hijo—. Iré enseguida a arroparte.

—El señor Black va a hablarme de Vietnam —comentó Tony muy animadamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. Las historias de la guerra de Vietnam no le parecían adecuadas para que un niño las escuchara antes de marcharse a la cama, pero no tuvo corazón para oponerse.

—Quiero que me cuentes la de la serpiente.

—¿La de la qué? — preguntó ella.

—La de la serpiente. El señor Black me está hablando de todos los animales que había en Vietnam.

Bella se sonrojó. Había pensado que la temática de las historias era otra muy distinta.

El señor Black se percató de su reacción y sonrió.

—Te hemos engañado, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que te encuentras por juzgar a la gente inocente.

—Tú no tienes nada de inocente —replicó ella.

—Soy inocente de varias cosas. Jamás he disparado a una persona dos veces.

—Mi guardaespaldas es un santo —comentó ella, mirando al techo.

—Sigue así y regreso a la CIA. Allí sí que saben cómo tratar a la gente

—Estoy segura de que ellos no te compran mocasines de piel de cabritillo ni te regalan un jacuzzi para ti solo.

—Bueno, eso no.

—Y que tampoco te dan tres semanas de vacaciones pagadas ni te ofrecen habitaciones de hotel gratis y carta blanca en los restaurantes.

—Tampoco.

—Ni tampoco te abrazan como lo hago yo —exclamó Anthony, rodeando el cuello del guardaespaldas con tanta fuerza como pudo.

El señor Black se echó a reír y le devolvió el abrazo.

—En eso tienes razón —admitió—. En la CIA no me abrazaba nadie.

—¿Ves? —le preguntó Bella, muy sonriente—. Te va muy bien y no te das cuenta.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, pero es que me gusta ver cómo me hacéis la pelota.

—Uno de estos días —dijo ella, con un dedo muy amenazador...

—Ese gesto nos indica que ha llegado el momento de marcharnos, Tony —dijo el señor Black, dirigiéndose con el niño hacia la puerta.

Bella sonrió y siguió preparando la maleta.

Dos días más tarde, Bella llegó en autobús a Forks. Además de que no quería demostrar que tenía dinero, la estación de autobuses estaba al lado de Cullen Properties, Inc.

Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, un par de vaqueros y una cazadora también vaquera sobre una sudadera. Se había puesto unas botas muy usadas que utilizaba para montar a caballo y no se había maquillado. Más o menos, parecía la misma que se había marchado de aquella misma estación seis años atrás, aunque tenía un secreto que iba a disfrutar guardando hasta que llegara el momento de revelarlo.

En un edificio de oficinas que había justo enfrente de la estación, un hombre observaba el movimiento de pasajeros en la estación. De repente, se levantó del sillón para poder mirar mejor a través de la ventana. En los ojos tenía un gesto de sentimientos enfrentados.

—¿Señor Cullen?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Angela? —preguntó, sin darse la vuelta.

—Su carta —Tenía que apartarse de la ventana. No podía ser ella. Le había parecido verla antes, encontrándose con el rostro y la mujer equivocada cuando se acercaba. El corazón empezó a latirle con el fiero ritmo que ella le había enseñado. Por primera vez en seis años se sintió vivo.

Tomó asiento. Su alto y atlético cuerpo reflejaba sus treinta y cuatro años, pero en ocasiones su rostro parecía tener mucha más edad. Tenía líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y las canas ya habían empezado a teñirle el espeso cabello.

—Olvídese de la carta. Encuentre la dirección de Sue Clearwater. Su esposo era un indio Quileute, Harry Clearwater. Se mudaron a la ciudad hace dos o tres años.

—Sí, señor —dijo Angela, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Edward siguió sentado, tratando de repasar sus informes sobre las intenciones de Vulturi International pero sin conseguirlo. Los recuerdos se habían apoderado de él, los recuerdos de hacía seis años, cuando una mujer lo había traicionado y se había marchado de la ciudad envuelta en la sospecha.

—Señor, he encontrado un obituario**(3)** aquí —le dijo Angela, regresando con el periódico local en la mano—. Lo ví la semana pasada y me llamó la atención. Me acorde de la muchacha que estuvo implicada en el robo que ocurrió hace seis años.

—Dámelo.

Agarró el periódico y lo examinó atentamente. Sue había muerto. A la muerte de su esposo, Sue se había trasladado a la ciudad. Sólo Dios sabía cómo había conseguido comprar una casa con su pensión. Edward sabía lo de la casa porque se la había encontrado un día. La había interrogado muy bruscamente sobre Bella, pero ella se había negado a contarle nada. Edward hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar la desesperación que sentía por encontrar a Bella. La anciana prácticamente había salido huyendo. Edward pensó en seguirla, pero decidió que no merecía la pena. El pasado estaba muerto. Seguramente, Bella ya se habría casado y tendría una casa llena de niños.

Aquel pensamiento le dolía. Seguramente ella regresaría. De hecho, podía haber sido la propia Bella la que acaba de ver. Alguien tendría que ocuparse de todos los asuntos de Sue tras su muerte. Sabía que Bella era el pariente más cercano de la anciana.

Se sentó y frunció el ceño. Sabía que Bella estaba en Forks. No sabía si lamentarse o alegrarse por ella. Sólo sabía que, una vez más, su vida se iba a volver a poner patas arriba.

* * *

**(1)OPA**: Oferta Pública de Adquisición Se considera OPA a una oferta de adquisición de acciones que iguale o supere el 30% del capital de la sociedad afectada. Una OPA puede ser amistosa u hostil, obligatoria o voluntaria y total o parcial.  
**(2)SIOUX: **on una tribu de nativos americanos asentados en los territorios de lo que ahora son los Estados Unidos y sur de las praderas canadiences.  
**(3)OBITUARIO**: Sección de un periódico donde se informa de las muertes sucedidas,o en el que se hace un breve resumen biográfico cuando el fallecido es un personaje famoso.

Espero que les este gustando la historia... Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Era demasiado esperar que Edward saliera del edificio para encontrarse con ella. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera en la ciudad. Como le ocurría a ella, sus negocios requerirían frecuentes viajes. Haría falta una gran coincidencia o la ayuda del destino para que ella se encontrara en aquellos momentos con el que había sido el objeto del deseo durante su adolescencia.

Tomó un autobús para dirigirse a la casa de su tía. Por suerte, aquella casa no tenía recuerdos para ella. Cuando vivía en Forks, su tía vivía en la reserva. Cuando salía con Edward, los dos se veían en el ático que él tenía en el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Los recuerdos le hicieron apretar los dientes. Tal vez había cometido un error al regresar. En la ciudad en la que había pasado su juventud, los recuerdos le dolían más.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que el señor Jenks, el de la inmobiliaria, le había mandado. El mes de septiembre era muy frio en el sureste de Washington. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que empezara a nevar. Esperaba haberse marchado mucho antes de que cayeran los primeros copos.

La casa estaba fría, pero, afortunadamente, el señor Jenks le había encendido la estufa de gas. Incluso le había comprado algunos víveres. «La hospitalidad típica de Forks» pensó con una sonrisa. Allí, la gente se preocupaba de los demás. Todo el mundo era amable y simpático hasta con los turistas.

Observó los muebles de su tía, viejos pero funcionales y los objetos tradicionales de la cultura india que habían pertenecido a su tío. Había macetas por todas partes pero las plantas que contenían estaban muertas dado que habían tenido que pasar sin agua desde la muerte de su tía. Sólo quedaba con vida un philodendro**(1),** que Bella llevó a la cocina para regarlo. Entonces lo colocó sobre la encimera.

Cuando vio el teléfono en la pared, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Iba a necesitarlo. También iba a depender de su máquina de fax y del ordenador. Black podría llevárselo todo allí y ella podría colocarlo todo en biblioteca. La puerta de ésta tenía llave, lo que protegería su secreto en caso que los Cullen se acercaran por allí.

A Bella le preocupaba el tiempo que aquel proyecto fuera a llevarle, aunque era consciente de que los contratos de minerales eran su máxima prioridad en aquellos momentos. La empresa no podía expandirse sin ellos. Le llevara lo que le llevara, tendría que seguir adelante. Tendría que mantenerse al día con el negocio a través de Eleazar y esperar que todo siguiera su curso sin ella.

Lo peor de todo era estar separada de Anthony. Se estaba convirtiendo en un niño hiperactivo en el colegio. Aparentemente, su estilo de vida estaba afectando al pequeño más de lo que había pensado. El trabajo se había interpuesto entre ellos hasta el punto de que Bella no podía ni siquiera sentarse a cenar con su hijo sin que el teléfono los interrumpiera. El niño estaba muy nervioso, igual que ella. Tal vez podría aprovechar el tiempo que iba a pasar en Forks para su propio beneficio y adelantar algo de trabajo para así poder disponer de más ratos de ocio con su hijo cuando regresara a casa.

Preparó café y sonrió al ver lo ordenada que estaba la pequeña cocina. Los tapetes de ganchillo, que su tía era tan aficionada a hacer, estaban por todas partes. Mientras se servía una taza de café, Bella decidió que no iba a venderlos con la casa. Se quedaría con algunos objetos personales de la casa y, por supuesto, con el legado que el tío Harry pequeño Tony.

Mientras observaba con cariño la hermosa bolsa de flechas que había sacado de un cajón, recordó cuando se sentaba sobre las rodillas de su tío y él le contaba historias del pasado. Había tantas cosas inexactas sobre la cultura india... Lo que recordaba con más claridad eran las enseñanzas sobre dar y compartir que su tío le había explicado y que eran inherentes a la cultura de los indios Quileute. La riqueza se compartía entre los componentes de cada tribu. El egoísmo resultaba prácticamente desconocido. Nadie pasaba hambre o frío en el pasado. Hasta los enemigos recibían alimento e incluso se les dejaba marchar si prometían no volver a enfrentarse a los Quileute. Ningún enemigo era atacado si entraba en un asentamiento desarmado y con intenciones de paz porque se admiraba profundamente el valor.

Valor... Isabella derramó el café. Iba a necesitar mucho valor. Recordó el rostro de Esme Cullen y se echó a temblar. Tenía que recordar que ya no era una adolescente muy pobre. Tenía casi veinticinco años y era rica mucho más que los Cullen. Debía tener en cuenta que, económica y socialmente, era igual a los Cullen.

Pensó que resultaba irónico que su gente pareciera obsesionada en creer que el dinero y el poder eran las respuestas que podían hacer soportable la vida. Sin embargo, a su tío jamás le habían importado las posesiones o el dinero. Se había sentido siempre muy satisfecho de trabajar como guardia de seguridad para los Cullen y había sido uno de los hombres más felices que Bella había conocido jamás.

Se terminó el café y se llevó la maleta al dormitorio de invitados. Bella jamás había dormido allí. Había tenido demasiado miedo de volver a encontrarse con los Cullen como para regresar a Forks.

Cuando colocó todas sus cosas, Bella salió de la casa y tomó el autobús para ir a una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos que había a poca distancia de allí y adquirir algunas viandas. Hacía años que no había hecho algo tan ordinario. En su casa tenía doncellas y un ama de llaves que se ocupaban de ese tipo de cosas. Sabía cocinar, pero no practicaba muy a menudo. Sonrió al recordar que la tía Sue solía regañarla por su falta de habilidades domésticas.

Decidió regresar andando. Al pasar por el enorme parque de Forks, suspiró por su belleza. En verano allí se celebraban conciertos y cenas al aire libre. Siempre había algo programado. Forks era una ciudad bastante grande. A Bella le gustaban mucho los campos que rodeaban la ciudad, adoraba la ausencia de hormigón y acero.

Al llegar a la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de su tía, agarró con fuerza la bolsa de la compra. Se acababa de percatar que el elegante Jaguar que estaba aparcado allí no lo había estado cuando se marchó. Tal vez el de la inmobiliaria había ido a buscarla.

Se sacó la llave de los vaqueros. No vio la figura que la esperaba en el porche de la casa hasta que subió los escalones. Entonces, se detuvo en seco. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Edward Anthony Cullen era tan alto como el señor Black, pero las comparaciones terminaban allí. Edward resultaba misterioso y peligroso, a pesar del traje de tres piezas que llevaba en aquel momento. Cuando dio un paso al frente, Bella sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo a pesar de la angustia de los últimos seis años.

Estaba mucho más viejo. Tenía algunas arrugas en el delgado y enjuto rostro, coronado por espesas cejas negras y ojos marrones. La nariz era recta, la boca sensual. Llevaba un sombrero vaquero ligeramente inclinado sobre la ancha frente. En los dedos sostenía un cigarrillo. No había podido dejar de fumar.

— Me pareció que eras tú —dijo sin preámbulo alguno, con voz dura y cortante—. Desde la ventana de mi despacho se ve la estación de autobuses.

Tal y como Bella había esperado. Se recordó que era más madura, más rica y que Edward no tenía ya ningún poder sobre ella.

— Hola Edward —dijo—. Me sorprende verte aquí, en los barrios bajos.

—Forks no tiene barrios bajos. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—He regresado a por la plata de tu familia —le espetó ella— Se me olvidó la última vez.

Edward realizó un gesto de incomodidad. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y se pegó un poco más la fina tela de los pantalones a los poderosos músculos de sus largas piernas. Bella tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar. Desnudo, aquel cuerpo era un milagro de perfección, piel y vello oscuro, que dibujaba el contorno del torso y del esbelto vientre y que le espolvoreaba las piernas….

— Después de que te marcharas —admitió de mala gana—. James le dijo a mi madre que tú no habías tenido nada que ver con el robo.

Bella recordó que, supuestamente, James Witherdale era el cómplice del que ella había estado enamorada y con el que se había estado acostando. Sólo un estúpido celoso podría haberse imaginado que ella hubiera podido pasar de Edward a James, pero, dado que Esme había pagado a éste último para que se inventara la historia, los detalles que ella le había dado eran casi perfectos. A pesar de lo evidente que resultaba todo, Edward la habia creído capaz de cometer una infidelidad y actos criminales. El amor sin confianza no era amor. Incluso había llegado a admitir que el único interés que había sentido por ella había sido puramente sexual.

—Me pareció extraño que la policía no viniera detrás de mí —replicó ella.

—Resultó imposible encontrarte.

No era de extrañar. Alec se la había llevado a una isla del Caribe durante su embarazo, acompañada del señor Black. Nadie había sabido su verdadero nombre. Todos la conocían como Mary Vulturi. Se alegraba de que se hubieran tomado aquellas medidas. Había tenido miedo de que los Cullen trataran de encontrarla aunque sólo fuera para avergonzarla.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo ella, con un cierto sarcasmo—. No me habría gustado ir a la cárcel.

El rostro de Edward se hizo más severo. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el rostro de Bella.

—Estás más delgada de lo que yo recordaba — dijo—. Mayor.

—Voy a cumplir veinticinco años. Tú ahora tienes treinta y cuatro, ¿no?

Edward asintió y, entonces, la miró de arriba abajo. Se sentía como si volviera a morirse por dentro. Seis largos años. Recordaba haber visto lágrimas en aquel joven rostro y el sonido de su voz despreciándolo a él. También recordaba los exquisitos momentos en la cama con ella, cómo el cuerpo de Bella se encendía bajo el calor del suyo y la voz se le quebraba al gemir de placer contra su garganta...

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —le preguntó.

—Lo suficiente para deshacerme de la casa.

—¿No la vas a conservar? —quiso saber, odiándose por haber sentido la curiosidad suficiente como para hacer aquella pregunta.

—No, no creo que me quede. Tengo demasiados enemigos en Forks como para sentirme cómoda.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo.

— ¿No Edward? —Replicó ella, levantando la barbilla—. No es así como recordaba.

—Tenías dieciocho años. Eras demasiado joven. Jamás te lo pregunté, pero estoy seguro de haberte quitado la virginidad.

Bella sonrojó. Edward recibió aquella reacción con una ligera sonrisa.

—Veo que así fue.

—Fuiste el primero —dijo ella—, pero no el último— añadió con una sonrisa—. ¿O acaso creíste que iba a ser imposible encontrarte un sustituto?

Edward sintió un aguijonazo en su orgullo, pero no reaccionó. Se terminó el cigarrillo y lo arrojó al jardín.

— ¿Dónde has estado los últimos seis años?

—Por ahí mira, la bolsa me pesa bastante. ¿Tienes algo que decir o se trata tan sólo de una visita para ver con cuánta rapidez me puedes echar de la ciudad?

—He venido a preguntarte si necesitabas trabajo. Sé que tu tía no te ha dejado nada más que facturas. Yo tengo un restaurante. Hay un puesto libre para una camarera.

Bella pensó que aquello era demasiado. Edward le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo de camarera cuando, sin ningún esfuerzo, podría comprar el restaurante entero. Se preguntó si lo haría por remordimientos de conciencia o por renovado interés. Fuera como fuera, no le haría ningún daño aceptarlo. Le daba la sensación de que así iba a poder ver con frecuencia a los Cullen, lo que encajaba perfectamente con sus planes.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. ¿Tengo que rellenar una solicitud?

—No. Sólo tienes que presentarte a trabajar a las seis en punto de la mañana. Me parece recordar que, cuando nos conocimos, trabajabas en un café.

—Así es.

Los ojos de Bella se cruzaron con los de Edward y, durante un instante, los dos compartieron el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro. Ella le derramó café encima y, cuando fue a secarle la ropa, las chispas saltaron entre ambos. La atracción fue instantánea, mutua y... arrebatadora.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo —comentó Edward, con gesto ausente y una cierta amargura en sus ojos oscuros—. Dios mío... ¿por qué tuviste que huir? Yo recobré el sentido común dos días después y no pude encontrarte por ninguna parte, maldita seas...

¿Que recobró el sentido común? Bella prefería no pensar en aquello.

—Maldito seas tú también por haber escuchado a tu madre en vez de a mí. Espero que los dos hayáis sido muy felices juntos.

— ¿Qué tuvo mi madre que ver con Witherdale y contigo?

¡No lo sabía! A Bella le costaba creerlo, pero su sorpresa parecía completamente sincera. ¡No sabía lo que había hecho su madre!

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que él confesara?

—Yo no lo conseguí. Le dijo a mi madre que tú eras inocente. Ella me lo dijo a mí.

— ¿Te dijo algo más?

—No. ¿Qué más podía haberme dicho?

«Que yo estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Que tenía dieciocho años y que no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Que no podía arriesgarme a quedarme con mis tíos estando acusada de un robo», pensó ella con amargura.

Bajó los ojos para que Edward no pudiera ver la amargura que había en ellos. Aquellas primeras semanas habían sido un infierno para ella, a pesar de que también la habían madurado y fortalecido. Se había hecho dueña de su propia vida y de su propio destino y, a partir de entonces, jamás había vuelto a tener miedo.

— ¿Había algo más? —insistió él.

—No, nada más —respondió Bella, levantando el rostro.

Sí lo había. Edward lo presentía. Notaba un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Bella, algo parecido al odio. Él la había acusado injustamente y le había hecho daño con su rechazo, pero la ira que ella parecía sentir iba mucho más allá.

—El restaurante se llama Steak House — dijo—. Está en Wood Ave, cerca de….

—Lo encontraré. Gracias por la recomendación.

— ¿Significa eso que, al menos, te vas a quedar unas semanas?

— ¿Por qué? Espero que no estés pensando en volver a retomar lo nuestro donde lo dejamos porque, francamente, Edwatd, no tengo por costumbre tratar de remendar relaciones rotas.

— ¿Es que hay alguien más? —preguntó él muy serio.

— ¿En mi vida? Sí.

El rostro de Edwqrd no mostró nada, aunque pareció que se le reflejaba una sombra en el rostro.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.

Bella no respondió. Simplemente se le quedó mirando muy fijamente. Vio que él le miraba la mano izquierda, por lo que ella le dio gracias a Dios por haber recordado quitarse su anillo de boda. Sin embargo, aún llevaba su anillo de compromiso, una alianza de esmeraldas y diamantes muy pequeños. Recordó que Alec se había reído cuando ella eligió algo tan barato.

Él había querido regalarle un diamante de tres quilates, pero ella había insistido en aquel anillo. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo ya...

— ¿Estás comprometida? —quiso saber Edward.

—Lo estuve.

— ¿Ya no?

—No. Tengo un amigo especial y lo aprecio mucho, pero ya no quiero compromisos.

Deseó poder cruzar los dedos. En dos minutos había dicho más mentiras y verdades a medias que en los dos últimos años.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido tu amigo a acompañarte aquí?

—Necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Además, sólo he venido para disponer de las cosas de la tía Sue.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En el este. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que meter estas cosas en el frigorífico.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Edward, tras un momento de duda.

Presumiblemente, él comía en el restaurante en el que ella iba a trabajar.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Estás seguro de que no les importará darme trabajo sin referencias?

—Soy el dueño del restaurante —replicó él—. No tiene por qué importarles. El trabajo es tuyo, si lo quieres.

—Claro que lo quiero —contestó Bella. Abrió la puerta de la casa y dudó. Dado que Edward no conocía sus circunstancias, probablemente lo hacía por pena y culpabilidad, pero se sintió obligada a decir algo—. Eres muy generoso. Gracias.

—Generoso —repitió él con una amarga risa—. Dios mío... Jamás en toda mi vida he dado nada a menos que me conviniera o que me hiciera más rico. Tengo todo y no tengo nada.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su coche. Bella se quedó allí, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

A continuación, entró en la casa. La había turbado bastante volver a verlo después de tantos años. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la primera vez que se vieron.

En aquel momento, ella tenía diecisiete años. Tan sólo le faltaba una semana para cumplir los dieciocho. Siempre había parecido más mayor de lo que en realidad era y el uniforme de camarera que llevaba se le moldeaba a cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo.

Edward se la había quedado mirando desde el primer momento, mientras ella servía las mesas. Bella se había sentido muy nerviosa ante tantas atenciones. Él irradiaba confianza y una cierta arrogancia. Solía entrecerrar un ojo y levantar la barbilla como si estuviera declarando la guerra a la persona a la que estuviera estudiando. En realidad, tal y como Bella descubrió más tarde, se debía a la dificultad que tenía para enfocar objetos lejanos, pero era demasiado testarudo para ir al oftalmólogo.

La mesa en la que él estaba sentado estaba asignada a otra camarera. Bella vio cómo fruncía el ceño al ver que se le acercaba la otra muchacha. Después de decirle algo a la joven, se trasladó a otra mesa que estaba en el territorio de Bella.

La idea de que un hombre como Edward pudiera estar interesado en ella le produjo un hormigueo de excitación por todo el cuerpo. Ella se le acercó con una suave sonrisa y se sonrojó al ver que él le devolvía el gesto.

—Eres nueva aquí —le dijo con voz profunda y sensual.

—Sí —susurró ella—. He empezado esta misma mañana.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen. Desayuno aquí casi todas las mañanas.

Bella reconoció el nombre inmediatamente. Casi todas las personas de Forks sabían quién era.

—Yo soy Bella.

—¿Eres ya mayor de edad?

—Tengo... tengo veinte años —mintió ella. Sabía que, si le hubiera dicho su verdadera edad, él no se habría interesado por ella.

—Eso me vale. Ahora, tráeme un café, por favor. Después, hablaremos de adonde vamos a ir esta noche.

Bella se marchó rápidamente a la barra para servirle el café y se chocó con Terri, la camarera de más edad del café.

—Ten cuidado, niña —le dijo ella cuando Edward no estaba mirando—. Estás flirteando con el diablo. Edward Cullen tiene una cierta reputación con las mujeres y los negocios. Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Él... Sólo estábamos hablando.

—No lo creo, a juzgar por lo ruborizada que estás — afirmó Terri muy preocupada—. Tu tía debe de vivir en su propio mundo. Cielo, los hombres no piden matrimonio a las mujeres a las que desean, en especial los hombres como Edward Cullen. Él está muy por encima de nosotras. Es muy rico y su madre mataría a cualquier mujer que tratara de llevarlo al altar a menos que tuviera dinero y posición social. Es de la clase alta. Ésos se casan entre ellos.

—Pero si sólo estábamos hablando —protestó Bella, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que todos sus sueños se habían hecho pedazos.

—Pues ocúpate de que sigáis sólo hablando. Ese hombre te podría hacer mucho daño.

El sonido de aquellas palabras hizo que a Bella se le pusiera el vello de punta, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Se limitó a sonreír a su compañera y terminó de preparar el café de Edward.

— ¿Te estaba advirtiendo contra mí? —le preguntó él cuando Bella le dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Invité a Terri a salir en una ocasión —respondió—. Se puso demasiado posesiva, por lo que rompí con ella. De eso hace mucho tiempo. No dejes que te afecte lo que ella te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sonrió. De repente, todo tenía sentido. Edward simplemente estaba interesado y Terri celosa.

—No lo haré —prometió.

Al recordar la ingenuidad de aquel día, Bella lanzó un gruñido. Se levantó de la silla y se puso a guardar las cosas que había comprado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Con dieciocho años, había sido una completa ignorante. Para un hombre tan de mundo como Edward, ella no había sido más que una niña. Si se hubiera imaginado cómo iban a salir las cosas, jamás habría...

¿A quién estaba engañando? Lanzó una amarga carcajada. Habría hecho lo mismo porque edward la fascinaba. A pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento, aún seguía haciéndolo. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida y recordaba los momentos de intimidad como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior.

Acababa de volver a entrar en su órbita y había aceptado un trabajo que no debía. Estaba viviendo una mentira. Al recordar las razones que la habían llevado de vuelta a Forkss, la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Edward se había deshecho de ella como si fuera basura, de ella y del hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas. Le había dado la espalda y la había dejado sola, con una acusación de robo pendiendo sobre la cabeza.

No había regresado para volver a prender la llama de un viejo amor. Había vuelto para vengarse. Alec le había enseñado que todo el mundo tenía una debilidad de la que uno podía aprovecharse para los negocios. Algunas personas eran más hábiles que otras a la hora de ocultar su talón de Aquiles. Edward era un maestro. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado si quería localizar el de él, pero, al final, terminaría derrotándolo. Tenía la intención de arrebatárselo todo, de colocarlo en la misma posición en la que él la había puesto a ella hacía seis años. Entornó los ojos y consideró las posibilidades. Una fría sonrisa le frunció los labios.

Bella ya no era una ingenua muchacha de dieciocho años, profundamente enamorada de un hombre que no podía tener. En esta ocasión, tenía todos los ases en la mano y, cuando ganara la partida, iba a experimentar el placer más dulce desde los traicioneros besos de Edward.

* * *

**(1)philodendro: **son arbustos ó árboles pequeños, la mayoría de los cuales son capaces de trepar sobre otras plantas, o subir los troncos de otro arbol con la ayuda de raíces aéreas.

SALUDOS... chicas/os espero que les este gustando la historia... voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días de ser posible... agradezco mucho a las chicas que dejaron reviews, me encanta que les encante. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella se había llevado algunas prendas viejas para no despertar las sospechas de

Edward. Al vestirse para su nuevo trabajo, se alegró de ello.

Se puso una falda vaquera y una blusa blanca de manga larga. A continuación, se calzó unos zapatos bajos y tomó un bolso de piel sintética; se recogió el cabello y se marchó de casa para tomar un autobús.

Mientras aspiraba el aire de la mañana, pensó que Forks era un lugar muy hermoso a primeras horas de la mañana. No tenía nada que ver con Chicago. Echaba de menos a su hijo, pero el cambio había resucitado su espíritu de lucha y le hacía sentirse menos deprimida. La increíble presión a la que su trabajo la sometía había podido con ella últimamente.

Se bajó del autobús delante del restaurante. Era grande y parecía muy prospero. Estaba pegado a un hotel. A través de la ventana, vio que todas las camareras llevaban unos impolutos uniformes blancos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió nerviosa en compañía de la gente, pero allí, sin su riqueza para protegerla, se sentía incómoda. Entró y preguntó por la encargada.

—La señora Tanner está en ese despacho —le respondió muy educadamente una mujer—. ¿La está esperando?

—Creo que sí.

Bella llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Me llamo Isabella... Swan —dijo. El nombre le parecía muy extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamaran Mary Vulturi...

—Oh, sí —respondió la señora Tanner, poniéndose de pie—. Me llamo Bree Tanner. Me alegro de conocerte. Edward me dijo que acababas de perder a tu tía y que necesitabas trabajo. Por suerte para todos, tenemos una vacante. ¿Tienes experiencia como camarera?

—Bueno, un poco. Trabajé en el Bear Claw hace algunos años.

—Ya me acuerdo. Me pareció reconocerte —comentó la mujer, entornando la mirada—. Siento mucho lo de su tía.

—La echaré de menos. Era la única pariente que me quedaba en el mundo.

La señora Tanner la miró atentamente, observando todos los detalles de su atuendo.

—El trabajo es duro, pero las propinas son buenas y yo no soy una negrera. Puedes empezar ahora mismo. Te podrás marchar a las seis, pero tendrás que trabajar algunas tardes. Eso es inevitable en este negocio.

—No me importa —respondió Bella—. No necesito tener las tardes libres.

— ¿A tu edad? Por el amor de Dios, ¿no estás casada?

—No

Bella utilizó un tono de voz que, sin caer en la grosería, hizo que la otra mujer se sintiera incómoda.

— ¿Cansada de los hombres, entonces? —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa, pero no insistió en el tema. Pasó a explicar los detalles de los honorarios de Bella y su sueldo, junto con información sobre los uniformes y las mesas.

Bella no hacía más que recordarse el papel que debía representar. Se obligó a olvidarse de que era Mary Vulturi y a sonreír y escuchó atentamente todo lo que se le decía. No obstante, no dejaba de pensar en cuanto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que Edward Cullen volviera a mover ficha.

Aquella tarde, Edward entró en los jardines de la enorme casa de los Cullen. Miró sin muchas ganas las columnas de imitación clásica que adornaban el porche de entrada. Recordaba que, de niño, había jugado en aquel porche con su madre muy cerca, observándolo. Ella siempre se había mostrado demasiado posesiva y protectora con su único hijo, algo que, con los años, había causado algunas fricciones entre ellos. De hecho, su relación se había desmoronado con la marcha de Isabella Swan. A partir de entonces, Edward había cambiado.

Colgó el sombrero en el perchero del vestíbulo y entró con aire distraído en el elegante salón. Ella estaba sentada en su sillón habitual, haciendo ganchillo. Levantó los ojos oscuros y le sonrió.

—Llegas temprano, ¿no?

—He terminado antes que de costumbre —contestó, sirviéndose un whisky solo antes de sentarse en su propio sillón—. Esta noche cenaré fuera. Los Newton van a celebrar una charla sobre los nuevos contratos de minerales.

—Negocios, negocios. En la vida hay mucho más que ganar dinero. Edward, deberías casarte. Te he presentado a un par de chicas muy agradables que acaban de presentarse en sociedad y...

—No pienso casarme —dijo con una fría sonrisa—. Estoy curado contra eso, ¿te acuerdas?

—Eso... eso fue hace mucho tiempo —respondió su madre, palideciendo.

—Como si hubiera sido ayer. Ha regresado a la ciudad, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Ella? —preguntó su madre después de un silencio casi sepulcral.

—Sí. Isabella Swan en persona. Le he dado trabajo en el restaurante.

Esme Cullen llevaba viviendo con su terrible secreto, y con su sensación de culpabilidad, desde hacía tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de que no era la única que lo sabía. Bella también lo conocía. Irónicamente, la información que había utilizado para expulsar a Isabella de la ciudad podría volverse en su contra con resultados devastadores. El escándalo podía terminar de destruir la relación que tenía con su hijo. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Edward, no debes volver a relacionarte con esa mujer. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te hizo?

—No, madre, no me he olvidado. Ni pienso empezar una relación con ella. Una vez fue más que suficiente. Su tía ha muerto.

—No lo sabía —dijo Esme, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene facturas que pagar y cabos sueltos. Seguramente se marchará al lugar del que ha venido tan pronto como lo arregle todo.

—Ella va a heredar esa casa —comentó Esme, que no parecía tan segura.

— Sí. Por lo menos tendrá donde resguardarse. No sé dónde ha estado todos estos años, pero sé que no tenía nada cuando se marchó de la ciudad —concluyó, tomándose el whisky como si fuera agua.

—Eso no es cierto. Tenía dinero.

— ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que James devolvió el dinero que, supuestamente, ella había robado?

—Estoy segura de que tenía algo de dinero —insistió, cada vez más pálida—. Segura.

—Jamás me creí que ella hubiera podido tomar parte en algo así. James nos contó la historia como si se la hubiera aprendido de memoria y Bella me juró que él jamás la había tocado, que nunca habían sido amantes.

—Una chica así podría tener muchos amantes...

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al recordar los momentos compartidos con Bella, el fuego que había ardido entre ellos. Aún la veía temblando por lo mucho que lo deseaba. ¿Habría sido así con otro hombre? Se había sentido demasiado celoso y enojado para escucharla cuando su madre la acusó. Edward empezó a dudar de su participación en el robo sólo dos días después de que ella se marchara de la ciudad. James devolvió todo el dinero robado y Esme insistió en que el muchacho no fuera arrestado. Todo muy conveniente. Todo después de que Bella se marchara de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ella jamás había parecido culpable sino... derrotada.

Tal vez debería haber cuestionado todo lo ocurrido, pero se arrepentía de la atracción que sentía hacia Bella en aquellos momentos. Casi había sido un alivio que ella saliera de su vida. Desde entonces, había tenido un par de breves relaciones, pero ninguna mujer había hecho que él perdiera el control como lo había conseguido Bella. No creía que pudiera volver así. Se sentía muerto por dentro, igual que Bella cuando se marchó de la ciudad. Parecía que algo había muerto dentro de ella. Los ojos acusadores le habían dejado una huella indeleble en el pensamiento. Seguía viéndolos incluso después de seis años.

—Todo es pasado. Aunque me sintiera tentado, no queda nada. Ella sólo fue una aventura, nada más.

—Me alegro de oírte hablar así —dijo Esme, algo más relajada—. Edward, una camarera con un indio de pura raza por tío. No es nuestra clase de gente.

— ¿No te parece un comentario algo esnob para la descendiente de un desertor británico?

— ¡De eso no se habla!

— ¿Y por qué no? Todo el mundo tiene una oveja negra en la familia.

—No seas absurdo. Las ovejas no se suben a los árboles —comentó Esme, dejando su ganchillo—. Iré a decirle a

Emily que no vas a cenar aquí.

Salió del salón. No dejaba de sentir miedo por las posibles nuevas complicaciones. No sabía lo que iba a hacer. No podía consentir que Isabella Swan estuviera en Forks, sobre todo cuando estaba tratando de conseguir que Edward se casara. Tendría que conseguir que Bella se marchara de la ciudad y rápido, antes de que ella pudiera hacerle ver a Edward lo que había ocurrido.

El niño... ¿Se lo habría quedado? Esme apretó los dientes al pensar que un hijo de Edward pudiera haber sido adoptado. El niño era un Cullen, sangre de su sangre. Entonces, no pensó en ello, sino tan sólo en lo que sería mejor para Edward. Sabía que Isabella no era la mujer más adecuada para su hijo y decidió extirparla de su vida con precisión quirúrgica. Si Isabella no había abortado, podría haber algún modo de conseguir al niño. Lo pensaría adecuadamente y trataría de encontrar el modo de explicárselo a Edward sin que éste volviera a empezar una relación con ella. Tras haber superado la amenaza una vez, estaba segura de tener la capacidad suficiente para volver a hacerlo.

El día pasó muy rápidamente para Bella. Fue ganando confianza en su trabajo y le gustaban las personas con las que trabajaba.

No obstante, la hora de las comidas suponía mucho trabajo. Incluso atrajo una cierta atención de uno de los clientes masculinos, que no sólo se presentó a almorzar, sino también a cenar. A pesar de todo, Bella no mostró atención alguna. Los hombres ya no ocupaban lugar alguno en su vida.

Estaba tratando de deshacerse de él una vez más cuando vio que un rostro familiar tomaba asiento en una mesa cercana. Era Edward. Y no estaba solo. Esme lo acompañaba.

Admitió que, en el pasado, habría hecho cualquier cosa para que una compañera le cambiara la mesa y no tener así que atender a Esme Cullen. Ya no. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa, aunque sin poder evitar una cierta mirada de fría crueldad cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez con los de Esme por primera vez desde hacía años.

—Buenas noches, ¿les gustaría tomar algo antes de cenar?

—Yo no bebo —respondió Esme, muy secamente—. Seguro que lo recuerdas, Bella.

Ella la miró directamente, sin prestar atención alguna a Edward.

—Le sorprendería mucho lo que soy capaz de recordar, señora Cullen —dijo—. Y me llamo señorita Swan.

Esme se echó a reír.

—Vaya, vaya. Eres demasiado arrogante para ser una camarera —afirmó, aunque no dejaba de juguetear con los cubiertos—. Me gustaría ver el menú.

Bella les entregó dos.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco —dijo Edward.

—Enseguida.

Se dirigió hacia la barra del bar y, desde allí, tuvo oportunidad de observar a sus dos enemigos. Edward iba vestido con un traje oscuro y una corbata muy conservadora. Había dejado el sombrero sobre una de las sillas que no estaba ocupada y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro carecía por completo de expresión. Por el contrario, su madre no se estaba quieta. No dejaba de mirar nerviosamente de derecha a izquierda. El lenguaje corporal era tan explícito como una conversación. Bella sonrió.

Justo en aquel momento, Esme se volvió para mirarla. Vio algo en el rostro de la joven que la heló por dentro. No era la misma muchacha a la que había ordenado hacer las maletas. No. El cambio le producía náuseas.

Bella llevó la copa de vino a la mesa y, entonces, sacó su cuadernillo y el bolígrafo con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Mentalmente, dio las gracias a Alec por la seguridad en sí misma que le había dado.

— Yo tomaré un filete con ensalada —anunció Edward—. El menú no será necesario.

—Yo también —dijo Esme con voz seca—. Poco hecho, por favor. No me gusta la carne muy hecha.

—Lo mismo para mí —afirmó Edward.

—Dos filetes poco hechos.

—Poco hechos, no crudos —reiteró Edward, como si sospechara lo peor—. No quiero que se levanten del plato y empiecen a andar.

Bella tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Sí, señor. No tardaré mucho tiempo.

Ella se marchó y, tal y como había prometido, les sirvió su comida minutos más tarde.

—Es muy eficiente, ¿verdad? —dijo fríamente Esme mientras comía—. Aún me acuerdo de una vez que me vertió café encima cuando me llevaste a aquel horrible restaurante para almorzar.

—La pusiste nerviosa.

—Aparentemente ya no —afirmó Esme, sintiendo una ligera aprensión—. Tal vez se haya casado. ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No he tenido que hacerlo. Evidentemente, no lo está.

—Si tú lo dices... Es un poco raro, ¿no te parece? Una chica joven y bonita aún soltera.

—Tal vez yo sea difícil de superar...

—No seas grosero, cielo. Pásame la sal, por favor.

Edward obedeció y terminó rápidamente de cenar aunque sin saborear ni un solo bocado. No hacía más que observar a Bella. Se movía con la misma gracia de siempre, aunque con una seguridad y una falta de inhibición completamente nuevas. No se parecía en nada a la tímida e insegura muchacha que se había llevado a la cama hacía tantos años. Sin embargo, aún le hacía vibrar. Trataba de oponerse con todo lo que podía porque sabía que no podía dejar que Bella volviera a conquistarlo. Estaba libre de ella y quería seguir estando así. No volvería a dejarse llevar por aquella dulce locura.

Bella les llevó la cuenta y les dio las gracias con una agradable sonrisa. Incluso añadió que tuvieran una agradable velada. Sin embargo, el modo en el que lo dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Esme, convirtió aquellas palabras en una amenaza en vez de en una despedida.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Esme permaneció en completo silencio. Decidió que, a pesar de haber heredado la casa de su tía, Bella no era una mujer de recursos. Tal vez un poco de dinero y unas palabras de advertencia sirvieran para que la amenaza desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Por su parte, Edward trataba de no pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme al tiempo que intentaba no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

Cuando se marchó a su casa, Bella estaba agotada y los pies le dolían mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado de pie todo el día.

Le gustaba aquella ciudad. Ella había crecido al norte, en las afueras de Forks. Sus padres no eran más que sombras en su recuerdo, dado que murieron en un accidente cuando ella sólo era una niña. Sus recuerdos se centraban en sus tíos, que la habían acogido sin reservas y la habían criado como si fuera su propia hija. Como vivían en la reserva, algunos de los recuerdos implicaban celebraciones y ceremoniales indios. De todo eso, parecía haber pasado una eternidad.

Se bajó del autobús cerca de la casa de su tía. Era una hermosa noche de septiembre, muy apropiada para dar un paseo. Hacía fresco y sólo faltaba un mes para que empezara a nevar. Pensó que resultaba sorprendente cómo había pasado de ser una niñita que vivía en una reserva india a ser una mujer rica. Ya no tenía vestidos hechos a mano ni zapatos de segunda mano. A pesar de todo, su infancia había estado llena de amor.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y, tras cerrarla con llave, se sentó en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada, pero no podía dormirse. Tenía que llamar a su casa. Le había prometido a Anthony que lo haría. Rápidamente, marcó el teléfono directo del señor Black.

—Residencia de los Vulturi —dijo la voz grave del guardaespaldas.

—Hola, señor Black. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Tony ha tirado su patito de goma al retrete —comentó entre risas—. No hay que preocuparse. He salido corriendo para comprarle otro y el fontanero solventó el atasco. Todo va bien. ¿Y cómo estás tú?

—Estoy trabajando. He conseguido un trabajo de camarera en un restaurante. Tengo el salario mínimo más propinas. ¿No te parece genial?

— ¿Que tienes un trabajo?

—Sólo temporalmente. Es el restaurante de Edward Cullen. La proximidad al enemigo podría darme una pequeña ventaja mientras trato de encontrar sus puntos débiles.

—Ten cuidado de que no sea él quien encuentre los tuyos. Eleazar está aquí. Tenía que recoger algunos papeles de tu escritorio. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Bella frunció el ceño. Le extrañó que Eleazar estuviera en su casa a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Sí.

Eleazar tomó el auricular. Parecía algo inseguro.

—Me alegro de poder hablar contigo —dijo—. Yo... He venido a buscar el expediente Da Revin. Te lo trajiste a casa.

—Yo estaba trabajando en la fusión con Laurent — replicó Bella—. Ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo quieres?

—Laurent e Irina insisten en que terminemos con el trato esta misma semana. A menos que tú quieras venir aquí para ocuparte de todo...

—No, por supuesto que no. Adelante. Te debería haber llamado antes al respecto, pero se me ha pasado.

—Es la primera vez.

—Supongo que sí. Necesitas mi firma, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Puedes enviarla por fax.

—No tengo máquina de fax. Envía los papeles por mensajería. Te los devolveré en un día.

—Muy bien. Necesitas un fax.

—Lo sé. Le pediré al señor Black que me lo traiga la semana que viene, junto a algo más de equipamiento de oficina. Puede que me tenga que quedar aquí algunas semanas, pero el negocio no sufrirá por ello. Puedo ocuparme de mi parte por las noches. Llamaré todos los días para comprobar cómo va todo.

— ¿Estás segura de que resulta aconsejable una ausencia tan larga?

—Sí, estoy segura. Escucha, Eleazar. No soy una mujer sin sentido común que no sabe nada de negocios. Ya lo sabes. Alec me enseñó todo lo que sabía.

—Sí. Ya lo sé.

Había un cierto tono de amargura en su voz. A veces, Bella se preguntaba si no le molestaba que parte de la empresa de su hermano estuviera dirigida por una persona ajena a la familia. Se mostraba agradable, pero siempre había una cierta distancia entre ellos, como si no terminara de confiar en ella.

—No te defraudaré —afirmó Bella —. Este asunto es lo más importante que tengo en mi agenda, por lo que no importa el tiempo que me lleve. Si puedo encontrar una debilidad en Cullen, me aprovecharé de ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que lo que te preocupa son los intereses de la empresa y no vengarte de ese Cullen?

Bella no respondió a esa pregunta.

—Me alegro de que te vayas a ocupar de la fusión Da Revin. ¿Puedes decirle al señor Black que vuelva a ponerse, por favor?

—Por supuesto. Siento haber sonado rudo contigo. Estoy muy cansado. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que Black puede tener a esa iguana corriendo por la casa? Ese bicho pesa casi cinco kilos y tiene unas garras y unos dientes...

—Mily es parte de la familia. No molesta. Simplemente permanece sentada en la silla del señor Black hasta que tiene hambre. Entonces, se va a la cocina y se come sus verduras. Tiene una caja con arena en el cuarto de baño, que utiliza perfectamente y nunca ha atacado a nadie. Tony la adora.

—Resulta muy poco natural tener a un reptil corriendo por todas partes. El fontanero lanzó un grito cuando vino a desatascar el retrete. Ese bicho estaba sentado debajo de la ducha, dándose un baño.

—Pobre fontanero —murmuró ella, ahogando una risita.

—Sí, bueno, me dijo que no volviéramos a llamarlo. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ese reptil es una amenaza.

—Díselo al señor Black, aunque yo lo haría detrás de una puerta.

—Muy bien. Es tu casa y es tu problema.

—Debería haber sido tu casa, Eleazar —dijo Bella, inesperadamente—. Siento que las cosas hayan salido así. Tú eres el hermano de Alec, su único pariente de sangre. La mayor parte de sus propiedades deberían pertenecerte a ti.

Eleazar suspiró.

—Alec tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con sus propiedades —afirmó. De repente, la hostilidad había desaparecido de su tono de voz para verse reemplazada por un tono que resultaba casi de arrepentimiento—. Después de todo, tú eras su esposa. Te amaba.

—Yo también lo amaba a él.

Era cierto. Alec había sido su refugio en la terrible tormenta de angustia que Edward había provocado. No era la clase de amor que había sentido hacia Edward, pero era amor. Con tiempo, y viéndose permanentemente apartada de la presencia de Edward, podría haber amado a Alec con el mismo fervor que él le ofrecía a ella.

— ¿De verdad estás segura de que quieres enfrentarte a Cullen? Es un hombre de negocios formidable. Podrías estar arriesgando más de lo que crees.

—Una expansión sin riesgo es como el pan sin mantequilla. No hay sabor. Cuídate, Eleazar. Ahora, déjame volver a hablar con el señor Black, por favor.

—Muy bien. Lo llamaré. Cuídate.

—Claro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Black volvía a estar al otro lado del aparato.

— Se ha ido —dijo el guardaespaldas muy secamente—. No confío en él, Mary. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Creo que está tramando algo.

—Estoy segura de que eres el hombre más suspicaz que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Debe de ser que tu experiencia en la CIA te está afectando el cerebro. Eleazar es un tipo legal.

—Me ha dicho que Mily debería de estar fuera.

—Mily no podría vivir fuera —comentó ella riendo—. Es mi casa y, mientras así lo sea, Mily vivirá dentro. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo el guardaespaldas, mucho más relajado—. Gracias.

—Quiero que vengas aquí la próxima semana —le pidió, dándole a continuación un listado con todo lo que debería llevarle—. Ahora, llama a Anthony, por favor. Sé que es muy tarde, pero quiero saludarlo.

—Estará encantado. Te echa mucho de menos.

—Viajo mucho, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. A veces demasiado.

— Sí. Sobre Mily...

—Conseguiré otro fontanero. No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo.

Segundos más tarde, su hijo se puso al teléfono.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo vas a regresar? —preguntó el niño con voz somnolienta—. Se me ha caído el patito de goma en la taza y el señor Black me lo ha tirado. Me ha comprado uno nuevo. ¿Me has comprado un regalo? Sé contar hasta veinte, sé escribir mi nombre...

—Eso es estupendo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Vas a venir a verme muy pronto y tendré un regalo para ti.

— ¿No te puedes quedar en casa y jugar conmigo algunas veces? La mamá de Peter lo lleva al parque a ver a los patos. Tú nunca me llevas a ningún sitio, mamá

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Bella apretó los dientes.

—Cuando regrese a casa, hablaremos al respecto.

—Eso es lo que me dices siempre, pero luego te vuelves a marchar —musitó el niño muy enojado.

—Anthony, este no es momento de discutir —dijo ella con firmeza—. Ahora, escúchame. El señor Black te va a traer aquí muy pronto. Hay muchas cosas que ver, vaqueros de verdad... Podremos pasar algún tiempo juntos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño encantado.

—Sí —prometió ella.

—Muy bien, mamá. ¿Podemos llevarnos a Mily? El tío Eleazar dice que deberíamos comérnosla. Creo que el tío Eleazar es malo.

—Venga, venga... No nos vamos a comer a Mily. El señor Black puede traérsela cuando os vengáis aquí a verme, pero todavía no, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —suspiró Tony—. ¿Puede Mily sentarse conmigo cuando vayamos?

—Mily se puede sentar en su transportín a tu lado —le corrigió ella.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño mío. Te llamaré mañana. Obedece al señor Black y sé un buen chico.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Bella colgó el teléfono sin dejar de acariciar suavemente el auricular. Anthony era lo más importante de su vida. A veces, lamentaba amargamente el tiempo que tenía que pasar lejos de su pequeño. Estaba creciendo y ella se estaba perdiendo los momentos más preciosos de su vida. ¿Le habría dado Alec tantas responsabilidades en la empresa si se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo iba a afectar a su relación con Tony?

No. Lo habría organizado todo de manera que ella hubiera podido pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Él mismo habría estado a su lado, ayudándola con el niño. Alec adoraba a Anthony.

Mientras se apartaba del teléfono, admitió que, a veces, la vida sin Alec resultaba muy dura. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su existencia si Edward hubiera ignorado las acusaciones de su madre y se hubiera casado con ella. Habrían estado juntos cuando Tony naciera y, tal vez, la delicia de tener un hijo habría unido a Edward más a ella.

Se echó a reír. Eso jamás habría ocurrido.

La presión que sentía por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor era tal que subió a su habitación y se tomó un tranquilizante. No los utilizaba a menudo, pero a veces la presión era tan terrible que no podía soportarla. Por suerte, el alcohol jamás la había atraído. En cuanto a las píldoras tampoco. Sólo las tomaba cuando no le quedaba otra opción. Aquélla era una de esas noches.

Se duchó y se puso el pijama. No le servía de nada pensar constantemente en sus problemas. Alec se lo había, enseñado. El único medio de enfrentarse a una situación era la acción, no la gimnasia mental.

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. El tranquilizante empezó a funcionar. Empezó a dejarlo todo atrás y empezó a deslizarse en el crepúsculo de la inconsciencia. Decían que algunas veces, un buen descanso nocturno era lo que separaba a una persona angustiada del suicidio. Ella no tenía tendencias suicidas, pero, a pesar de todo el sopor resultaba de lo más agradable...

* * *

gracias a las que me leen... esta historia es una de mis favoritas, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. BESOS :D


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 4

A medida que el alba iba colándose a través de las cortinas de la inmaculada habitación de su tía, Bella se estiró entre las sábanas de la cama con dosel. Volvía a recordarlo todo. La frialdad de Edward. Las acusaciones de Esme. La confesión de James... Aún podía sentir la amargura que experimentó mientras corría desde la casa de los Cullen a la de su tía Sue. Ni siquiera pudo contarle a la anciana la verdad de lo que había ocurrido. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue directamente al banco para sacar sus escasos ahorros. Sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara allí, sacó un billete de ida a Chicago, se despidió de sus preocupados tíos y se montó en el autobús. En silencio, se despidió de Edward.

Había esperado que fuera tras ella. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Incluso había esperado que Esme cediera y le dijera la verdad porque Esme lo sabía todo sobre su embarazo. Sin embargo, nadie fue a la estación para detenerla.

Al llegar a Chicago, se aferró a su raída maleta y luchó contra el miedo instintivo de verse sola en una ciudad tan grande y sin medio alguno de mantenerse. Encontraría algún lugar en el que alojarse. Sin embargo se sentía enferma y sola.

Pasó las tres primeras noches en el YMCA**(1)** sin dejar de llorar. Echaba de menos a Edward y la vida que podría haber tenido. Entonces, le hablaron de una casa en la que sólo había unos pocos inquilinos. Decidió probar suerte allí, esperando encontrar un poco más de intimidad para poder llorar su pena.

Recordó haberse marchado del YMCA y caminar por la acera envuelta en el frío del invierno. Cuando empezaron a caer unos copos de nieve, se preguntó qué era lo que podría hacer.

El destino intervino cuando se bajó de la acera sin mirar y se cayó al lado de una carísima limusina. Un minuto más tarde, un rostro amable e inteligente se hizo visible a pocos centímetros del de ella. Era un hombre de profundos ojos azules y cabello castaño claro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó—. Está muy pálida

—Sí —murmuró ella—. Supongo que me he caído.

—Supongo que sí, pero nosotros hemos contribuido un poco, ¿verdad, señor Black?

Vio a un segundo hombre. Aquél era un gigante de cabello oscuro, ojos negros y una imponente nariz. Iba ataviado con el uniforme de chófer.

—No pude frenar con suficiente rapidez —dijo—. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido culpa mía.

—No —insistió Bella—. Yo me siento algo débil. Estoy embarazada...

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿Y su marido? —le preguntó el primero—. ¿Está con usted?

—No tengo marido —susurró ella. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Él no lo sabe.

—Vaya. Bueno, en ese caso, es mejor que se venga con nosotros.

En su ingenuidad, Bella relacionaba las limusinas negras con el crimen organizado. Aquel hombre iba muy bien vestido y el chófer parecía un matón.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo, sin dejar de mirar a los dos hombres.

— ¿Serviría de algo si nos presentáramos? Me llamo Alec Vulturi. Éste es el señor Black. Soy un hombre de negocios. Ni siquiera somos italianos — añadió con una sonrisa.

De repente, la aprensión que Bella sentía desapareció por completo.

—Eso está mejor. Ayúdame a meterla en el coche, Black. Creo que nos estamos convirtiendo en el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban bloqueando el tráfico. Permitió que la metieran en la parte posterior de la limusina. A continuación, el señor Black metió su maleta en el maletero.

Al verse en el interior del vehículo, Bella miró atónita a su alrededor. Piel auténtica, por no mencionar un bar, una televisión, teléfono, ordenador e impresora.

—Debe usted de valer una fortuna —dijo ella, sin pensar.

—Así es —musitó Alec—, pero no es oro todo lo que reluce. Soy un esclavo de mi trabajo.

—Efectivamente, todo tiene su precio —comentó Bella con cierta tristeza.

—Eso parece —afirmó él mientras Black arrancaba la limusina—. Háblame del niño.

Sin saber por qué confiaba en él, Bella comenzó a hablar. Le habló sobre Edward, sobre su incipiente historia de amor, de la interferencia de la madre de él y de su huida de Forks.

— Supongo que le debo parecer una vagabunda.

—No seas tonta. ¿Crees que el padre va a venir a buscarte?

—No. Creyó la historia de su madre.

—Es una pena. Bueno, puedes venirte a mi casa por el momento. No te preocupes. No soy ningún pervertido aunque esté soltero. Te cuidaré hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma.

—Pero yo no puedo...

—Tendremos que comprarte algo de ropa — comentó él como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—. Y también te tienes que arreglar el cabello.

—Yo no he dicho...

—Alice, mi secretaria, te cuidará mientras yo esté fuera. Haré que se venga a vivir a mi casa. También necesitarás un buen tocólogo. Haré que Alice se ocupe también de eso.

—Pero...

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Dieciocho... —murmuró—. Eres un poco joven, pero servirá.

— ¿Qué servirá?

—No importa —respondió él. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante y la miró atentamente a los ojos—. Sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien. Cruzaré ese puente cuando sea necesario. ¿Te gusta el quiche?

—¿El qué?

—El quiche. Es una especie de tortilla francesa. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Su casa era un ático en uno de los hoteles más caros de Chicago. Bella se quedó atónita y encantada al ver tanto lujo. Estaba en medio del salón, como sumida en un trance.

—No dejes que todo esto te intimide —dijo Alec, sonriendo—. Te acostumbrarás enseguida.

Así había sido. Sin saber cómo, se convirtió en una de las posesiones de Alec Vulturi. Semanas más tarde, la convenció para que se casara con él y la envió a una de sus casas en las Bahamas, cerca de Nassau. Se convirtió en Mary Vulturi. Alec se ocupó de educarla en todo lo referente al mundo de los negocios entre las clases de parto natural con una enfermera que había contratado para que viviera con Bella y cuidara de ella. Vivió el embarazo con la delicia de un verdadero padre, mimó a rabiar a su joven esposa y rejuveneció los veinte años que los separaban.

Al recordar cómo había sido aquella época, Bella suspiró. Lentamente, había empezado a reemplazar el rostro de Edward por el de Alec, a confiar en él. Empezó a quererlo. Cuando el niño nació, él presenció el parto en Nassau y, cuando le colocaron al niño en brazos, lloró de felicidad.

Más tarde, Bella descubrió que Alec era estéril. Ésa era la razón de que aún siguiera soltero a la edad de treinta y ocho años. Sin embargo, ser padre resultaba algo innato en él y trató a Tony como si el niño fuera su propio hijo.

En los meses del embarazo, jamás tocó a Bella. Ella no lo habría rechazado. Era más amable que ninguna de las personas que había conocido. La adoraba y, lentamente, ella empezó a corresponder a su cariño, a desear que estuvieran juntos.

Entonces, casi inevitablemente, acudió al dormitorio de Bella una noche. Le dijo que la amaba y, aunque no compartieron la misma pasión que ella había tenido con Edward, resultó muy agradable. Alec era un amante experto y tierno. Le gustaron sus caricias. Si él sospechó alguna vez que, cuando cerraba los ojos, pensaba en Edward al entregarse a él, jamás lo dijo. Eran compatibles se llevaban bien y sentían un respeto mutuo. Además. Tony era su mundo.

Todo se desmoronó el día en el que el avión en el que Alec viajaba se estrelló en el Atlántico. Justo la noche anterior, había sentido una profunda unión con él por fin había podido decirle que lo amaba.

Durante el entierro, se mostró tan apenada que incluso Eleazar, que siempre se había mostrado muy distante hacia ella, se apiadó de ella al ver que su pena era auténtica.

Alec había muerto, pero había sido un profesor excelente para ella, lo mismo que Isabella había sido una alumna aventajada. Durante el primer mes, asombró a todos los directivos por su habilidad en el mundo de los negocios. A pesar del deseo inicial que tuvieron de deshacerse de ella, se convirtieron en sus más fervientes defensores para desesperación de Eleazar, quien en secreto se mostraba muy resentido por el poder que Bella iba acumulando día a día.

A medida que iba aumentando su poder y cuidando de su hijo, Bella no dejó de pensar nunca en Edward y en su madre. Eleazar tenía razón en una cosa. Su interés por Cullen Properties iba mucho más allá de la adquisición de derechos sobre minerales. Quería arrinconar a Edward y hacerlo pedazos mientras su arrogante madre veía cómo lo destrozaba. Tanto si a Eleazar le gustaba como si no, no pensaba marcharse de Forks hasta que no hubiera puesto a los Cullen de rodillas.

Se levantó y se vistió. Antes de marcharse, decidió tomarse una taza de café.

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Me alegro de que estés en casa —dijo el señor Black—. Eleazar ha hecho que venga personalmente con los papeles de Da Revin para que los firmes. Dijo que hasta una mensajería es demasiado lento. Estaré allí dentro de cinco minutos.

—Muy bien —contestó ella muy sorprendida. No era propio de Eleazar mandar el avión privado para entregarle unos papeles. Tal vez la fusión era más complicada que lo que había creído en un principio.

Recibió al señor Black en la puerta con una taza de café solo muy fuerte.

—Aquí tienes —dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras cambiaban papeles por café. Entonces, le entregó el ordenador, la impresora, el fax y cajas de papel. Bella hizo que lo colocara todo en la biblioteca, que, a continuación, cerró con llave.

—Ahora ya no tengo excusa para no trabajar —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo está Tony?

—Bien. Lo he dejado con Rosalie. Regresaré antes de que me eche de menos. También te he traído esto — añadió Black, entregándole una caja de zumo de naranja recién exprimido—. Necesitarás mucha vitamina C para recuperar tus fuerzas.

—Bueno, supongo que esto podría considerarse parte del equipamiento necesario —dijo ella, riendo.

—Esencial, si vas a vivir en Forks durante un tiempo —afirmó Black. Entonces, mientras ella firmaba los documentos, se tomó el café—. ¿Has tenido noticias de Cullen?

—Hoy no. Su madre y él cenaron anoche en el restaurante.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Resulta muy doloroso, pero espero que el resultado merecerá la pena.

—No dejes que vuelva a atraparte. Al señor Vulturi no le gustaría verte sufrir en dos ocasiones.

Bella sonrió al recordar lo mucho que Alec la había protegido. El señor Black hacía lo mismo, por lo que era casi como tener a su marido a su lado.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo, señor Black.

—No me cuesta nada serlo con alguien como tú. Ahora, firma esos papeles para que me pueda marchar de aquí. Tu cuñado está muy impaciente por dar por finalizada esa fusión.

—Ya lo veo —comentó. Leyó rápidamente los papeles para ver si había una razón oculta para tanta prisa por parte de Eleazar, pero los documentos eran rutinarios. Comprendió que Eleazar había decidido arrebatarle la fusión para dejarla en evidencia.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Bueno, Eleazar se muestra muy competitivo.

—Eso es algo innato en la familia Vulturi.

—Sí. Resulta muy extraño que no me diera cuenta antes, ¿verdad?

—Tienes mucho en qué pensar. No te preocupes. Tal vez sólo intente echarte una mano. Dios sabe que te vendría bien en algunas ocasiones. Trabajas demasiado.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, te llamaré esta noche —dijo mientras lo acompañaba de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Dile a Tony que lo quiero mucho.

—Ya lo sabe.

Con eso, Bella observó cómo el señor Black se metía en el taxi y se marchaba. Una vez más, volvió a quedarse sola.

Diez minutos más tarde, alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Pensando que tal vez el señor Black se había olvidado algo, abrió rápidamente. Se encontró con una visita muy inesperada, Esme Cullen.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Bella con fría tranquilidad—. Entra.

Esme entró en la casa y miró a su alrededor con desdén. Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y cruzó las piernas.

—Iré directamente al grano —dijo, sacando un cheque del bolso—. Creo que con eso bastará para que te marches de Forks para siempre.

Bella no lo aceptó. Se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Te apetece un café?

—Gracias, pero no. El cheque es por un valor de diez mil dólares. Tómalo y márchate.

Bella se sentó en el sofá.

—Ya lo hice en una ocasión.

— ¿Y por qué has tenido que regresar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Mi hijo ya no siente nada por ti! Jamás lo sintió, porque si no habría ido detrás de ti. Supongo que lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo comprendía. Estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Mi tía ha muerto.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Seguramente te habrán ofrecido ya algo por la casa.

—No quiero venderla. Tiene muchos recuerdos muy agradables para mí. Tampoco me quiero marchar aún de Forks. Te aseguro que hará falta mucho más de diez mil dólares para sacarme de aquí. Mucho más de lo que tú tienes.

— ¡Mocosa arrogante!

—Te suplico que te guardes tus insultos. Veo que no has envejecido muy bien —comentó, tras estudiar atentamente el rostro de la otra mujer—. No me sorprende. La culpabilidad debe de haber sido terrible.

—Yo no me siento culpable.

—Le mentiste a tu hijo, me acusaste a mí por una falsedad, me obligaste a marcharme de mi casa en un momento en el que necesitaba desesperadamente quedarme aquí... ¿No te sientes culpable de todo eso?

— Sólo eras una niña jugando.

—Era una mujer, profundamente enamorada y embarazada de tu nieto. Mentiste.

—Tenía que hacerlo. ¡No podía dejar que mi hijo se casara con alguien como tú!

—Jamás le contaste a Edward la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

—Te daré veinte mil dólares.

—Cuéntale la verdad.

— ¡Nunca!

—Ése es mi precio —concluyó Bella, poniéndose en pie—. Cuéntale a Edward lo que me hiciste y me marcharé de aquí sin que me tengas que dar un centavo.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró Esme, poniéndose de pie. Le temblaban los labios.

—Cuando haya terminado contigo desearás haberlo hecho. ¿De verdad creíste que te ibas a escapar de todo lo que has hecho sin pagar por ello?

—Hoy en día los abortos son muy fáciles —susurró, mientras se sacaba un pañuelo del bolso—. Te di el dinero suficiente para uno. Lo suficiente para que te marcharas.

—Y yo te lo devolví junto con los regalos de Edward, ¿no es verdad? —le espetó Bella. Esme no respondió—. Le dijiste a Edward que yo había robado miles de dólares a la empresa. James y yo. Hiciste que James le contara que habíamos sido amantes, que yo lo había traicionado.

—Era el único modo de librarme de ti. Mi hijo jamás te habría dejado marchar si yo no lo hubiera hecho. ¡Estaba obsesionado contigo!

—Sí, obsesionado, pero nada más —admitió Bella con amargura—. No me amaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, todo lo que tú le hubieras podido contar no le habría afectado en absoluto.

—Entonces lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Esme con una cierta satisfacción.

Bella asintió.

—Era muy ingenua. No me di cuenta de cuanto hasta que no me echaste de aquí.

—No parece que te haya ido muy mal. Aún eres joven y tienes buen aspecto.

—Había un niño por medio, Esme.

—Así es. ¿Lo tuviste? —Preguntó la mujer con mirada calculadora—. ¿Lo entregaste en adopción? Te daré lo que quieras. Edward no tiene por qué saberlo. ¡Ese niño no carecerá de nada!

Bella observó a la otra mujer con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si alguien te hubiera hecho esa oferta cuando estabas embarazada de Edward?

De repente, una extraña expresión se reflejó en los ojos de Esme, pero desapareció. Una incertidumbre. Una angustia.

—Todos esos años... Jamás supiste dónde estaba ni lo que tuve que hacer para salir adelante. No te importó. Y ahora, entras en mi casa y tratas de chantajearme para que me marche de la ciudad. Incluso tienes la audacia de tratar de comprar un nieto que no te importó lo más mínimo hace seis años.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo... traté de localizarte.

— ¿Porque te sentías culpable de que yo fuera a dar en adopción a un Cullen? —comentó ella con una sonrisa que se profundizó al ver que Esme se sonrojaba—. Tal y como me había imaginado.

—Lo diste en adopción, ¿verdad? —Insistió Esme—. Aún podemos encontrarlo. A él o a ella. ¿Qué fue?

—Eso es algo que no sabrás. No sabrás si aborté o si tuve al niño y lo entregué en adopción. Y te puedes quedar con tu dinero. Sigues sin poder comprarme.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Incluso tú.

—Eso es cierto. Y tú ya sabes cuál es mi precio.

Con eso, Bella abrió la puerta para indicarle que deseaba que se marchara.

—Tu visitante masculino era formidable —comentó antes de irse—. ¿Vives con él? —preguntó. Sorprendida, Bella no pudo encontrar una respuesta con suficiente rapidez—. Estoy segura de que a Edward le interesará saber que lo has sustituido por otro. Que tengas un buen día.

No había nada que Bella pudiera hacer para que Esme no le hablara del señor Black a Edward. En realidad, no le importaba. Probablemente reforzaría la opinión que tenía de ella, que seguramente no era muy buena.

Se marchó a trabajar y, afortunadamente, el día fue muy ajetreado. No tuvo tiempo para pensar. A la hora de la cena, Edward se presentó en el restaurante. Su actitud rezumaba problemas.

— ¿Te apetece algo de beber? —le preguntó ella, cortésmente

— ¿Quién era el hombre al que tu vecina vio marchándose de tu casa esta mañana temprano?

—No era una vecina, sino tu madre.

Edward frunció el ceño. Aparentemente, su madre no le había contado su visita. Bella sonrió.

— ¿No te ha dicho ella que vinieras a verme? Una pena. Me ofreció diez mil dólares para que me marchara de la ciudad.

—Eso es mentira.

—Como tú quieras. ¿Qué vas a cenar?

—Mi madre no tiene que pagarte para que te marches de la ciudad. Yo puedo librarme de ti cuando quiera.

— ¿De verdad? Resultaría fascinante ver cómo lo intentas.

— ¿Acaso no me crees? —Preguntó él con una sonrisa muy calculadora—. Por ejemplo, podría comprar la hipoteca de la casa de tu tía.

—La casa no tiene ninguna hipoteca —replicó ella. Efectivamente, Alec la había comprado al contado.

Edward pareció muy sorprendido.

—En ese caso, podría despedirte.

—Puedo conseguir otro trabajo. Ni siquiera tú puede controlar todos los negocios de esta ciudad. De hecho, podría ir a ver a tus enemigos para que me dieran trabajo.

—Inténtalo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre por qué quiere que me marche?

—Sé por qué. Cree que tú encontrarás el modo de volver a meterte en mi vida y que volverás a hacerme daño, como lo hiciste hace muchos años. Me engañaste y ayudaste a otro hombre a que me robara.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no cuenta lo que me hicisteis tu madre y tú?

—Nosotros no te hicimos nada, aunque podríamos haberlo hecho. Te podríamos haber enviado a prisión por robo.

—No lo creo. Un buen abogado hubiera hecho pedazos a James. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Es una pena. Me gustaba James, a pesar de lo que tu madre y él me hicieron.

— ¡Mi madre no te hizo nada!

— ¿Nada? Pregúntaselo a ella. Pregúntale por qué estoy aquí. Por qué no quiero marcharme. Pregúntale la verdad.

—Sé cuál es la verdad —afirmó él, levantándose de la mesa y arrojando la servilleta sobre el mantel—. Esta vez no me encontraras tan vulnerable.

—Ni tú a mí tampoco. Puedes decirle a tu madre que mi precio ahora está más allá de lo que ella puede pagar.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió él—. Ahora estás en mi terreno. Lucharé hasta ganar.

—En ese caso, es mejor que vayas puliendo tu espada, hombretón —replicó Bella—. Esta vez vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más. Buenas noches.

Con eso, Bella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado sin pestañear.

* * *

**(1)YMCA**: La Young Men's Christian Asociation conocida en algunos países latinoamericanos como **Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes**, es un movimiento social juvenil de raíces protestantes extendido por todo el mundo

_Esto cada vez se pone más interesante; espero que les este gustando. Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, me emociona mucho._  
_BESOS_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Aquella noche, Esme Cullen no cenó nada. Su entrevista con Isabella no había ido tal y como ella esperaba. No había tenido intención de realizar amenazas, pero la joven la había asustado. No se estaba enfrentando a la adolescente asustada de hacía seis años. No. Aquella nueva Isabella tenía cualidades desconocidas y, cuando ella no había podido quebrantar su compostura, le había dicho cosas que jamás había tenido intención de decir.

Había deseado decirle a Isabella lo desesperadamente que la había buscado, lo mucho que se había disgustado por sus actos irracionales. No había deseado abandonar a una muchacha joven y embazada. Cuando Bella le devolvió el dinero que ella le había dado, junto con los regalos de Edward, había tenido aún más miedo. Los familiares de Bella no tenían mucho que darle. La joven, sola y embarazada en una gran ciudad, habría estado a merced de cualquier desconocido que hubiera deseado hacerle daño.

Horrorizada por lo que había hecho, Esme había contratado detectives privados en un desesperado intento por encontrar a Bella y ocuparse de ella. Sólo pensar que hubiera podido abortar a su nieto o darlo en adopción la torturó durante años. Todos sus esfuerzos no produjeron ni una sola prueba del paradero de Bella. Parecía que la muchacha había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando comprendió que no iba a poder comer nada, apartó el plato. Aquella noche estaba sola, como ocurría frecuentemente. Edward le había dicho que tenía negocios de los que ocuparse. La actitud de su hijo también había cambiado durante aquellos años. Ya no era el hijo considerado y cariñoso que había sido antes. La huida de Bella había matado algo dentro de él y lo había convertido en un hombre duro e incluso cruel. Culpaba a la muchacha, cuando habían sido las manipulaciones de su madre las que habían causado tanto dolor.

Bella la había acusado de sentirse culpable y, en realidad, así era. Aquella noche en especial sentía el peso de todo lo malo que había hecho. Su hijo había sufrido mucho y, aunque había logrado resistir el temporal, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ella tampoco lo era. Había causado tanto dolor por entrometerse en lo que no debía... Pensó en el niño y deseó de todo corazón saber si Bella lo tenía aún. Durante años no había podido dejar de preguntarse si sería feliz, si estaría en manos de personas que lo amarían de corazón. Aquellos pensamientos no le habían dejado tener paz desde que Bella se marchó.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al salón. Sabía que Isabella la odiaba. Se lo merecía. En realidad, no había esperado salir indemne de sus pecados. Nadie conseguía jamás escapar. El castigo podía tardar años, pero la penitencia llegaba tarde o temprano.

Al sentir que se acercaba una tormenta, se echó a temblar. No podía comprar a Bella. No podía intimidarla. Tampoco podía obligarla a marcharse y, si se quedaba, lo más probable era que Edward terminara sabiendo la verdad.

Cerró los ojos y se echó a temblar. Su hijo la odiaría cuando supiera lo que había hecho.

Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el oscurecido horizonte. No podía confesar sus delitos. Aún no. Tenía que esperar, ganar tiempo. Había tanto que Edward no sabía sobre su pasado, sobre las razones por las que luchaba tan fervientemente por ser una persona respetada. Para eso incluso se había casado con Carlisle Cullen a pesar de que no lo amaba. El hombre del que verdaderamente se había enamorado se había marchado a Vietnam por sus incansables y frías manipulaciones y había muerto allí. Eso también tenía que cargarlo sobre la conciencia. Había sacrificado el amor de su vida por el deseo de tener riqueza y poder, para rodearse de todas las cosas que pudieran proteger a su hijo de la destructiva infancia que ella había tenido.

Nadie sabía lo que ella había tenido que soportar de niña por su madre. Se había jurado que nadie lo sabría nunca. Sin embargo, lo que le había hecho a Bella, a Edward, al hombre al que había amado... Su corazón sufría con las heridas que ella misma se había causado.

Tal vez aún tuviera tiempo de librarse de la humillación de que Edward se enterara de lo que había hecho. Si suplicaba, podría ser que lograra la compasión de Bella y que lograra que ella se marchara de Forks. El daño estaba hecho. El niño se había perdido. Estaba casi segura de que Bella lo había dado en adopción. Lo único que podía hacer era convencerla de que no iba a ganar nada con la venganza.

La rebajaría en su orgullo, pero era lo que se merecía. Había hecho tanto daño por tratar de conseguir que Edward se casara con la mujer adecuada... Su necesidad de aceptación social seguramente le había costado la esperanza de tener nietos, porque Edward se negaba a pensar en el matrimonio. Había perdido el único nieto que había tenido por su propia arrogancia. Cerró los ojos y se echó a temblar. Sus sueños hechos pedazos. ¡Qué fríos podían llegar a ser los sueños muertos del pasado! Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y se sentó.

No era muy tarde cuando Bella se marchó del restaurante. Edward se había marchado inmediatamente después de su breve discusión. ¡Qué estúpida había sido al esperar que él pudiera preguntarle la verdad a su madre, cuando, desde el principio, había creído a pies juntillas lo que Esme le había dicho!

Si sentía algún consuelo, éste provenía de la incertidumbre que sentía Esme por el destino de su único nieto. Era un placer con regusto amargo, dado que a Bella no le gustaba hacer daño a la gente, ni siquiera a personas como Esme. Toda esa angustia, todo ese dolor... ¿Por qué? Esme había deseado que su hijo se casara con una mujer de la alta sociedad y, evidentemente, no lo había conseguido. Edward seguía soltero y no mostraba intención alguna de querer casarse. Había en él un frío cinismo que Bella no reconocía, una dureza que cubría completamente la sensibilidad que recordaba. Como ella, Edward había cambiado. Sólo Esme permanecía siendo la misma: fría, arrogante y segura de poder salirse con la suya. No lo conseguiría en aquella ocasión. No pensaba marcharse de la ciudad hasta que Edward supiera toda la verdad, costara lo que costara. Y, para ese día, ella misma tenía también unas sorpresas para él.

Bella llamó a su despacho en cuanto llegó a la casa de su tía. Trabajar la aliviaba. Tenía que encontrar el punto débil de Edward. Había notado que la mayoría de sus ejecutivos comían en el restaurante en el que ella trabajaba. Sonrió ante la ironía. Él le había dado un trabajo en el mejor lugar para poder espiar sus negocios. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando lo descubriera?

Durante los días siguientes, se esforzó en ser especialmente cortés con sus ejecutivos y hacerse amiga de ellos. Así, dado el caso, se mostrarían mucho menos cuidadosos con lo que hablaban delante de ella. Por la información que fue adquiriendo, dedujo que uno de sus ejecutivos trabajaba en contra de él y estaba tratando de obtener que una mayoría de los accionistas votara contra Edward para echarlo de su propia empresa. Se lo contó a Eleazar por teléfono la misma noche que se enteró. Él estuvo de acuerdo en tratar de conocer al ejecutivo en cuestión y tratar de labrarse su amistad.

Por su parte, Edward no había regresado al restaurante desde la noche en la que discutieron, lo que era un alivio. Tampoco lo hizo Esme, por lo que Bella empezó a preguntarse si estaría ocurriendo algo raro.

Mientras tanto, la señora Tanner se percató de la especial atención que Meredith dedicaba a los ejecutivos, por lo que llamó a su empleada una noche a su despacho para hablar del tema.

—Eres muy buena camarera, Bella —le dijo la señora Tanner—, pero no me gusta que les dediques tanta atención a los empleados de Edward Cullen. No sólo no queda bien, sino que quedas en evidencia delante de las otras camareras.

—No sabía que estuviera prestándoles una especial atención, señora Tanner replicó ella, inocentemente—. Me dan muy buenas propinas...

—Entiendo. Bueno, si sólo se trata de eso, lo comprendo. Sin embargo, no debes prestarles tanta atención. No queda bien. No me gustaría tener que despedirte.

—Tendré mucho cuidado de que no vuelva a ocurrir, señora Tanner —afirmó Bella, aunque sabía que la señora Tanner jamás podría despedirla sin el consentimiento de Edward.

—Muy bien. Sé lo mucho que dependéis de las propinas que os dan los clientes y realizas muy bien tu trabajo, Bella.

—Gracias, señora Tanner.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Isabella se marchó del restaurante y se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús. Se preguntó qué diría la señora Tanner si supiera qué clase de empleada era en realidad.

El viento estaba arreciando y hacía frío. Bella cerró los ojos y aspiró la fuerza del viento. Hasta que había regresado a Forks, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. A pesar de las largas horas de trabajo, aquel empleo como camarera era como unas vacaciones, una válvula de escape a la presión que estaba poniendo en peligro su salud. Se había recuperado completamente de la neumonía y se sentía más fuerte día a día, tal vez porque había recuperado sus raíces. Aunque echaba mucho de menos a Anthony, le gustaba estar de vuelta en Forks.

Mientras estaba esperando el autobús, se detuvo ante la parada un elegante coche gris. Cuando reconoció al conductor, apretó los dientes.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí sola a estas horas de la noche —le dijo secamente Edward—. Es peligroso.

—Estamos en Forks, no en Chicago —replicó sin pensar. Sin darse cuenta, le había dado una información que jamás hubiera querido divulgar.

— ¿Conoces Chicago?

—Conozco muchas ciudades y Chicago es una de ellas, sí. Todas las ciudades se parecen mucho, si sabes qué calles son las mejores.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes?

— ¿Qué te parece a ti?

El rostro de Edward se endureció. Sólo pensar que Bella hubiera tenido que echarse a la calle con sólo dieciocho años para ganarse la vida le provocó náuseas, sobre todo porque sentía que había sido él quien la había empujado a ello.

—Por el amor de Dios... No es lo que estás pensando. No me hice prostituta.

Edward se relajó visiblemente. Bella se odió a sí misma por el hecho de que le hubiera importado lo que él pensara.

—Entra —sugirió él—. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Bella no quiso discutir. La noche era oscura y solitaria y no le gustaba estar allí sola. Normalmente, el señor Black siempre estaba con ella.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Edward mientras arrancaba el coche.

— ¿Él?

—No juegues conmigo. El hombre que se marchó de tu casa aquella mañana.

—Se llama señor Black.

— ¿Es tu amante?

— ¿No te parece que hace una noche preciosa? — replicó ella—. Siempre me ha gustado mucho Forks por la noche.

—No me has respondido.

—Ni pienso hacerlo. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida personal y mucho menos después de lo que me hiciste.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?

—Él trabaja en Chicago. Yo trabajo aquí. Por el momento.

— ¿Va en serio?

—No. En realidad es un amigo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto quién pueda ser? —Preguntó Bella, al notar que él contenía el aliento—. Lo nuestro... lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—Cada vez que te miro ardo de pasión —susurró él, mirándola lenta y posesivamente—. Te deseo. No ha habido ni una sola mujer que pudiera apartarte de mi mente durante tan sólo cinco minutos.

—Eso es lujuria —replicó ella con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor—. Eso es lo que yo siempre fui para ti. Me deseabas y no te cansabas nunca. Si yo te lo hubiera pedido, te habrías levantando de tu lecho de muerte sólo para venir a mi lado. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente entonces ni lo es ahora.

—No recuerdo que tuvieras tantos escrúpulos morales hace seis años.

—No los tenía —admitió Bella—. Estaba enamorada de ti.

Edward lanzó un gruñido. Aquella afirmación lo había sorprendido profundamente. Jamás se había parado a pensar en los motivos de Bella para estar con él. Siempre había dado por sentado que ella sentía la misma pasión que él.

—Claro —dijo, después de una pausa—. Por eso te acostaste con James.

—Era virgen cuando estuve por primera vez contigo —le espetó ella con una fría sonrisa—. Estaba tan enamorada de ti que no podría haberme ido con otro hombre ni borracha.

—Tal vez fue así como conseguiste que él robara el dinero —insistió él con mirada calculadora.

—James devolvió todo el dinero, ¿no? —Replicó ella con una carcajada—. Y, si le hubieras presionado un poco, te habría dicho que ni teníamos una conspiración ni una relación.

—Cuéntamela, Bella —dijo Edward, de repente.

— ¿Que te cuente qué?

—La verdad. Cuéntame todo.

—Te la ofrecí hace seis años y entonces no la quisiste —repuso Bella, sonriendo.

—Ahora sí la quiero.

—En ese caso, pregúntale a tu madre.

—No vas a llegar a ninguna parte tratando de implicar a mi madre en esto. Los dos sabemos que no sentía ningún aprecio por ti.

—Me odiaba. Tengo parientes indios, ¿recuerdas? Mis orígenes son humildes. Mis padres tenían una pequeña granja. Yo recuerdo tener que llevar zapatos de segunda mano antes de que mis tíos se hicieran cargo de mí. Ni siquiera entonces tuve dinero o clase social, que era precisamente lo que tu madre quería para ti. Tenía que ser una mujer de sangre azul.

Edward detuvo el coche delante de la casa de la tía de Bella.

—La mayoría de las madres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

—Es cierto —afirmó ella, pensando en Tony—, pero no todas las madres se entrometen en los asuntos de sus hijos hasta el punto de tomar decisiones que les conciernen sólo a ellos. Yo no lo haría jamás.

Edward apagó el motor y las luces, y se giró para mirar la casa.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó—. Si hay un hombre esperándote en Chicago, ¿por qué no regresas con él?

—Tengo mis razones.

Edward deslizó el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Bella recordó lo que había sentido al estar entre aquellos brazos.

Él pareció sentir esos recuerdos porque, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz muy ronca.

—La primera vez fue debajo de un árbol al lado del lago de mi rancho —dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Habíamos salido a montar a caballo, pero, los dos ardíamos de deseo. Yo te quité la camiseta. Tú me dejaste. Te tumbé sobre la hierba. Te desnudé, me desnudé... Ni siquiera pude esperar lo suficiente para excitarte. Te penetré con un único y rápido movimiento.

— ¡No digas eso! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose.

— ¿Te avergüenza? —le preguntó, aprisionándola contra su pecho—. Estabas muy tensa y tenías miedo. Cuando empecé a temblar de placer, me preguntaste si me dolía algo —añadió, susurrándole las palabras contra el cabello, contra la boca—. La segunda vez te besé de la cabeza a los pies, te mordí el interior de los muslos y los pezones. Cuando te poseí, tú estabas lista para recibirme. Aquella vez fue tan explosivo... Tú alcanzaste el orgasmo después de mí, sentada encima. Yo te observé...

La lengua de Edward siguió el camino de las palabras hasta alcanzar los suaves labios. Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se abrazó a él. Edward abrió la boca, insistente, mientras las manos se le perdían en la blusa de Bella, tratando de alcanzar la suave calidez de su cuerpo.

Ella no pensó en los cambios que seguramente iba a encontrar. Era inevitable que notara ciertos cambios de madurez.

Edward le introdujo una mano por debajo de la copa del sujetador y se lo levantó. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y la miró con pasión.

—Los tienes más grandes.

—Soy mayor.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que él tenía intención de hacer, Edward le levantó la blusa y el sujetador y la miró extasiado. La voz se le ahogó en la garganta ante lo que vio.

—Oh, nena...

—Ya no... ya no soy una niña —susurró ella, tratando de desviar su curiosidad.

—Eso ya lo veo, Dios Santo. Te convertiste en una mujer entre mis brazos. ¿Acaso creíste que podría olvidarlo nunca? —le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba los pezones al hablar—. Bella...

Bajó la cabeza y atrapó entre los labios un erecto pezón. Entonces, el brillo de los faros de un coche y el rugido de un motón le obligaron a levantar la cabeza. Bella se aprovechó de ese momento para bajarse la ropa y apartarse de él. Cuando el coche había desaparecido al otro lado de la calle, ella ya había salido del coche.

Edward consiguió alcanzarla mientras ella subía los escalones del porche.

—Te deseo —dijo él con la voz desgarrada.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó ella muy secamente—. Sigo siendo tan vulnerable como lo era con dieciocho años y, aparentemente, igual de estúpida cuando me acerco a ti. Sin embargo, eso ya no te va a volver a funcionar. No pienso volver a ser tu amante una segunda vez. He aprendido muy bien la lección.

—Sé que sigues deseándome —susurró él con la respiración entrecortada—. Podría conseguir que te pusieras de rodillas para suplicarme. De hecho, ya lo hice. ¿Te acuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había sido justo antes de que su madre le llenara la cabeza con mentiras sobre James. Él la había humillado y la había excitado, pero Bella había estado demasiado enamorada como para resistirse. Había cedido porque estaba profundamente enamorada de él y porque creía que Edward también lo estaba de ella. No había sido así. Edward sólo la deseaba.

—Lo recuerdo —replicó muy tensa—. Ahora, suéltame.

—No quieres que lo haga.

—Tu madre sí —replicó ella, jugando la única carta que le quedaba. Esperaba que ésta sirviera para distraerlo, porque su cuerpo estaba empezando a traicionarla. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que había estado con Edward... Lo deseaba profundamente, pero no se atrevía a dejarse llevar. Él dudó y ella se echó hacia atrás. — ¿Te acuerdas de tu madre, Edward? —le preguntó Bella, fríamente—. Nada ha cambiado. Ella sigue odiándome.

—Ella no tiene que apreciar a la mujer con la que yo me acuesto —replicó, echando mano de la crueldad al sentir que la frustración y el dolor se apoderaban de él.

—Yo no me estoy acostando contigo —afirmó ella.

—Dime que no lo deseas, Bella —dijo Edward en tono de burla.

Ella se acercó hacia la puerta y rebuscó las llaves en el bolso.

— Lo que yo desee no viene al caso —repuso. Abrió la puerta, entró y se volvió para mirarlo—. No quiero volver a pasar por esa locura. Y tú tampoco. Vete a casa, Edward. Estoy segura de que tu madre agradecerá la compañía.

—No ha venido a verte, ¿verdad? Me has mentido.

—No sé por qué me sorprende aún que pienses que, si alguien ha hecho algo malo, ésa debo de ser yo. Esme debería de estar orgullosa. Te ha enseñado muy bien que es ella la que tiene la única verdad.

—Al menos, ella es capaz de hacerlo.

Bella sonrió.

—En una ocasión, pensé que serías capaz de amarme —dijo ella—, pero, en el momento en el que te pusiste del lado de tu madre comprendí que era sólo deseo. El amor y la confianza son dos lados de la misma moneda.

—No puedes aceptar el hecho de que mi madre tiene muchas virtudes, ¿verdad?

—Tú no sabes todo lo que ella me costó porque no quieres saber la verdad. Algún día lo conocerás todo. Te lo juro y, cuando sepas lo que ella te costó a ti, desearás de todo corazón haberme escuchado. Ahora, buenas noches, Edward.

Bella entró y cerró la puerta antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responder. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba temblando.

En el exterior, Edward regresó a su coche, lleno de furia y frustración. Como siempre, Bella lo convertía en un ser débil. Era tan mujer como entonces y su propia respuesta ante ella era poderosa e inmediata.

Trató de deshacerse de las neblinas del deseo mientras conducía hasta su casa. Sin embargo, algo de lo que Bella le había dicho le turbaba. Le había dicho que no sabía lo que su propia madre le había costado a él. ¿Quería decir dinero? Tal vez se refería a su propio amor. Sin embargo, ya sabía lo traicionera que podía ser. Ella lo había engañado.

Entró en la casa y se dirigió al salón.

—Oh, ya estás en casa —dijo Esme, levantándose del sofá—. Te estaba esperando. Te he visto muy preocupado desde hace unos días y pensé que... tal vez querrías hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, sobre lo que te está preocupando —respondió su madre, tragando saliva.

— ¿Has ido a ver a Bella? —le preguntó con mirada amenazadora.

—Sí —admitió ella, tras un momento de duda. No quería mentir.

— ¿Porqué?

—Sabes que no siento ninguna simpatía por ella. Sólo trataba de convencerla de que despertar viejos recuerdos no os va a venir nada bien a ninguno de los dos. Le pedí que se marchara.

—Yo le he dado un trabajo —le recordó Edward.

—Oh —musitó su madre, retorciéndose las manos—. Edward, esa mujer no es para ti. No empeores las cosas.

— ¿Empeorar qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú que desconozco yo?

Su madre palideció.

—Edward...

El dio un paso al frente, decidido a sacarle toda la verdad. Justo en aquel momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Afortunadamente, se trataba de un asunto de negocios, Esme se excusó rápidamente y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Todo era como una pesadilla. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había hecho seis años atrás? No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir si Bella no se marchaba rápidamente de la ciudad.

* * *

HEY! chicas gracias a todas por sus reviews, esto se va a poner mejor nos leemos mañana. BESOS


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Tony estaba muy enfadado cuando Bella llamó a Chicago.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? —le preguntó—. Me dijiste que sólo serían unos días.

—Este asunto está llevándome más de lo que había anticipado. Mira, Anthony, no me presiones. Ya sabes que estaría en casa si pudiera. Tengo que mantenernos, hombrecito. Tengo que trabajar.

—Ya lo sé, mamá, pero te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos a ti —susurró ella. Era cierto. Ver a Edward era como contemplar una imagen más madura de Tony—. A ver qué te parece esto. Mi secretaria me ha recordado cuando la llamé que tengo que ir a un banquete el sábado por la noche en Chicago. ¿Qué te parece que tome un avión el viernes y pasemos el fin de semana juntos?

— ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Es chupi! —exclamó el niño muy contento.

—Bueno, supongo que eso significa que te alegras de que yo vaya a ir. Ahora, dile al señor Black que se ponga, por favor.

—Sí, mamá.

—Deduzco que vas a regresar a casa —le dijo el guardaespaldas con una cierta sorna.

—A pasar el fin de semana. Tengo que recoger algunas cosas y visitar a algunos clientes a los que parece que he estado descuidando —dijo, repitiendo lo que la secretaria le había dicho referente a algunos comentarios de Eleazar—. Organízalo todo para que uno de los aviones me recoja en Seattle a las seis en punto del viernes por la tarde. Ese día salgo pronto de trabajar.

—No creo que puedas hacer mucho en el fin de semana.

—Ya lo verás. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Alec realizaba la mayoría de sus tratos en las fiestas? Los Newton van a celebrar un banquete en honor del senador Lañe el sábado por la noche. Eleazar prometió acompañarme. Recuérdaselo.

—Lo haré. ¿Cómo piensas ocuparte de todos tus negocios, de la OPA y de tu trabajo como camarera al mismo tiempo?

—No te preocupes por nada. Nos veremos el viernes.

Colgó antes de que el señor Black pudiera seguir hablando. Efectivamente, sería una gran presión, pero así había sido desde la muerte de Alec. Era joven, fuerte y dispuesta y, además, no sería para siempre. Además, el hecho de pensar en la humillación que les iba a provocar a Edward y a su madre le proporcionaba tanto placer que compensaba la frustración por estar lejos de su hijo.

El miércoles siguiente, Edward fue al restaurante a cenar. No acudió solo. Lo acompañaba una belleza pelirroja de largas piernas y con un vestido que debía costar una fortuna. Ella sabía que estaba tratando de vengarse de Bella por haber perdido el control. A pesar de todo, Bella se armó de valor y, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se acercó a ellos y les entregó los menús.

— ¿Les gustaría beber algo antes de cenar? —les preguntó cortésmente.

—Yo tomaré una cerveza alemana —dijo la pelirroja, antes de nombrar específicamente la que quería—. Asegúrate que no sustituyen cerveza con espuma. Detesto que me escatimen mi bebida.

—Sí, señora. ¿Qué va a tomar usted, señor?

—Vino blanco —respondió Edward, secamente.

Ni siquiera la miró. La alegría con la que Bella los había saludado le desinfló las velas. Había llevado allí a Victoria para poner a Bella celosa. No estaba del todo seguro de los motivos que lo habían empujado a hacerlo más que la deseaba. La deseaba más que nunca, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder. Le iba a costar un triunfo volver a tenerla entre los brazos. La presencia de Victoria ni siquiera parecía incomodarla. La Bella de antaño se habría echado a llorar.

Ella les sirvió con el impecable autocontrol que Alec le enseñó. Por su parte, Edward parecía más molesto y enojado a cada minuto que pasaba. Victoria se quedó tan impresionada con su servicio, que insistió en que Edward le dejara una enorme propina. Edward se limitó a mirar con frialdad a Bella y a prometerle venganza.

Con aquel gesto, Edward había querido demostrarle que era capaz de atraer a otras mujeres. De pasada, Bella había sido capaz de ponerle riendas al deseo que sentía hacia él. Nada había cambiado. Edward se había convertido en un playboy y no tenía interés alguno por el compromiso. Bella haría muy bien en recordar que él la había arrojado a los leones antes para evitar que ese hecho se volviera a repetir.

El viernes por la noche, cambió el turno con otra compañera y llamó a un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto. Se puso una peluca negra y un carísimo abrigo, para que nadie en el aeropuerto la confundiera con Isabella Swan. Sólo era una medida de precaución, por si alguien la veía subiéndose al avión privado de Vulturi International.

Se subió rápidamente al avión y, en cuestión de minutos, iba en dirección a Chicago. Tony la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto con el señor Black. Al verla, echó a correr en su dirección. No tuvo ninguna dificultad para reconocerla a pesar de su disfraz.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó.

Bella se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos. Entonces, empezó a dar vueltas con él, riendo de pura felicidad. Había echado tanto de menos a su pequeño...

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo el señor Black, observando atentamente los raídos vaqueros y la sudadera que ella llevaba por debajo del abrigo.

—No querrás que vaya a trabajar con un traje de diseño, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Tu cuñado aún está fuera de la ciudad, pero prometió llegar a tiempo para el banquete de mañana por la noche.

—Bien. ¿Cómo va la fusión Da Revin?

—Todo salió a la perfección.

—Oh, mamá. No habléis de negocios —suplicó Tony mientras se metían en el coche.

—Muy bien. Lo intentaré —prometió ella, dándole un beso—. Hasta mañana por la noche, haremos lo que tú quieras.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

Cuando se puso a jugar con su hijo, comprendió de verdad lo mucho que había echado de menos a su pequeño. Después de cenar, vieron juntos un documental y, entonces, Bella le leyó un cuento para que se fuera a la cama. Cuando el niño se quedó dormido, lo contempló con infinita ternura. Había tanta similitud entre los rasgos de Anthony y los de Edward. El parecido era aún más llamativo cuando el niño abría sus ojos verdes. Era el hijo de Edward, aunque él no lo creyera nunca.

Bella lo arropó y se dirigió al despacho. Allí, se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó a repasar todos los asuntos que requerían su atención. Estuvo trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche sin poder ponerse al día. Tendría que llevarse el resto de los papeles a Forks para poder terminarlos. Esperaba poder conseguirlo sin tener que moverse de Forks, porque no quería que se viera con demasiada frecuencia el avión privado de Volturi International en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony quiso ir al parque. Madre e hijo se dirigieron al más cercano acompañados del señor Black Los dos se sentaron en un banco mientras el niño jugaba.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó el guardaespaldas.

—Sobrevivo. No me resulta fácil. Traté de sacarles información a algunos de los ejecutivos de su empresa y estuve a punto de que me despidieran por confraternizar demasiado con ellos.

— ¿Vas a rendirte? —preguntó el señor Black. Su duro rostro se había arrugado para esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú que crees?

—Creo que Eleazar tiene razón. Te has topado con un adversario formidable —contestó, apartando bruscamente la mirada después de contemplarla durante un segundo. —No hay nada malo en recortar las pérdidas

—Aún no he empezado... —dijo. Sin embargo, no pudo mentirle a su querido guardaespaldas — . Está bien. Tengo que admitir que me acerqué demasiado al fuego y que estuve a punto de quemarme. Sin embargo, te aseguro que no volveré a cometer la misma equivocación dos veces.

—Eso espero. Aún recuerdo lo destrozada que estabas la noche que te encontramos.

—Me salvaste la vida...

—Estuve a punto de quitártela. Ni siquiera te vi.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que Alec y tú me devolvisteis los deseos de vivir? —le preguntó—. Los dos me cuidasteis tanto hasta que Anthony nació. Hicimos juntos tantas cosas... Lo echo mucho de menos...

—Yo también —admitió el guardaespaldas—. Él me dio trabajo cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. Yo estaba acusado de asesinato. Nadie me habría contratado. Sin embargo, Alec creyó en mi inocencia. Me contrató, me encontró el mejor abogado criminalista de la ciudad y consiguió que me absolvieran.

—Lo sé. Alec me lo dijo.

—Al principio, recuerdo que te escondías de mí.

—Creía que habías sido miembro de la Mafia. Sin embargo, después de que Anthony naciera, te convertiste en una persona muy querida para mí. Jamás te habría imaginado cambiando pañales a un niño.

—Yo tampoco —comentó con una sonrisa—. Y ahora que sí me imagino haciéndolo, no tengo con quien —añadió lentamente, sin mirar a Bella.

—Claro que sí. Nos tienes a Anthony y a mí —afirmó ella, tocándole la mano muy brevemente.

—El niño esta sufriendo algunos problemas de acoso —confesó él, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Me he tomado la libertad de enseñarle artes marciales.

— ¿Vas a enseñarle a mi hijo como matar a la gente?

—Voy a enseñar a tu hijo a no matar a nadie. También le enseñaré a tener confianza en sí mismo y posturas con las que disuadir a los que le acosan. Aprenderá concentración y, sobre todo, disciplina. Eso es muy importante para un chico.

— Sí, lo sé. Muy bien, no me importa.

Aquella noche, Eleazar llegó muy temprano para recogerla. Le saludó con su sonrisa más cortés. Su cuñado estaba muy elegante, aunque no tanto como lo hubiera estado Alec. Eleazar siempre había estado un poco a la sombra de su hermano.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo.

Bella sonrió. Se había puesto un diseño original de París, de terciopelo y raso verde esmeralda, con un corte muy moderno que enfatizaba su esbelta figura y destacaba su cabello y sus ojos.

—Gracias, Eleazar. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

— ¿Has leído mi informe sobre la adquisición de Camfield Computers?

—Sí —respondió ella, mientras se dirigían a la limusina—. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, Eleazar. Alec estaría muy orgulloso del modo en el que has firmado ese acuerdo.

Eleazar pareció sorprendido.

—No sabía que te fijaras en lo que hago.

—Bueno, técnicamente no debería hacerlo. Después de todo, las operaciones internacionales no son asunto mío, pero admiro la habilidad empresarial cuando la veo. Oigo muchos comentarios. Tu gente te seguiría al fin del mundo.

—Me abruman tus halagos —dijo él con una leve sonrisa

—Te los mereces —repuso ella, mientras los dos entraban en la limusina—. Eleazar, ¿no te cansas nunca de la presión?

—No —contestó él, algo sorprendido—. Los negocios son mi vida. Supongo que me gustan los desafíos. ¿Y tú?

—Algunas veces me gustaría tener más tiempo para estar con Tony. No es que no disfrute con mi trabajo es que, a veces, exige demasiado.

—Tal vez deberías delegar más —sugirió Eleazar, sin mirarla

—A Alec no le parecería bien.

—Alec está muerto

—Sí, lo sé —observó Bella, sorprendida por la frialdad con la que había hablado—, pero yo se lo debo todo.

— Sé que le estás muy agradecida por lo que hizo por ti, pero tienes que considerar también lo que tú hiciste por él. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Literalmente, se estaba matando a trabajar. Tú lo cambiaste. Tony y tú. Murió siendo un hombre muy feliz.

—Ya sabes que yo lo quería mucho. Al principio no, aunque le estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho por mí, pero le tenía mucho cariño. Cuando... entonces había empezado a convertirse en todo mi mundo.

Eleazar la miró.

—Es una pena que muriera cuando lo hizo. Yo tendría que haber estado en ese avión. Él me estaba sustituyendo.

—Oh, Eleazar, no digas eso. Yo soy una fatalista. Creo que tenemos contados los minutos y los segundos de nuestras vidas, que tenemos asignado el momento de nuestra muerte. Si no hubiera sido en ese avión, podría haber sido de otro modo. No sufrió. Fue muy rápido. Si le hubieran dado a elegir, así lo habría querido.

— Supongo que sí.

—No estás resentido conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, de repente.

— ¿Resentido? ¿Por qué?

—Por haberme quedado con parte de la empresa cuando tú, con todo derecho, deberías haberte quedado con todo.

—No, claro que no...

Bella no creyó sus palabras. Eleazar no la miraba a los ojos.

—De todos modos, lo siento, Eleazar. Fueron los deseos de Alec, no los míos.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Cómo te va con el asunto Cullen?

El cambio de tema la pilló completamente desprevenida. Rápidamente, le contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

—El único modo es tener más votos que él en la junta de accionistas y, para hacerlo, tengo que conseguir los suficientes apoyos como para conseguir que nos ceda todos los contratos o que deje de ser el presidente de su propia empresa. Sigo trabajando en los apoyos. Creo que podré conseguirlos antes de que él se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Siempre es un error mezclar los negocios con los asuntos personales —dijo Eleazar suavemente—. Aunque los motivos sean muy nobles.

Bella parpadeó.

—Esto... Esto no es un asunto personal —replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Tengo que conseguir esos contratos para mi programa de expansión.

—Sí, pero podríamos conseguirlos en Arizona, en Wyoming o en Colorado —comentó Eleazar con una sonrisa—. No tiene que ser Washington.

— ¿Podríamos? Las operaciones nacionales son mi dominio, Eleazar —afirmó con autoridad—. Yo tomo las decisiones que haya que tomar. Así lo quiso Alec. Otra cosa más —añadió, entornando los ojos—. Me he enterado de que algunos de nuestros clientes mutuos creen que estoy de vacaciones a cargo de la empresa.

—Me preguntó por qué pensarán eso —comentó él con aspecto inocente.

—Yo no lo sé —observó ella, furiosa consigo misma por no poder conseguir que confesara—. Bueno, a menos que tengas la intención de dejarme en evidencia delante del resto de los accionistas bajo acusación de mala dirección, no tienes autoridad alguna para desafiar mis decisiones.

—No seas absurda —replicó Eleazar.

—Las expansiones siempre implican un módico riesgo. Alec era como yo. Le gustaba arriesgar. Tú eres más conservador. Jamás hemos estado de acuerdo en cómo ocuparnos de los proyectos, razón por la cual Alec decidió ponernos a cargo de dos campos completamente distintos. Cuando consiga esos contratos, obtendré muchos beneficios. Tú no tienes que darme tu aprobación, Eleazar.

—Me parece que podrías terminar siendo víctima de tu propia trampa Ya te he dicho que ese Cullen es un tipo muy duro. Él ya se movía en este mundo cuando tú aún estabas aprendiendo. En el mundo de los negocios no se puede confiar en nadie. ¿Es que no lo has aprendido ya?

—Estoy segura de poder confiar en ti, Eleazar —dijo Bella con una calculadora sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —replicó él, apartando el rostro—. Después de todo, yo soy familia tuya.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes razón, Bella. No tengo ningún derecho a decirte cómo ocuparte de tu parte de la empresa, pero, si necesitas ayuda, podría ponerme en contacto con los de la costa este.

Bella sonrió. Eleazar le estaba ofreciendo una rama de olivo. Ella la aceptó encantada. Eleazar tenía contactos de los que ella carecía.

— ¿Tendrías tiempo?

—Sí. ¿Tienes un listado de los accionistas?

—Por supuesto. Te enviaré una copia esta noche.

Después de eso, Eleazar pareció mucho más relajado.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda —reiteró Bella cuando llegaron a la casa de los Harrison.

—Yo estoy de tu lado, Mary. Ya lo sabes.

Sin embargo, no parecía haber pronunciado aquellas palabras de un modo muy convincente. Bella estuvo recordando la conversación durante gran parte de la noche.

Una vez en la fiesta, saludó a los anfitriones y a los invitados. Cuando fue a buscar a Eleazar, se lo encontró inesperadamente. Oyó un trozo de conversación que la dejó atónita.

—Ah, Mary —dijo en voz demasiada alta cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia—. Éste es Frank Dockins. Dirige Camfield Computers.

Bella extendió la mano y sonrió.

—Encantada de conocerlo —afirmó—. Ésta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de decirle lo contentos que estamos de que se hayan fusionado con nosotros. Sin duda, Eleazar le habrá dicho que voy a enviar a uno de nuestros mejores ejecutivos en el campo de los ordenadores para que trabaje con ustedes. Queremos que la transición sea tan fácil como sea posible.

—Oh, sí —replicó el señor Dockins—. Eleazar me estaba hablando precisamente de eso. Usted se ocupa de las operaciones nacionales, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Alec me preparó para hacerlo. Descubrió que yo tenía una habilidad natural para escoger empresas que encajaran con nuestra estructura empresarial. Solía decir que yo había sido una de sus mejores adquisiciones.

Dockins se echó a reír.

—Eleazar me ha contado que tiene usted un hijo pequeño. ¿No hace la presión que la vida en casa resulte difícil?

—Más de lo que se imagina. Supongo que voy saliendo adelante, pero la infancia de Tony está pasando demasiado deprisa. No se me da muy bien delegar en otras personas. En realidad, no confío en la gente, excepto en Eleazar, por supuesto —añadió, mirando a su cuñado. Él frunció ligeramente el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Bonita fiesta —comentó el señor Camfield—. ¿Conoce usted al senador Lañe?

—No muy bien, pero le voté.

—Es muy trabajador. Y no se le puede sobornar — comentó Eleazar. Al ver la expresión de Camfield, se echó a reír—. No. Te aseguro que no lo sé por experiencia.

Camfield se echó a reír y la extraña tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido.

Aquella noche, cuando regresó a casa, Bella fue a ver a su hijo. Una vez más, le sorprendió el parecido que había entre el pequeño y Edward. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Si Esme lo viera, no dudaría ni un instante sobre quién era, aunque jamás podría admitirlo sin permitir que su hijo supiera lo que había hecho. Eso sería su castigo. Ver al nieto que había deseado tanto y saber que lo había perdido para siempre.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al recordar una línea de las Sagradas Escrituras. La venganza me corresponde a mí. Si la venganza era dominio de Dios, ¿no utilizaba Él en ocasiones a las personas para llevarla a cabo? Se negó a ver ninguna otra interpretación. Había esperado demasiado tiempo.

El domingo se despidió de Tony y prometió permitir que el señor Black lo llevara a Forks para una breve visita. Entonces, se puso su peluca y su caro abrigo y se montó en el avión para regresar a Forks.

Tras llegar a la estación de autobuses en taxi, se metió en los servicios para quitarse la peluca y ponerse las ropas de trabajo de Isabellan Swan. Salió de la estación con el aspecto de acabar de bajarse de un autobús y se dirigió a la otra parada para tomar el que la llevaría a casa.

Miró con adoración la ciudad en la que había pasado su infancia. Forks era muy especial para ella. Había acallado el amor que sentía hacia aquellas calles durante sus años de exilio, pero, tras haber regresado, se sentía como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Casi sin darse cuenta, se preguntó cómo sería criar a Tony allí. Podría contarle las historias que su madre, su padre y sus tíos le habían relatado sobre sus antepasados irlandeses y escoceses, al igual que lo que el tío Harry le había dicho sobre los indios Quileute.

Forks era su hogar. Deseó que también pudiera ser el de Tony. Sólo el tiempo diría si eso sería posible.

* * *

Mañana subire dos capitulos, gracias por sus reviews. BESOS


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Bella estaba muy cansada del fin de semana. Se fue a la cama muy temprano, pero aún se sentía agotada cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente para prepararse el desayuno.

El hecho de que alguien llamara a la puerta trasera la pilló completamente desprevenida y despertó dolorosos recuerdos. Cuando Edward iba a buscarla, muchos años antes, siempre acudía a la puerta trasera de la cabaña que su tía tenía en la reserva india. Decía que era menos formal cuando Bella le preguntaba los motivos. Se preguntó quién podría ir a verla a una hora tan temprana.

Se arrebujo bien en el albornoz de color rosa porque hacía algo de fresco, se apartó el cabello del rostro y levantó la cortina para ver de quién se trataba.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Era Edward, con el sombrero en una mano. Estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, con un traje oscuro y una corbata muy conservadora.

Bella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Te has perdido? —le preguntó, sin expresión alguna en el rostro ni en la voz—. El restaurante está por allí —añadió, señalando una calle.

—Sé donde está. Lo que quiero saber es dónde has estado todo el fin de semana.

— ¿Quieres decir que has tenido tiempo para pensar en mí? Yo habría pensado que tu actual novia te mantendría lo suficientemente ocupado como para evitarlo.

—Así es —dijo él con la boca muy tensa.

—Bien. Para responder a tu pregunta, te diré que fui a ver al señor Black.

—Pensaba que sólo erais amigos —replicó él con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Y lo somos. Nos visitamos de vez en cuando. El autobús resulta muy agradable para los viajes largos, ¿no te parece?

—No lo sé. Yo viajo en avión. ¿Has hecho ya café?

Entró en la cocina, tomó una taza y se sirvió café antes de tomar asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Espero que te sientas como en tu casa —comentó ella sarcásticamente.

—Así es. Me estás ocultando cosas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó ella con el rostro impasible.

—No lo sé, pero lo descubriré. ¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

—Esto es el desayuno —contestó, colocando unas tostadas en la mesa.

—No me extraña que estés tan delgada.

—De todos modos, lo quemo todo.

—Igual que entonces. No había quien te parara — comentó con una expresión de suavidad en el rostro—. Casi no podía mantenerte quieta durante cinco minutos.

—Soy demasiado inquieta para eso —admitió ella mientras se tomaba su tostada.

—Una de tus vecinas vio a una morena marcharse de aquí. Muy elegante con un abrigo muy caro. Tomó un taxi.

—Sí —mintió ella, sin inmutarse—. Era la hermana del señor Black. Iba de camino a Chicago y paró aquí para pasar la noche.

—Te llevas muy bien con su familia, ¿eh? —preguntó él, tragándose la mentira.

—Más de lo que me llevé nunca con la tuya.

—Mi madre vio muy bien lo que eras. Eras una ladronzuela que, desde el primer momento, sólo había ido a por mi dinero —comentó él con voz burlona.

—Me llevé mucho más que tu dinero —repuso Bella, pensando en Tony.

—Sí —afirmó Edward, pensando en una cosa completamente diferente—. Mi cuerpo, mi autoestima y muchos regalos muy caros.

Bella lo había devuelto después de marcharse de Forks. Por supuesto, Esme no se lo había dicho nunca.

— ¿De verdad sigues creyendo lo del dinero?

—Te dije que James lo devolvió. Sin embargo, jamás me dijo quién era su cómplice.

—No se habría atrevido a hacerlo —repuso ella, riendo.

—Jamás me escribiste. Ni siquiera trataste de hacerme entender la verdad por última vez.

—Pensé que se me podría acusar de robo si te decía dónde estaba. Yo no podía saber que James había confesado y que había devuelto el dinero.

—Por supuesto. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en eso.

—Tal y como ocurrió, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Encontré muchos amigos en Chicago.

—Te busqué en Chicago —admitió él, sorprendiéndola—. Y en otras ciudades. Jamás pude encontrarte.

—Pero no me buscaste en Nassau, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? Yo era joven, pobre y estúpida. No era la clase de mujer que puede vivir rodeada de lujos.

— ¿Como qué estabas allí? ¿Cómo la acompañante de un hombre rico?

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —observó ella con una gélida sonrisa.

— ¿Eras la acompañante del señor Black?

—El señor Black no es un hombre rico.

—Supongo que ya has aprendido que el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad.

—Lo sé hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, ¿vas a marcharte? El fin de semana ha sido muy largo y tengo que estar en el restaurante dentro de treinta minutos.

Edward se terminó su café.

—Tienes medio día libre el jueves —dijo—. Te llevaré al campo de batalla y te compraré un par de pendientes.

Lo habían hecho en una ocasión, cuando habían estado prometidos. Los pendientes eran de estilo indio. Bella aún los tenía en su joyero, junto a los diamantes y esmeraldas que poseía. Jamás se los había vuelto a poner.

—No quiero pendientes.

—Acompáñame de todos modos. No se puede volver atrás en el tiempo, pero sólo por un día...

— ¿No le importará a tu novia? —preguntó ella, aunque sin sarcasmo alguno. No sabía qué hacer. No confiaba en Edward.

—Ella, como todas las demás, no era más que una atracción pasajera —replicó él—. Ninguna de ellas se parecía a ti.

—No vayas por ese camino, Edward. No he regresado a Forks para reavivar antiguas brasas. Simplemente estoy descansando. Tengo una vida en Chicago que estará esperándome cuando haya terminado aquí.

— ¿Descansando dices? ¿Trabajando en un restaurante para cobrar el salario mínimo?

Bella guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Había estado a punto de delatarse.

—Comparado con el trabajo en una fábrica de ropa, es como unas vacaciones —mintió.

Los ojos de Edward la observaron muy cautelosamente durante un instante, pero, después de un minuto, perdieron el brillo de sospecha que había en ellos. Se levantó y agarró el sombrero.

—No volveré a arrinconarte, si es eso lo que te detiene —dijo—. Reavivar el pasado no sirve de nada. No debería haber permitido que volviéramos al terreno físico. Sé que no puedes evitar el modo en el que reaccionas ante mí, Bella —añadió con resignación—. Tal vez no te lo creas, pero yo tampoco puedo. Sigo deseándote. Me imagino que te desearé siempre.

—Lo único que ha habido siempre entre nosotros ha sido el deseo —afirmó ella—. No tengo espacio en mi vida para volver a experimentar esa atracción física.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, a mí me costaba mucho más. Jamás podía controlar lo que sentía. A veces, ni siquiera podía contenerme lo suficiente como para satisfacerte a ti. Dios mío, iba más allá de la obsesión. No pensaba en nada que no fueras tú.

—A mí me ocurría lo mismo —confesó ella—. Era demasiado joven para controlarlo y tú no dejabas de sentir resentimiento por mí al respecto.

—Tú me embrujaste —dijo él—. No podría haberte negado nada.

—Yo tampoco te lo pedí.

Edward odiaba recordar aquella época. Él la había acusado de robo, la había hecho huir, había destruido su juventud. Ni siquiera podía culparla por haberse quedado con todos los regalos que le había dado. Bella no tenía nada. Sin embargo, sabía que había sido su propia obsesión la que había motivado todo. Se había aferrado a cualquier excusa para echarla de su vida, para romper el compromiso. Se había sentido aterrado al descubrir que él no era más que un esclavo indefenso ante la pasión que sentía por ella.

—Yo no te di nada más que pena —susurró con voz profunda.

Bella quiso contárselo todo en aquel momento, sacar su cartera y mostrarle al niño que era su vivo retrato. Él le había dado a Tony. No obstante, sabía que aquel camino conduciría al desastre. Tenía que recordar el dolor.

—No me dirás que te sientes culpable a estas alturas —comentó entre risas.

—Me he sentido culpable todos los días de mi vida desde que te marchaste de Forks. Espero seguir sintiéndome así en mi lecho de muerte. Tú eras inocente. Incluso eso te robé.

—No me robaste nada —dijo ella, acercándose a él y extendiendo la mano para tocarle la mejilla—. Tú no pudiste evitar lo ocurrido más que yo. Te deseaba tan desesperadamente, Edward.

— ¿Me deseas ahora?

Ella deslizó los dedos hasta la firme boca y los apretó contra los labios.

—No puedo permitirme desearte —contestó, al recordar sus responsabilidades y lo que tenía que hacer para llevarlas a cabo—. Oh, Edward, es demasiado tarde...

Él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y la abrazó, sin que ella se opusiera. No trató de besarla ni de abrazarla íntimamente. Simplemente la estrechó contra su cuerpo y colocó la mejilla contra el suave cabello de Bella. Entonces, cerró los ojos.

—No te apartes, cielo —susurró, al notar que ella se movía—. Concédeme esto.

Ella se irguió cuando sintió la erección de Edward contra el vientre.

—Muy bien, no te gusta sentirlo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto —musitó Edward, apartándose de ella—. La pobrecilla no sabe pensar.

Bella se echó a reír muy a su pesar.

—Vete a trabajar —le dijo.

—Es lo mejor —admitió él. Se colocó el sombrero. Estaba tan guapo que Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrojarse sobre él.

—Edward... —lo llamó. Él se detuvo en la puerta, cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo—. Iré al campo de batalla contigo el jueves.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron tan sólo durante un instante. Entonces, asintió y, sin decir palabra, se marchó.

Bella permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, disfrutando del aroma de Edward que flotaba en el aire. Al final, se terminó su café y fue a vestirse.

Era una semana muy larga. La señora Tanner parecía sentir mucha curiosidad por el fin de semana de Bella, pero no preguntó nada. Bella trabajaba más horas de lo que había trabajado la semana anterior, pero lo que más la agotaba era lo que hacía después de marcharse del restaurante. Se quedaba levantada hasta la una o las dos de la madrugada leyendo informes, redactando faxes o estudiando estadísticas. La presión a la que estaba sometida le estaba pasando factura. El jueves estaba agotada y casi se dormía de pie.

Edward la recogió en el restaurante y frunció el ceño al ver lo desganada que ella parecía.

—Estás agotada —musitó—. ¿Quieres ir a casa y cambiarte?

Bella se miró los vaqueros, las zapatillas y la blusa de rayas que llevaba puestos.

—No, así estoy bien —dijo—. ¿Podemos parar en Hardin y comprar algo caliente para beber? No me he tomado un café antes de marcharme.

— ¿Has comido?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—No quiero que te mueras de hambre. Podemos parar en un restaurante y...

—No, por favor. En realidad no tengo hambre. Me apañaré con cualquier cosa.

—Bien.

La carretera a Hardin era larga y no había demasiado que ver por el camino excepto pastos y campos de trigo. El horizonte llegaba hasta el cielo y hacía que los campos parecieran inmensos. A Bella le encantaba aquella sobriedad

—Aquí hay tanto espacio vital —comentó.

—Por eso no me he marchado. Odio las multitudes.

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿A qué se dedica el señor Black?

—Es guardaespaldas profesional.

—Dado que, evidentemente, no necesitaría trabajar para ti, ¿quién lo emplea?

Bella tuvo que contener la risa al darse cuenta de que, inevitablemente, Edward iba a terminar sabiendo para quién trabajaba el señor Black.

—Viaja mucho.

—Si trabaja para la clase alta, no lo dudo —comentó. No le gustaba pensar en el señor Black. Se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camisa de franela. Aquel día llevaba unos vaqueros y una pelliza porque hacía bastante frío en el exterior.

—Sigues fumando —dijo ella.

—Lo dejé durante un tiempo —contestó, sin especificar que sólo había empezado a hacerlo cuando Bella había vuelto a entrar en su vida.

— ¿Cómo te van los negocios?

—Bien.

—Supongo que resulta agradable no tener nubes en el horizonte.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Siempre hay problemas en una empresa. Últimamente nos pasamos el tiempo evitando absorciones.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Las empresas rivales ven potencial en nosotros y tratan de absorbernos.

—No te pueden absorber así como así.

—No, pero compran acciones y entonces tratan de convencer a los accionistas mayoritarios para que los apoyen.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en los rumores que había escuchado sobre Vulturi International. Alec Vulturi había muerto, pero su hermano Eleazar seguía vivo y se decía que la viuda de Alec tenía un increíble genio para los negocios y unos nervios de acero. Resultaba extraño no haber visto una foto suya nunca. Se decía que no le gustaban las fotografías. Había hecho que uno de sus ejecutivos comprobara aquel rumor, pero Bill le había asegurado que no había nada de verdad al respecto. No obstante, no sabía qué pensar. Bill llevaba un tiempo oponiéndose sistemáticamente a todo lo que él decía.

—No has vuelto desde que te marchaste de aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Bella de repente.

—No. Me habría gustado hacerlo. Echaba de menos a mi tía. Las llamadas telefónicas y las cartas no son lo mismo.

—Jamás le dijiste por qué te habías marchado.

—No. No habría servido de nada más que para disgustarla.

—Eso no habría evitado a la mayoría de las mujeres llorar encima de ella.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres. No necesito castigar a otras personas por mis propios problemas.

— ¿Es eso una puya?

—Dímelo tú, Edward. Jamás te sentiste feliz por el modo en el que estabas conmigo. No te gustaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre ti y no querías ningún compromiso. Creo que estabas buscando una excusa para mandarme a paseo. James te lo puso en bandeja. Con un poco de ayuda.

— ¿De quién?

—No soy yo quien te debe responder a esa pregunta...

—A mi madre no le gusta tenerte en Forks —dijo él, después de una pausa.

—No me sorprende, pero no puede echarme. Esta vez no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de esta vez?

Bella sonrió, pero no se dignó a contestar.

— ¿Has estado en el campo de batalla desde que estuvo allí el equipo arqueológico?

— Sí. El fuego que arrasó la zona fue muy útil. Las excavaciones que se llevaron a cabo arrojaron una nueva luz sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla.

—Fascinante.

—A mí la historia me parece fascinante. Jamás me canso de ir al museo o de recorrer el campo de batalla.

Cuando por fin llegaron al desvío, tomaron un pequeño camino asfaltado que los conducía al lugar histórico. Aparcaron frente al museo y subieron caminando hasta el lugar. Un gran número de tumbas aparecían marcadas por cruces blancas en una gran zona delimitada por una verja de hierro forjado.

En lo alto de la colina estaba el monumento que enumeraba los nombres de los soldados que murieron en la batalla. En un tiempo pasado, todos los soldados del Séptimo de Caballería estaban enterrados en una fosa común, a excepción del cadáver del General.

—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos cuando regresamos a mi apartamento? —pregunto Edward.

Por supuesto que Bella lo recordaba. Edward los había desnudado a ambos y entonces la llevó al cuarto de baño. La metió en el jacuzzi antes de tumbarse a su lado. La colocó de manera que los chorros le provocaran un orgasmo arrollador y, mientras aún estaba temblando de puro placer, unió su cuerpo al de ella en uno de los actos sexuales más satisfactorios que habían compartido nunca. A continuación, Edward la poseyó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, en la moqueta del dormitorio y en la cama. Bella había tardado días en recuperarse de la experiencia. Eso tan sólo había ocurrido unos pocos días antes de que Esme la acusara de robo.

—Fue la última vez que hicimos el amor —dijo Edward, mientras contemplaba el campo de batalla y el cuerpo se le atenazaba con los recuerdos del placer—. Después de eso, no pude tenerte durante días por haber sido tan insaciable. Antes de que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos, surgió lo del tema del dinero... Te aseguro que me moriré sin volver a experimentar algo como lo de aquella tarde, Bella. No encontré lo que tuve contigo en el resto de las mujeres.

— ¿No? —Preguntó ella con un cinismo que no correspondía a su juventud—. Yo creía que, para un hombre, el sexo resultaba satisfactorio con cualquier pareja.

— ¿Acaso encontraste tú un placer así con otro hombre? —le espetó él.

Bella pensó en Alec y en lo mucho que él la había amado. Recordó la noche antes del accidente de avión, cuando notó los primeros despertares del amor por su marido.

—Estuve muy cerca...

Los celos se apoderaron de Edward. No había esperado aquella respuesta por parte de Bella ni tampoco el brillo que se le había pintado en los ojos.

—¿Y él?

—Él me amaba —dijo llena de orgullo y respeto por la figura de Alec—. Yo era su mundo. Si él no hubiera muerto, yo aún seguiría a su lado y jamás habría vuelto a pensar en ti durante el resto de mi vida.

Edward palideció. Apretó las manos y soltó una maldición.

—Adelante, pierde los estribos —le dijo ella muy tranquila—. Ya no te pertenezco. Ya no soy tu esclava. Por eso me has traído aquí, ¿verdad? Para ver si seguía amándote, para ver si aún era vulnerable hacia ti — añadió, colocándose las manos en las caderas. Por suerte, estaban prácticamente solos—. Me gusta besarte, Edward. Tal vez incluso disfrutara pasando una tarde en la cama contigo, pero podría marcharme después sin mirar atrás —añadió con una sonrisa de pura malicia—. Pierde el control si quieres. Eso no cambiará nada. No conseguirás que vuelva a amarte.

— ¿Acaso me amaste alguna vez?

— ¿Y eso qué importa ya? Como lo que ocurrió en este campo de batalla, es historia. Los detalles han quedado ocultos en el pasado. Todo está muerto, Edward. ¿A quién le importa analizar ahora lo que ocurrió?

Edward no respondió. Encendió un cigarrillo, atónito por los intensos sentimientos que aún tenía hacia ella. Su propio comportamiento lo intranquilizaba.

—Vayámonos —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Recorrieron el museo juntos.

—Cuando un Sioux iba a la batalla —le dijo a Edward—, siempre se ponía sus mejores galas, o al menos las llevaba consigo para que, si moría, pudieran enterrarlo con ellas. Se decoraba el cuerpo y la cara con los símbolos sagrados y, en ocasiones, decoraba a su caballo del mismo modo. Mientras cargaba, entonaba su cántico de guerra. Era una ocasión muy importante cuando un guerrero entablaba batalla. No obstante, luchaban individualmente.

—Sabes mucho sobre la cultura india —observó Edward—. A menudo se me olvida que creciste en una reserva. Supongo que los indios te enseñaron muchas de estas cosas.

—Sí, pero también he leído al respecto. La cultura Quileute es fascinante. Su estructura social es idílica para la cooperación y la armonía mutuas.

—Las flechas siempre me han fascinado —comentó Edward conduciéndola a otra vitrina del museo—. Cada tribu tenía su modo de fabricar las flechas, al igual que cada guerrero. Por la manufactura, se sabe perfectamente quién ha disparado la flecha. Un indio era capaz de disparar ocho flechas antes de que la primera tocara el suelo y sin errar en su blanco. Sin embargo, no eran muy buenos tiradores de rifle.

—Eso le pasaba a mi tío. Me preguntó por qué.

—Supongo que es porque el modo en el que se mira un rifle y un arco para disparar es muy diferente

Bella volvió a pensar en la batalla. Suspiró al pensar en lo que debían de haber sentido los soldados cuando se vieron rodeados de un número tan ingente de indios y supieron que iban a morir.

—Muchos de los soldados acababan de llegar del este y no habían visto en su vida a un indio —comentó Edward—. Los indios iban pintados, como sus caballos, gritaban sin parar mientras disparaban rifles y arcos. Había polvo y gritos de los heridos por todas partes. Además, los indios eran todos guerreros muy experimentados en la batalla. Los reclutas no tuvieron posibilidad alguna.

Bella guardó silencio a partir de entonces. El contenido de las vitrinas la entristecía profundamente, tanto por los soldados como por los indios. Siempre le había sorprendido que Edward supiera tanto de la batalla. Tenían aquel interés en común, junto con muchos otros. Por fin, abandonaron el museo.

En el exterior, Bella se fijó en que había unos indios vendiendo sus mercancías.

—Quedan tan pocos miembros de todas las tribus que ya no tiene sentido pelear. Les cuesta mucho mantener los pocos derechos que aún tienen y deshacerse de los especuladores que les quieren comprar las tierras. Ni siquiera pueden venderlas sin consentimiento del gobierno. Hay grupos trabajando en su favor en Washington, pero es un asunto muy complicado...

Se detuvo en seco. De nuevo, había estado a punto de revelar un secreto y decirle a Edward que ella financiaba uno de esos grupos.

Regresaron a Forks en silencio. —Aún no has comido —comentó Edward cuando detuvo el coche delante de la casa de Bella.

—No tengo hambre.

—Podría ir a comprar algo de cenar —insistió, tras apagar el motor—. Podríamos hablar un poco más.

El corazón de Bella latía tan rápidamente... Recordaba tan bien la última vez que habían ido a visitar el campo de batalla y lo que había ocurrido después. Tenía que pensar en su nueva vida, en su hijo.

—Bella...

La voz de Edward era de terciopelo. Prácticamente ronroneaba. La electricidad seguía presente entre ambos. El deseo no había desaparecido. Él era el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.

—Yo... Prepararé algo de comer —susurró. Sin embargo, el significado de lo que había dicho iba mucho más allá y él lo sabía.

Cuando los dos entraron en la casa y Edward cerró la puerta, pareció de repente que no habían transcurrido tantos años. Bella estaba allí, no era un sueño. Las razones por las que no debía tocarla se desvanecieron como si se tratara de humo.

—Te deseo —susurró —. ¡Oh, Bella, te deseo tanto!

Bella empezó a temblar atenazada por su propia necesidad. Jamás había pensado en precauciones ni en consecuencias en lo que se refería a Edward. No importaba nada más que él y el amor que sentía.

—Yo también te deseo —admitió ella.

—No hay mañana, Bella —dijo él—. No hay ayer. Sólo el día de hoy.

—Sí —dijo Bella suavemente. Entonces, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hola a todas, espero que les este gustando la historia; en cosa de nada les subo el otro capitulo. BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 8

En silencio, Bella no hacía más que repetirse todas las razones por las que debía detener a Edward. Sin embargo, la boca de él se apoderó de la suya y se encajó perfectamente contra ella. De repente, fue como si los años volvieran hacia atrás y ella volviera a ser la muchacha con su primer amor, su único amor, entre los brazos.

—No te resistas —susurró él, tomándola en brazos—. No te resistas. ¡Te deseo tanto!

Edward la llevó sin esfuerzo al dormitorio y la tumbó sobre la cama. A continuación, se tumbó a su lado.

Era como la primera vez. Edward se movía con lentitud, con cuidado, con ternura infinita. Ella se rindió por completo tras una pequeña protesta y observó cómo él la iba desnudando. La miró atentamente, descubriendo las sutiles diferencias que había entre el cuerpo de la muchacha que había poseído y el de la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y le tocó el vientre, donde se apreciaba una ligera cicatriz. Bella había sufrido una cesárea para tener a Tony. Contuvo el aliento y se preguntó si Edward reconocería a qué se debía aquella intervención.

— ¿Tuviste un accidente? —le preguntó suavemente

—No. Es una operación. Yo... tuve un problema femenino —mintió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? ¿Te has recuperado por completo?

—Sí.

Con la mano, Edward le trazó el vientre hasta llegar a los hermosos y rosados pechos, coronados de malva. Notó que se había incrementado su tamaño.

—Siempre fuiste muy hermosa —dijo—, pero eres mucho más voluptuosa ahora que entonces.

Cuando él comenzó a acariciarla, Bella sintió despertar las sensaciones de entonces. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo...

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Edward le devoraba ansiosamente los pechos, el vientre e incluso el interior de los muslos, excitando plenamente a Bella. De repente, ella le agarró la camisa y se la quitó. Edward sonrió y colaboró a la hora de desnudarse. Era mucho más corpulento de lo que lo había sido entonces, mucho más atlético.

Edward sonrió cuando empezó a penetrarla.

—Es casi como si fuera la primera vez. ¿Es que tu último amante no estaba tan dotado como yo?

—No —respondió ella, sonrojándose ante la intimidad del comentario.

—Siempre encajé dentro de ti como si fueras un guante —susurró, mordisqueándole seductoramente el labio inferior—. Incluso la primera vez, cuando te hice daño. No dijiste ni una palabra. Jamás me dijiste que yo había sido el único hombre que habías conocido. A pesar de todo, yo lo supe de todos modos —añadió. Entonces, la animó a que separara las largas piernas un poco más—. Así, cielo. Trata de relajarte un poco. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—Ha... ha pasado mucho tiempo —susurró ella, mientras Edward la poseía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Quieres que me detenga y te excite un poco más? ¿Te resultaría así más fácil?

—No. Ya estoy bien.

Levantó un poco más las caderas y realizó un gesto de dolor al sentir cómo él la llenaba tan plenamente. Sin embargo, no se apartó. Se arqueó y se empujó hacia él. Entonces, oyó el profundo gemido de placer que Edward exhaló cuando ella lo acogió plenamente. Antes de que Tony naciera, jamás había podido hacer algo así.

—Jamás... —susurró él—. Jamás antes había sido así...

El inesperado movimiento de Bella lo sorprendió de tal manera que se vio presa de las convulsiones del placer. Se agarró con fuerza al cabecero de la cama y empujó con fuerza, ciego, sordo y mudo a todo lo que no fuera la agonía de su necesidad.

Bella permaneció tranquila, observándolo, gozando al ver su placer. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Edward salió del interior del cuerpo de ella, librándola así de la posibilidad de un embarazo. Segundos más tarde, se desmoronó encima de Bella, completamente empapado de sudor.

—No has tenido tiempo. Lo siento —susurró.

Bella no respondió. Siempre había sido así. La necesidad lo empujaba de tal modo que le hacía perder el control. Sin embargo, siempre la compensaba. Era un hombre muy generoso.

Efectivamente, segundos más tarde, Bella sintió los delicados labios de Edward sobre los pechos. No dejaba de besarlos, torturándolos hasta que los pezones se irguieron por completo. Siguió besándola y mordisqueándole la piel hasta que el deseo de Bella volvió a despertarse. Al mismo tiempo, le colocó la mano en la entrepierna y encontró hábilmente el centro de su feminidad. Lo estimuló hasta que éste se convirtió en una llama tan cálida que hizo que Bella gritara de placer.

Estaba empezando a sentir los primeros temblores del orgasmo cuando sintió que él se colocaba encima de ella. Se agarró con fuerza a él y abrió los ojos justo en el mismo instante en el que Edward la penetró con un firme y único pujo.

La sonrisa que tenía en los labios se convirtió en fuego cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Bella se aferró a él y se dejó llenar, luchando desesperadamente para alcanzar el orgasmo. Éste llegó con la fuerza de una tormenta, levantándola y matándola con su cálido placer.

Se arqueó hacia Edward y emitió un sonido que no había pronunciado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor. Entonces, gritó de puro éxtasis al notar que sus músculos se atenazaban de pura tensión y se soltaban de repente como si fueran una goma elástica.

Sin saber por qué, se echó a llorar. Aquellas lágrimas reconocían la brevedad del paraíso, la negra angustia de volver a perderlo, el dolor de todos los años que había pasado sin él.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, él estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Se cubrió con la sábana y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía barata y fácil. Se había entregado a él sin oposición alguna.

—No estás tomando la píldora, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

—No. No había tenido que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo he notado. Esta vez he evitado que te quedes embarazada, pero no te puedo prometer que me pueda volver a contener. Me aseguraré de llevar un preservativo de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Toman la píldora el resto de las mujeres con las que estás? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

Edward se echó a reír. Entonces, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

—Hoy en día las mujeres están más liberadas que los hombres. Normalmente, no tengo que preocuparme de tomar precauciones, aunque, en realidad, no sé si las habría tomado contigo. Jamás te dejé embarazada en los viejos tiempos, cuando no utilizábamos nada.

Bella no se molestó en responder.

—Tal vez seas estéril —comentó él, aunque odió aquellas palabras en el momento en el que las pronunció. En realidad, no comprendía por qué.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Bella, disfrutando de una ironía que no quiso compartir con él.

—Al mismo tiempo, no deseo correr riesgos. No quiero hijos.

—¿Nunca? —le preguntó Bella mientras él se abotonaba la camisa.

—No —respondió él, terminando de vestirse—. Los hijos suponen un compromiso. Ya te dije hace mucho tiempo que yo no buscaba compromisos.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró ella. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que cambiara en aquellos seis años?

—Y, aparentemente, tú tampoco los quieres. No te has casado.

—Me gusta estar sola —mintió. No quería decir que sí lo había estado.

—¿Sí?

Edward soltó una dura carcajada. Una parte de él estaba muy alegre al ver que Bella seguía deseándolo, que su cuerpo revelaba el tiempo que había estado sin tener relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, otra parte odiaba la facilidad con la que ella se había sometido, el modo en el que él mismo había reaccionado ante ella. Con Bella no podía controlarse. Perdía la perspectiva. Era como un niño.

—Ahora que ya tienes lo que habías venido a buscar, ¿por qué no te marchas a tu casa? —le preguntó ella.

—Creía que me ibas a dar de cenar.

—Yo no tengo ganas de comer.

—Siempre tenías hambre después de que hiciéramos el amor.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, si has conocido a otros hombres en este tiempo, veo que no han dejado una profunda huella en ti. Te morías de ganas porque te poseyera.

—Eso también se podría decir de ti, ¿no te parece? ¡La primera vez ni siquiera pudiste contenerte!

El rostro de Edward se volvió completamente rígido. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se colocó el sombrero y se marchó.

—Vaya, vaya con el hombretón. Si no puedes soportar el calor, no te acerques a la cocina.

Se levantó y se dio una larga ducha para tratar de borrar el aroma de Edward, el tacto de sus manos. No pudo conseguirlo. Edward seguía odiando la idea del matrimonio y no quería tener hijos. Bella no había esperado otra cosa, pero le dolía. Edward tenía un precioso hijo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera lo de Tony porque, inevitablemente, se iba a enterar de ello.

Lo que más le molestaba era la facilidad con la que se había entregado a él. Sin duda, Edward esperaría una sumisión fácil cada vez que le apeteciera. Iba a tratar de utilizarla una y otra vez. Ella tendría que dejarle muy claro que eso no iba a ser así. Aunque eso significara privarse del éxtasis que sentía a su lado.

Cuando Bella fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, vio a Edward en el restaurante. La observaba orgulloso, como si fuera una posesión suya, con un deseo fiero y urgente.

Bella se presentó ante él con un menú y su acostumbrada sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Edward. ¿Quieres pedir ya o prefieres que te dé unos minutos para que puedas estudiar el menú?

—Preferiría tenerte a ti que cualquiera de los platos que están en esta carta.

—Te recomiendo el jamón asado —dijo ella cortésmente, sin prestar atención a las connotaciones de la frase—. Y el café está recién hecho. ¿Te apetece que te traiga una taza?

Edward suspiró muy enojado. Así que ésa era la actitud que iba a adoptar. Le entregó rápidamente el menú.

—Sí, tráeme una taza de café. Y tomaré beicon, huevos y tostadas.

—Sí. Enseguida.

Bella le sirvió lo que había pedido minutos más tarde, tras haberle hecho esperar el café. Edward se sentía muy molesto y se le notaba. Se quejaba por todo, incluso sobre lo fuerte que estaba el café. Sin embargo, ella no dejó de mostrarse cortés y educada, aunque nada más.

Edward se marchó sin mirar atrás. Y, tal y como Bella notó, sin dejarle una propina. Ella sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Aquella noche, llamó a Chicago y estuvo hablando con el señor Black y con Tony. Echaba de menos su casa, especialmente después de lo que había pasado con Edward. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo.

El hecho de que alguien llamara a la puerta no la sorprendió. Había esperado que Edward tratara de volver a hablar con ella después de horas. Ella le dejó pasar y frunció el ceño al ver que él traía una enorme caja y la dejaba encima del sofá.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Algo para ti. Te voy a llevar a un baile benéfico mañana por la noche.

No lo iba a hacer, porque el señor Black iba a acudir con unos contratos urgentes al día siguiente por la tarde. No obstante, no podía darle todos los detalles.

Abrió la caja y palideció al ver el vestido que él le había comprado. Era de un llamativo color cereza, con lentejuelas y sin espalda, con una abertura muy larga a un lado. Era la clase de vestido que se compraría para una amante, pero no para la mujer por la que tenía sentimientos de cariño.

— ¿Estás tratando de darme un mensaje? —le preguntó, mirándolo.

Edward la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía muy cansada, como si su trabajo la estuviera matando. Se aseguró que no podía ser. Después de todo, sólo estaba sirviendo mesas. Desconocía lo que Bella hacía después de su horario de trabajo.

— ¿Te refieres al vestido? No es más que eso.

—Es un vestido muy caro. La clase de vestido que un hombre le compra a su amante para ir a bailar.

— ¿Acaso no era eso lo que eras hace seis años? — le preguntó con voz insolente. Lo que ella acababa de decirle le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Hace seis años yo estaba enamorada de ti —replicó ella—. Por eso me acosté contigo.

—Tonterías. Te gustaba mi dinero, el lujo de mi apartamento y las cosas bonitas que yo te compraba.

—Estás plenamente convencido de eso, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera eras una mujer adulta, cielo. Yo no esperaba amor por parte de una niña. Tu cuerpo era lo único que yo deseaba.

—Desgraciadamente, me lo dejaste muy claro. ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz? No tenías nada que ofrecerme, pero me arrebataste todo lo que yo podía tener de valor. Mi amor, mi virginidad...

—Me lo entregaste todo porque quisiste —le espetó él—. Me lo diste con una pasión que me dejó sin aliento y sin que yo tuviera que pedírtelo. Aparte de desnudarte en público, hiciste todo lo posible por llamar mi atención.

Aquello era cierto. Bella no pudo responderle porque ciertamente le había dado aquella impresión. Bajó los ojos y contempló el vestido en su elegante caja.

—La vida nos enseña lecciones muy duras —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas el vestido?

—Porque yo no soy tu amante.

Edward sonrió, pero sus ojos transmitían una mirada fría y enojada.

—¿No?

—No —replicó ella firmemente. La tranquilidad que había en su voz detuvo en seco a Edward.

—Me deseas.

—Por supuesto que te deseo, Edward —replicó ella—, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar decisiones sensatas. Lo último que necesito es sacar del baúl una relación del pasado.

— ¿Por tu maravilloso señor Black? —preguntó él con un tono burlón de voz.

—No. Porque tengo demasiado orgullo. Tú me utilizaste una vez. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerlo. Lo de ayer fue un accidente. Un error. Dejé por un instante que el pasado cegara el presente. Sin embargo, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Tú me deseas —insistió él.

—Supongo que te desearé siempre —confesó Bella—. Tú y yo sufrimos de adicción mutua en la cama. Es una pena, porque no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, yo necesito mucho más que unas horas de pasión. En el pasado, era pura magia y yo no tenía que pensar en el futuro. Ahora sí.

—No tienes verdaderas ataduras —dijo, suavizando el tono de su voz—. Ni yo tampoco.

—Eres un Cullen —replicó ella—. Tu madre me considera de una especie diferente. Ella volvería a separarnos, si tú no me dejaras de lado por una razón u otra. No hay futuro en lo que siento por ti, Edwrad. Tendría mejor suerte en lo que siento por el señor Black.

—En primer lugar, mi madre jamás nos separó. ¡Lo hizo tu propia avaricia!

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero vete a tu casa —le espetó ella. Tomó la caja y se la entregó—. Y llévate eso. No tengo ningún lugar al que ir en el que me pueda poner algo tan llamativo.

—Tan elegante. Dios sabe que seguramente no hayas visto un vestido tan caro en toda tu vida y tú lo estás rechazando.

De hecho, Bella había visto vestidos así de caros antes. Su armario estaba lleno de diseños originales que eran incluso más caros que el que ella le estaba devolviendo a Edward.

—Me gusta el regalo, pero no me gustan las ataduras que implica.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho. Orgullo de una mujer como tú —musitó.

Bella se irguió. No le gustaba aquella insinuación.

— ¿Acaso te sientes insultada? ¿Y por qué ibas a estarlo? Las mujeres que no tienen moralidad no pueden permitirse el lujo de tomarse demasiado en serio.

—Crees que me conoces muy bien —susurró ella con voz dura. Prácticamente estaba temblando de la ira.

—Te conozco de la cabeza a los pies —replicó Edward en un tono similar—. Dios mío, lo único que tengo que hacer es rozarte para que seas mía.

—Fuera de aquí.

—Es mejor que no vengas a ese baile conmigo — murmuró—. Probablemente no has adquirido modales en los últimos seis años. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes que tenedor utilizar en una mesa bien puesta o dónde poner la servilleta.

En aquellos momentos, Bella estaba temblando de la ira.

—Te aseguro que sé dónde me gustaría poner uno de esos tenedores en estos momentos. ¡Fuera de aquí he dicho!

Edward dudó, aunque sólo durante un instante. Entonces, lanzó una fría carcajada.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Que duermas bien — dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en su coche e iba de camino a casa, se maldijo por todas las cosas que había dicho. No había nada que Bella, igual que él, pudiera hacer cuando se tocaban, pero él la había hecho parecer una zorra. No había sido su intención hacer algo así, pero le había dolido mucho que ella lo rechazara. Había pensado que habían vuelto a empezar, pero Bella le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

«Mejor», pensó, tratando de aliviar así su orgullo. Su padre le había demostrado que a un Cullen no le resultaba posible serle fiel a una única mujer. Había visto como la vida de su madre quedaba destruida por la constante infidelidad de su esposo. Eso había cambiado su opinión del matrimonio, del amor. Nada duraba para siempre y mucho menos la atracción. Eso era lo único que había habido entre Bella y él. Atracción.

Sin embargo, al recordar la pasión que los dos habían compartido, no le parecía así. La necesidad que los dos habían sentido el uno por el otro había durado muchos años y el modo en el que ella había vuelto a acogerle le había dejado atónito. Jamás había sentido con ninguna mujer lo que sentía cuando estaba con Bella en la cama. Era como morir del modo más exquisito.

Gruñó al sentir que el placer se apoderaba de él. Iba a perderla una vez más y no sabía si podría soportarlo una segunda vez. Si por lo menos ella pudiera tolerar lo que había entre ellos sin promesas de eternidad... ¿No había comprendido ya que nada duraba para siempre?

No hacía más que pensar lo que ella le había dicho. No hacía más que insinuar que su madre había tenido algo que ver en la ruptura. Edward sabía que eso no era cierto. Su madre lo adoraba. Ella jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

El vestido que llevaba en el asiento de al lado lo enojaba. Siguiendo un impulso, detuvo el coche en un puente, lo sacó de la caja y lo arrojó al río. Mientras observaba cómo se alejaba flotando sobre las aguas corriente abajo, se sintió como si estuviera viendo el pasado. No le debería haber dicho aquellas cosas a Bella. Iban a hacer que todo resultara mucho más complicado.

Bella estaba considerando sus opciones mientras estaba sentada sola en el sofá. Una parte de ella quería regresar inmediatamente a Chicago y tirarlo todo por tierra, pero no podía hacerlo.

Eleazar le había dicho que estaban avanzando con sus contactos de la costa este. La ira que sentía por Edward le dio ímpetu a su determinación. Sacó la lista de contactos y vio que el cuarto nombre era el de un tío de Edward, uno de sus enemigos más acérrimos. Jamás había fingido sentir simpatía alguna por Edward. Por supuesto, ningún amigo podía ser mejor que un enemigo común, pero no sabía si podría confiar en aquel hombre hasta que lo conociera.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Dio un nombre falso y preguntó por las acciones que el anciano tenía. Por último, mencionó algo sobre una sorpresa que quería darle a Edward. El viejo le dijo poco, pero Bella consiguió una reunión con él a la mañana siguiente muy temprano.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, pensó en la reunión que Edward había organizado con sus accionistas para dos semanas después. Si todo salía bien, ella iba a darle una gran sorpresa a él y a su madre.

No se lamentaba de ello. A lo largo de los años, los Cullen le habían proporcionado mucho sufrimiento. Era justicia poética poder tener un papel muy activo en ver cómo lo perdían todo.

No obstante, le entristecía que Edward y ella no pudieran tener una relación permanente. Habría sido muy agradable para Tony, pero no iba a ser posible. Ya no habría más encuentros románticos entre ellos. Había llegado la hora y le quedaba muy poco tiempo para terminar de extender la red.

* * *

El momento de la verdad esta cerca... nos leemos mañana y gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews. BESOS


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Jasper Cullen tenía setenta y dos años. Vivía en una casa situada en más de cuatro mil hectáreas de Bosque en el sur de Forks. Dio la bienvenida a Bella con una cortesía ya pasada de moda y le ofreció café y pastas.

—Ahora —dijo él, cuando estuvo cómodamente sentado en su mecedora y Bella en el sofá—. ¿Qué desea usted saber sobre mi acciones?

Bella sonrió. Iba vestida con un traje gris y una camisa azul. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda. Tenía el aspecto de la exitosa mujer de negocios que era. Notó que su aspecto le daba más puntos con el tío abuelo de Edward. Ya había contado con ello.

— ¿Puedo confiar que no se lo dirá a Edward si se lo cuento? —preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

—Por supuesto. Me gusta su sinceridad. Sí, claro que puede confiar en mí. Le doy mi palabra.

—En ese caso, le diré que voy tras la empresa de su sobrino —afirmó—. Lo quiero todo y estoy dispuesta a pagar mucho dinero por las acciones. Lo que no pueda comprar, deseo controlarlo a través de poderes.

—Y cuando tenga la empresa, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con ella?

—Incorporarla a la mía.

— ¿Usted tiene su propia empresa? —preguntó, impresionado.

—Sí.

—Los tiempos cambian.

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella. Rápidamente pasó a describir lo que quería hacer con los contratos de minerales que tenía Edward y por qué los necesitaba.

—Entonces, no quiere venderlos. No es propio de él dejar pasar un negocio como ése. Ninguna empresa se puede permitir rechazar esa cantidad de dinero.

—Estoy segura de que tiene sus razones. Según tengo entendido, a la junta de accionistas tampoco le pareció correcta su línea de razonamiento. Sin embargo, yo necesito esos minerales y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el anciano, frunciendo el ceño—. No se debe simplemente a negocios, ¿verdad?

—Usted sabe demasiado. No, también es un asunto personal. Su madre y él me hicieron mucho daño hace ya algunos años. Me echaron de la ciudad y me dejaron sola en el mundo.

—Tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Se enteró toda la familia de lo ocurrido, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Esme por ocultarlo. Te tendió una trampa, ¿verdad? Esme es una mujer fría y dura. Lleva toda la vida fingiendo ser algo que no es. Se casó con el padre de Edward, que era un play boy. Jamás ha amado a nadie a excepción de su hijo. Una mujer no debería ser tan posesiva con un niño. No puede acarrear nada bueno.

—Eso dicen —murmuró Bella, pensando en lo protectora que era para con su propio hijo. En aquel sentido, odiaba comprender a Esme Cullen.

—Siempre supe que regresarías algún día. ¿Sabe Esme que estás aquí?

—Sí. A pesar de que lo ha intentado, no puede comprarme.

—Es una mujer muy dura. Algún día pagará por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, eso no depende de ti, sino de Dios. Resulta muy peligroso tomarse la venganza por la propia mano de uno. Las consecuencias podrían volverse contra uno.

—Si puedo hacerme con sus acciones no —replicó ella, riéndose—. ¿Qué me dice?

—Muy bien —respondió él, tras considerarlo durante un minuto—. Puedes disponer de ellas.

— ¿No se lo dirá a Edward o a Esme?

—No. Edwad habría sido mejor persona si Esme no lo hubiera apartado de mí. Pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno como para asociarme con él. Vivo aquí, en el campo, tengo ganado y cosas así. En los viejos tiempos, los míos podrían haber comprado y vendido a los suyos. Ahora, soy una vergüenza para ella.

—Mi tío abuelo era indio —dijo Bella con orgullo en la voz—. Tengo primos en la reserva y no me avergüenzo de ellos.

—Bien hecho. No hay que avergonzarse de las personas decentes, sean ricas o pobres. Es una pena que Esme se haya hecho tan arrogante. Yo sé cosas sobre ella que Esme no querría que se supieran. No siempre ha sido una dama rica de la alta sociedad.

—Se dice que los pecados acaban por pasar factura. Ya lo veremos.

—Muy bien. Te firmaré los papeles que quieres, pero te advierto que no trates de erigirte en juez. Uno termina pagando lo que hace.

—Eso lo sé muy bien.

Con el poder en la mano, regresó a Forks en el coche que había alquilado. Había sido algo arriesgado hacerlo, porque seguramente Edward la estaba vigilando. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrir su secreto.

Se cambió y se fue a trabajar. Allí, se enteró a través de uno de los ejecutivos de Edward que él se había marchado el día anterior y que no iba a regresar en una semana. Se había preocupado por nada. A Edward no le importaba lo suficiente como para que sintiera la necesidad de vigilarla. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada por la noticia.

A la hora de almorzar, Esme Cullen entró en el restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas que le correspondían a ella. Con la ausencia de Edward, parecía que se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para ir a ver a Bella a su terreno.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y le ofreció el menú con su habitual cortesía. Las manos de Esme temblaban cuando lo tomaron.

—Sólo quiero un café y un pastel de manzana — dijo, dejando el menú a un lado—. También quiero que me digas cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte. Sé que fuiste con Edward al campo de batalla el jueves. Regresó a casa muy disgustado y ayer se marchó sin decirme ni una palabra.

—Tiene treinta y cuatro años —replicó Bella—. Creo que ya tiene la suficiente edad para marcharse sin pedir permiso.

Esme la miró con una mezcla de odio y de súplica.

—Te daré lo que quieras si te marchas. ¡Lo que quieras! Mi hijo es lo único que me queda. Seguramente necesitas dinero. Aún eres joven y seguramente podrás encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarte. Te puedes casar y tener una familia. Yo te ayudaré a volver a empezar en otra parte.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —replicó Bella, sin inmutarse—. Ya conoce usted mis condiciones.

—No se lo puedo contar a Edward. ¡No puedo! Él me odiaría….

—Usted es su madre. No puede odiarla.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios... No me hagas —suplicó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se agarró con fuerza al delantal de Bella—. Es mi hijo. Sólo quería lo mejor para él.

—Y yo no lo era.

—Tenías dieciocho años. Eras pobre. Yo quería una igual para él, alguien que pudiera reportarle estabilidad, seguridad y un futuro feliz. Él te deseaba, pero la lujuria le impidió ver lo que eras en realidad. No habría durado. Él estaba resentido contigo. No quiso comprometerse contigo, pero me dijo que tuvo que hacerlo para seguir viéndote, que sólo estaba jugando contigo...

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor y cerró los ojos. Siempre había dado por sentado que Edward la amaba. Ya lo sabía todo. Sólo había sido deseo. Jamás había pensado en algo permanente entre ellos a pesar de lo que le dijo cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

—No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde —prosiguió Esme—. Unos detectives privados te estuvieron buscando durante más de un año, pero no pudieron encontrarte. De algún modo, te habría compensado.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden compensar.

— ¿Tuviste al niño? ¿Lo diste en adopción?

Bella no respondió. Se limitó a mirar a Esme con el odio reflejado en la mirada.

—Tendrá que pasarse el resto de su vida preguntándoselo y ni siquiera entonces sabrá el infierno por el que tuve que pasar.

—No, supongo que no lo sabré nunca —dijo Esme. Durante un instante, se reflejó en sus ojos algo parecido a la comprensión—. No debería haber venido. Sin embargo, Edward está sufriendo. Sufre de verdad. Si no sientes pena por mí, ¿no la puedes sentir por lo menos hacia él?

—La única razón por la que está sufriendo es porque le he negado mi cama —le espetó Bella, viendo como la otra mujer se sonrojaba—. Jamás me amó. Sólo era deseo, como usted misma ha dicho. Cuando me vaya, encontrará a otras mujeres —añadió con una fría carcajada—. Igual que hizo cuando me marché la primera vez.

—Desde que te marchaste, es un hombre muy diferente. Tantas mujeres... Te busca por todas partes y no puede encontrarte. Si hubiera permitido que te quedaras, tal vez se habría cansado de ti. Tal vez hubiera terminado por hartarse.

—Ya se había cansado de mí. Estaba buscando una razón para deshacerse de mí. Usted se la dio, eso es todo. Bueno, ¿quiere que le traiga algo? Mi turno termina dentro de veinte minutos y me espera un montón de trabajo en casa.

—Limpieza, supongo —replicó Esme con una sonrisa—. Yo ya no tengo que hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero recuerdo... Bueno, si cambias de opinión, en lo de marcharte... Te podría dar veinte mil.

—Ya le he dicho que no puede comprarme.

Esme se levantó de la silla.

—Eso es cierto. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba sobre ti. Yo fui como tú... una vez. Sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, tras recoger el bolso—. Eso empeora la situación...

Se marchó antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de considerar aquella frase tan enigmática. Sin embargo, Esme se había equivocado en aquella ocasión. Bella no amaba a Edward. Lo odiaba. Durante el camino a casa no dejó de repetirse esas dos palabras. Al llegar a casa, vio que el señor Black ya estaba esperándola con en montón de papeles.

—Eso es, mátame con un montón de informes, entiérrame en estadísticas —protestó ella, mientras el guardaespaldas colocaba todas las carpetas sobre la mesa

—Tú eras la que quería ser la mejor ejecutiva — bromeó.

—Es cierto. ¿Cómo está mi niño?

—Te echa mucho de menos, por supuesto — respondió. Entonces, le entregó un sobre cerrado—. Eleazar me dijo que te diera esto. Es el informe sobre los progresos que ha estado haciendo en la consecución de los poderes sobre las acciones. Me dijo que te comunicara que a Cullen le han soplado lo de la OPA. Sabe que va a producirse y de dónde viene.

— ¿Sabe algo sobre mí? —preguntó Bella muy pálida.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? — Replicó el señor Black—. Mary Vulturi es tan sólo un nombre para él, como lo es para la mayoría de las personas. Nadie sabe quién eres en realidad.

—Espero que tengas razón —afirmó Bella. Abrió el sobre y leyó el listado de hombres y de poderes que Eleazar había conseguido obtener—. Escribiré una nota para que se la lleves a Eleazar. Yo he conseguido las acciones del tío abuelo de Edward. Creo que con eso nos va a bastar. Ahora, lo que necesito es que Eleazar se dirija directamente a uno de los miembros de la junta de accionistas, el que se llama Sam. Va en contra de Edward. Eleazar los conoce a todos. Yo aún no me atrevo a meter la nariz.

—¿Cuándo es la reunión anual?

—Faltan dos semanas —replicó Bella, mientras escribía rápidamente la nota para Eleazar—. La señora Cullen ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por comprarme. Me ha ofrecido veinte mil.

—Calderilla, pero ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No. En realidad, casi lo sentí por ella. Cuando Edward se entere de lo que ha hecho, jamás la perdonará.

El señor Black aceptó la nota que ella le había escrito a Eleazar y la guardó en su maletín.

—No apruebas lo que estoy haciendo, ¿verdad, señor Black?

—No. La venganza es algo ridículo y muy caro. Son sentimientos desperdiciados. Si obligas a esa mujer a contarle todo a Edward, destruirás la relación que tiene con su hijo. Además, le vas a quitar su empresa y a mandarle a hacer las maletas. Entonces, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Cuando lo tengas de rodillas, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tendré la satisfacción de ver cómo su madre y él pagan por lo que me hicieron.

— ¿Acaso crees que tú no hiciste nada? Saliste huyendo. No trataste de defenderte ni de enfrentarte a esa mujer. No le diste a Cullen la oportunidad de saber lo de Tony o de que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. No estoy diciendo que Alec no te ayudara a ocultarte tras una cortina de humo, pero él tenía sus motivos para no desear que Cullen te encontrara.

—Traté de hablar con Edward, pero él no quiso escucharme.

—Su madre no se lo permitió. Comprendo por qué quieres destruirla a ella, pero a mí me parece que ese Cullen también es una víctima. Tiene un hijo de cinco años al que no conoce. Cuando lo descubra, si lo descubre algún día, es mejor que su madre y tú busquéis un hoyo en el que esconderos.

Bella no se había parado a pensar en aquello. Trató de imaginarse cómo Edward se sentiría y se dio cuenta de que el señor Black tenía razón. La absorción iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones si Edward se enteraba del embarazo que la había llevado directamente a los brazos de Alec Vulturi. El hecho de que Alec hubiera adoptado legalmente a Tony iba a ser otro punto de la contienda.

—Es mejor que te lo pienses muy bien antes de seguir adelante —le aconsejó el señor Black—. Si deseas tanto esa empresa, tómala. Sin embargo, es mejor que dejes en paz el pasado, a menos que quieras sacrificar también a Tony. ¿O acaso no crees que Cullen se enfrentaría contigo cuando descubra que tiene un hijo?

Por supuesto que lo haría. Bella palideció. Si llegaban a los tribunales y él demostraba su paternidad, existía una posibilidad de que pudiera arrebatarle al niño. Esme haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlo.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer? —le preguntó al señor Black.

Él se acercó a ella y la miró con los ojos llenos de compasión.

—Marcharte mientras puedas.

—Lo he puesto todo en movimiento. No puedo detenerme ahora. Es demasiado tarde.

—Entonces, apártate hasta una distancia segura. Deja que el pasado muera.

Aquel pensamiento le provocaba náuseas. Su pasado era Edward. Iba a tener que marcharse de Forks para regresar a una vida que no suponía más que la adquisición de poder y riqueza. Había sido suficiente cuando la venganza la había empujado, pero después de escuchar las palabras del señor Black, le parecía que le esperaba un enorme vacío, sólo con Tony para poder mantenerse cuerda.

—Veo que te he disgustado. Lo siento —susurró el señor Black, acariciándole suavemente el cabello, algo que raramente hacía—. Mary, no quiero ver cómo te destruyen. Has subestimado a Cullen desde el principio. Él no es ningún estúpido. Márchate.

—Muy bien. Puedo utilizar los poderes para obligarle a cedernos esos minerales, amenazarle con la absorción y llevarla a cabo si tengo que hacerlo, pero dejaré a Esme en paz.

—Buena chica. Las personas pagan sus errores. Si se hace sufrir a alguien, se termina sufriendo tarde o temprano.

— ¿Termina alguna vez el sufrimiento? —se preguntó Bella, recordando el amor que sentía hacia Edward y sabiendo que él no la amaba a ella.

—No lo sé —replicó el señor Black. Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Creo que no. Come un poco más. Estás perdiendo peso.

—Estoy cansada —admitió ella—. Dos trabajos al mismo tiempo podrían dejar a la mayoría de la gente en los huesos.

—Podrías dejar el restaurante.

— ¿Y quedarme sin el salario mínimo? ¡Ni hablar!

El señor Black se echó a reír.

—Muy bien. Ya no te daré más consejos. Me mantendré en contacto.

—Gracias, señor Black.

—Tú eres la única familia que tengo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo que cuidarte.

Cuando él se marchó, Bella tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. El señor Black la apreciaba mucho. Ésa era la única razón por la que ella no le había quitado la palabra cuando él le señaló la locura que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

Cerró la puerta y regresó al salón. El estómago se le había hecho un nudo al darse cuenta de las consecuencias que podría sufrir por lo que podia haber hecho. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Tony. Edward podía ser muy cruel. No le importaba dar golpes bajos. Esme se lo había enseñado a hacer.

Al recordar que Esme ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Tony, comenzó a tranquilizarse. En el peor de los casos, siempre podía marcharse del país. No tenía que preocuparse de la custodia mientras tuviera medios económicos para defenderse y así era. Alec se había ocupado de ello.

Sonrió aliviada. Había sufrido un ataque de pánico. No había razón para preocuparse. Todo saldría bien.

Estuvo trabajando gran parte de la noche. Al día siguiente, llamó a casa para hablar con Tony y se metió en la cama muy tarde, aunque casi no pudo dormir.

El domingo, se despertó casi a mediodía. En Chicago llevaba con frecuencia a Tony a la iglesia, pero no había asistido a ninguna misa desde que llegó a Forks. Le resultaba turbador entrar en una iglesia cuando estaba pensando sólo en vengarse.

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta trasera. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, preguntándose si podía negarse a abrir. Cuando insistieron, tuvo que ir a abrir a pesar de que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Es domingo —dijo Edward con un gesto de crueldad en los labios—. No vas a la iglesia —añadió. Evidentemente, él sí que había estado porque iba muy elegantemente vestido con su sombrero vaquero y botas.

— ¿No está tu madre contigo?

—No. La mandé a casa con una de sus amigas. ¿No me vas a ofrecer una taza de café? —le preguntó con un gesto de pura malicia.

—Café es lo único que tengo —replicó con voz firme, a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban—. Entra.

Edward tomó asiento mientras ella se ponía a preparar el café. Al final, puso dos tazas en la mesa.

— ¿Estás buscando algo? —preguntó, al ver que Edward no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

—En realidad no. Eres una buena ama de casa. Siempre lo fuiste. Sue te enseñó bien.

—También me enseñó cómo cocinar. Pareces muy cansado —dijo ella, tras mirarle más atentamente al rostro.

—No puedo dormir —respondió él con una amarga sonrisa—. No hago más que pensar en ti.

—No es más que deseo —afirmó ella, apretando los dientes—. Nada más. Ya lo sabes.

Edward lanzó un suspiro. Entonces, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Entonces, se guardó el mechero rápidamente, pero Bella lo reconoció. Era uno que ella le había regalado mientras estuvieron juntos hacía seis años. Era muy barato, porque entonces no tenía mucho dinero. Resultaba sorprendente que siguiera utilizándolo, aunque no fuera consciente de su significado.

—Aún te sonrojas. En el pasado eras muy tímida. Toda inocencia y generosidad.

—Demasiado ignorante y estúpida —le corrigió ella con una amarga sonrisa—. Hábitos que tú te encargaste de corregir.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien.

—Te sorprendería de lo letal que puede ser como arma en el contexto adecuado.

—A veces te conviertes en un anacronismo. Me da la impresión de que no te conozco.

— ¿De verdad? Tal vez haya cambiado.

—Por supuesto que has cambiado, Bella, de un modo que no puedo comprender —dijo él, lanzando el humo entre los labios—. Jamás te hablé de mi padre — añadió de repente—. Era sólo dos años mayor que mi madre, un astuto hombre de negocios con buen ojo, según decían. No había nada que él no fuera capaz de hacer para conseguir dinero. Estaba decidido a morir siendo un hombre rico. No comprendes por qué te estoy contando ahora esto, ¿verdad? —añadió, tras contemplar el rostro de Bella—. Lo comprenderás. A mi padre no le parecía mal acostarse con la esposa de un ejecutivo para tener más enchufe con él. Era capaz de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por salir adelante. No le importó lo que su actitud pudiera hacerle a mi madre.

—Ella permaneció a su lado.

—En su día, las mujeres ricas no trabajaban. El divorcio era una vergüenza. Creo que mi madre no quería a mi padre. La familia de ella era muy pobre y ellos la animaron a irse con mi padre cuando vieron que él estaba interesado. Aparentemente, no era muy diferente de las otras mujeres porque yo nací un mes antes de tiempo.

Bella se quedó asombrada. De algún modo, no se podía imaginar a la siempre digna Esme Cullen quedándose embarazada fuera del matrimonio.

—Mi padre tuvo una amante detrás de otra a lo largo de toda su vida. Se murió en brazos de una de ellas. Todo el mundo lo sabía. El escándalo estuvo a punto de destruir la vida de mi madre. El daño que mi padre le hizo a su orgullo duró casi veinte años.

—Por eso no te has casado nunca, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

—En realidad, no. Jamás encontré a ninguna mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida —afirmó con intención, sin dejar de observarla a ella—. Sin embargo, he aprendido que la fidelidad no existe. Creo que no podría sentar la cabeza aunque sólo pensar en el compromiso no me resultara repulsivo.

—Entiendo —susurró Bella, bajando los ojos.

—Nunca antes te hablé de esto. Entonces, sólo eras una niña. Eras demasiado joven para comprender lo cruel que puede ser la vida. Tú buscabas un final feliz.

—Mientras que tú sólo querías sexo sin ataduras — comentó ella, llena de cinismo—. Que poco comprensivo por mi parte. Por supuesto, por eso me pediste que me casara contigo —añadió, sorprendiéndolo—. Porque sabías que me negaría a seguir viéndote si me enteraba de que lo único que tú buscabas era una aventura.

—Eras especial, más de lo que te imaginas...

—Sin embargo, no tenías nada que darme. Todos estos años te he culpado por el modo en el que me trataste, por haberme convertido en poco más que un objeto sexual. En todo este tiempo, no he tratado de ver las cosas bajo tu punto de vista. Yo sólo era una chica sin educación, sin modales y, aparentemente para ti, sin moralidad. No habría encajado en tu mundo ni en un millón de años.

—Igual que ahora —le espetó él—. Lo siento. No quería sonar superior, pero tú no tienes ni idea de mi estilo de vida, de cómo vivo normalmente. Tú eras cálida y dulce y te deseaba. Aún te deseo. Eso no terminará nunca. Sin embargo, no tengo más propensión al matrimonio ahora de la que tenía hace seis años. No quiero ataduras ni permanencia. Quiero mi libertad más que nada. Incluso más de lo que te deseo a ti.

—Comprendo.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—Tampoco tengo nada que darte, Edward —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros —. Nada más que lo que tuvimos el otro día y se trata de algo completamente inútil. Soy demasiado mayor para esa clase de relación.

—Sí...

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Bella se sentía carente de todo sentimiento. Edward se lo había robado todo. No sabía qué decir. Edward acababa de decir que no sentía por ella nada más de deseo, un deseo que dejaba en el pasado, donde debía estar, y que jamás podría sentar la cabeza. Bella se lo había imaginado, pero no había querido creerlo. Sus sueños secretos de formar una familia con Edward y Tony acababan de morir ante sus ojos.

Al ver su tristeza, Edward se sintió culpable. Estaba tratando de luchar contra ella, tal y como lo había hecho seis años atrás. Sabía que Bella podría adueñarse de él tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado. Tenía que evitarlo porque ella se podía convertir en su vida. La había perdido una vez y había estado a punto de morir entonces. Ya no podría prescindir de ella, por lo que era mucho mejor no empezar algo que no se podría terminar. Bella jamás podría encajar en su mundo.

—Quiero que comprendas —dijo él de repente—. No debería haberte obligado a meterte en la cama conmigo aquella tarde que fuimos al campo de batalla. Yo no tenía ningún derecho.

—No fue sólo culpa tuya —afirmó ella—. Yo también lo deseaba. ¿Te importaría darle a tu madre un mensaje de mi parte? —añadió. No podía evitar sentirse algo culpable de lo que estaba planeando para él. Su venganza, que tan dulce le había parecido hacía un mes, se estaba volviendo más amarga a cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—Dile que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. No preguntes de qué se trata. Es algo personal. Díselo. Ella lo comprenderá —concluyó. Se puso de pie. Tenía un aspecto elegante y frágil—. Adiós, Edward.

Él se puso también de pie.

—He perdido el paraíso —susurró—. Me arrepentiré toda la vida, pero sería una insensatez invitar de nuevo a la locura.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Bella. Entonces, lo acompañó hasta la puerta—. Yo... no estaré aquí durante mucho tiempo más.

— ¿Adonde irás?

—Aún no lo he decidido.

— ¿Te marcharás con el hombre que te espera en Chicago?

— ¿Y por qué no? —replicó ella con ironía—. Hay hombres en el mundo que desean algo permanente.

—Idiotas.

—No. Simplemente hombres corrientes que están cansados de vivir solos.

—Yo no tengo por qué estar solo, cielo —dijo él con una fría sonrisa—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es chascar los dedos.

—Lo sé. Mientras el dinero te dure, no pasará nada. Sin embargo, ¿quién acudiría a tu lado cuando estuvieras enfermo si no tienes dinero? ¿Quién te leería si te quedaras ciego o te tomaría la mano si te estuvieras muriendo?

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente. Casi no podía soportar el dolor. Bella habría hecho todas esas cosas porque lo amaba. Sin embargo, no podía corresponderle del mismo modo. No se atrevía...

—Tengo que marcharme —anunció con voz firme.

No miró hacia atrás. Se dirigió directamente al coche y se metió en él. Bella observó cómo se marchaba antes de cerrar la puerta. Suponía que debería estarle agradecida por haberle dado la posibilidad de romper con el pasado. A partir de aquel momento, podía seguir con sus planes, con su vida, sin seguir soñando sueños imposibles. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo imposibles que habían sido.

Necesitaba desesperadamente marcharse durante un par de días. Además, tenía reuniones con clientes que no podía posponer. Llamó a la señora Tanner a su casa y le pidió que le diera el lunes libre para poder ocuparse de la venta de la casa de su tía. No era cierto, pero sirvió para evitar que tuviera que ir a trabajar.

Minutos más tarde, llamó para que le enviaran el avión a recogerla. Se puso la peluca y el abrigo dos horas más tarde, llamó a un taxi y ya estaba esperando en el aeropuerto cuando el avión llegó. Aquella misma tarde estaba en su casa con Tony entre sus brazos. Al menos, así tenía tiempo para aceptar el rechazo de Edward. Y pensaba aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Yo de regreso, perdón a todos por no haber actualizado ayer; pero tuve un pequeño accidente. Espero que les este gustando muchísimo la historia, Gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews, se me cuidan. BESOS


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Aquella noche, Tony estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre mientras ella veía por televisión las noticias de economía. Su hijo. Sólo con mirarlo, se sentía cálida y femenina. Edward le había dicho que no quería tener hijos. Una pena. Él jamás conocería la alegría de ver generaciones de su familia en el rostro de Tony ni de verse amado por el niño.

—Mamá, ¿por qué tienes que ver eso tan aburrido?

—Mi niño —comentó ella entre risas—. Eso tan aburrido me ayuda en mi trabajo.

— ¿Eres un hombre de negocios?

—No. Soy una mujer de negocios —le corrigió ella—. Ya lo sabes.

—Supongo que sí. He sacado un diez en ortografía —dijo—, pero le tiré un bloque a Bett y tuve que ir al despacho para hablar con el señor Yorkie.

— ¿Llamó él aquí?

—Sí. Llamó al señor Black. Él dijo un par de palabras feas y le soltó al señor Yorkie que si Bett me volvía a pegar, yo tenía su permiso para tirarle otro bloque, También le dijo al señor Yorkie que si me volvía a regañar por defenderme, él le daría al señor Yorkie un buen bocadillo de nudillos. Al día siguiente, el señor Yorkie estaba muy nervioso.

Bella tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. El señor Black ejercía aquel efecto en la mayoría de las personas

—A pesar de todo, no deberías pegar a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no si me pegan a mí primero?

En aquel momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar, librando a Bella de tener que encontrar una respuesta. Black asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Es Emmett. Quiere saber si estarás en el despacho mañana.

—Dile que sí y pregúntale... No importa. Ya se lo preguntaré yo. Volveré dentro de un momento, hijo.

—Claro —repuso el niño, sabiendo que no sería así

A la mañana siguiente, estaba en el despacho antes de que abriera oficialmente. Utilizó su llave para entrar. Por su aspecto, parecía la ejecutiva que en realidad era con su traje oscuro, blusa blanca y zapatos muy elegantes. Se sentó a su escritorio y empezó a leer los informes que tenía encima. Mientras trabajaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño discurso que le había echado Edward. En resumidas cuentas, la dejaba porque no podía consentir que ella fuera la dueña de su mundo. Se permitió una sonrisa. ¿Qué diría Edward cuando descubriera que tal vez fuera él quien no encajaba en el de ella?

La posibilidad de que él se negara a cederles los contratos de minerales y que hubiera que absorber por completo su empresa empezó a preocuparle. ¿Lo haría sólo por venganza o por el bien de su propia empresa?

Si tenía que obligar a Edward a renunciar a la empresa que era su vida entera, ¿podría cargar con esa culpa? Eleazar le había dicho que podrían conseguir aquellos minerales en otra parte, y probablemente así era. Sin embargo, los costes se incrementarían espectacularmente, sobre todo en transportes. Ese esfuerzo podría terminar pasándoles factura a ellos. Eleazar no lo sabía, pero Bella sí. No había dejado ningún cabo suelto en aquel proyecto. Efectivamente, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante con su plan.

Emmett llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?

—Sólo hoy. Tal vez mañana si llamo para decir que estoy enferma. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

—Saber si te has dado cuenta del tiempo que tu cuñado se pasa en este despacho y lo que está sacando de tus archivos.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Por supuesto. Te estoy diciendo que Eleazar Vulturi está trabajando en tu contra a cada oportunidad que tiene. Con esta pelea que has entablado con Cullen Properties, le has puesto un arma en las manos y te va a destruir con ella si no tienes cuidado.

Bella entornó los ojos. Acababa de comprobar que sus sospechas no eran totalmente infundadas.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Se ha aprovechado de tu ausencia y les ha dicho a los clientes que estás de vacaciones. Ha desviado varios asuntos a su propio despacho, ha convencido a tu antigua secretaria para que se vaya a trabajar con él y, en su tiempo libre, está cultivándose a tus ejecutivos en fiestas. Además, ha ido hablando con todos los accionistas de Cullen Properties, no sólo con los que tú le pediste que contactara.

—Me pregunto con qué fin.

—Creo que lo sabes. Nosotros creemos que va a pedir un voto de «no» confianza para ti en la próxima reunión de accionistas.

— ¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

—De mí no. Los beneficios que has reportado a la empresa resultan difíciles de ignorar, aunque este asunto de los minerales no esté muy claro. Estoy contigo. Y también cinco de los otros. Sin embargo, Eleazar tiene mucho peso con algunos de los restantes y lo está ejerciendo. Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Esos minerales son necesarios, ¿sabes? He estado trabajando en un informe que explica mi posición. Te lo dejaré y asegúrate de que todo el mundo tenga una copia. No quiero que nadie piense que sólo busco venganza. Tenía razones personales para querer echar a Edward Cullen, pero ya están superadas. Ahora, se trata estrictamente de negocios. El coste de transportar los minerales que necesitamos de otros estados sería desorbitado. Además, Cullen no tiene razones legítimas para negarme esos contratos y sus directores lo saben. Si puedo conseguir que se deshaga de ellos, lo haré. Con Eleazar o sin Eleazar.

—Bien dicho —afirmó Emmett con una sonrisa—. Jamás creí que te interesara la venganza. Eres demasiado sensata —añadió. En silencio, Bella dio las gracias porque Emmett no lo supiera todo—. Has perdido un poco de peso, ¿no?

—Probablemente. Siempre me ocurre con el frío. Tráeme las cifras de la fusión con Camfield Computers, ¿quieres?

—No puedo. Las tiene Eleazar.

—Pero si le estamos proporcionando personal de apoyo. Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a tener acceso a los detalles del contrato.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Emmett—. No sabes lo mucho que se ha implicado en todo lo que hacemos aquí. Tu ausencia, aunque necesaria, le ha dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para venir aquí y meter la nariz en todas partes.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Se trataba de una red en la que ella y las personas que trabajaban para ella se encontraban atrapadas. Eleazar la había tejido muy hábilmente.

—En ese caso —afirmó—, suponte que descubrimos exactamente lo que sabe y le tendemos una trampa.

—Cuéntame más —le pidió Emmett, mucho más alegre.

—Espero que sigas soltero.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Sigues soltero?

—Bueno, sí...

— ¿Sigue bebiendo los vientos por ti la secretaria personal de Eleazar?

—Dios mío... No me puedes pedir que haga eso.

—Claro que puedo. Haz unas reservas en el mejor club que puedas encontrar y sonsácala. Te dirá todo lo que sepa.

—Eso no me parece muy ético.

—No lo es, pero tampoco que Eleazar esté tratando de echarme de mi propia empresa. El fuego se combate con fuego. Hazlo.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué más?

—Realiza una lista alternativa de todos los socios de Cullen Properties y ve a ver personalmente a los que vivan en Chicago. Cena con ellos, muéstrales los beneficios que podemos darles. Sin embargo, no se lo digas a Eleazar. Yo haré lo mismo en Forks. Encuentra otra persona en la que puedas confiar y adjudícale otros accionistas. Vamos a tener que darnos prisa, pero creo que lo conseguiremos a pesar de los intentos de Eleazar por interferir. ¿Estás tú conmigo?

— ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! Aquí estoy, dispuesto a sacrificarme con esa Stanley por la empresa y tú cuestionas mi lealtad. ¿La has visto?

—Sí —admitió Bella—. Y admiro tu coraje.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—Nada. Gracias, Emmett.

—De nada.

Bella se pasó el resto del día hablando por teléfono con clientes y colegas. Cuando llegó a casa, Tony ya estaba en la cama. Lo peor de todo era que se le había olvidado llamar a la señoraTanner. Podría hacerlo a la mañana siguiente. Se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida antes de tocar la almohada.

El día siguiente fue una repetición del anterior. Convenció a la señora Tanner de que estaba medio muerta por un virus y le suplicó a la buena mujer que no mandara a nadie a verla dado que era terriblemente contagioso. Como tenía una buena excusa, disponía de dos días más. Por lo que había sido capaz de sacarle a la mujer, Edward seguía fuera de la ciudad. Todo bien.

Al final del tercer día estaba completamente agotada. No le ayudó en nada que Eleazar pasara por la casa aquella tarde para que ella le firmara otro contrato que debería haber sido ejecutado por el departamento de Bella.

—Esto ocurre con mucha frecuencia, ¿no? —le preguntó, después de firmar el contrato.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Eleazar, inocentemente.

—El hecho de que tú negocies contratos de empresas nacionales.

—No has estado aquí —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo estaba tratando de darle salida al trabajo.

—La junta de Cullen se reúne la semana que viene. Te espero allí. No me desilusiones. Y, mientras tanto, todo lo que surja a nivel nacional tiene que ser supervisado por mí, por mi equipo. Espero que se me consulte, aunque sólo sea para comprar papel higiénico para los porteros de una pequeña firma de ordenadores, ¿de acuerdo?

Eleazar ya había tenido algunas oportunidades de ver a Bella enojada. Notó el hielo en su voz y en sus ojos. Pensó que, al menos, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba intentando hacer. Tenía garantías de varios accionistas de Cullen e iba a conseguir más. De hecho, incluso había hablado con Edward Cullen, le había prevenido sobre la absorción y le había ofrecido su ayuda. Edward no sabía nada sobre Bella. Eleazar no se había atrevido a divulgar aquel punto, pero Cullen había accedido a cooperar. Aquella sería su caía. Eleazar tenía intención de terminar echando a Cullen de su empresa. Así, tendría el control de la empresa, y con los suyos en los puestos directivos, contaría con los contratos de minerales. Entonces, cuando pudiera demostrar que Bella había ido a por Cullen para vengarse, tendría también la cabeza de su cuñada. Terminaría siendo dueño de todo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Cullen y Bella desconocieran sus planes durante un poco más de tiempo.

—Está muy claro —afirmó—. Trataré de no volver a excederme en mis límites.

—Así lo espero.

Aquella noche, cuando le dijo a su hijo que tenía que volver a Forks, el pequeño empezó a gritar.

—Ya casi he terminado —le dijo, secándole las lágrimas—. Además, el señor Black y tú vais a venir conmigo. Nos marchamos a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¿De verdad que me marcho yo también? —preguntó el niño, completamente incrédulo.

Bella no había tenido intención de llevarse a su hijo. Tenía miedo de que Esme Cullen o un vecino lo vieran. Que lo viera Edward. Sin embargo, su hijo estaba muy disgustado y no podía consentirlo. Decidió que iría dos días más a trabajar y que, después, le contaría su pequeña sorpresa a Edward. Y también a Eleazar. Había hecho sus deberes y estaba segura de poder soportar bien la prueba.

Horas más tarde, el señor Black, con Mily en un transportín, Anthony y ella se montaron en el avión de Vulturi. La trampa estaba preparada. Lo único que Bella tenía que hacer era esperar que cayera la presa.

* * *

_—Creo que he mencionado que esta reunión es sólo para accionistas —dijo con la amargura por haber visto a Bella en compañía de Vulturi y vestida de aquel modo, con unas prendas que no se podía permitir con el sueldo de camarera que recibía en el restaurante. _

_—Estás un poco fuera de tu elemento, ¿no te parece, Bella? —le dijo muy fríamente._

_— ¿Es que no me he presentado? Lo siento —dijo con una fría sonrisa en los labios—. Me llamo..._

Bueno chicas la verdad esta cerca... de nuevo agradeciendo a las chicas por sus reviews, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia; nos leemos mañana. BESOS


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 11

El fin de semana pasó muy lentamente. Bella estuvo dos días trabajando en el restaurante. Después, regresaba a la casa de su tía por las tardes. El señor Black se ocupaba de organizar las comidas y la casa y de ocuparse de Tony.

Mantener ocultos al señor Black y al niño en la casa era lo más difícil. El coche de alquiler tenía que aparcarse lejos de la casa. Anthony sólo podía jugar en el jardín trasero, que tenía una valla muy alta y contaba con gran intimidad. Ni siquiera se podía asomar por la ventana. Eso provocaba que las cosas resultaran muy difíciles, pero Bella estaba tan contenta de tenerlo a su lado que no le importaba.

Mientras tanto, seguía trabajando en el restaurante y en su escritorio por las noches, coordinándose constantemente con Emmett. A pesar de tanto ajetreo, tener a Anthony a su lado, poder leerle cuentos y jugar con él le proporcionaba una intimidad con su hijo que estaba disfrutando plenamente. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería vivir allí, criar a su hijo en aquel lugar tan maravilloso.

Por suerte, Edward no se había presentado en el restaurante desde que ella había regresado. Sin embargo, Esme apareció el sábado. Bella tuvo que esforzarse mucho para disimular que todo iba bien. No obstante, la mujer, que siempre se mostraba desafiante, tenía un aspecto asustado.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó en cuanto ella se acercó a la mesa.

—Porque Edward ya no me desea —respondió Bella, sin andarse por las ramas. No podía admitir los temores que tenía sobre lo que podría ocurrir si Edward descubriera la existencia de Tony.

—Está muy raro —comentó la mujer—. Y esta última semana es mucho peor. Me mira, pero no me ve. No escucha lo que le digo. Me dijo... me dijo que te contó lo de su padre.

De eso se trataba. Esme tenía miedo de que Bella pudiera hablar y dañar así el impoluto apellido de los Cullen.

—No tiene que preocuparse —le dijo Bella, muy fríamente—. Los secretos de su familia no me interesan lo suficiente como para chismorrear sobre ellos.

Esme frunció el ceño ligeramente y levantó la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no es eso por lo que ha venido? —Le preguntó Bella—. ¿Para asegurarse de que yo no iba a decir nada?

Esme abrió la boca para hablar, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward entró en el restaurante con su pelirroja del brazo. Se obligó a parecer completamente enamorado de Victoria mientras la conducía a la mesa en la que su madre estaba sentada. Esme pareció tan sorprendida como Bella, aunque ésta última no se dio cuenta.

—Aquí estás —dijo Edward, mirando a su madre—. Tenías que almorzar con Victoria y conmigo en la casa. La comida está esperando.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Esme. Era la primera vez que se le olvidaba algo así. En realidad, aquella Victoria no le parecía mucho mejor que Bella. Tenía dinero, pero carecía de educación y de buenos modales.

Bella observó con un gran peso en el corazón cómo los tres se marchaban. Bueno, sabía que Edward estaba saliendo con Victoria. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse herida? Además, ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

Alegó un dolor de cabeza y se marchó del restaurante. Ya no importaba que la señora Tanner la despidiera. De todos modos, aquél era su último día en el restaurante. Sólo había aguantado hasta entonces para acallar sospechas en aquel momento tan delicado.

En la elegante casa de los Cullen, Edward acomodó a Victoria al lado de su madre y se sentó. Las doncellas empezaron a servir la comida mientras Victoria se quejaba de lo flojo que era el café.

— ¿Por qué estabas en el restaurante? —Le preguntó Edward a su madre—. ¿Sigues intentando protegerme?

—No, yo...

—Creía que íbamos a ir al ático para almorzar — musitó Victoria, ignorando la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar—. Además, no mencionaste que íbamos a venir aquí hasta que viste el coche de tu madre en la ciudad.

Esme se quedó atónita. Entonces, no se había olvidado. Se preguntó cuáles eran los motivos de Edward y se preguntó si el hecho de que Bella lo viera con Victoria había tenido algo que ver.

—No importa, cielo —le dijo él a la pelirroja—. Respóndeme —le espetó a su madre—. ¿Por qué estabas en el restaurante? ¿Qué me estáis ocultando Isabella y tú?

—Sólo quiero una ensalada —le pidió Victoria a una de las doncellas—. Con aliño de queso azul, pero no lo quiero encima de la ensalada. Y quiero Perrier para beber.

—Te vas a morir de hambre sólo con eso —comentó Edward.

—Y tú vas a engordar con eso —replicó ella, señalando la carne con patatas y judías—. La carne de buey es muy mala. No deberías comerla.

— ¿Te has olvidado de que soy el dueño de un rancho? —preguntó él, apretando los dientes.

—Es una crueldad. Me apuesto algo a que marcas el ganado. Yo pertenezco a varias organizaciones de derechos para los animales y...

—Ahora no —le ordenó él. La amenaza que vio en sus ojos hizo que Victoria se detuviera en seco—. Y no me hables así. Ya no soy ningún niño.

—Sí que lo eres —ronroneó ella.

Esme parecía completamente escandalizada.

Edward miró a Victoria lleno de ira. No había tenido intención de llevarla a la casa. Ni siquiera al restaurante. Había querido que Bella pensara que estaba teniendo una aventura con ella, pero no era cierto. No había tocado a ninguna mujer desde que Bella había regresado a Forks. No podía. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo aunque se lamentaba profundamente de lo que le había dicho a ella. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se iba a sentir cuando ella volviera a salir de su vida. Había llevado a Victoria al restaurante en un último intento por dilucidar los sentimientos de Bella, para ver si ella aún sentía algo por él a pesar del daño que él le había hecho. Si hubiera visto una indicación de interés, un gesto, lo habría dejado todo a un lado para darle a su relación una verdadera oportunidad. Sin embargo, Bella ni siquiera parecía haberse fijado en que Victoria lo acompañaba.

La fría mirada de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Tengo que ocuparme de las invitaciones de esa merienda benéfica que voy a celebrar —dijo Esme, poniéndose de pie—. Que disfrutes del almuerzo, Edward. Yo... espero que nos volvamos a ver en alguna ocasión, Victoria.

Edward observó cómo su madre se marchaba con una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Ojalá supiera lo que está pasando.

—Supongo que yo la he avergonzado —comentó Victoria con una carcajada—. ¿Acaso no sabe tu madre que te acuestas con chicas?

—Yo no me acuesto contigo y lo sabes muy bien — le espetó él con tono amenazante. Entonces, se levantó—. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Por el amor de Dios, yo sólo he dicho que... — protestó Victoria cuando él la tomó del brazo.

—Vamos —musitó él.

Durante el resto del día, Bella estuvo pensando en la visita de Esme Cullen. No dejaba de preguntarse qué habría querido decirle la madre de Edward. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era hacer saltar la trampa para atrapar a Edward y poder marcharse de Forks. Ya había desperdiciado mucha energía y mucho tiempo en un plan que apenas le reportaba credibilidad en su empresa. Alec se habría sentido avergonzado de ella por consentir que los asuntos personales interfirieran con los asuntos de trabajo. Además, Eleazar estaba aprovechado su ausencia para reforzar su posición en la empresa.

Lo telefoneó el domingo por la noche.

— ¿Vas a venir a la reunión mañana?

—Así es. Tengo los poderes y he estado hablando con los accionistas. Soy bastante optimista al respecto.

Bella esperaba que él no la vendiera, junto con Edward, en la reunión. En ese sentido, tenía que confiar en su suerte.

—Yo me conformo con la capitulación —dijo—. Si podemos utilizar los votos para conseguir los contratos y obligar a Edward a aceptarlo, estaré más que satisfecha.

—Yo creía que el motivo de todo esto era la absorción de Cullen Properties.

—En realidad, ya no me preocupa demasiado, sobre todo si ello puede significar el sacrificio de la mitad de nuestros beneficios para conseguirlo. Lo que necesitamos de verdad son los derechos sobre los minerales y, por lo que he podido descubrir, Edward tiene la confianza de sus accionistas. Aunque yo gane el control, no podré echarlo e instalar a mi gente. Además, su empresa está en una situación económica lo suficientemente buena como para resistir una OPA. Sus acciones alcanzan buenos precios en los mercados y la empresa es solvente.

—Veo que has hecho tus deberes. Sí, todo eso es cierto. Tendríamos que ofrecer veinte o treinta dólares por acción para comprar esa empresa. No sería una jugada muy inteligente en la situación actual.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aumentando los contratos de minerales que tenemos en la actualidad, podríamos terminar con el déficit de la empresa y recaudar buenos beneficios.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto, Mary? —le preguntó Eleazar.

—No, pero he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y energías para dejarlo ahora. Ya no se trata de una venganza, si eso ayuda. Ya no necesito tener la cabeza de Edward Cullen colocada en una pica. Sólo quiero los derechos que él tiene sobre los minerales.

—En ese caso, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá muy bien —dijo Eleazar, tras una pausa—. Estaré allí mañana. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

—No, gracias. Hasta mañana.

El día siguiente pasaba tan lentamente que resultaba insoportable. Bella salió al jardín, en el que el señor Black y Tony estaban jugando con una pelota.

— ¿No te parece genial, mamá? —le preguntó Tony, riendo—. El señor Black me ha dicho que hay un parque cerca. ¿Podemos ir?

— Hoy no —respondió Bella sin sonreír—. Dentro de un par de días.

—Vaya... Bueno, está bien.

Tony no comprendía que su madre no podía arriesgarse a que lo viera nadie. Edward no sabía nada sobre él. Tenía que encontrar el modo de sacarlo de Forks antes de que Esme revelara el secreto. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, tenía sus prioridades.

Miró el reloj. Eleazar llegaría en menos de una hora. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Subió a su dormitorio y preparó meticulosamente la ropa que iba a ponerse. Aquella noche tenía que estar muy elegante. A pesar de todo, se sentía como si tuviera las piernas de goma.

Cuando Eleazar llegó, el ambiente se hizo un poco más tenso, especialmente porque Mily entró en el salón para ver quién había llegado.

—¿Por qué no haces una cinta de sombrero con ese bicho? —musitó eleazar.

El señor Black recogió a Mily y se la colocó encima del hombro. Entonces, le dedicó a Eleazar una gélida mirada antes de marcharse con Tony para ayudarle a vestirse.

—No ha sido un comentario muy diplomático — comentó Bella.

—Odio a esa cosa —replicó Eleazar antes de mirar su Rolex—. ¿No deberías estar vistiéndote?

—Supongo que sí. Resulta extraño... Uno persigue con ahincó algo que desea mucho y, cuando por fin lo consigue, sabe a basura.

Eleazar la miró con curiosidad.

—No tenías elección. Cullen la tomó por ti cuando se negó a cederte los contratos. He leído tu informe. Estoy de acuerdo en que sería improductivo económicamente tratar de conseguir esos minerales en otros estados, porque aquí en Washington todo resulta más accesible.

—Me sorprendes.

—Sé distinguir un buen negocio cuando lo veo. Tal vez tus motivos para empezar esto no fueron muy loables, pero tienes un buen olfato en los negocios. Cullen Properties supondría una valiosa incorporación a nuestro conglomerado de empresas.

—Así sería.

En realidad, Bella no quería la empresa de Edward. ¿Y Eleazar? Entornó los ojos. Tendría que vigilarlo muy cuidadosamente. Tal vez se lo debía a Edward, aunque sólo fuera por los buenos recuerdos del pasado.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Se vistió con un traje de seda hecho a medida de Guy Laroche en color azul claro, con una delicada blusa a juego. Se puso unos zapatos de cuero y se realizó un elegante recogido en el cabello. Cuando se miró en el espejo, quedó muy satisfecha con su apariencia.

Anthony también llevaba puesto un traje. Cuando su madre se reunió con él en el recibidor, junto con el señor Black y Eleazar, el niño le dedicó una fría mirada.

— ¿Por qué me tengo que poner un traje, mamá? — Musitó— Además, no quiero salir. Quiero ver la tele.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero yo necesito al señor Black y tú no puedes quedarte aquí solo. Me aseguraré de que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos después. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno.

Eleazar le dedicó una mirada de apreciación cuando la vio.

—Estás muy bien —dijo—. La ejecutiva de Vulturi en persona.

—Me alegro de que me des tu aprobación —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Bueno —añadió, tras mirar su Rolex de oro—, son casi las siete. ¿Nos vamos?

—Creo que sí. Deduzco que no querías estar en el principio de la reunión.

—No hay necesidad —repuso Bella—. Como tú dijiste, nos llamarán al móvil cuando llegue el momento de votar. Presentaremos nuestros poderes y realizaremos nuestra oferta a ver qué ocurre.

—Me parece bien.

El edificio en el que Cullen Properties tenía su sede estaba completamente iluminado. Edward y Esme ya estaban en la sala de juntas, tras haber disfrutado de un delicioso bufé. A pesar de todo, él no hacía más que pensar en Bella. Con estar lejos de ella, sólo había conseguido desearla aún más. Sabía que no iba a poder sustituirla, por lo que se estaba preparando para volver a conquistarla. Cuando hubiera zanjado aquel absurdo tema de la absorción, su atención se iba a centrar plenamente en recuperar a Bella.

Quería volver a intentarlo, pero, antes de que pudiera ir a casa de Bella para decírselo, los negocios le habían obligado a marcharse de la ciudad. Cuando regresó, se enteró de que estaba bajo la amenaza de una OPA hostil por parte de Vulturi Internacional y que ésta había obtenido poderes sobre una gran cantidad de acciones. La empresa se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, por lo que el hecho de tratar de bloquear la OPA le había llevado todo su tiempo.

— ¿Has podido hablar con Eleazar Vulturi? —le preguntó a uno de sus ejecutivos.

— Estará aquí —respondió el aludido — . ¿Crees que está detrás de esta OPA?

—No lo sé —contestó Edward—. ¿Tienes idea de quién está manejando los hilos?

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que se trata de la viuda de Alec Vulturi. Es una mujer muy inteligente. Se ocupa de la rama nacional de la empresa y gana dinero a raudales. Dicen que el propio Alec la preparó. Es muy inteligente y está empeñada en conseguir los contratos de los minerales. Nosotros le estorbamos para sus planes de expansión, lo que podría ser una desventaja para ella en su propia empresa. Ellos quieren resultados.

—Y yo estoy empeñado en no cedérselos —replicó Edward —. Que me aspen si permito que una viuda rica venga aquí y me diga lo que tengo que hacer con mi propia empresa.

—Te aseguro que es muy inteligente. Si no lo fuera, eleazar se estaría ocupando por completo del negocio. Dicen que él está a la sombra de ella.

—No me parece un lugar muy cómodo —musitó Edward.

El hombre asintió y se volvió para saludar al resto de los asistentes a medida que estos iban ocupando sus puestos.

En el exterior del edificio, los ocupantes de una enorme limusina negra esperaban una llamada de teléfono. Cuando el aparato sonó, Bella le dio un beso a su hijo y salió del coche.

Llevaba un abrigo de cachemir de color grisáceo que enfatizaba aún más la belleza de su piel. Entró por delante de Eleazar en el edificio y se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó él cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada.

—Ahora no —replicó ella—. Irónico, ¿verdad? Tendría que estar temblando, pero no es así. Casi me da pena ese hombre.

Eleazar asintió. Entonces, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en la sala.

Bella vio a Edward y a su madre sentados en la cabecera de una larga mesa de reuniones. La sala estaba repleta de personas. Al ver a Bella, Edward frunció las cejas, lo mismo que su madre.

El ejecutivo que estaba hablando indicó a Eleazar con un gesto de la cabeza.

— Esta noche tenemos un punto diferente —dijo, refiriéndose a Edward—. Vulturi Internacional se ha dirigido a nosotros para realizar una oferta de absorción. Le doy la palabra a Eleazar Vulturi, si no hay objeciones, para que escuchemos su oferta.

—No hay ninguna objeción —dijo Edward, sin dejar de observar a Bella completamente asombrado—. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber por qué necesitamos una camarera esta noche —añadió, muy molesto al encontrarla en compañía de Eleazar Vulturi. ¡Bella era suya!

Aparte de Esmea y de Eleazar, Bella fue la única que comprendió el comentario. No respondió. Se limitó a sonreír a Edward sin dejar de pensar en sus insultos, en su hábil seducción y en su traición. De repente, la tarde se había llenado de malignas posibilidades y Bella estaba deseando tomar parte en ellas. La ira que sentía por Esme adoptó un segundo plano para centrarse en Edward. Se lo merecía. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño en el pasado.

Edsard colocó la manos sobre la mesa cuando vio que Bella no contestaba.

—Hará falta mucho más que una oferta para quitarme mi empresa, como muy bien va a descubrir todo el mundo.

—Edward, no es tu liderazgo lo que se está cuestionando —comentó Sam, muy rojo—. Simplemente se trata de que muchos de nosotros creemos que estás muy empecinado con estos contratos de minerales.

—Tengo derecho a ello —rugió él—. ¿O acaso se te ha olvidado que Alec Vulturi hizo todo lo que pudo para apartarnos del negocio antes de su muerte?

Bella desconocía aquel detalle. Miró a Eleazar, pero él no le devolvió el contacto visual.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los negocios de hoy —continuó Sam—. Al menos, deja que el resto de nosotros sepamos lo que Eleazar tiene que decir.

Edward se reclinó en su silla, consciente de la curiosidad de su madre por la presencia de Bella. Él también la miró.

—Creo que he mencionado que esta reunión es sólo para accionistas —dijo con la amargura por haber visto a Bella en compañía de Vulturi y vestida de aquel modo, con unas prendas que no se podía permitir con el sueldo de camarera que recibía en el restaurante. ¿Sería Eleazar su pareja, el amigo especial que tenía en Chicago? Sabía muy bien que Bella no tenía acciones en su empresa, entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí?

—Estás un poco fuera de tu elemento, ¿no te parece, Bella? —le dijo muy fríamente.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella muy dulcemente.

— ¿Viene ella contigo? —le inquirió a Eleazar.

—Me temo que más bien es al revés —contesto eleazar. Entonces, se sentó y dejó que Bella colocara su maletín encima de la mesa y se dirigiera a todos los presentes.

—Siento abordarles de esta manera, caballeros — dijo con voz fría y clara—, pero su presidente, Edward Cullen, me tiene contra la pared. Tenemos que diversificarnos y necesitamos esos minerales para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, no me ha quedado más alterativa que negociar en secreto para obtenerlos.

Edward se irguió en el asiento. Era consciente de la sorpresa que se había llevado su madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso de «nosotros»? —preguntó en tono amenazante.

— ¿Es que no me he presentado? Lo siento —dijo con una fría sonrisa en los labios—. Me llamo Mary Vulturi —añadió, tomándose una pequeña pausa para dejar que aquellas palabras surtieran su efecto—. Soy la viuda de Alec Vulturi, vicepresidenta y directora ejecutiva de las operaciones nacionales de Vulturi International.

El gesto que se reflejó en el rostro de Edward fue un poema. Compensó complemente los seis años de angustia y sufrimiento. De dolor. Esme palideció y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Bella se ocupó de sus asuntos y detalló tranquilamente la absorción, los cambios que se producirían y el precio.

—Tú no absorberás mi empresa —dijo Edward.

—Claro que lo haré —replicó ella con voz fría—. Tengo los poderes necesarios. Puedo derrotarte en una votación.

—No tienes las acciones de mi tío abuelo...

Bella lanzó el poder por encima de la mesa con increíble eficacia.

— ¡Eso es imposible!—exclamó Esme.

—El hermano de su padre no tiene muy buena opinión de ninguno de los dos, señora Cullen —observó Bella—. Me temo que lo ha hecho. Ese papel me concede los votos que necesito para hacerme con el control de la empresa, a menos que sus abogados puedan sacarse un conejo de la chistera —añadió. Recogió los papeles y volvió a introducirlos en el maletín. Estaba muy tranquila—. Deseo los contratos de minerales. Me haré con ellos aunque para ello tenga que absorber toda la empresa. Ya me harán saber su decisión. Agradecería mucho que fuera a primeros de semana cuando me dieran la respuesta. Tengo una serie de contratos que dependen de esto y que no pueden demorarse más —concluyó. Le hizo una indicación a Eleazar—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Buenas tardes.

Salió de la sala seguida por Eleazar. Cuando hubo atravesado las puertas, escuchó el revuelo que se montaba en la sala.

Edward no se movió. Casi no podía ni respirar. Se había dado cuenta de cómo Bella había estado jugando con él. Su madre le tocó suavemente la mano, pero él se sobresaltó por la tensión que acumulaba en su interior.

—Ella es la razón por la que Alec Vulturi trató de destruirnos —susurró Esme—. ¡Fue por Bella!

—Dios... —susurró Edward. Comprendió que, de algún modo, ella había conseguido casarse con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y se había convertido en su peor enemiga. Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría por destruirlo.

—Lo siento —musitaba Esme entre lágrimas—. Es culpa mía...

Edward casi no escuchaba a su madre y, de todos modos, no entendía lo que decía. Su sufrimiento era casi insoportable. Le había dicho a Bella que ella jamás encajaría en su estilo de vida, que nunca tendría la suficiente sofisticación, pero resultaba que Bella podía comprarlo y venderlo. Ella se debía de haber reído mucho... Era la viuda de Alec Vulturi. Tenía un imperio propio y una fortuna increíble. Tenía en sus manos las herramientas necesarias para la venganza y las había utilizado aquella noche. Edward cerró los ojos. Había pensado que tal vez ella seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, Bella acababa de demostrarle lo que sentía. Seguramente en lo único que había pensado, incluso mientras se entregaba a él, era en la venganza. Él se había vuelto a enamorar mientras que Bella había estado simplemente preparándose el terreno para realizar aquella OPA hostil. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. De algún modo, el dolor que sentía por la posibilidad de perder su empresa no era nada comparado al que sentía por la traición de Bella.

El señor Black llegó treinta minutos más tarde de lo acordado para recoger a Eleazar y a Bella por culpa de una rueda pinchada. Eso significó que los dos estaban esperando aún cuando Edward y Esme Cullen salieron de la sala de juntas. Bella necesitó mucho valor para no achantarse cuando vio que Edward se dirigía a ella con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

— ¿Formaba todo parte del plan? —le preguntó.

Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sonrió, levantó una ceja y lo miró atentamente.

— ¿No eras tú el que solía decir que, en el mundo de los negocios, nada es sagrado?

— ¡Contéstame, bruja!

Bella observó a una destrozada Esme Cullen. Sintió una profunda pena por ella. En cierto modo, se avergonzaba de sí misma.

—Sí —dijo, sin sentimiento alguno—. Todo formaba parte del plan.

El odio que se reflejó en el rostro de Edward resultó casi insoportable, pero Bella no podía permitir que él supiera lo mucho que aún sentía por él. Además, tenía que proteger a su hijo. Dejar que Edward se le acercara demasiado podría costarle a Tony. Entonces, horrorizada, contempló cómo el señor Black se acercaba con el niño a la puerta. A continuación, la abrió y dejó que el pequeño entrara en el vestíbulo antes que él.

— ¡Mamá, hemos tenido un pinchazo! —exclamó el niño, levantando los brazos para que su madre lo levantara.

—Mi niño, ¿te preocupaba no llegar a tiempo? — dijo, tratando de disimular, aunque sabía que Edward y Esme estaban atónitos de ver al niño.

—Sí. El señor Black dijo unas palabras muy malas. Tienes que hablar con él —comentó el niño con voz de adulto.

En otras circunstancias, Bella se habría echado a reír. En aquel momento, no había tiempo alguno para el humor.

Edward la observaba con una ira incontenible. No sólo se había ido con otros hombres, sino que había tenido un hijo con él. Tenía en brazos al hijo de Alec Vulturi y la odiaba por ello.

—Usted es Black, por supuesto —le espetó al guardaespaldas, al reconocerlo.

—Y usted Cullen, por supuesto —replicó Black con voz tensa.

Sintiendo que se avecinaban problemas, Bella se interpuso entre los dos hombres. Le había dado muchas sorpresas desagradables a Esme aquella noche, pero no había pensado en Tony. Había sido un accidente. Si no hubiera sido por el pinchazo, Esme jamás habría visto al pequeño.

Edward no parecía haberse dado cuenta del parecido, pero su madre sí. Además, sabía que Bella estaba embarazada cuando tuvo que huir de Forks, Edward no. No dejaba de mirar al niño con ojos como platos. De repente, se desmayó.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de su madre, muy preocupado. Bella se sintió muy culpable, porque todo había sido culpa suya. Le entregó rápidamente el niño al señor Black y se arrodilló para tomarle el pulso a la mujer. Aunque débil, éste era constante y regular.

—Ha sido el shock —dijo Edward, mirándola con frialdad—. Dios sabe que ya ha sufrido bastante esta noche. Eres tan fría como el hielo, ¿verdad, Bella?

—El mundo de los negocios no es para los débiles de corazón —replicó ella—. Alec me enseñó las reglas del juego. Yo fui una estudiante muy aplicada.

Edward no se molestó en responder. Se levantó y llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia para su madre, dejando que Bella la cuidara. Esme abrió los ojos muy brevemente.

—El niño... —susurró—. El niño... ¡Bella!

—Trate de no moverse. Se pondrá bien.

—Lo siento —musitó Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo también...

Bella comprendió que le iba a resultar muy difícil justificar sus actos. Si le ocurría algo a Esme, no habría modo alguno de detener a Edward. Lo que antes había parecido muy sencillo, se había tornado un asunto muy complicado.

La ambulancia pareció tardar una eternidad. Cuando llegó, Edward se ocupó de que los camilleros metieran a su madre en el vehículo y luego saltó a su lado.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el hospital, agarró con fuerza la mano de su madre, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de averiguar. Bella era Mary Vulturi, el tesoro oculto de Alec Vulturi. Tal y como su madre había dicho, probablemente la razón por la que Vulturi se había esforzado tanto en hundirlo era para vengar a Mary, a Bella, por el dolor y la angustia que él le había causado.

Y eso que ella le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba... Tan profundo era su amor que se había casado casi inmediatamente con otro hombre y había tenido un hijo con él. Había visto cómo aquel pequeño de cabello oscuro se dirigía hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y la llamaba mamá. Él casi nunca había pensado en niños, pero cuando lo había hecho, habían sido siempre los niños que tenía con Bella. El dolor que sintió al comprobar lo completa que había sido la venganza de Isabella lo dobló en dos.

—Mamá —susurró, tomando entre las suyas la mano de su madre.

Ella gimió. Las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por las mejillas.

—Edward, ese niño... ¿Has visto al niño?

—Madre, ¿cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él, sin saber a qué se refería su madre.

—Me he desmayado... —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

—Así es. Vamos de camino al hospital.

—Pero si sólo has sido un desmayo...

—Dejemos que sean los médicos los que digan eso. Ahora, túmbate y quédate muy quieta. Te pondrás bien.

—Bella —musitó Esme, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hijo.

—Menuda sorpresa, ¿eh? Y yo le di un trabajo como camarera cuando ella podría comprarme el restaurante con la calderilla que le sobra.

Esme comprendió en aquel momento lo mucho que debió de haberse divertido Bella cuando ella trató de sobornarla con veinte mil dólares. Jamás habría podido imaginarse quién era Bella. Además, no sólo había tenido al hijo de Edward, sino que aún lo tenía a su lado. Edward no lo sabía. Había dado por sentado que el niño era el hijo de Vulturi. Si le decía la verdad, tendría que revelarle sus propias culpas.

¿Sería capaz de consentir que los dos se enzarzaran en una guerra por la custodia del pequeño? ¿Podría permitir que el niño se convirtiera en un peón sólo porque el niño llevara el apellido Cullen? ¿Por tener un nieto?

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Tantas mentiras. Bella había dicho que todo había terminado. Que su deseo de venganza se había aplacado. Evidentemente, pensaba volver a llevarse al niño a su casa y a olvidarse de Edward y de ella. Sin embargo, ella ya no podía olvidar. Edward tenía un hijo cuya existencia desconocía. Eso era culpa suya. No sabía qué hacer...

—No te preocupes tanto —le dijo Edward—. No voy a consentir que Bella nos arrebate la empresa.

—Jamás pensé que lo harías, aunque eso sería precisamente lo que yo me merecería.

Edward frunció el ceño. Le preocupaba el comportamiento de su madre. Desde que Bella había regresado a Forks, no era la misma. Se preguntó qué secreto compartirían las dos mujeres, secreto que había convertido a su madre en un manojo de nervios. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto, llegaron al hospital.

—Esa señora se ha desmayado —dijo Anthony, mientras iban en el coche de camino a la casa de la tía Sue—. ¿La he asustado yo?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Se ha llevado un gran sobresalto. Ahora, cállate como un niño bueno y escucha tu cinta nueva —añadió, colocándole ella misma los cascos.

— ¿Sabía ella lo de Tonye? —le preguntó Eleazar.

—Hasta esta noche, no —respondió ella—. De hecho no pensé que fuera a saberlo nunca. Si no hubiera sido por el pinchazo, así habría sido. ¿Crees que la junta aceptará nuestra oferta?

—Lo dudo —contestó Eleazar, aunque con una extraña intranquilidad—. Tratarán de convencer a Edward sobre esos contratos, pero no creo que acepten una nueva dirección o que se rindan ante una OPA hostil, ni siquiera ante el precio que estamos ofreciendo.

Sin embargo, Eleazar tenía sus planes, planes que ni Bella ni Edward sabrían hasta que él estuviera listo para sorprenderlos a ambos.

—Mientras salga algo bueno de todo esto, no me importa.

—Pareces agotada —murmuró él con una expresión ligeramente culpable—. Todo esto ha sido muy duro para ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No quería disgustar a la señora Cullen. No creí que...

—Se pondrá bien.

—Eso espero, Eleazar —afirmó. Dada la tensa situación en la que estaban las cosas entre Edward y ella, no quería empeorarlas más.

Aquella noche, llamó al hospital. Le informaron que la señora Cullen simplemente sufría de agotamiento y que estaba muy bien. Fue el único momento de alegría en un día aciago. Al menos, la madre de Edward no había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Sin embargo, tenía otro problema entre manos. Esme había visto a Tony. ¿Le diría a Edward la verdad? Si lo hacía, ¿qué ocurriría entonces?

* * *

Por fin se supo la verdad... a ratos me da pena Edward el es solo una victima mas de las mentiras de Esme, pero que tal estuvo?

Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos mañana. BESOS


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Bella había tratado de conseguir que Eleazar se quedara a pasar la noche, pero él insistió en regresar a Chicago para una reunión muy importante que tenía a la mañana siguiente. «Menos mal», pensóbella. Emmett se podría ocupar de vigilarlo cuando estuviera en Chicago. Ella no deseaba su compañía más de lo que su cuñado deseaba la suya.

El señor Black había dejado la limusina aparcada frente a la casa. Ya no había necesidad de fingir.

Tony seguía dormido cuando Bella se levantó de la cama a la mañana siguiente para preparar el desayuno.

—Deberías traerte una doncella —le dijo el señor Black, mientras se tomaba un trozo de beicon—. Estás fuera de lugar en la cocina.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Él también parecía estar fuera de lugar en la cocina, con sus vaqueros y una camiseta color caqui. Sin embargo, al menos él sabía cocinar mejor que ella.

—Hacemos lo que podemos —le recordó ella. Sacó una bandeja de galletas del horno y se sentó a la mesa. Como él, iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, aunque ya eran de diseño—. Tómate una galleta.

El señor Black tomó una justo en el momento en el que alguien empezó a llamar muy insistentemente a la puerta trasera.

—Yo abriré —dijo el señor Black.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward le dedicó una fría mirada y entró en la cocina. Arrojó el sombrero sobre la encimera y se sentó.

Bella estaba completamente atónita. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. No había esperado volver a ver a Edward, y mucho menos en su propia casa, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Ponte cómodo —le espetó.

— ¿Acaso no lo he hecho siempre? —le replicó él. Frunció el ceño al ver que el señor Black se sentaba con su habitual imperturbabilidad y seguía desayunando—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Sólo el desayuno. Toma un plato si quieres comer algo —le dijo Bella. Para irritación del señor Black, lo hizo—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Saldrá adelante. Gracias a Dios, no ha sido un ictus.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando entre vosotras dos? — Preguntó él, directamente, sorprendiendo a Bella—. Jamás he visto desmayarse a mi madre, pero anoche se quedó más pálida que la muerte después de... la sorpresa. ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre vosotras que hace que te tenga tanto miedo?

—Nada que debiera preocuparla. He renunciado a las venganzas. Son demasiado agotadoras.

—Siento escuchar eso. Estaba deseando que empezaran los fuegos artificiales cuando trataste de arrebatarme mi empresa.

— ¿Acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—No, pero puedes intentarlo.

—Gracias por darme permiso. Tú creaste una especie de monopolio sobre esos minerales en contra del consejo de tu abogado y de sus socios. Y lo hiciste por razones muy poco comerciales.

—Por supuesto —afirmó él—. No comprendía porque Alec Vulturi se tomaba tantas molestias por enfrentarse a mí. Al menos no lo comprendí hasta anoche. Yo no hago favores a mi enemigo.

—El enemigo te ha superado en esta ocasión, Edward. Yo diría que te he pillado desprevenido.

—En eso tienes razón. Me distrajeron bastante — replicó. Bella se sonrojó vivamente.

— ¡Mamá!

La alegre voz resonó en la cocina al mismo tiempo que Anthony, vestido aún con su pijama, entraba en la cocina arrastrando un conejito de peluche por una oreja y frotándose los ojos.

—Mamá, me he despertado —murmuró, apoyándose contra ella.

Ella se lo colocó tiernamente en el regazo y lo abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Edward tuvo que refrenar su mal genio por ver al hijo de Alec Vulturi y el amor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella al abrazarlo. En aquel momento, empezó a comprender lo que había rechazado. No le gustaba sentirse el segundo en nada.

Black vio la expresión que se había reflejado en el rostro de Edward. Celos. Conocía muy bien aquel gesto.

Edward lo miró con los ojos relucientes. Black le disgustaba más de lo que envidiaba al niño. Le molestaba verlo sentado con Bella, viviendo con ella.

—Mily está en la lavadora, señor Black —murmuró el niño—. ¿Quiere que lo bañemos?

—Vamos a ver —afirmó el guardaespaldas. Tomó al niño en brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Iré a vestirlo —añadió, refiriéndose a Bella.

—Gracias.

Edward observó cómo se marchaban. Pensó que, si hubieran seguido juntos, tarde o temprano Bella y él habrían tenido un hijo. Tal vez habría sido como aquel niño. Estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto de dolor. Dudaba que tuviera un niño alguna vez. El matrimonio no estaba en su vocabulario.

A pesar de todo, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Bella no le habría dicho que tenía un hijo. Se sentía traicionado, herido.

— ¿Quién es Mily? —preguntó.

—La iguana del señor Black—respondió ella—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—No tengo otro sitio adonde ir —contestó Edward.

Bella decidió que no podía dejar que aquellas palabras le afectaran. No se atrevía. Ella le miró las manos, largas y de piel oscura. Recordó las caricias que aquellas manos le habían proporcionado.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre.

—Saldrá adelante. ¿Amaste a tu marido?

—Sí. Resulta muy fácil amar a las personas que se preocupan por ti. Alec me trató como a una reina. Me mimó, me protegió y me amó con todo su corazón. Estaba tan solo...

—Él te escondió, ¿verdad? Por eso no pude encontrarte.

—Así es. Supongo que podría haber solucionado fácilmente los cargos que pudiera haber habido en contra de mí, pero, tal y como mi cuñado dijo en una ocasión. Alec tenía sus motivos para no querer que tú me encontraras. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerme su lado.

A Edward no le sorprendió. Apenas si podía apartar los ojos el rostro de ella.

— Entonces, ya estabas embarazada, ¿verdad?

Aquél era terreno peligroso. Tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado

—Sí. Tony lo suponía todo para Alec.

— ¿Y para ti?

—Por supuesto. Para mí también. Es el motor de vida.

— ¿Te deja él mucho tiempo para el estilo de vida que llevas? Reuniones, viajes, conferencias, convencer a accionistas para que voten en favor tuyo... Eso lo hago yo todos los días, pero no tengo un niño del que ocuparme

—Te aseguro que no descuido en absoluto el cuidado de mi hijo.

—Llevas aquí más de un mes.

—Y he hablado con Tony todos los días por teléfono.

—Qué agradable para él.

—Mira, esto es justo lo que necesito —le espetó ella—. Un soltero diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer para criar a mi hijo.

—Si yo tuviera uno, me aseguraría que no creciera solo.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando...?

— ¿Cómo se llama el conejo?

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Quiero saber cómo se llama su conejo de peluche.

Bella lo sabía, pero él la había turbado tanto que era incapaz de recordarlo.

—Bien, eso lo dice todo, ¿no te parece? —añadió, levantando una ceja.

—Mi hijo no es asunto tuyo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. El hijo de Alec Vulturi es la menor de mis preocupaciones en estos momentos —afirmó él—. Mi madre quiere verte.

Ésa era la razón de su visita. No quiso ni siquiera pensar que Edward había ido por cualquier otra razón.

— ¿Porqué?

—No tengo ni idea. Está en observación y le van a realizar pruebas al menos durante dos días más y quiere hablar contigo. Le dije que te lo preguntaría.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos —repuso ella.

—Ella dice que sí. Bella —dijo, mientras empezaba a trazarle líneas sobre el reverso de la mano—, dime lo que está pasando.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —afirmó ella, retirando rápidamente la mano.

Edward le atrapó los dedos entre los suyos y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿No quieres que vuelva a tocarte? Ahora que crees que me has derrotado, no sientes la necesidad de desearme. ¿Es eso?

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir.

—No ha sido por eso —susurró. No quería que él pensara que se había acostado con él tan sólo para evitar que se enterara de que tenía intención de absorber su empresa.

El rostro de Edward pareció perder tensión. Los dedos empezaron a proporcionar caricias. Los miró, sin apartar los ojos del anillo de compromiso que ella aún llevaba en la mano.

—Eras mía antes de que fueras de Alec. Te hice daño y lo siento. Supongo que tenías derecho a tratar de vengarte de mí.

Bella no lo sabía, y él no lo mencionó, pero el hecho de haberle dado un hijo a Vulturi había sido la más sofisticada de las venganzas.

Le soltó la mano y se puso de pie. El fuego que le brillaba en los ojos pareció apagarse un poco.

—Ve a ver a mi madre, te lo pido, para que así ella pueda dejar de pensar en lo que sea lo que haya entre vosotras. Ella es lo único que me queda.

Bella cerró los ojos. No le gustaba la idea de tener que volver a ver a Esme, pero no iba a poder evitarlo sin levantar sospechas y, tal vez, sin empujar a Esme a hacer algo desesperado.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Iré.

El rostro de Edward reflejaba tanta amargura como el de ella tristeza. Recogió su sombrero y la miró con profunda intensidad.

—Supongo que te marcharás de Forks.

—Sí. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo. Como tú has dicho, mi vida se compone de una reunión de negocios tras otra. Me ha resultado difícil ocuparme de mis asuntos desde aquí, a pesar de la tecnología.

—Creo que lo mejor será que le diga a la señora Tanner que ya no vas a volver a trabajar en el restaurante —comentó él con sorna—. Debes de haberte reído mucho.

—Disfruté trabajando. Después de mis ocupaciones habituales, servir mesas ha sido como unas vacaciones.

—Yo creía que llevaba las de ganar, pero tú tenías todos los ases en la manga —susurró Edward sin dejar de mirarle la boca.

—Tenía que conseguir esos contratos. Mis planes de expansión dependen de ellos.

—Hay minerales por todas partes. ¿Por qué no fuiste a Arizona por ejemplo a buscarlos?

—Porque tú no estabas allí —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

—Es verdad. En realidad, tú no ibas detrás de los contratos, sino que querías colocarme una cuerda alrededor del cuello. Crees que lo has conseguido, pero no sabes lo mucho que me apoyan mis accionistas y lo dispuesto que estoy a luchar para recuperar la confianza de los que me la han retirado. Me gusta la lucha. Si quieres mi empresa, ven a buscarla, pero prepárate a luchar.

—A mí también me gusta pelear. Alec me enseñó cómo hacerlo.

El hecho de que se mencionara al marido de Bella endureció el rostro de Edward.

—Él tenía instinto asesino. Yo también, pero creo que tú no, Bella. Hace falta mucho más que tu apellido de casada para asustarme.

—Recuerda que tengo los poderes.

—Ya han cambiado de manos una vez —replicó él con voz arrogante—. En los viejos tiempos no competías conmigo. Dabas, no pedías.

—Los tiempos cambian.

—Ni que lo digas —afirmó él colocándose el sombrero—. No me rindo fácilmente y tampoco cedo. En estos momentos tienes las de ganar, pero me gustaría ver cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar así.

—Te enviaré una postal desde Chicago, Edward.

— ¿Te vas a marchar inmediatamente? —dijo. Entonces, se acercó a ella con un gesto insinuante—. Quédate un poco más. Te llevaré al ático y haremos el amor sobre la alfombra.

—No quiero...

Se interrumpió cuando él le colocó la mano sobre un seno y empezó a acariciarle un erecto pezón con el pulgar. Inmediatamente, Edward le cubrió la boca con la suya. Bella lo empujó, pero notó que estaba tan echada hacia atrás que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que agarrarse a él con fuerza para no caerse. Mientras tanto, Edward la besaba apasionadamente, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca tan profundamente que Bella no pudo resistirse a las chispas de electricidad que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

Edward apartó la boca de la de ella y puso recta la silla.

—Eres mía —le dijo —. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Corre mientras puedas, pero no vas a poder escapar. Esta vez no te dejaré marchar.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Lo había dicho en serio. Ni siquiera el niño lo disuadiría. Tenía a Isabella en su poder y no iba a soltarla, le costara lo que le costara. Los últimos seis años habían sido un infierno por el que no iba a volver a pasar. Eleazar lo ayudaría a sacarla de su despacho para siempre. Entonces, Bella sería suya para siempre. Ya se preguntaría más tarde el lugar que ocuparía.

La risa de Tony resonó por toda la casa mientras el señor Black y el niño bajaban por la escalera. Cuando entraron en la cocina, el señor Black frunció el ceño al verla tan arrebolada.

— ¿Lo has echado? —le preguntó.

—Se marchó voluntariamente —respondió ella, levantándose—. Su madre ha preguntado por mí. Tengo que ir al hospital a verla. Lo he prometido.

— ¿Y qué crees que quiere su madre?

—No lo sé. Estoy casi segura de que tiene algo que ver con ya sabes el qué —añadió, sin mencionar el nombre de Anthony — . No creo que se lo haya dicho, pero no puedo estar segura.

— ¿Y si se lo ha dicho?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tendremos que encontrar un agujero. Sin embargo, tal vez no tengamos que llegar a eso. Primero, tengo que saber lo que tiene pensado Esme —comentó, mirando el reloj—. Se supone que Ben tiene que llamar esta mañana. ¿Puedes llamar a Eleazar en mi nombre y pedirle que interceda?

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Bella le dio un beso a Tony y dejó que él señor Black le diera de desayunar mientras ella se iba a su dormitorio. Le quedaba un vestido que no se había puesto, uno estampado de seda. Se lo puso, se peinó y se calzó unos zapatos de tacón.

Decidió no pensar en lo que Edward le había dicho. Aún se le notaba en la boca la huella de los labios y su sabor le turbaba aún el pensamiento. Edward la deseaba. Eso no había cambiado. Sin embargo, no podía volver a entregarse a él. Tenía que sacar a Tony de Forks antes de que Edward descubriera la verdad.

Esme Cullen estaba sentada en la cama. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Al ver que Bella entraba por la puerta, se incorporó en la cama.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo—. Por favor, siéntate.

Bella se sentó elegantemente en una de las sillas y levantó la barbilla. Tenía los ojos muy tranquilos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—¿Se lo vas a decir a Edward? —le preguntó Esme.

—Le dije a él que le dijera que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Y lo digo en serio. No. No se lo voy a decir. Está usted a salvo.

Esme se sonrojó y se miró las manos, que descansaban sobre la sábana.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Nada. Me marcharé a Chicago y usted podrá seguir con su vida.

— ¿Y la absorción?

—Necesito esos contratos —respondió Bella, sin pestañear—. Y los tendré, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer.

Esme estudió a la joven con intensidad.

—Eres muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias a usted —le espetó—. Crecí muy rápidamente cuando tuve que marcharme de Forks. Verme en la calle, embarazada, con sólo dieciocho años me hizo muy fuerte.

—He vivido con eso todos estos años —susurró Esme—. He visto cómo mi hijo se desmandaba cuando no estaba medio matándose a trabajar. He pensado mucho en ti y me he preocupado por tu hijo. Al final, conseguí olvidar en algunas ocasiones. Estaba... estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello cuando regresaste.

—Los pecados acaban por pasarnos factura. ¿No es eso lo que se suele decir? —preguntó Bella.

Esme suspiró.

— Sí. Y los míos definitivamente me la han pasado. Sin embargo, estás haciendo que sea Edward el que tiene que pagar. Deberías estar castigándome a mí y no a él.

— ¿No es eso lo que he hecho?

—Entiendo —dijo Esme, apartando la mirada.

—Los pecados de la madre los paga el hijo. La odiaba tanto... Vivía esperando el día en el que pudiera hacerle pagar lo que me había hecho. No pensaba en otra cosa. Cuando Alec murió, la venganza se convirtió en la chispa de la vida para mí, en lo más importante. ¡Me lo debe!

Esme apretó con fuerza las manos e hizo un gesto de dolor. Bella se detuvo un instante y respiró profundamente para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

—Perdí mi casa, mi seguridad, el único hombre del que he estado enamorada en toda mi vida. Perdí mi honor, mi reputación... ¡Lo perdí todo! Si no hubiera sido por Alec Vulturi, podría haber perdido la vida.

— ¿Adoptó él al niño? —preguntó Esme.

—Sí. Tony era la luz de su vida. En el certificado de nacimiento de mi hijo, él aparece como su padre — respondió. Se dio cuenta de que aquel documento era su salvavidas contra cualquier intento de los Cullen por arrebatarle a su hijo—. A todos los efectos, mi hijo es un Vulturi —añadió con gesto triunfante—, así que no tiene que preocuparse de que Edward pueda descubrir la verdad. No se lo diré. Y usted no tendrá que hacerlo.

—Pensé que eso era lo que yo quería. Evitar que mis pecados quedaran al descubierto —dijo Esme—. Sin embargo, ¿te has parado a pensar en lo que ellos significan? ¿En lo que le estás negando a Tony?

—No se puede evitar. Es demasiado tarde.

—Edward... Lo amaría con todo su corazón.

—Sí —susurró Bella con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh, Bella... Pensé que Edward se olvidaría de ti. Estaba segura de que encontraría otra mujer, se casaría y tendría hijos. No me di cuenta de lo... de lo mucho que te necesitaba emocionalmente.

—En su caso, se trata más bien de atracción física. De obsesión física.

—No —afirmó Esme—. Ha durado demasiado tiempo para tratarse simplemente de eso. Se le refleja en los ojos cuando te mira, incluso cuando habla sobre ti.

—No lo comprende. Antes de la reunión, vino a mí y habló de su marido para así hacerme comprender que no quiere ninguna clase de compromiso. Me dijo que jamás ha querido estar casado o tener hijos. No cree que la fidelidad pueda existir.

Esme se quedó atónita.

—Él jamás me ha dicho a mí esas cosas.

—Usted es su madre. La quiere mucho. Siempre la ha querido. Sin embargo, me estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo sólo era una novedad para él. Sabía que yo no encajaba con su estilo de vida y jamás quiso casarse conmigo. En eso tenía usted razón. El compromiso sólo fue una tapadera para evitar que yo lo abandonara.

—Siente algo por ti —insistió Esme.

— Seguramente, pero yo no lo quiero. No pienso pasarme el resto de mi vida siendo utilizada como si fuera un objeto. Tengo mis propias responsabilidades y un hijo del que ocuparme. No deseo ser la amante de Edward Cullen.

Esme se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada.

— ¿Te casarías con él si mi hijo te lo pidiera?

—No —afirmó Bella, poniéndose de pie—. Él me ha arrojado de su vida en dos ocasiones. No tengo intención de darle la oportunidad de hacerlo en una tercera ocasión.

—Sin embargo, él no lo sabe. Isabella, él no sabe que tiene un hijo, lo que yo he hecho...

—Ni lo sabrá. Señora Cullen, la venganza es una estupidez. Alguien trató de decírmelo, pero yo me negué a escuchar. Quería vengarme de ustedes dos, pero ahora sólo quiero recuperar mi vida y seguir con ella lo mejor que pueda. Siento haberles puesto las cosas difíciles a usted y a Edward.

—No me puedo creer que me estés pidiendo perdón después de todo lo que te he hecho.

—Tengo un hijo por el que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo, para evitarle sufrimiento. La... la comprendo.

—Sí —suspiró Esme—. Una madre sería capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por su hijo. Edward era lo único que tenía. Y sigue siéndolo. Tal vez lo quise y lo protegí demasiado. Ahora, mis buenas intenciones me parecen muy egoístas, considerando el precio que él ha tenido que pagar por ellas. Tiene que saber lo del niño, Bella. Aunque me odie cuando sepa lo que hice. Tiene todo el derecho a saber que tiene un hijo.

—No se lo diré —insistió Bella—. Ya le he dicho que es demasiado tarde. No serviría de nada más que para trastornar la vida de Tony.

—Te puedo llevar a los tribunales —la amenazó Esme—. Hay pruebas para demostrar la paternidad.

—Sí, pero para realizarlas tienen que contar con mi permiso y no se lo daré. No dejaré que Edward tenga a mi hijo. Ninguno de los dos quería tener nada que ver conmigo hace seis años. Ahora yo soy la que no desea nada.

— ¿Te parece justo castigar al niño por los errores que cometí yo?

—Usted no es la persona adecuada para hablarme de justicia —le espetó Bella.

—Muy bien. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero se lo voy a contar a Edward.

Bella sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. No quería admitir lo asustada que se encontraba. Además, aún existía la posibilidad de que Esme estuviera lanzando un farol.

—Haga lo que quiera.

Esmea dejó escapar un suspiro. — ¿No crees que quiera decirle a mi hijo lo que he hecho con su vida por un amor exagerado? —Le preguntó la mujer—. Yo soy la mala de la película y aceptaré lo que me sobrevenga. Sin embargo, no consentiré que Edward no sepa que tiene un hijo.

— ¿Y Anthony? —Preguntó Bella—. ¿No se ha parado a pensar lo que va a hacer con su vida? Él cree que su padre es Alec Vulturi.

—Tony tiene todo el derecho a saber quién es su verdadero padre, ¿no te parece? Tal vez, si un día descubre la verdad, te odiará por no habérselo dicho.

Bella ya había pensado en aquel detalle.

—No pienso perder a mi hijo.

—Nadie te está pidiendo eso. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es tan difícil para mí como para ti? Edward me va a odiar.

—Usted es su madre. No la odiará. Me odiará a mí. Le dará una razón más, aunque no la necesita.

—A ti no te odia tampoco —afirmó Esme, sorprendentemente.

—No conseguirá la custodia del niño.

—Hablas como si creyeras que él se irá a los tribunales en el momento en el que descubra la verdad sobre Tony. Isabella, estoy segura de que mi hijo comprenderá lo que has pasado. No va a culparte de nada. Creo que ya se imagina el daño que te ha hecho. No te lo imagines tan malvado. Aunque sea mi hijo, no es una persona sin sentimientos.

Bella se miró el bolso. De nuevo, se sentía muy insegura, muy joven.

—Tony es lo único que tengo.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bella...

—Tengo que irme. Yo...

Bella se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, dando así a Esme la victoria en aquella batalla. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Esme observó cómo se marchaba. No había querido disgustarla tanto. Existía la posibilidad de que se marchara y se llevara a Tony. No sabía lo que hacer. Edward tenía que saberlo, pero con ello sólo iba a conseguir que Bella sufriera una vez más. Lo sentía. Su actitud hacia Bella había cambiado completamente a lo largo de las últimas semanas. No quería volver a hacer daño a Bella, pero no le quedaba elección. Tenía que decir la verdad. Si Edward la odiaba por ello... Bueno, eso sería precisamente lo que se merecería. Al menos, conseguiría tener la conciencia tranquila y habría dado un paso para lograr enmendar las cosas.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del despacho de Edward.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado pronto, estuve internada por migraña crónica y recién ayer me dieron el alta y mi mami no quería dejarme tocar la laptop. Pero bueno aquí me tienen de regreso, y prometo tratar de actualizar todos los días. Por fin a Esme le pico el bichito del remordimiento no creen?. Bueno nos leemos mañana. BESOS


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Edward había estado preocupado por la salud de su madre. Sin embargo, el pálido rostro que lo miraba desde la cama del hospital le hacía sentirse muy intranquilo. Esme parecía más débil que nunca, a pesar del hecho de que el médico acababa de darles los resultados de las pruebas y había declarado que Esme estaba muy sana y que se podía marchar a su casa.

—No te pedí que vinieras al hospital por esto — murmuró Esme, mientras Edward

la metía en el coche. Ya casi había anochecido cuando él fue a buscarla.

—No me ha venido mal —respondió él antes de arrancar el coche—. Me alegro de que no haya sido nada serio. Me habías asustado mucho.

—Fue una noche de muchas sorpresas —afirmó Esme, mirando por la ventana—. Imagínate, la pequeña Isabella Swan resulta ser la famosa señora de Alec Vulturi.

—Y yo le di un trabajo como camarera —musitó Edward—. Supongo que ella aún no habrá parado de reírse. ¿Ha venido a verte?

—Sí. Por eso... por eso te llamé a tu despacho.

—¿Y bien?

—Es una historia muy larga. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa?

—Como quieras.

Recorrieron el resto del trayecto hasta la elegante mansión en silencio. Durante el mismo, Esme trató de reunir el coraje suficiente para contarle lo que había hecho. Cuando Edward la ayudó a salir del coche, las manos le temblaban considerablemente.

Hizo que el ama de llaves les llevara una bandeja con café al salón. Allí, se sentaron y esperaron que la mujer los sirviera antes de hablar.

—Si es por lo de los poderes, no tienes que preocuparte —le dijo Edward cuando se quedaron a solas—. Bella no lo sabe, pero su propio cuñado está contra ella. La quiere echar de la empresa. Me ha ofrecido su cooperación para conseguir el control del resto de las acciones antes de que la junta tome una decisión sobre la absorción.

—Pero eso no es justo —comentó Esme, frunciendo el ceño—. Es una traición.

—Creía que eras la peor enemiga de Bella.

—En muchos sentidos, lo he sido —admitió ella, tras respirar profundamente. Entonces, miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento—. Edward, he hecho algo muy malo.

—Únete al club.

—Hablo en serio —afirmó ella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Edward, yo pagué a James para que robara ese dinero e implicara a Bella. Yo le di la combinación de la caja fuerte.

Edward no pareció reaccionar en absoluto. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

—Yo le tendí una trampa —contestó Esme, tras tragar saliva—. Edward, tenía sólo dieciocho años, era una ingenua y carecía de sofisticación...

—Yo no sabía que tenía dieciocho años. No lo supe hasta que James y tú os enfrentasteis a ella aquel día. Ella me dijo que tenía veinte años.

—No lo sabía...

—Cuando supe la verdad, me sentí un idiota. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño del modo en que se lo hice. ¿Sabías que se marcharía?

—Me imaginé que así lo haría —admitió Esme, muy pálida—. Era una muchacha muy orgullosa y no se habría atrevido a pedirte ayuda cuando... cuando tú creíste las mentiras que James y yo te contamos sobre ella.

—Ella no necesitaba ayuda, ¿verdad? Me imagino que tú le diste suficiente dinero como para poder escapar de la ciudad.

— Sí, pero me lo devolvió, junto con todos los regalos que tú le diste y yo nunca te lo dije. Todas las joyas están en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, madre? —Le preguntó Edward, incrédulo—. ¿Acaso no sabías el daño que yo le había hecho ya?

—Tenía miedo de que te casaras con ella. Que Dios me perdone. Yo quería una muchacha de la alta sociedad, alguien de buena familia, con educación, dinero y respetabilidad. Yo había sacrificado tanto para meternos en sociedad, para mantenernos allí... Pensé que te olvidarías de ella —concluyó, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo.

Esme vio el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hijo y sintió una profunda pena.

—Al final, casi no pude soportarlo. No podía dejar que acusaras a James por miedo a que él pudiera contarte la verdad y le di un billete de avión para que se marchara antes de que tú pudieras interrogarle. Incluso entonces, tenía miedo de que fueras a ir detrás de ella.

—Y lo hice. Contraté detectives privados, pero pareció que ella se había desvanecido.

—Sí... Yo también contraté a varios detectives por mi cuenta —confesó, sonriendo cuando Edward la miró sorprendido—. Me sentía tan culpable por lo que había hecho... No podía vivir sin saber si ella estaba bien, especialmente dadas las circunstancias —añadió. Entonces, respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Edward, cuando Bella se marchó de Forks, estaba embarazada.

Edward se sintió como si se le cortara la respiración. Pareció que los pulmones se le paralizaban. Sintió el horror de aquellas palabras en cada célula de su cuerpo mientras miraba a su madre sin saber qué hacer. Embarazada. Isabella estaba embarazada cuando se marchó. ¡Embarazada de su hijo!

Esme lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Perdóname, hijo —susurró—. ¡Edward, perdóname! Debí de volverme loca. Jamás me perdonaré por lo que hice.

— ¿Acabas de decirme que la obligaste a marcharse sabiendo que estaba embarazada de mi hijo? —le preguntó él con voz ronca. Entonces, se puso de pie. Estaba muy pálido—. ¿Dejaste que se marchara así?

— ¡Tú me dijiste que no querías casarte ni tener hijos! —exclamó ella, temerosa al ver el odio que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hijo.

— ¿De verdad creíste que rechazaría a mi propio hijo? —le espetó. De repente, recordó el rostro de un niñito vestido con un pijama y arrastrando un conejito de peluche—. ¡Dios mío! El niño de Bella no es el hijo de Alec Vulturi, sino que es el mío...

La realidad le resultaba imposible de soportar. No era de extrañar que Bella lo odiara. De repente, recordó lo mucho que el niño se parecía a él y se maldijo por no haber podido reconocer unos ojos y un cabello que eran idénticos a los suyos.

Esme se mostraba completamente derrotada.

—Sí... Es tu hijo.

Edward apretó los puños. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin mirar atrás. El cerebro le ardía por lo que acababa de averiguar.

Esme echó a correr hacia la puerta para detenerlo, aunque no pudo conseguirlo. No sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer. Tenía una expresión tormentosa en el rostro.

Edward se montó en su Jaguar e hizo rechinar la grava al arrancar. No era capaz de pensar ni de sentir. Se sentía completamente insensible. Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo y su madre lo había sabido. La había acusado injustamente, la había hecho huir de la ciudad... En cuanto a él, su miedo al compromiso había contribuido a destruir la vida de la joven. Si hubiera tenido menos miedo a las cosas permanentes, tal vez Bella se habría sentido con fuerzas para decirle que estaba embarazada. Si ella lo hubiera hecho, se habría casado con ella enseguida a pesar de sus propios miedos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Esme se había asegurado de que Bella saliera de sus vidas. El destino la había colocado en manos de Alec Vulturi.

Tenía un hijo que no lo conocía, un hijo que llevaba el apellido Vulturi y que crecería como tal. Bella no se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo podía culparla? Ella era la verdadera víctima de todo esto, la única que había sido sacrificada. Se la había apartado sólo porque su madre creía que no era lo suficientemente buena como para ser una Cullen.

Salió a la autopista sin saber en realidad adónde iba. Tenía que asimilar lo que acababa de averiguar

¿Lo odiaría Bella? Dios sabía que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Debía de haber planeado muy cuidadosamente aquella OPA contra su empresa, preparado todo para poderles tender una trampa sin que se enteraran. Habría funcionado si el cuñado de Bella no hubiera estado tan sediento de poder. Él era la clave para la victoria de Cullen Properties.

Recordó el aspecto que el niño había tenido aquella mañana en brazos de Bella. Era un muchacho de cabello oscuro con ojos como el terciopelo marrón. Sintió que algo se despertaba dentro de él al recordarlo. Jamás se había fijado demasiado en los niños. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo vacía que había estado su vida. Cuando escuchaba a sus ejecutivos hablar de sus hijos, de la rutina de la vida familiar, se sentía superior porque él era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, a pesar del glamour y la riqueza de su estilo de vida, se encontraba completamente solo. El corazón se le había enfriado desde que Bella huyó. Él la había acusado de robo, de haberle dado una puñalada por la espalda cuando Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo y ni siquiera podía decírselo.

Lanzó un gruñido en voz alta y apretó con fuerza el acelerador. ¿Cómo había podido Esme haberle hecho algo así a Bella? A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, del miedo que había tenido al compromiso, cuando Bella se marchó, se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido. A pesar de las pruebas, de la supuesta confesión de James, no había logrado creérselo porque sabía lo mucho que Bella lo amaba.

Amor. Jamás le había dicho que la amaba. Sin embargo, cuando tenía a Bella gimiendo entre sus brazos, lo sentía. Lo que ella le daba a sus sentidos no tenía precio. Le hacía sentirse seguro y querido. No había querido llamarlo amor, sino que lo había etiquetado como obsesión y se había odiado a sí mismo por ceder, por sentirse prisionero de aquel éxtasis. Sin embargo, el modo en el que había arraigado en él era innegable. Durante seis años lo había mantenido preso en su embrujo y aún seguía así. Sólo tenía que mirar a Bella para saber que moriría sólo por tenerla. ¿Sólo deseo? No le parecía probable.

Tenía que hacer que Bella lo comprendiera. Tenía que demostrarle que sentía algo por ella, no porque fuera Mary Vulturi y tuviera los suficientes poderes como para poder arrebatarle su empresa o porque tuviera dinero y poder, sino porque era la única mujer por la que había sentido algo y porque ella le había dado un hijo.

Tenía que haber algún modo de convencerla de que había cambiado. Ya no le asustaba el compromiso. Quería conocer a su hijo, aprender cómo se ejercía de padre. Sabía que Bella, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, lo amaba. Podía conseguir que ella lo perdonara si se esforzaba lo suficiente. El amor no moría... No podía morir. ¿Acaso no había sido Bella su mundo entero durante aquellos largos y vacíos años?

El corazón se le aligeró al considerar las posibilidades. Si mantenía la cabeza en su sitio, todo podría solucionarse. Por el momento, no podía pensar en su madre. Iba a pasar Bella, de su hijo. En aquellos momentos, lo único que ocupaba su mente era llegar a casa de Bella todo lo rápidamente que pudiera para decirle lo que sentía y pedirle que le diera una última oportunidad.

El Jaguar ronroneó cuando tomó la última curva antes de bajar una colina. Sólo le faltaban unos minutos para llegar...

Seguía pensando cuando los faros de otro coche lo deslumbraron. Dio un volantazo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Las luces se transformaron en una terrible oscuridad y no vio nada más.

Esme no hacía más que recorrer de arriba abajo el salón después de que Edward se hubiera marchado de la casa. Tenía los nervios desquiciados porque no hacía más que preguntarse adonde se habría ido. Probablemente estaba de camino a casa de Bella, para hablar con ella. Esme no sabía cómo iba a vivir con el odio que su hijo había demostrado hacia ella después de saber la verdad. Sin embargo, había tenido que decírselo. Tal y como le había dicho a Bella, se lo debía a su hijo.

Tenía un pañuelo entre las manos. Seguía llorando. No lograba olvidar el gesto atormentado que se había reflejado en el rostro de su hijo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y permitir que Edward viviera su propia vida, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Había hecho tanto daño...

El timbre sonó. Normalmente, el ama de llaves abría la puerta, pero Esme estaba poseída por una energía demasiado destructiva. Fue a abrir ella misma.

En la puerta, se encontró con dos policías de Forks. Los hombres la miraban con rostros serios y solemnes.

— ¿Es usted la señora Esme Cullen? —le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí. ¿Se trata de Edward? —Replicó ella, retorciéndose las manos—. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hijo?

—Me temo que sí, señora —contestó el segundo oficial—. Es mejor que venga con nosotros. La llevaremos al hospital.

— ¿Está vivo? Por favor, díganme si está vivo — preguntó frenéticamente. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas mientras tomaba su bolso y seguía a los dos agentes.

—Lo estaba cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar del accidente, señora. Estoy seguro de que harán todo lo que puedan.

Esme entró en el coche patrulla. Edward iba a morir. Aquello también sería culpa suya. Lo había dejado marchar, tras haber hecho pedazos su tranquilidad. ¿Habría tenido razón Bella al decir que era mejor guardar silencio? ¿Habría matado a su propio hijo?

Una retahíla de preguntas la atormentó durante el trayecto al hospital. Entró en Urgencias y permaneció de pie, temblando, mientras la persona responsable de admisiones realizaba preguntas sobre Edward. Las respondió casi sin pensar, esperando que alguien le dijera algo sobre su hijo.

El médico que estaba a cargo de su hijo salió para hablar con ella cinco minutos después. Se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera.

—Edward está vivo —dijo, aliviando sus peores temores—. Sin embargo, está en estado crítico. Tiene la espina dorsal muy contusionada y heridas internas, además de ligamentos rasgados y daños en los nervios. Ni siquiera sé por completo la complejidad de sus heridas. Si quiere dejarnos un número de teléfono, la llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

—No me voy a ir a casa. No podría.

— ¿Tiene algún pariente a quien podamos llamar para que venga a estar con usted?

Esme negó con la cabeza. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí tenía familia. Más o menos. Edward tenía una familia, aunque acabara de conocer su existencia.

—Sí, sí —respondió.

El señor Black acababa de meter a Anthony en la cama. Bella estaba sentada en la cocina cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

—No hagas caso —le dijo él—. Vete a la cama.

— Seguramente es Eleazar —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. No me puedo permitir ignorarlo —añadió, levantando el auricular—. ¿Sí?

— ¿Bella?

Parecía Esme Cullen.

—Sí —repuso con un cierto tono de curiosidad.

—Bella, ha habido un accidente —le susurró la voz con voz apesadumbrada—. Estoy en el hospital. ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

Bella sintió un peso en el estómago. Se sentó y trató de tomar aire.

— ¿Ha sido Edward? ¿Ha muerto?

—No —respondió Esme—, pero... pero está muy grave. Por favor, ¿puedes venir?

—Estaré allí dentro de cinco minutos —dijo Bella. Rápidamente colgó el teléfono—. Es Edward. Ha tenido un accidente.

—Vestiré a Tony y te llevaremos. No hay discusión — añadió el señor Black cuando vio su gesto—. Toma un abrigo.

Bella obedeció automáticamente, dejando que el señor Black se hiciera cargo como siempre ocurría en las emergencias. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, él los sabía llevado al hospital. Allí, en la sala de espera, estaba una llorosa Esme esperando noticias.

Bella dejó a Tony a cargo del señor Black mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Esme.

— Dime lo que ha ocurrido —le pidió. Entonces, muy pálida, escuchó todos los detalles.

—Tenías razón. No se lo debería haber dicho — susurró Esme muy triste—. No quise escucharte... ¡Mi hijo se va a morir y eso también va a ser culpa mía!

—No digas eso. No se va a morir —afirmó Bella.

—Está tan mal herido...

Bella se levantó y pidió hablar con el médico.

—Soy el doctor Ateara —le dijo el médico, presentándose mientras le daba la mano—. ¿Es usted amiga del señor Cullen, señora Vulturi?

—Una amiga de muchos años —replicó ella—. ¿Qué se puede hacer?

El médico le dio una explicación abreviada de las lesiones que sufría Edward y los resultados que habían dado las primeras pruebas, que eran mucho peores de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

— Se necesita operar inmediatamente, antes de que su estado se deteriore. Tenemos un cirujano ortopédico, pero a él le parece que lo que el señor Cullen necesita es un neurocirujano.

— ¿Quién es el mejor especialista en ese campo?

—El doctor Riley Biers, de la clínica Mayo.

— ¿Puede conseguir que venga él a operarlo?

—Si usted se puede permitir sus honorarios y conseguirme un avión privado, sí.

—Llámelo ahora mismo.

Bella reflexionó sobre la importancia de lo que el dinero y las influencias pueden conseguir. En pocos minutos, Biers había accedido a hacerse cargo del caso y Bella lo había organizado todo para que un avión de Vulturi fuera a recogerlo para transportarlo a Forks.

—Acaba de mejorar sus posibilidades de volver a andar en un setenta por ciento —dijo el doctor Ateara.

—Lo que necesite. Lo que sea, doctor —afirmó Bella—. El dinero no es un problema.

—La mantendremos informada. ¿Estará usted con la señora Cullen?

—Sí. Gracias.

Esme había contemplado la escena con un profundo asombro en los ojos.

—Eres muy eficiente —dijo la mujer—. Yo... yo no habría sabido qué hacer.

—Estoy acostumbrada a tener que organizar las cosas —respondió Bella—. Se trata simplemente de hacer lo que hay que hacer.

—Yo habría podido pagar los honorarios, pero lo del avión privado... Por supuesto, te lo pagaremos todo —añadió con frío orgullo.

—Edward es el padre de mi hijo —replicó Bella, igual de tensa—. Yo tengo tanta culpa como tú en ese accidente.

—Estaba furioso conmigo —susurró Esme con tristeza—. No lo culpo. Sin embargo, tal vez no quiera volverme a hablar.

—Estoy segura de que lo superará con el tiempo — afirmó Bella—. Yo estoy en el mismo barco que tú. No sólo le he ocultado la existencia de su hijo, sino que también he tratado de despojarle de su empresa. Creo que, en puntos, tengo algunos más que tú.

—Si se pone bien, no me importará que me odie — susurró Esme con una sonrisa.

— A mí tampoco —admitió Bella.

En aquel momento, Tony se le acercó y le colocó la mejilla sobre el regazo.

—Mamá, quiero irme a casa —musitó.

—El señor Black te llevará, tesoro —dijo ella suavemente, besándole la cabeza.

—No, el señor Black no puede —musitó el guardaespaldas—. ¿Cómo si no vas a regresar tú a casa?

—No me voy a marchar hasta que termine todo esto —afirmó Bella—. Estaré aquí mientras dure. Llévate a Tony y acuéstalo y duerme tú también un poco. Tendrás que cuidarlo mientras yo no esté a su lado.

— ¡No puedes quedarte en una sala de espera toda la noche! —explotó el señor Black.

—Claro que puedo —le espetó Bella—. No me voy a marchar hasta que no sepa cómo está. Hasta que no sepa que se va a poner bien.

— ¡Mujeres! —bufó el guardaespaldas.

— ¡Hombres! —replicó ella— Márchate.

—Muy bien —suspiró él—. Espero que todo vaya bien.

—Y yo también —observó Bella. Entonces, abrazó a Tony y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consciente del modo en el que Esme estaba mirando al niño—. Que duermas bien, mi cielo. Mamá estará en casa por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repitió el niño. Entonces, dejó que el señor Black lo tomara en brazos y se lo llevara.

—Es un niño precioso —dijo Esme, suavemente.

—Sí. Por dentro y por fuera. Tampoco está mimado —añadió—. No tiene juguetes carísimos ni ropas de diseño ni lujos que yo considere innecesarios. Quiero que crezca comprendiendo que el dinero no lo puede comprar todo.

—Bien hecho —replicó Esme—. Ojalá alguien me lo hubiera dicho a mí cuando era más joven. Acabo de darme cuenta de la maldición que puede suponer el dinero.

—O, en este caso, una bendición —dijo Bella, pensando en las posibilidades que Edward tenía por su dinero.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Esme, muy preocupada—. ¿Crees que sobrevivirá?

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Bella con firmeza.

Permanecieron sentadas en silencio, tomando café y hablando sin ganas. Horas más tarde, casi al amanecer, llegó el neurocirujano. Como había dormido en el avión, estaba completamente despejado. Le dio la mano a Bella y a Esme y se fue directamente para hablar con el doctor Ateara sobre el caso. Menos de dos horas después, llevaron a Edward al quirófano. Estaba sometido a sedación profunda. Sólo se había despertado durante unos segundos, pero había estado demasiado dolorido como para poder hablar. Al verlo tan magullado y herido, Esme no había podido contener las lágrimas. Bella había tenido que contenerse para no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó el día en el que murió Alex. Permaneció mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus recuerdos.

Había estado lloviendo. Estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Anthony, porque el niño tenía un ligero resfriado y estaba preocupada por él. No había dejado de pensar en la dulzura de los momentos vividos la noche anterior. Por una vez, Edward Cullen no había ocupado sus pensamientos y se había dado cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tener a alguien como Alec para que cuidara de ella. Hacía ya tres años que se había marchado de Forks, casi tres años desde que Alec y ella se casaron. Había aceptado ya el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Edward y que su única lealtad estaba al lado de Alec. Estaba tratando de sacar lo mejor de su situación, pero ya no era tan difícil como había imaginado. No había pensado en Edward durante una noche entera. Aquel hecho, le había dado esperanza de que al fin podría encontrar la felicidad con Alec.

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, sonrió. Seguramente era Alec, que la llamaba desde el aeropuerto para despedirse de ella. Dejó a Tony jugando en la cama y echó a correr hacia su dormitorio para contestar el teléfono.

La voz que le habló desde el otro lado de la línea de teléfono era Eleazar. No quiso hablar con ella. Le pidió que le dijera al señor Black que se pusiera al aparato.

Atónita, Bella llamó a su guardaespaldas y esperó mientras el rostro estoico del señor Black reflejaba primero sorpresa y luego pena. Colgó.

Como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, Bella recordó con todo detalle la secuencia que se produjo a continuación.

—Siéntate —le había dicho el señor Black. Entonces, se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó las manos entre las suyas—. Sé fuerte. El avión de Alec acaba de estrellarse. Ha muerto.

Al principio, no había logrado comprender las palabras. Se había quedado mirando fijamente al señor Black.

— ¿Que se ha muerto?

—Sí, Mary. Lo siento mucho...

En aquel momento, la angustia la sumió en un mundo de insensibilidad absoluta. Empezó a gritar cuando por fin consiguió darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. El señor Black la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de calmar su pena. Ella estuvo llorando hasta que estuvo completamente agotada. Entonces, el señor Black la llevó a la cama y la arropó como si fuera una niña, dejándola tan sólo el tiempo suficiente para ir a llamar al médico y comprobar cómo estaba Tony.

Los largos y terribles días que se produjeron a continuación fueron como una pesadilla. Eleazar y el señor Black la apoyaron constantemente hasta el día del entierro y el de la lectura del testamento. Ni siquiera eso le produjo una gran impresión. Había perdido a Alec justo cuando estaba empezando a amarlo. No le parecía justo. Tenía la impresión de que su vida estaba destinada a no ser otra cosa más que una interminable tragedia. Y, ya en el presente, existía la posibilidad de que perdiera también a Edward.

Esme le tocó suavemente el brazo y, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, la mirada que vio en sus ojos la asustó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Estaba recordando el día en el que murió Alec. Me sentía... así. No creo que pueda seguir viviendo si Edward muere —susurró, mirando a Esme con ojos asustados.

Esme leyó en su mirada la profundidad de sus sentimientos y no supo qué decir. Amaba a su hijo, pero hacía una eternidad desde la última vez que había amado a un hombre. Su esposo le había hecho tanto daño... Sin embargo, no le había importado nunca, no como el otro hombre... Sus rasgos se suavizaron al recordar el adorado rostro oscuro que aún turbaba sus sueños. Ella había amado también en una ocasión con toda la pasión que Bella sentía por Edward y comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—Saldrá adelante —le dijo—. Lo sé.

Bella respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada. Se sentía algo avergonzada. No confiaba mucho en Esme y temía haber revelado demasiado sobre sí misma. Regresó a su asiento y tomó la taza de café. Estaba frío, pero el gusto amargo la reanimó un poco. No podía ceder ante la debilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de Tony.

No se permitiría pensar sobre cómo sería la vida si Edward moría en el quirófano. Su orgullo, su venganza, su necesidad de devolverle el sufrimiento que él le había causado... Todo pasó a un segundo plano. El pasado no importaba cuando el presente podría arrebatarle al único hombre que había querido de verdad. No se atrevía a pensar en el futuro. Si Edward moría, ni siquiera lo tendría.

* * *

Esme le contó a Edward lo de Anthony, sin medir las consecuencias.. pobresito Edward todo accidentado. Bueno chicas lo prometido un nuevo capitulo, gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews y a las que se preocuparon por mis salud; les agradezco muchísimo. Nos leemos mañana


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 14

La operación duró varias horas. La falta de sueño finalmente arrastró a Bella a un estado de semiinconsciencia. Tuvo unos sueños alocados y turbadores. Finalmente, una mano la sacudió suavemente.

—Bella, ha salido del quirófano —le dijo Esme. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y estaba sonriendo—. ¡Todo ha ido muy bien!

—Oh, gracias a Dios —exclamó Bella, ocultándose el rostro entre las manos. Tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas—. Gracias a Dios.

Esme se sentó a su lado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro agotado.

—No podremos verlo hasta que salga de la sala de reanimación, pero el doctor Biers dice que está casi seguro de haber arreglado la mayor parte de los daños. Al menos, Edward no quedará paralizado por completo.

Bella se puso en pie lentamente. Al asimilar aquel último comentario, abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «por completo»?

Esme dudó. Entonces, tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—Tal vez no pueda volver a andar.

Bella empezó a llorar casi sin darse cuenta.

—Pero la operación...

—Todo depende de lo bien que él se recupere —le informó Esme—. No lo sabrán durante varios días.

El pensamiento resultaba aterrador. Edward era un hombre tan vital y animado... Verse confinado a una silla de ruedas lo anularía más mental que físicamente.

—No se lo pueden decir —dijo Bella—. No debe sabe que existe la posibilidad de que pueda quedarse paralítico.

—Ya se lo he dicho a los médicos —afirmó Esme—. Lo conozco tan bien como tú. Aunque no sea tan buena madre como debiera ser, es mi hijo y lo quiero mucho.

—Yo jamás he dudado de eso.

Esme dudó. Buscó un tono de sarcasmo, pero no lo encontró. Como ella misma, Bella estaba demasiado agotada para discutir.

Cuando por fin se les permitió entrar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos para ver a Edward, Bella estaba prácticamente dormida de pie. Permaneció al lado de la cama, viendo como Esme le acariciaba el cabello y la pálida frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que unas largas y espesas pestañas le caían por las mejillas. Los pómulos aparecían enfatizados por la palidez del rostro. Estaba enganchado a innumerables tubos y cables, por lo que parecía formar parte de las máquinas que lo rodeaban.

—Edward, ¿me oyes? —Susurró Esme—. Cariño, ¿me oyes? Soy tu madre.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera un pestañeo.

El pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, pero no había ningún otro movimiento. Bella lo observaba con una cierta desesperación. Edward era un hombre muy fuerte, pero ¿querría vivir sabiendo las condiciones en las que tendría que estar el resto de su vida? ¿Lo presentiría aunque no se lo dijeran? Había oído que hasta los pacientes que están en coma oían lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama y le tocó el pecho suavemente.

—Volverás a andar —le dijo con voz fuerte—. Te volverás a poner de pie porque eres un luchador. Tienes que serlo, a menos que quieras que te arrebate Cullen Properties.

— ¡Bella!

Sin embargo, Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios. Estaba observando atentamente el rostro de Edward. Él no se movió, pero frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de dolor.

— Sí, puedes oírme, ¿verdad? —Prosiguió Bella, acercándose un poco más—. Tendrás que salir luchando de esta situación. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo. Y claro que vas a querer, ¿verdad? Un Cullen no se queda tumbado para morir mientras haya batalla.

Sin articular palabra, Edward formó una palabra con los labios.

—Luchar...

Esme siguió a Bella al exterior de la sala.

— ¿Crees que le deberías haber dicho eso? —le preguntó.

—Sí. ¿No has notado cómo ha respondido al desafío? —Replicó Bella—. Tiene una razón para seguir con vida. Yo se la he dado.

— ¿Serás capaz de hacerte con la empresa?

—Aún no he decidido si quiero hacerlo. Lo que sí deseo son los derechos sobre los minerales. Edward y yo estamos casi iguales. Las operaciones nacionales de Vulturi International y del alcance de Cullen Properties son prácticamente iguales. Todo depende de quién consiga más votos.

—Él jamás te perdonará.

—No me perdonara por Tony —replicó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Qué tiene de malo un pecado más en mi conciencia?

—Me odiará a mí, no a ti.

—Yo no estaría tan segura. Cuando salga de la anestesia, se acordará de todo, incluso del hecho de que yo lo dejé en evidencia cuando conseguí todos esos poderes delante de sus narices. Tampoco le gustará mi apellido ni mi talento para los negocios. Edward se acuerda de una muchacha de dieciocho años que jamás hablaba de cosas más importantes que la comida o el tiempo. Yo ya no soy esa mujer.

Esme recogió su bolso y su abrigo.

—Edward no sabía que tú tenías dieciocho años. Aquel día en la casa, cuando yo te di mi sorpresa...

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Bella.

—Tú le dijiste que tenías más edad, ¿no?

—Sí. Sabía que él jamás habría querido tener nada que ver conmigo si hubiera sabido que yo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. Yo no sabía si él descubriría la verdad alguna vez. Después de que empezamos una relación, tuve demasiado miedo de perderlo si decía nada.

—Él me dijo que se quedó asombrado cuando supo la verdad. Fue una de las razones por las que te dejó marchar. Menos de dos días después, estaba prácticamente seguro de que James había mentido, pero, para entonces, James ya estaba fuera del país y él no pudo encontrarlo. Yo me ocupé muy bien de todos los detalles. Sabía que no desayunabas porque tenía espías en el café. Sabía que el uniforme te quedaba demasiado ceñido por la cintura y que estabas teniendo náuseas. No me hizo falta mucha imaginación para saber que estabas embarazada y la expresión de tu rostro me lo confirmó cuando te lo pregunté. Traté de justificar de mil maneras lo que había hecho, pero no fue fácil. Una cosa era echarte de la ciudad y otra muy distinta apartar a mi nieto. Debí de volverme loca... Cerré la mente a todo menos a lo de buscarle una esposa adecuada a mi hijo para asegurarme de que a él nunca le faltara el dinero.

—Recuerdo que el dinero era una obsesión para ti.

—Crecí rodeada de pobreza —confesó Esme—. Mi madre era... era prostituta —añadió, cerrando los ojos—. No puedo hablar de ello. Vamos. Te dejaré en tu casa de camino a la mía.

Bella se había quedado asombrada por aquella confesión. Se preguntó si se lo habría dicho también a Edward. Tal vez la falta de sueño y la preocupación le habían hecho bajar la guarda. Bella estaba segura de que se lamentaría por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, decidió que no podía tenerle compasión a Esme. Después de todo, ella quería arrebatarle a su hijo. Eso la convertía en un ser peligroso.

—Yo puedo llamar al señor Black para que venga a por mí.

Esme se volvió y miró a Bella con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que no tengo coche —dijo—. Vine aquí con la policía.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tendrá que recogernos el señor Black.

El guardaespaldas llegó en la limusina unos minutos más tarde. Cuando Bella y la señora Cullen se montaron en el asiento trasero, se encontraron con un sonriente Tony.

—Toda la noche y la mitad del día —gruñó el guardaespaldas—. Necesitas que te examinen la cabeza. No puedes pasar sin comer ni dormir.

—Tenía otras prioridades —le dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a su hijo—. Espero que te hayas portado bien, Anthony.

—Sí, mamá.

— ¿No has vuelto a tirar más patitos de goma por el retrete?

—No, sólo trapos.

Bella lanzó un gruñido.

—Edward solía hacer eso —murmuró la señora Cullen—. Y, en una ocasión, metió la marcha del coche y se deslizó en su interior colina abajo. Cuando conseguimos parar el vehículo, estábamos frenéticos, pero él no hacía más que reírse y repetir que quería volver a hacerlo.

Bella sonrió. Trató de imaginarse a Edward de niño, pero no pudo. Sabía muy poco de su vida privada o de su pasado. En realidad, nunca habían hablado. En el pasado, él la había deseado demasiado. Se la metía en la cama o la llevaba a cenar y poco más. Cuando hablaban, lo hacían casi siempre sobre algo impersonal. Jamás hablaban de sí mismos o del futuro. Edward parecía pensar que no existía.

—Me dijiste que Edward no sabía que yo tenía dieciocho años... ¿Le importó cuando se enteró? —le preguntó a Esme.

—Le importó mucho. Las muchachas de dieciocho años se enamoran y se desenamoran con mucha facilidad. También estaba el hecho de que tú no supieras mucho sobre los hombres. Él había dado por sentado que tú tenías experiencia, según creo.

— Sí, es cierto... Yo quería salir con él. Las otras chicas me dijeron que él no tendría nada que ver con las buenas chicas.

—Oh, Bella...

—Resulta maravilloso poder mirar atrás —susurró, besando distraídamente el cabello de Tony—. Cometí muchos errores, pero estaba muy enamorada de él.

—Él no lo sabía.

—No quería saberlo. Me dijo una y otra vez que huía de los compromisos. El matrimonio significaba fidelidad y él no creía en ella... —dijo Bella. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos—. Estoy tan cansada...

—Yo también. ¿Vas a regresar al hospital?

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Él necesitará un chivo expiatorio. De hecho, el señor Black me dijo hace unos días que era mejor que tú y yo encontráramos un buen agujero para escondernos cuando supiera la verdad.

—Bueno, supongo que yo podría comprar la pala —comentó Esme con una sonrisa—. Eso si tú me ayudas a cavar.

—Mientras Edward esté lo suficientemente bien como para arrojarnos a las dos dentro —replicó Bella riendo—, no me importa.

—Claro que no.

Dejaron a Esme en su casa y, a continuación, se dirigieron a la de Bella.

— ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó el guardaespaldas, cuando Tony estuvo sentado delante de la televisión viendo un programa educativo.

—Su estado es crítico, pero sobrevivirá. Entré en la UCI y le desafié a que me dejara hacerme con su empresa. Creo que eso le hizo reaccionar. Cuando nos marchamos, estaba luchando.

—Buen incentivo.

—Espera hasta que recupere el conocimiento. No me gustaría estar cerca de él entonces. Y su madre va a sufrir las consecuencias.

—No has conseguido olvidarlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el señor Black.

Bella se dio la vuelta, negándose a responder.

—Necesito dormir unas horas. ¿Te importa llamarme sobre las cinco?

—Claro. Yo cuidaré del niño. Por cierto, Eleazar ha llamado.

— ¿Le dijiste lo de Edward?

—No. Eso es asunto tuyo.

—Me gusta tu sentido de la lealtad, señor Black — comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Yo trabajaba para Alec, no para su hermano. Además, Eleazar está tramando algo.

—No estoy ciega —replicó ella—. Llevo semanas escuchando retazos de conversación y he descubierto muchas cosas la última vez que he estado en Chicago. Sé lo que está tramando. Está negociando a mis espaldas. Cuando esté más despierta, voy a comprobar esos poderes. Si está tratando de negociar con Edward, tendrá que tener firmes promesas de apoyo para su posición.

— ¿Crees que hablará alguno de sus contactos?

—La mayoría no se atrevería. Sin embargo, el tío abuelo de Edward es un hombre de palabra y lo hará. Siente simpatía por mí.

El señor Black sonrió ante el aspecto que ella tenía, aun estando mal peinada y medio dormida.

—No lo culpo. A mí también me gustas.

—Eso jamás le ocurrió a Edward —comentó Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. Me deseaba. Estaba obsesionado conmigo, pero no me conocía de verdad. Yo sé más sobre tu pasado que sobre el de él. No creo que jamás habláramos de nada personal.

—Hace seis años eras una persona muy diferente.

—Sí. Efectivamente, ya no soy la mujer que él recuerda. Me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta.

—Dale tiempo y lo hará.

—Espero que tenga tiempo. Espero que pueda volver a caminar.

—El tiempo lo dirá.

—Sí.

Bella subió la escalera. Estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo, cuando se tumbó en la cama y trató de dormir, los recuerdos se lo impidieron.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Edward la había llevado a montar a caballo al rancho familiar, que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. A Esme no le parecía lo suficientemente aceptable para vivir, pero a Edward le encantaba.

Bella había conocido a Esme Cullen aquella mañana, en la mansión que la familia tenía en Forks. La mujer se había mostrado inmediatamente fría y hostil. Había dejado muy claro que no tenía ningún interés por una de las muchas chicas con las que salía su hijo y no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de mencionar que, aquella noche, su hijo tenía una cita con una muchacha de buena familia.

El incidente le había provocado un mal sabor de boca a Bella. Había empezado a sospechar que ella no era la única chica para Edward y sabía que no podía competir con una chica de la alta sociedad. No tenía ni la educación, ni las ropas ni el dinero. Lo único que tenía era un cuerpo que él deseaba. Sin embargo, si se lo daba, podría ser que no volviera a verlo después. No sabía qué hacer.

Edward había atado los caballos a unos árboles y había llevado a Bella a la orilla de un arroyo que partía en dos la finca. Él iba vestido con unos vaqueros, como ella, una camisa de franela y un sombrero. Bella completaba su atuendo con una blusa de color rosa. Era verano y hacía mucho calor. Estaban a una gran distancia de la casa o de cualquier lugar habitado.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que éste era un rancho muy pequeño —murmuró secamente Bella, sonriendo al ver cómo él se apoyaba sobre un árbol con el sombrero en los ojos.

—Es pequeño, cielo —dijo él—. Comparado a los ranchos que suele haber en Montana, la tierra cabe en un dedal.

—Pues a mí me parece muy grande.

Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. El viento le alborotaba el cabello. De repente, notó que la mano de Edward se lo agarraba y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, de modo que la hizo caer al suelo. Entonces, colocó una pierna sobre las de ella y la miró con sus relucientes ojos oscuros.

Era como un sueño para ella. Olía la cara colonia que él llevaba, el del cuero. Era alto y fuerte.

La presión de aquella pierna sobre las de ella era muy íntima, como el modo en el que el torso aplastaba los pechos. A Bella le encantaba aquella postura. Le encantaba él. Llevaba días deseando que él la tocara pero Edward había mantenido las distancias. Aquella era la primera vez que estaban cerca y eso provocaba que el cuerpo le vibrara de un modo muy peligroso.

Edward estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Ya no podía contener más el deseo. La necesitaba. Bella se mostraba sumisa y dulce y era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quería. No había razones para seguir conteniéndose.

—Llevo días esperando esto —dijo él con voz ronca—. ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Bella?

—No. No te tengo miedo —susurró ella, a pesar de que sí estaba asustada. Jamás había conocido la pasión de un hombre y, en la postura en la que estaban en aquellos momentos podía sentir la fuerza de la erección de Edward contra la pierna.

Se le ocurrió que algunos hombres debían de estar más generosamente dotados que otros y sintió un momento de pánico al preguntarse si podría acogerlo dentro de su cuerpo, dada su falta de experiencia.

Edward no sabía que ella era virgen, porque Bella le había hecho creer algo muy diferente. Pensaba que tenía veinte años, cuando sólo contaba con dieciocho. Tantas mentiras...

Edward se inclinó sobre la boca de ella e hizo que se abriera de un lametazo.

—Muy suave —susurró—. Y dulce como el azúcar.

La lengua se introdujo hasta los más oscuros recovecos de la boca de ella con un lento y sensual ritmo que produjo un extraño efecto en el cuerpo de Bella. Los pezones se le irguieron y sintió una cálida humedad entre las piernas. Poco a poco, la larga pierna de Edward se fue colocando entre las de ella y comenzó a moverse con el mismo ritmo que la lengua. De repente, la tortura se detuvo. Instantes después, él le quitó la blusa y el sujetador y la boca se prendió en un seno desnudo con una ferocidad que la llenó de un profundo placer. Bella no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse porque él le viera los senos desnudos. Se vio sumergida en una pasión tan profunda en la que no importaba nada más que el placer que Edward le estaba proporcionando.

Después de eso, todo se fundió en un puro éxtasis. Edward los desnudó a ambos casi sin que ella se diera cuenta. Entonces, mientras la miraba el rostro y los ojos, la penetró con un único y furioso movimiento.

El agudo dolor que Bella experimentó se vio superado por el increíble placer que experimentó con la penetración. A pesar de todo, notó que no podía acogerlo por completo dentro de ella.

—Dios, eres virgen —susurró él.

Sin embargo, los involuntarios movimientos de Bella desataron su deseo con una fuerza casi explosiva. Empujó hasta completar su satisfacción, apenas lúcido como para agarrarle las caderas y moverla al mismo ritmo que él. Alcanzó el orgasmo casi inmediatamente y gruñó de placer al escalar las laderas del placer más completo que había experimentado jamás. Tembló contra el cuerpo de Bella durante una eternidad y, de repente, se relajó y cayó encima de ella, cubierto de sudor.

—Lo siento —musitó. Con la boca, notó que ella tenía los ojos húmedos, pero sonrió, pensando que las lágrimas eran porque no la había satisfecho. Le mordisqueó suavemente la boca—. Esta vez te esperaré, pequeña.

Y así fue. La segunda vez, la besó y la acarició de un modo que ella sólo había podido imaginar. El cuerpo empezó a arderle antes de que la estrechara contra su cuerpo y empezara a transportarla a un éxtasis impensable. Bella gritó de placer, porque éste era tan terrible que le pareció estar a punto de morir.

Cuando terminaron, él la abrazó durante un largo tiempo. Bella tenía la mejilla contra el húmedo y velludo torso de Edward mientras él se fumaba un cigarrillo. No se vistieron porque no había necesidad. El disfrute de Edward por la desnudez de Bella era evidente. Se terminó el cigarrillo y permaneció mirándola, como si estuviera viendo en ella una belleza que jamás había pensado experimentar. Bella no se mostró avergonzada. El placer que había encontrado había terminado con todas sus inhibiciones. Su primera vez había sido maravillosa.

La besó con una lenta ternura y la ayudó a vestirse. Aquella había sido la primera de muchas tardes y noches de pasión. Edward jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos ni hacía promesas. En su ingenuidad, Bella asumía que él había dado por sentado que se casarían, dado que ella se le había entregado. No sabía que Edward sólo deseaba su cuerpo y no una vida juntos.

Le tocó llorar cuando, después de que él la llevara al ático y se pasara la tarde haciéndole el amor tras visitar el campo de batalla, le acusó de haberla convertido en su amante, de avergonzarse de ella y de hacerla sentirse barata.

Tal vez la conciencia había empezado a molestar a Edward porque le dijo que se casarían si eso era lo que ella quería. Sin embargo, no lo dijo de corazón ni mencionó anillo alguno. No quiso pronunciarse en una fecha a pesar de que la llevó a su casa y le dijo a su madre que Bella y él estaban pensando casarse. Esme murmuró algo y se marchó de la sala. Edward le prometió que su madre cambiaría de opinión y la llevó a su casa.

Tres días más tarde, por la mañana temprano, Esme la telefoneó y le pidió que fuera a la casa. Incluso le envió un coche. Bella pensó que se trataba de una rama de olivo. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron pronto, cuando entró en la casa y se encontró a una fría Esme esperándola.

— Sé que estás embarazada, pequeña vagabunda — le susurró Esme con furia—. Sin embargo, no te va a servir de nada decírselo. Vas a tener que romper con él.

Entonces, acompañó a la asombrada Bella a otra sala. Edward estaba dentro, acusándola con la mirada. James, que trabajaba para Edward, estaba también presente. Bella, que sentía simpatía por James, le dedicó una sonrisa. No había hablado nunca con él, pero había ido en algunas ocasiones al café en el que trabajaba. Aquella sonrisa ayudó a colocarle la soga alrededor del cuello.

Con voz fría, Esme Cullen comenzó las acusaciones contra ella. Ella había ayudado a James a robar una caja fuerte que Edward tenía en su despacho. Bella había estado allí con frecuencia y había visto cómo Edward la abría. Empezó a palidecer al darse cuenta de que estaba condenada de antemano. Trató de protestar, pero Edward la hizo callar con una brusca voz que le causó tanto impacto como la bala de una pistola.

La señora Cullen repasó el robo con pelos y señales e implicó a James en la conversación. Él dijo que Bella le había ayudado a entrar en el despacho de Edward con una llave maestra que habían realizado tomando una impresión en cera de las llaves que Edward tenía en el bolsillo. Además, añadió que Bella y él habían tenido relaciones íntimas en muchas ocasiones, cuando Edward estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Esme no le dio oportunidad a Bella de defenderse. Reveló la edad que la joven tenía en realidad, esperando que Edward no supiera la verdad y explicó que Bella había estado presumiendo en el café del novio tan rico que tenía y de cómo iba a camelarlo para casarse con él.

Cuando Bella trató de defenderse, Edward la interrumpió con los ojos llenos de furia y los puños apretados por la rabia y los celos. Le dijo que no era más que una zorra y que quería que saliera inmediatamente de su vida y que se llevara a su amante con ella. Además, prometió que iba a hacer que la arrestaran por robo para que se pudriera en la cárcel.

Por fin comprendió qué habían significado las amenazas de Esme. Aunque le dijera a Edward que era inocente, él jamás la creería. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle lo del niño porque seguramente pensaría que era de James. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel Esme Cullen con alguien a quien no conocía?

Salió huyendo. Le dolía tanto que Edward hubiera creído todas aquellas mentiras... Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta trasera, Esme Cullen la alcanzó y le colocó un puñado de billetes en la mano para que se marchara de Forks. Prometió contener a Edward para que pudiera escapar, pero tenía que recibir la promesa de que jamás regresaría. Si lo hacía, la arrestarían con toda seguridad.

Bella estaba histérica y asustada. Tenía miedo de que Edward llamara a la policía. Decidió que tenía que huir. Dejó que la limusina la llevara a su casa y allí, no le dijo nada a su tía. Se limitó a darle un beso y a recoger sus cosas. Prometió que escribiría muy pronto y que lo explicaría todo. Antes de marcharse, envolvió los regalos de Edward y el dinero que Esme le había dado en un paquete y le pidió a su tía que se lo enviara a Edward. Entonces, se marchó a la estación de autobuses y tomó el primero que se marchaba, que casualmente se dirigía a Chicago. Allí, el destino le tendió una mano y le cambió la vida.

Abrió los ojos y miró el techo. El círculo se había completado. Su vida había empezado allí y terminaba allí. Tal vez Edward no volviera a andar. Eso no importaba, porque ella lo hubiera aceptado de cualquier manera, pero la amargura y el remordimiento eran pobres cimientos para una relación. La pena lo era aún peor. Cuando él volviera a estar bien, ella podría empezar a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Además, estaba Tony. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward al saber que tenía un hijo. Podría ser que culpara a Esme y a ella o que se culpara a sí mismo por aquellos seis años de la vida de Tony que se había perdido. También existía la posibilidad de que, fiel a lo que había dicho de no querer niños, rechazara a su hijo por completo.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Tendría que enfrentarse a aquellos problemas cuando surgieran. Mientras tanto, era Mary Vulturi y no podía dejar de trabajar sólo porque tuviera los nervios destrozados. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

El trabajo le hizo pensar en Eleazar. Frunció los labios y sonrió. Su cuñado estaba tratando de hacerse con la empresa de su hermano y con la de Edward al mismo tiempo. Bien. Tal vez Eleazar tenía derecho a quedarse con Vulturi International, pero no iba a conseguirla sin tener que luchar.

Si el desafío era lo que iba a conseguir que Edward se levantara para pelear, lo mismo le ocurría a ella. De repente, se sintió preparada para afrontar todo lo que el destino le pusiera en su camino. En silencio, dio las gracias a Alec, quien le había enseñado cómo salir adelante.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento dije que iba a actualizar diario y véanme aquí sin aparecer desde el miércoles... Soy una bruja lo se jajaja. pero en fin aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando tanto como me gusta a mi. Si dejan sus reviews me harán una mujer muy feliz :D. BESOS


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Si las sospechas que tenía Bella sobre su cuñado no habían estado fundadas, la llamada que Eleazar le realizó a última hora de la mañana las habría reforzado por completo.

—Escucha —le dijo después de que ella le contara el accidente que había tenido Edward—, ¿por qué no te tomas unas semanas de vacaciones? No hay nada urgente y yo puedo ocuparme de lo que surja. Enviaré a Foster de viaje en mi lugar y me ocuparé en tu nombre de la absorción de Cullen Properties.

—Estoy en mejor posición para ocuparme de la absorción que tú —le recordó ella secamente.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Está la proximidad y todo esto —admitió él—. Yo me refería al papeleo.

Ella casi podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Muy bien. Sin embargo, quiero que me informes de cualquier decisión que tomes y yo me ocuparé de la correspondencia. Jessica me la puede enviar diariamente y yo le enviaré las respuestas por fax.

—Muy bien —dijo Eleazar, tras una pausa y un suspiro.

—Eleazar, gracias por tu apoyo. Sé que Alec estaría muy contento con el modo en el que me estás apoyando.

—Te llamaré muy pronto —afirmó él, aclarándose la garganta—. Cuídate.

—Tú también.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se rió. No se podía confiar en nadie. Alec maldeciría a Eleazar desde la tumba si supiera el modo en el que estaba tratando de controlar la operación.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un café, reconsideró su postura. Después de todo, Eleazar era el hermano de Alec y tenía todo el derecho a estar resentido porque la mitad de la empresa estuviera en manos de una mujer muy joven. Alec estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero Eleazar no. La empresa era su vida entera.

Frunció el ceño y se tomó el café. En aquel momento Tony y el señor Black, que habían estado jugando con la pelota en el jardín trasero, entraron en la cocina.

— ¡Hace mucho frío, mamá! —Le dijo Tony—. Sin embargo, el señor Black y yo hemos entrado en calor muy rápido con la pelota de rugby.

—Se le da muy bien —afirmó el señor Black, revolviéndole el cabello al muchacho—. Es un campeón.

— ¿Puedo tomar café, mamá? —le preguntó Tony

— ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un chocolate caliente? El señor Black se tomará uno también.

—Al señor Black le encantaría, pero lo preparará él — dijo el guardaespaldas—. Tú siéntate. Has tenido una noche muy larga.

— ¿A quién fuiste a ver? —le preguntó Tony.

—A un hombre que está en el hospital —respondió Bella, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Se va a morir?

—No. Espero que no.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras el señor Black preparaba el chocolate caliente.

—Deja de preocuparte y tómate el café —le recomendó el señor Black—. ¿Vas a regresar esta noche al hospital?

—No lo sé.

Como había llegado la hora de comer, el señor Black insistió en preparar unos bocadillos. A pesar de que no tenía mucho apetito, Bella accedió. El teléfono empezó a sonar casi cuando hubieron terminado. Fue Bella quien contestó.

— ¿Bella? —Dijo Esme—. Sólo te llamo para saber si quieres regresar al hospital conmigo.

—Sí —respondió ella sin dudarlo—. Haré que me lleve el señor Black.

—No hay necesidad. Yo pasaré a recogerte de camino. Llegaré dentro de unos quince minutos.

—Estaré preparada.

Colgó, muy sorprendida de que la madre de Edward quisiera su compañía. Mientras se vestía, pensó que la mujer estaba tan disgustada que sólo quería verse acompañada y no tenía a nadie más.

Tony la acompañó a la puerta cuando Esme llegó. Ella lo observó atentamente mientras el niño se despedía de su madre.

—Es tan guapo —suspiró Esme con una sonrisa—. Está muy grande para su edad, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que va a ser muy alto.

Tony miró con curiosidad a la recién llegada, sin mostrar timidez alguna.

—Me llamo Anthony Vulturi —dijo—. Tengo cinco años.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó Esme, muy emocionada—. ¿Y vas al colegio?

—Sí, señora.

—Lo llevo a una guardería de Chicago —dijo Bella.

—Nuestra Iglesia Presbiteriana tiene un buen programa para niños —sugirió Esme.

—Si nos quedamos lo suficiente, tal vez lo considere. ¿No deberíamos marcharnos?

—Sí, claro. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Anthony — concluyó Esme, estrechando la mano del niño.

Bella intercambió una mirada con el señor Black y siguió a la mujer hasta su coche.

— Anthony Vulturi... —susurró Esme, mientras arrancaba el coche. No le gustaba que su nieto hubiera crecido con otro apellido. No culpaba a Bella, pero el dolor que sentía era terrible—. ¡Oh, Bella!

—Alec me acompañó durante todas las etapas de mi embarazo —le dijo Bella—. Estaba en la sala de partos cuando me sacaron a Tony. Me ayudó a cambiar pañales y a darle biberones. Quería a Tony mucho más de lo que me quería a mí. Si alguien se merecía ser padre, ése era Alec Vulturi. Sí, por supuesto que le puse a Tony su apellido. En aquel momento, no creí que volvería a ver a Edward. Estaba decidida a pasarme el resto de mi vida con Alec.

— Sí, lo sé. Hiciste lo único que podías hacer. Simplemente me duele que Tony haya crecido hasta ahora sin conocer a su verdadero padre.

—Tal vez Edward no quiera saber nada de él. ¿No te has parado a pensar en eso?

—No. Edward adora a los niños.

—A los de otras personas.

— ¿Acaso no crees que vaya a querer a su propio hijo?

—En realidad, no conocí nunca a Edward, más que de un modo muy evidente. Él no me dejó acercarme nunca a él.

—No le ha dejado nunca a nadie. Supongo que eso es por su padre. Mi esposo era un maestro en lo de encontrar debilidades y atacarlas. Jamás quiso tener un hijo, pero yo me quedé embarazada de Edward y le supliqué que se casara conmigo, que le diera a mi hijo un apellido.

— ¿Lo amabas?

—No —admitió—. El único hombre que he amado... murió en Vietnam. Era militar de carrera. Era amigo de mi esposo. Frank Cullen tenía dinero y perspectivas y yo quería respetabilidad y seguridad. Lo arrojé todo por conseguirlas. Incluso me quedé embarazada para que se casara conmigo, pero el precio que pagué...

— ¿Has tenido noticias del hospital? —le preguntó Bella, tras una pequeña pausa.

—Sí. Me dijeron que Edward estaba descansando cómodamente y que estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora, sólo rezo para que se recupere por completo. Lo que le dijiste ha debido de surtir efecto, porque la enfermera me dijo que estaba consciente.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Edward. Ya había salido de la UCI y tenía los ojos abiertos, adornados con una mirada acusadora. El dolor que sentía a pesar de los analgésicos que estaba tomando era tan evidente como su ira.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Esme con miedo.

— ¿Cómo diablos te crees que me siento? —le espetó él—. Dios mío, eres valiente. En tu lugar, yo estaría haciendo las maletas.

—Edward, trata de comprender —suplicó Esme.

—Lo he estado intentando desde que me he despertado de la anestesia. ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho?

— Sí —susurró ella casi temblando—. Lo sé muy bien, pero pensaba que hacía lo que creía que era mejor para ti.

—Era yo quien tenía que haber tomado esa decisión, no tú.

—Edward...

—Y tú —le dijo a Bella, que había guardado un segundo plano hasta entonces—. ¿No te paraste a pensar que habría merecido la pena que me hicieras escuchar?

—Tenía miedo de que me arrestaran.

— ¡Me podrías haber escrito!

—Lo hizo —intervino Esme—. Yo rompí la carta.

Edward lanzó una maldición. Su madre tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

—Fuera —le ordenó a su madre.

— No hagas eso —intercedió Bella —. Todo esto es agua pasada. Nadie sufrió daños más que yo. No tienes que fingir que estabas muerto de amor por mí. Me deseabas y me habías tenido. Todo había terminado antes de que yo me marchara de Forks y lo sabes. Te alegraste de poder tener una excusa para sacarme de tu vida. Ciertamente, tuviste mucho consuelo cuando yo me marché.

— ¡No sabía que había un niño! —exclamó él.

—¿Y si lo hubieras sabido? —le preguntó Bella—. Tú no querías tener nada conmigo. No creo que hubieras querido a Tony.

— ¿Y tu esposo sí?

—Sí. Alec lo quería muchísimo.

Edward lanzó un suspiro y, tras realizar un gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró Bella.

—Sobreviviré —musitó él. Entonces, abrió los ojos y contempló a las dos mujeres—. Desgraciadamente para vosotras dos.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Esme, como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

—No —le espetó él.

Bella asintió para sí misma y llamó a la enfermera. Ella le puso una inyección y volvió a marcharse. Esme decidió bajar a comprar un café para las dos. Bella, por su parte, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Edward. Entonces, le tocó suavemente la mejilla.

— Seis años —susurró él.

—Sí.

—No lo sabía... Oh, Dios, Bella, yo no lo sabía...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas durante un instante. Bella se inclinó sobre él y le acarició suavemente el cabello con una mano.

—No... No puedo soportarlo, Edward...

Con los labios, le acarició suavemente la mejilla, la barbilla, la comisura de la boca...

—Cariño... Cariño, lo siento. Lo siento tanto...

Edward movió la cabeza lo suficiente para que ella pudiera alcanzarle los labios. Ella los besó con ternura, un breve roce que pareció borrarle del rostro parte del dolor que él sentía. Entonces, Bella apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Edward.

— ¿Podré andar?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, rezando para que aquello no fuera una mentira—. Ahora, trata de dormir. Necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas.

—Mi madre... mi madre me mintió...

—Una madre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un hijo. Por favor, no pienses más en ello. Tienes que mejorarte. Trata de no culparla.

Edward trató de hablar, pero estaba demasiado débil y demasiado dolorido. Cerró los ojos cuando la medicina empezó a surtir efecto. En silencio, Bella empezó a llorar.

Esme se detuvo en la puerta, haciendo un gesto de dolor al ver la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella. Se marchó de la habitación, decidida a darles intimidad a ambos. Qué bien había comprendido aquella mirada. Hacía que su sentimiento de culpa fuera aún mayor...

Pasó otro día antes de que Edward pudiera sentarse en la cama. Estaba muy pálido y débil. Había perdido peso, pero nada de eso parecía surtir efecto alguno en su mal genio. Resultaba grosero y completamente hostil a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Había empezado a comprender el alcance de sus heridas y la posibilidad de que tal vez no volviera a andar.

—Me mentiste —le acusó a Bella—. Tú me dijiste que podría andar, pero el cirujano no está seguro.

—Sabes muy bien que él dijo que eso depende de lo bien que te recuperes de la operación y lo mucho que estés dispuesto a trabajar con el fisioterapeuta cuando te den el alta. El doctor Biers cree que tienes muchas posibilidades.

— Biers vino aquí procedente de la clínica Mayo en un avión privado de Vulturi International.

—Le gané la partida a tu madre, eso es todo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo.

—Tú y yo somos adversarios. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho, pero no va a suponer diferencia alguna en el sentido empresarial. Lucharé contra ti con uñas y dientes para que no me arrebates mí empresa.

—No esperaba menos —musitó ella—. Me gusta pelear.

Edward se movió en la cama e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Estos malditos puntos me tiran.

—Te los quitarán dentro de pocos días y te podrás ir a casa.

—Tendrán que instalar mi dormitorio en la planta baja —susurró, cerrando los ojos. Entonces, los abrió de repente y la miró. Inmediatamente, notó las señales de fatiga—. No te has marchado del hospital desde que me ingresaron excepto para dormir.

—Esme necesitaba a alguien. No tienes más familia.

—Jamás podría haberte imaginado cuidando de mi madre.

—Yo también tengo un hijo. Tal vez la comprendo mejor ahora que antes.

— ¿Tienes una fotografía de él?

— ¿De él?

— Sí. De mi hijo.

—Sí, claro —afirmó ella. Había notado la nota de posesión que llevaban aquellas palabras. Inmediatamente, rebuscó una foto de Tony en su bolso.

Cuando se la enseñó a Edward, él la estuvo mirando durante mucho tiempo sin hablar.

—Tiene tus ojos —dijo por fin—, aunque tengan mi color. Sin embargo, la nariz y el cabello son míos.

—También va a ser muy alto.

— ¿Cuándo lo hicimos? —preguntó.

Ella sintió que el cuerpo se le acaloraba. No quería recordar

—. ¿Cuándo?

—La primera vez.

—Dios mío...

Edward volvió a mirar la fotografía con una expresión que Bella no le había visto nunca. Tenía los ojos marcados por una expresión de tristeza y dolor. Le devolvió la fotografía a Bella.

—Tal vez no lo hubiera conocido nunca...

— Se lo habría dicho algún día —afirmó Bella, mientras volvía a guardar la fotografía en el bolso—. Alec y yo acordamos que él tenía derecho a saber quién era su verdadero padre.

Esme entró en la habitación mientras Bella estaba hablando. Permaneció en la puerta, escuchando.

— ¿Tan pronto vuelves? —le preguntó Edward lleno de sarcasmo—. Si es para mí, estoy cansado de café.

Esme le entregó la taza a Bella y se sentó con la suya al lado de la ventana sin articular palabra.

—Me siento fatal —musitó Edward—. La empresa se me va a ir al garete mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada.

—Tu vicepresidente lo está haciendo estupendamente —le informó Esme.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Está consiguiendo mantener alejados a los depredadores? —añadió, mirando a Bella.

—Esta depredadora está cansada de tratar de comerse tu empresa —replicó Bella—, al menos por el momento. Esperaré hasta que vuelvas a estar en forma.

—Qué deportivo por tu parte. ¿Y si no vuelvo a ponerme de pie?

—El doctor Biers dice que sí. Y es el mejor en su campo.

Edward la miró durante un largo instante, como si estuviera analizando si había verdad en aquellas palabras.

—Muy bien.

—Podrás volver a casa dentro de unos días —dijo Esme.

—He decidido que me voy a ir al ático —anunció Edward.

Su madre palideció.

—Ni hablar —afirmó Bella—. Te irás a tu casa, que es donde debes estar.

— ¿Me vas a obligar tú? —quiso saber Edward.

—No, pero el señor Black sí. Voy a prestárselo a tu madre durante una semana o así, hasta que tú estés instalado. El señor Black es muy buen fisioterapeuta.

— ¡No pienso tener a tu amante en mi casa!

—El señor no ha sido nunca mi amante ni lo será — contestó tranquilamente Bella—. Es mi guardaespaldas. A principios de año Tony sufrió un intento de secuestro. Si no hubiera sido por el señor Black, no sé que habría ocurrido.

— ¿Secuestro?

—Edward, no tienes ni idea de la fortuna que he heredado. Esa cifra de dinero convierte en blanco a todos los que están cerca de mí. En especial a Tony. El señor Black no lo abandona ni por un momento, a menos que esté seguro de que el niño está a salvo.

— ¡Menuda vida para un niño!

—Y para su madre —afirmó ella—. También acaba con mis nervios. Por suerte, el señor Black es ex agente de la CIA y conoce muy bien su trabajo.

Edward pareció relajarse un poco. Esme no hacía más que pensar en lo ocurrido. Se le ocurrió una solución que terminaría con todos los problemas y que incluso la protegería de la ira de su hijo.

—Bella —dijo—, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros mientras Edward se recupera?

Bella la miró boquiabierta.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Le preguntó Edward—. Es una casa muy grande. Hay mucho sitio para todos. Incluso te puedes traer al señor Black —añadió—, mientras lo mantengas alejado de mí.

—A mí me parece que es ideal —insistió Esme—. Tenemos una cocinera y un ama de llaves excelentes. Tú puedes trabajar desde la casa. Tenemos todas las nuevas tecnologías...

—Sí, Bella. Puedes trabajar en la absorción de mi empresa desde mi propia casa —dijo Edward con ironía, mirando con odio a su madre.

—Eso sí que es un trabajo interno —bromeó Bella.

—Piénsalo —le suplicó Esme.

Bella empezó a sopesar las alternativas que tenía. Edward había mejorado mucho al oír la sugerencia de Esme. Tal vez así se aceleraría la recuperación. Sin embargo, Esme estaría cerca de Tony y eso era un riesgo. Por supuesto, también Edward estaría cerca de su hijo...

—Muy bien —dijo—, pero hay una condición. Tony no puede saber nada del pasado.

Esme dudó, pero sabía que no le quedaba elección. Cedió porque aquélla era la única manera en la que iba a conseguir ver a su nieto.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

Bella asintió. La conversación cambió, pero, durante el resto del día, Bella no dejó de preguntarse si aquello sería lo correcto. Además, aún le tenía que dar la noticia al señor Black, que ciertamente no apreciaba demasiado a Edward.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo que les pareció, este Edward si que no aprende nada. Pensar que Black es amante de Bella; es un celoso empedernido. Bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a la chicas que dejaron sus reviews. BESOS

Ani 3 


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 16

La mansión de los Cullen era tan elegante como Bella la recordaba. Resultaba difícil no recordar la angustia que había sentido la última vez que había estado en aquella casa. El señor Black no dejaba de protestar mientras acomodaban sus cosas en las habitaciones que Esme les había asignado.

— ¿Estás loca? —le preguntó—. ¿Es que no sabes lo que esa mujer está planeando?

—Quiere conocer a su nieto —replicó Bella— Y yo quiero evitar que Edward se la coma viva. Sí, claro que sé porque estamos aquí.

—Sigues loca por él, ¿verdad? —afirmó el señor Black, después de exhalar un suspiro. Bella sonrió y asintió—. Muy bien. Te informo de que la señora Cullen acaba de apropiarse de Tony y se lo ha llevado a la cocina. Me apuesto algo a que está pensando en atiborrarle a dulces. No es bueno para él. Necesita alimentos saludables.

—Iré a decírselo ahora mismo. Te suplico que me ayudes. Es una situación muy difícil. No puedo abandonar a Edward mientras esté en este estado. Está convencido que no va a volver a andar, aunque siente las piernas. Está débil y no se puede poner de pie y cree que eso es permanente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho de verdad el especialista?

—Uno de los discos de la espalda de Edward resultó dañado. Si los nervios lo están también, no podrá volver a andar. Tiene un gran hematoma y daños en los músculos. El doctor Biers lo solucionó, pero va a tener insensibilidad, hormigueos y debilidad durante algún tiempo.

—Pobre hombre...

—Edward no cree que vaya a mejorar, por lo que necesita todo el apoyo del que pueda disponer en estos momentos. No puedo dejarlo. A pesar de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, es el padre de Anthony.

—De eso no hay ninguna duda. Es igualito que su hijo.

—Así es —admitió ella con una sonrisa. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio que Esme estaba supervisando la preparación de unos pastelillos para Tony

— ¡Mira lo que me está haciendo la señora! — exclamó el niño entusiasmado—. ¡Pastelillos! La señora dice que solía hacérselos a su niño.

—Bueno, su niño ya no lo es tanto —comentó Bella, sonriendo—. No quiero que causes problemas.

—No los causaré, te lo prometo. Me gustan los pastelillos-

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó Esme algo tarde.

— A mí no, pero al señor Black sí —contestó sin dejar sonreír—. Sin embargo, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

—Es como tener un duplicado de Edward —dijo Esme con cierta tristeza—. Es... fantástico. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que le lleve una a Edward?

—Vayamos juntas. Tal vez podamos llevar también a Tony.

—No sé...

— ¿No crees que sea adecuado, Bella?

—Considerando el lenguaje que le he oído nada más entrar, no estoy segura.

A pesar de todo decidieron que el niño las acompañara. Tony no hacía más que preguntar mientras se dirigían a la habitación que Edward ocupaba en la planta baja y que, como el resto de la casa, estaba llena de antigüedades, entre las que se encontraba una cama con dosel. Edward estaba apoyado contra las almohadas con una sábana sobre las caderas y el torso desnudo. Se sentía incómodo por el trayecto en ambulancia y por la dureza del colchón.

—Ésta era la cama de mi abuelo —dijo, sin molestarse en saludar—. No me extraña que se muriera tan joven.

Bella tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

—Tú viniste a ver a mi madre —recordó Tony, acercándose a la cama.

Edward se sorprendió al ver al niño tan cerca. Miró fijamente el joven rostro, que era casi una copia del suyo y sintió una extraña sensación en la garganta. Su hijo. Hasta aquel momento, los niños habían sido una vaga noción. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño era de su carne y hueso, una parte de él. Y de Bella.

—Eres Tony, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, tratando de dominar su alegría al ver al niño.

— Me llamo Anthony Garrett Vulturi —afirmó el niño, sin darse cuenta del dolor que provocaba en Edward su apellido—. Tengo cinco años y sé deletrear mi nombre. ¿Te gustan las iguanas? El señor Black tiene una. Vive con nosotros.

—Y ahora vive con nosotros —comentó Esme, que sorprendentemente, se había sentido fascinada por el enorme lagarto.

—Le gusta Mily —dijo Tony con una sonrisa—. ¿Y a ti te gustan los lagartos?

—No lo había pensado nunca —respondió Edward—. Supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

—Mily tiene su propia jaula. Por las noches, duerme en ella, pero algunas veces lo hace en la barra de las cortinas.

—A las iguanas les gustan los lugares altos, ¿no? —afirmó Edward con el tono de voz más tierno que Bella le había escuchado nunca.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó Tony.

—He tenido un accidente. Tengo que permanecer en la cama durante un tiempo.

—Lo siento. ¿Te duele?

—Sí.

Bella supo instintivamente que Edward no estaba hablando del dolor físico. No supo qué decir. Cuando Edward la miró, lo hizo de un modo tan intenso que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Vamos a ver cómo van tus pastelillos, Tony, ¿quieres? —le sugirió Esme con una sonrisa. Entonces, le extendió la mano.

Tony la tomó.

—Volveré a verte si quieres. Siento que estés malito —le dijo a Edward.

—Gracias.

La puerta se cerró tras de Esme y Tony.

—Dejaste que te diera un hijo —susurró él.

—No sabía nada sobre el control de natalidad. Tenía miedo de admitir que siempre había creído que los hombres se ocupaban de eso.

—Di por sentado que estabas tomando la píldora. En realidad, jamás se me ocurrió pensar en el control de natalidad y mucho menos la primera vez. Te deseaba tanto que ni siquiera sé cómo te coloqué sobre el suelo.

Bella se sonrojó. A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo.

—Podrías haber abortado.

—Jamás lo consideré siquiera.

— ¿Ni siquiera después de lo que yo creí sobre ti? ¿Ni siquiera cuando creías que te odiaba?

—Cuando llegué a Chicago, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue desmayarme delante de las ruedas del coche de Alec —dijo—. El señor Black y él se hicieron cargo de mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba casada.

—Dijiste que me habías escrito.

—Alec insistió en que lo hiciera. Sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía por ti. Quería que me asegurara que no había posibilidad alguna de que tú aún me desearas. Cuando no recibí respuesta a mi carta, di por sentado que no querías nada conmigo.

—Yo jamás vi esa carta.

— ¿Y si la hubieras visto?

—No creo que eso tenga importancia ahora —replicó él.

Al ver que él no quería seguir hablando, Bella decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Te podría traer una ensalada o un bocadillo.

— ¿Vas a hablarle al muchacho sobre mí?

Bella dudó. No sabía ni siquiera lo que ella misma sentía.

—No lo sé.

Edward trató de moverse un poco contra los almohadones, pero sintió un fuerte dolor. Le habían quitado los puntos y estaba tomando analgésicos, pero el dolor le hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Lo peor era que aún no se podía poner de pie.

— ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme de esta cama? — preguntó, golpeándose un muslo de impotencia —. ¿Por qué tengo las piernas tan débiles?

—Has sufrido un accidente terrible. No puedes esperar superarlo de la noche a la mañana. Los músculos quedaron muy dañados.

—Igual que la columna vertebral. Por eso me operaron. Sin embargo, mi madre y tú hablasteis con el médico antes que yo. No quiso decirme nada.

—Te dijo la verdad.

— ¿Volveré a andar?

—Sí —respondió Bella. No podría haberle mentido.

—Tú no lo sabes. Ni siquiera tienes la más mínima idea.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Vas a escucharme? No te habrían dejado que regresaras a casa si no estuvieras seguro de que no volverías a caminar.

—Eso es lo que me dices constantemente.

—Es la verdad.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué sientes algo por mí o porque soy el padre de Tony?

—Por las dos cosas.

— ¿Te dijo mi madre que iba de camino a tu casa cuando esto me ocurrió? ¿Es ésa la razón de que te sientas culpable?

—No. Ella no me dijo adonde ibas, sino sólo que... que acababa de decirte lo que ocurrió hace seis años.

—Me volví loco —rugió él—. Me resultó difícil tragar la verdad. No quise escucharte cuando trataste de decirme que eras inocente. Eso fue lo que te dolió, ¿verdad? El hecho de que yo fuera tú pareja y, a pesar de todo, prefiriera creer las afirmaciones de otras personas.

—Así es —dijo Bella. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama—. Yo te amaba. Supongo que tenía la alocada noción de que tú sentías lo mismo por mí y que lo habías dicho en serio cuando me dijiste que nos casaríamos. Tendría que haberme imaginado que no sería así, pero yo tenía sólo dieciocho años y era la primera vez que estaba enamorada. No veía las cosas con claridad.

—Yo tampoco. Creía que tenías veinte. Me dije que tenías experiencia, aunque sabía la verdad de que era tu primera vez... No pude asimilar tu inocencia. Hasta que apareciste tú, no estaba seguro de que existiera entre las mujeres.

—Sabía que tú no querrías tener nada que ver conmigo si sabías lo verde que estaba. Por eso te mentí...

Edward le miró el rostro, la boca y los dulces senos, que se destacaban bajo la ceñida camiseta que ella llevaba puesta.

—Era adicto a ti. Soñaba contigo, no dejaba de pensar en ti. Cuando estábamos separados, no pensaba en otra cosa. Y también estaba muy celoso. La acusación de James sólo enfatizó los temores que yo sentí cuando descubrí tu edad. Creía que eras demasiado joven e inestable para una relación duradera. Ésa fue la principal razón por la que te dejé. Después, me arrepentí de ello. Me pregunté si mi propio temor al compromiso te habría empujado a los brazos de James. No tenía ni idea de que mi madre lo había orquestado todo. Cuando empecé a sospechar la verdad, era demasiado tarde. No podía encontrar a James. Ni a ti.

—Alec me envió a las Bahamas cuando nos casamos, a la casa que tenía allí. Me pasé allí todo el embarazo.

—Mi detective no estaba buscando a Mary Vulturi... ¿Por qué elegiste el nombre de Mary?

—Bueno, Alec me empezó a llamar así cariñosamente y me quedé con ello. Después, se me olvidó cómo me llamaba.

—Mi madre dijo que lo pasaste muy mal con Tony.

—Sí. Tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea. Aún no sé lo que pasó. Dejaron que Alec entrara en el quirófano, algo que no se suele hacer, porque pensaron que iban a perderme.

Edward frunció el ceño. Había algo más, algo que Bella no quería decirle.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso importa?

—Ven aquí.

Bella dudó. Él tenía la mano extendida. Estaba esperando. Al fin, cedió y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

— ¿Por qué creyeron que podrían perderte?

—Yo no quería vivir —susurró—. Alec lo sabía. Él... él estuvo a mi lado, hablándome todo el tiempo. Me describió a Tony y me dijo lo perfecto que era y me pidió que siguiera con vida porque Anthony me necesitaría. Por eso te hable a ti cuando estabas en la UCI. Me acordé de lo que Alec me decía a pesar de que yo estaba anestesiada y me di cuenta de que probablemente habrías podido escuchar lo que los médicos habían dicho sobre tu espalda. Tenía que darte razones para vivir, igual que Alec me las dio a mí.

— ¿Pensaste en mi cuando viste a Tony? —le preguntó él, tomándole la mano.

—Sí. Eso me dificultó las cosas. Alec me amaba desesperadamente. Sentía tal sensación de culpa que no podía corresponderle. La noche antes de que él muriera fue la primera vez en tres años de matrimonio que yo... que yo realmente lo deseé. Y me alegro. Me alegro de haberle dado ese recuerdo y la esperanza de que yo podría amarlo para que no se muriera sin nada.

Edward contuvo el aliento ante la amargura que ella mostraba en sus atormentados ojos.

—Dios, qué te hice...

La estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que ella llorara con fuerza contra su torso desnudo. Le acarició suavemente el cabello y le besó dulcemente la frente. Involuntariamente, la sangre empezó a caldeársele y comenzó a sentir las llamas del deseo.

—Dios... —susurró.

—Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? —le preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

—No se trata de eso —dijo. Le llevó la mano debajo de la sábana y la colocó suavemente sobre la fuerza de su deseo. Cuando ella trató de apartar la mano, se la sujetó con fuerza.

—No —musitó—. Tócalo. Al menos, sigo siendo un hombre, aunque no pueda ponerme de pie.

Bella relajó la mano. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él comenzó a moverle la mano suavemente y a gemir delicadamente.

—Edward —protestó ella.

Por fin, consiguió apartar la mano.

—Hace mucho tiempo...

—Estoy segura de que no es así —murmuró. Aún se sentía algo avergonzada—. Tu amiga Victoria parece perfectamente capaz de darte lo que necesites en este aspecto.

—Ella no es tú. Nadie lo ha sido nunca. No puedo conseguir con otras personas lo que me das tú. Jamás me acosté con Victoria. Cuando tú regresaste, habría sido imposible.

Los recuerdos le iluminaron los ojos de deseo. De repente, Edward se echó a reír cuando notó que su cuerpo había vuelto a experimentar una erección. Bella miró la sábana. Entonces, él la apartó, dejando que ella lo observara.

— ¿Ves lo que me haces? Un hombre de veinte años puede hacer el amor una y otra vez sin descanso. Ésa es la teoría. Mi cuerpo no sabe que se supone que ya no puede tener orgasmos múltiples.

—Jamás fue así —susurró ella—. Hace seis años, no parecías cansarte nunca. Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, hicimos el amor tres veces seguidas sin parar.

—La última vez. La noche antes de la sorpresa de mi madre. No sé si podré perdonarla por eso —susurró con la amargura reflejada en el rostro.

—Tienes que hacerlo. La vida sigue. Ya no se puede cambiar el pasado.

—Cuando regresaste a Forks, tú sentías una gran amargura. Estabas dispuesta a vengarte, costara lo que costara.

—Así es. Sin embargo, creo que tu accidente de coche me ayudó a reordenar mis prioridades. Desde que Alec murió, había vivido sólo para vengarme. Quería que tu madre te confesara sus pecados... ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría cuando lo hiciera!

—Te habrías ido. Yo jamás habría conocido a Tony. Jamás te hubiera vuelto a ver...

—Te ha ido muy bien en estos seis años sin mí.

—Eso no es cierto. Las relaciones que he tenido han sido físicas, no emocionales. Cuando tenía un orgasmo, era de ti de quien me acordaba. Y me sentía culpable. Como si estuviera cometiendo adulterio.

—Así era como yo me sentía con Alec.

Edward la miró durante un largo instante.

—Aún te deseo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no puedes. No en las condiciones en las que tienes la espalda.

—Tú me dejarías, ¿verdad? Si yo no pudiera hacer el amor, tú me lo harías a mí si yo te lo pidiera...

— ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado ya?

—Sí... —susurró Edward. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo de modo que la boca de Bella quedó justo encima de la suya—. Me has devuelto mi hombría. No estaba seguro de que aún funcionara...

—Yo sí —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Bésame...

Los labios de Bella rozaron los de él. Edward le agarró la cabeza y la sujetó donde él quería para así poder besarla lenta y apasionadamente.

—Te deseo tanto —susurró, mordisqueándole el la bio inferior—. Quiero verme rodeado por esa cálida y sedosa suavidad...

Bella gimió de placer en la boca de él. Aquellas palabras le habían caldeado la sangre. Se aferró a él, viviendo con aquel beso mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Quítate la ropa y túmbate conmigo —musitó Edward.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Cierra con llave la puerta.

—No estás en forma.

—Claro que lo estoy —replicó él. La obligó a deslizarle la mano por el vientre y se lo demostró.

—Eso sí, pero no el resto de tu cuerpo. Podrías deshacer todos los buenos esfuerzos del doctor Biers.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hizo?

—Te arregló las vértebras dañadas y te realizó una laminectomía para aliviar la presión de los nervios.

Mientras hablaba, Edward le deslizó la boca por la garganta y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le quitó la camiseta para envolver entre sus labios el erecto pezón de Bella.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó ella, experimentando enseguida la cruel puñalada del placer.

Con la mano que él tenía libre, le desabrochó el sujetador sin dejar de alimentarse de ella. Segundos más tarde, Bella sintió el aire sobre su piel cuando él se lo levantó y empezó a mordisquearle suavemente los pechos.

— ¿Le diste de mamar a mi hijo?

—Sí... —gimió ella.

— ¿Dejaste que él te viera? —le preguntó, sin dejar de chuparle los senos.

—Sí...

—Maldita seas...

No dejó de lamerla de un modo fiero y completo por lo que, cuando él se hartó, ella estaba temblando y sonrojada con la fuerza del placer que Edward había despertado en su cuerpo.

—Vas a darme otro hijo —dijo bruscamente—, pero esta vez no vas a salir corriendo. Voy a ver cómo engordas con él dentro. Voy a estar presente cuando nazca. Éste va a ser mío desde el momento en el que lo concibas. Jamás te dejaré marchar.

—Edward, no puedes...

—Claro que puedo —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Tal vez aún no, pero sí podré dentro de unas semanas, cuando las fracturas y las cicatrices hayan curado. Aunque no pueda ir de acá para allá, podré hacer el amor. Así que, si permaneces aquí, va a ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, mientras se colocaba el sujetador y la camiseta.

—Quiero a mi hijo, Bella. Si te quedas embarazada, será mucho más posible que te quedes a mi lado.

—Entiendo —replicó ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor.

—No, no lo entiendes, pero terminarás entendiéndolo. Mientras tanto, tú y yo podríamos conocernos un poco. Conocernos de verdad.

—Jamás hemos hablado...

—Eso ya lo sé. Los dos hemos cambiado mucho en seis años. Creo que podría ser una aventura. Si encima te quedas embarazada, será fantástico. Tú me perteneces —afirmó con gesto duro—. Eso no ha cambiado.

Bella no quería pensar en eso. Otro hijo la ataría por completo a él. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía los motivos. ¿La deseaba sólo a ella o quería a Anthony y estaba dispuesto a tener al niño a su lado a cualquier precio? No podía confiar en él.

— ¿Te apetece una taza de café recién hecho? —le preguntó ella, notando que el que le había llevado se le había enfriado.

—Sí. Y un filete.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Bella...

Ella se dio la vuelta cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Edward dudó. Apretó el puño contra el colchón y trató de imaginársela embarazada de Anthony.

—Nada.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo ella. Entonces, se marchó rápidamente de la habitación.

Aquella noche, Bella se quedó con él. En el hospital, Esme y ella se habían ido turnando. Una dormía mientras la otra permanecía despierta por si Edward necesitaba algo o empeoraba.

Poco antes del alba, Edward se despertó gimiendo por el dolor que tenía en la espalda y en las piernas. Bella abrió los ojos inmediatamente y le acarició suavemente la frente para tranquilizarlo. Entonces, le dio un analgésico y un relajante muscular que el médico le había recetado con un poco de agua.

Edward hizo un gesto de dolor insoportable y agarró con fuerza las sábanas.

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento tanto...

Él abrió los ojos y vio el tormento en los de ella.

Extendió la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla casi maravillado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

Jamás se había parado a pensar lo vacía que había estado su vida sin ella. Bella conseguía que hasta el dolor resultara soportable.

—Ven aquí. Túmbate conmigo...

—Pero la espalda...

—No puede dolerme más de lo que ya me duele. Déjame abrazarte...

Bella dudó, pero, en su estado, no podía negarle nada. Se tumbó a su lado y dejó que la acurrucara contra su cuerpo por debajo de la sábana. Estaba desnudo, como dormía siempre, mientras que ella aún llevaba puestos los vaqueros y la camiseta de antes. Edward moldeó el cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo y suspiró.

—La seda de tu camiseta contra la piel desnuda resulta muy seductora, ¿lo sabías? Además, hueles a flores

—Es mi perfume.

—Yo jamás... jamás he dormido con nadie —dijo él acariciándole suavemente el cabello—. He hecho el amor, pero jamás me he quedado con una mujer toda la noche. No he querido hacerlo.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Supongo que tú dormías con él, ¿no?

—No toda la noche. Teníamos dormitorios separados.

Sintió que Edward se relajaba. Entonces, le besó suavemente la frente y le tomó la mano.

—Háblame de Anthony. ¿Le gusta jugar al béisbol? ¿Cómo es?

—Es un niño en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le gusta jugar al fútbol, ver programas infantiles en televisión y que le lean libros. Es algo testarudo y tiene mucho genio cuando no sabe hacer algo bien a la primera. Le encantan los pasteles y el helado de chocolate, las visitas al zoo y los picnics.

— ¿Lo llevas tú?

—El señor Black y yo. Resulta muy peligroso que los dos vayamos solos en Chicago.

—No me gusta la presencia constante de ese señor Black, sea necesaria o no.

—Tú tampoco le caes muy simpático a él, pero os tendréis que acostumbrar el uno al otro si yo me quedo por aquí mucho tiempo. Es como si fuera parte de la familia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de si te quedas?

—Cuando puedas ponerte de pie, tal vez no me quieras aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Significaba eso que Bella deseaba marcharse, que sólo estaba con él por pena?

Al ver que él no respondía, Bella dio por sentado que él estaba de acuerdo, que sólo la necesitaba mientras no pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

—Abrázame... —le dijo.

—No creo que así estés muy cómoda —comentó él—. Coloca la pierna entre las mías.

—No puedo. Te podría hacer daño en la espalda.

—No me harás daño. Hazlo.

Bella obedeció. Con mucho cuidado, colocó una larga pierna entre las de él y las obligó a separarse. Oyó que él contenía el aliento y, segundos más tarde, supo por qué.

—Ten cuidado de cómo te mueves —dijo él, riendo.

— ¿Eres tímido? —le provocó ella, moviendo deliberadamente la mano para que le rozara la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Edward gruñó y se echó a temblar. Le agarró la mano y se la volvió a colocar encima del torso.

—Eres una bruja... Estate quieta.

—Podrías mostrarte algo más agradecido —replicó Bella con una sonrisa—. Ahora sabemos que no eres impotente.

—Ten en cuenta que no estoy en condiciones de demostrarlo.

—Sí. Estoy intentándolo.

— ¿Te entregarás a mí cuando pueda volver a ponerme de pie?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, sin dudarlo.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Te tomo la palabra. Ahora, apaga la luz, cielo. Vamos a intentar dormir un poco.

Bella apagó la luz y volvió a acomodarse contra él. Notó la boca de Edward contra la suya un segundo antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

—Esto es el paraíso —murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

A pesar de que casi no lo oyó, Bella sonrió.

* * *

Hola... que tal el nuevo capitulo. Este Edward es un intenso y un mal enfermo, nada le parece bien; vean que querer embarazar a Bella estando tan enfermo. Espero que les este gustando la historia. BESOS

PD: Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

**Ani **


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Bella estaba tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Edward cuando se despertó. Notó la mano de él sobre la base de su espalda y algo muy incómodo contra el vientre. Se movió ligeramente, sólo para descubrir que estaba completamente tumbada sobre el cuerpo de él.

—Edward —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —susurró él.

—Tengo que levantarme. Esta postura no es buena para tu espalda.

—Es genial para otras partes de mi cuerpo. Quítate los pantalones y ayúdame a liberarme de esto —la animó, moviéndose insinuantemente debajo de ella.

—No —replicó ella—. Hasta que estés bien no.

— ¿Y si no me pongo bien? —Le espetó Edward—. A pesar de los ejercicios, casi no me puedo poner de pie...

—Tienes que darte tiempo —susurró ella, inclinándose sobre él para besarle los labios—. Ahora, deja que me levante antes de que te hagas más daño.

—Te necesito —susurró él, agarrándola con fuerza—. Dios...

Tembló tanto de deseo como de dolor. Bella se sintió culpable, pero no se atrevió a permitirle que hiciera lo que deseaba realizar. Era un riesgo demasiado grande.

—Hace... semanas. Semanas desde que te tuve por última vez. ¿No lo comprendes? —suspiró Edward.

—Lo comprendo muy bien, pero no podemos.

Se inclinó para besarle suavemente los ojos cerrados, la nariz, los pómulos y la boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Besándote para que te cures. ¿Te importa?

Edward sonrió y abrió los ojos.

—No, no me importa.

Ella le mordisqueó la boca, la barbilla y dejó que sus labios se le deslizaran hasta el torso de Edward.

—Aquí —dijo él, guiándole los labios hasta un pezón.

Bella sonrió al recordar cómo le había excitado siempre que ella le hiciera eso. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que debería parar antes de excitarlo aún más.

Se incorporó sobre la cama.

—Lo siento. Creo que he empeorado la situación.

—No creo que pudiera hacerse mucho peor —susurró él, resignado—. Necesito algo, cielo.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —se ofreció ella.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para llenarle un vaso de agua. Se lo entregó junto a la medicina y esperó que él se lo tomara. Cuando terminó, vio que él estaba muy pálido y se preguntó si el dolor sería buena señal.

—No me mires tan preocupada —murmuró—. No me voy a morir.

—No me gusta verte sufriendo.

—Ya te dije lo que necesitaba, pero no has querido aliviarme.

—No tienes la espalda para algo así.

—Supongo que no —susurró él haciendo otro gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres esperar a que la medicina haga efecto?

—Beicon y huevos —murmuró—. Galletas con mantequilla y café con leche y azúcar.

—Eso es un cambio.

—He cambiado —afirmó él riendo—. Por primera vez en mi vida, sé lo que quiero —añadió. Le tomó la mano a Bella y tiró de ella hasta que se volvió a sentar sobre la cama—. Has dormido entre mis brazos. Es la primera noche que he dormido bien desde que me ocurrió el accidente. Me desperté en una ocasión y te vi a mi lado. Quería despertarte y hacer el amor dulcemente en la oscuridad...

—Ya sabes que aún no puedes realizar esa clase de ejercicio —respondió ella, sonrojándose.

—Con la mente sí que puedo —dijo. Entones, se frotó la mejilla con los nudillos y comprobó que la barba le había crecido mucho—. ¿Cómo voy a ir a trabajar en este estado? —preguntó, de repente con un gesto muy duro en el rostro.

—Toma el teléfono y échales una buena charla a tus directivos por haberme dejado que consiga esos poderes —comentó ella, recordándole deliberadamente que estaba tratando de hacerse con la empresa.

—Los recuperaré —prometió.

—Cuento con ello —susurró ella. Entonces, le acarició suavemente la barbilla—. Oh, Edward, eres más hombre sin el uso de tus piernas que la mayoría de los hombres con ellas, ¿es que no lo sabes? Sin embargo, esto no va a ocurrir. Estás más fuerte cada día. Los ejercicios te están ayudando.

— ¿Vas a quedarte hasta que me ponga bien?

— Sí —contestó ella, sin dudarlo ni pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Y tu empresa? ¿Y tus obligaciones?

—Eleazar se está ocupando de todo. Yo me mantengo al día con el resto gracias al teléfono y al ordenador. Es como si me estuviera tomando unas semanas de vacaciones.

—Por tu aspecto te vendrían bien. Mi madre me ha dicho que no te has apartado de mi lado desde que me ingresaron.

—No tenía nada más que hacer y tú necesitabas cuidados. Tu madre no podía hacerlo sola.

—No la perdonaré...

—Claro que sí. Ahora, túmbate y descansa. Iré a por tu desayuno.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y tiró de ella para besarla. Lo hizo apasionadamente con una necesidad febril.

—Te deseo...

—Yo también te deseo. Ahora, cierra los ojos y trata de descansar.

Edward la soltó con un suspiro.

—Pensé que disminuiría a lo largo de los años —musitó, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los ojos—. Se hace peor.

—Eso es lo que ocurre con las adicciones hasta que se toma la cura —repuso ella.

—Tú no eres una adicción —afirmó él, molesto por aquella insinuación—. Tú lo eres todo.

Bella se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sabía que Edward estaba herido y que ella lo estaba cuidando. Tal vez no era nada más que gratitud. El pasado le había enseñado a no confiar en él. Aquello no debía cambiar.

—Volveré dentro de unos minutos.

Se marchó sin decir nada más. Edward apretó el puño y golpeó el colchón de pura impotencia. Bella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Era dueña de sí misma y tenía una seguridad que lo ponía nervioso. En el pasado podría haberla hecho suplicar con sólo tocarla. En aquellos momentos, ella podía marcharse de él sin mirar atrás. Sabía que ella lo deseaba, pero esperaba mucho más. Los años que había pasado sin ella habían sido un infierno de soledad y angustia. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, era una bendición volver a tenerla a su lado. A ella y al hijo que le había dado.

Gruñó al recordar los años que se había pasado sin él. Una vez más, maldijo a su madre por lo que le había dicho. Habría sido capaz de arrojar a su madre de la casa, pero, desde su accidente, parecía otra mujer. Menos fría y menos arrogante. Desde que el niño estaba en la casa, reía. Era una mujer completamente diferente.

Consideró también el cambio que se había producido en Bella. Ella era todo lo que él deseaba. No podía consentir que volviera a marcharse. Tenía que mantenerla a su lado, tanto si su espalda sanaba como si no, porque ya no estaba seguro de que pudiera vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de tener nada que ofrecerle. A pesar de la fisioterapia, casi no podía andar. Se maldijo y se juró que no sería jamás objeto de pena. Antes de eso, sería capaz de volarse los sesos. Como no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para no perder a su hijo para siempre, decidió que tendría que volver a andar. No le quedaba otra salida.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina, donde Tony, la señora Cullen y el señor Black estaban preparando el desayuno.

—La cocinera tiene hoy el día libre —dijo Esme con una sonrisa—. Bella, ¿sabes hacer galletas?

—Por supuesto.

Se puso a trabajar mientras el señor Black freía beicon, Esme preparaba huevos revueltos y Tony colocaba las servilletas encima de la mesa.

— ¡Esto es muy divertido, mamá! —exclamó Tony muy emocionado—. Esta señora dice que puedo jugar con los soldaditos de su hijo después de desayunar.

—Edward solía tener unos de plomo —explicó Esme—. Están en una caja. Si no te importa, me pareció que Tony podría quedárselos.

— Claro que no —respondió ella. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, le extendió a su hijo una servilleta y un tenedor—. ¿Te gustaría llevárselos a Edward?

— ¿Al hombre de la cama?

—Sí.

—Muy bien —afirmó el niño, saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

Esme miró a Bella con gesto preocupado.

—Confía en mí —repuso Bella—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Ha dicho muy poco sobre Tony —comentó la mujer.

—Siente curiosidad por él —observó Bella—. Quiero que Tony conozca a su padre, Esme.

—Entonces, ¿se lo vas a decir?

—Sí. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. No puedo negarle su familia y sus verdaderos antepasados.

Esme se mordió el labio. Bella vio una gran angustia reflejada en sus ojos oscuros. Algo la estaba atormentando.

El señor Black, que siempre era muy sensible a los cambios de tensión, terminó de preparar el beicon.

—Tengo que ir a por gasolina —dijo—. ¿Estaréis bien el niño y tú hasta que yo vuelva?

—Sí.

Inmediatamente, el señor Black se marchó de la cocina, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó Bella a Esme—. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—Eres muy perspicaz —respondió Esme, retorciéndose las manos—, ¡Qué ironía que yo pueda hablar de mis problemas contigo, cuando yo soy la causa de la mayoría de los tuyos!

—Eso es ya pasado. Cuéntame.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron. Esme dudó durante un instante.

—Tengo que contarte por qué te obligué a marcharte —dijo—. Edward no sabe nada de mi pasado. Jamás le he contado la verdad. Yo... Yo siempre creo que he hecho lo mejor con él, pero... Parte del problema de Edward es que no cree en la fidelidad. Cree que su padre y yo estábamos profundamente enamorados, pero que su padre no podía serme fiel. ¡A mí no me importaban las aventuras de Carlisle! Dios mío, ni siquiera podía soportar que me tocara y él lo sabía. Cuando murió, fue casi un alivio. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos, avaricioso y egoísta. Un seductor empedernido. Yo crecí rodeada de una terrible pobreza. Peor que la tuya. Mi madre se prostituía cuando estaba lo suficientemente sobria. Mi padre... Ni siquiera sé quién fue. Y tampoco estoy segura de que mi madre lo supiera. Me quedé embarazada a propósito del hijo de Carlisle para que él tuviera que casarse conmigo. Era el mejor amigo del hombre del que yo estaba verdaderamente enamorada, pero mi soldado era un indio Quileute y él vivía en una pobreza casi tan profunda como la mía. Se marchó a la guerra odiándome por lo que yo había hecho, por haberle traicionado con su amigo. Jamás le dije que me aterrorizaba ser pobre el resto de mi vida. Me casé por dinero y me lo gané. ¡Jamás amé a Carlisle Cullen! ¡Jamás! Su amigo era mi mundo. Una de las razones por las que me opuse a que Edward estuviera contigo era por tu tío abuelo. No podía soportar los recuerdos y había personas en la reserva que aún recordaban lo que yo le hice al hombre que amaba, cómo lo traicioné por ser rica. Temía que Edward se pasara en la reserva el tiempo suficiente como para enterarse de todo...

—Entiendo —susurró Bella. Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Si tú te hubieras casado con Edward, tu tío se habría convertido en parte de nuestra familia. Él... él conocía al hombre al que yo amé muy bien. Te evité porque te tenía miedo. Me aterraba que alguien pudiera recordar los días en los que yo solía ir a la reserva antes de casarme con Carlisle...

—Yo jamás me imaginé...

—No se lo puedes decir a Edward. Él no puede saberlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso le dará una razón más para odiarme. Llevo viviendo toda mi vida con esta carga. Ya le he hecho mucho daño. ¡No podría soportar que él supiera lo de su abuela!

—Esme... ¿acaso no sabes que el amor lo perdona todo? No se deja de amar a la gente por sus carencias. Se los ama a pesar de ellas. El amor no es condicional. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vivido tantos años sin comprenderlo?

— ¿De verdad crees que Edward me perdonará? He cometido tantos errores...

—Podrías tratar de explicarle por qué lo hiciste. Creo que Edward te sorprendería. Le podría suponer una gran diferencia saber cómo fue tu infancia y la verdadera razón de tu matrimonio. Ahora, anímate —añadió, levantándose para darle un beso a Esme en la mejilla— . ¿Por qué no terminas de preparar esos huevos mientras yo saco las galletas del horno?

Esme se sonrojó. Miró a Bella y sonrió.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Gracias. Sabes cómo convencer a la gente.

—Mi junta de accionistas estaría seguramente de acuerdo contigo. Espero que Tony no esté saltando encima de la cama de Edward.

—Estoy segura de que Edward no se lo permitiría —comentó ella mientras servía los huevos—. Dicen que la confesión es buena para el alma. Debe de serlo, porque me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido desde hace años.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban de Edward, él estaba observando cómo su hijo colocaba meticulosamente los cubiertos y la servilleta sobre la mesilla de noche. Sonrió al ver que el niño fruncía el ceño con un gesto muy similar al suyo.

— ¡Ya está! —Exclamó Tony por fin—. Mi mamá está preparando galletas. ¿Te gustan?

—Mucho —respondió Edward.

Tony se acercó un poco más a la cama y observó a Edward con abierta curiosidad.

—Te pareces a mí —dijo.

—Sí. ¿Te gustan los caballos? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, pero nosotros no podemos tener un caballo. Vivimos en la ciudad.

— ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

—Sólo a Mily. Quería tener un perro, pero mi mamá me dijo que tendríamos que esperar hasta que yo fuera un poco mayor. Tu mamá me ha dicho que puedo jugar con tus soldaditos de juguete. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro.

—Supongo que tú no querrás jugar también, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño muy contento.

—Sí.

— ¡Iré a por ellos!

—Espera un minuto, chaval —le dijo Edward, riendo—. Vamos a desayunar primero. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Muy bien. Te pareces a mi mamá.

— ¿Quieres desayunar aquí conmigo?

— ¿Me dejas?

Edward se sintió muy alegre. A su hijo le gustaba su compañía.

—Si tú quieres, claro que sí. Sin embargo, es mejor que se lo consultes primero a tu madre.

—A ella le caes muy bien —confesó el niño—. Lloró cuando dijeron que tú estabas en el hospital. ¿Está enamorada mi mamá de ti?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Edward sintió que algo se despertaba dentro de él porque conocía la respuesta como si la tuviera grabada en el alma.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Te importa?

—Bueno, supongo que no. ¿Te caigo yo bien?

—Oh, sí.

—Entonces, está bien. Ahora, iré a decirle a mi madre que voy a desayunar aquí.

—No le digas de lo que hemos hablado.

—Muy bien.

Edward se recostó contra los almohadones, vibrando con las nuevas sensaciones. Bella lo amaba. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba convencido de ello. Cerró los ojos y pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, al menos le quedaba aquello.

Tony regresó minutos más tarde seguido de Bella. Ella llevaba una bandeja con dos platos, leche y café. Parecía muy divertida.

—Tony dice que no te importa que tome su desayuno contigo.

—Es cierto —afirmó él. Se bajó de la cama para sentarse en su silla. Al darse cuenta de que los ejercicios estaban ayudando, lanzó un suspiro.

— ¿Te duele la espalda? —le preguntó Tony.

—Sí, hijo —respondió él sin pensar—, pero no demasiado —añadió. Miró a Bella y captó la mirada de preocupación que se le había dibujado en el rostro—. Estoy bien —afirmó—. En realidad, se trata de espasmos más que de verdadero dolor. Creo que está sanando.

—Muy bien —comentó Anthony—. Así podremos jugar con los soldados más tarde.

—Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —Musitó Edward, revolviéndole el cabello al niño—. Yo siempre mantengo mis promesas.

—Igual que mi mamá. Ella siempre me dice que tengo que hacer lo que digo que voy a hacer para que la gente pueda confiar en mí.

Edward miró a Bella y asintió.

—El poder confiar en una persona es muy importante. Si se pierde la confianza, uno tiene que esforzarse mucho para poder recuperarla.

— ¿Puedo traeros algo más? —preguntó Bella, sin comentar nada al respecto.

—No. Yo estoy bien —afirmó Edward—. Conseguiré levantarme de esa maldita cama de un modo u otro. Entonces, ten cuidado, señora Vulturi. Iré a por esos poderes en el momento en el que pueda caminar sin ayuda.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Eso no significa que los vayas a conseguir —le desafió.

—Espera y verás.

—El doctor Biers ha llamado para decirte que tienes que ir una vez a la semana para que su fisioterapeuta compruebe que el señor Black y tú estáis haciendo bien los ejercicios —comentó mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—Odio los ejercicios —replicó él—. Espero que no tenga que sufrir más porque el señor Black ya me hace trabajar más que un caballo todos los días.

—Bueno, al menos os estáis acostumbrado el uno al otro.

Con eso, Bella salió de la habitación antes de que Edward pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando.

Después de que Tony y él terminaran sus desayunos, el niño fue a por los soldaditos de juguete. Jugar con su hijo lo ayudó a olvidarse de sus problemas. Mientras le explicaba a Tony los uniformes, se sintió como si hubiera dado un paso atrás en el tiempo y hubiera regresado a su infancia.

Miró al niño y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el pequeño si supiera que Alec Vulturi no era su verdadero padre. Sólo había un medio de averiguarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo sin el consentimiento y el conocimiento de Bella.

Le molestaba pensar también que ella decidiera marcharse a Chicago. Evidentemente, no podía dirigir sus negocios desde Forks. No obstante, Edward prefería no pensar en ello. No podía pedirle que dejara su herencia y su trabajo. Comprendió que, si ella decidía marcharse, tendría que dejarla ir. No pudo evitar pensar que sin la intervención de su madre, nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido jamás. Bella y él se habrían casado y Tony llevaría su apellido. Resultaba sorprendente que él, que jamás había deseado el matrimonio, pensara tan positivamente en él pensando que así Bella y Tony estarían a su lado para siempre. Sin embargo, podría ser que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía ya muy poco que ofrecerle a Bella en comparación con lo que ella ya tenía.

Además, estaba el señor Black. Sentía celos de la intimidad que compartía con Bella y Tony. ¿Se habría acostado Bella con él? ¿Estaría enamorada de él? Tony lo quería mucho. Lo nombraba constantemente.

De repente, recordó que, originalmente, había estado ya a las órdenes de Alec Vulturi. No sabía si eso presentaría un problema si Edward se atrevía alguna vez a pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. ¿Qué harían con el señor Black?

No merecía la pena pensar en ello. Tal vez jamás estuviera en situación de pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. Además, en aquellos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones, entre las que se encontraba evitar que Bella se quedara con su empresa.

* * *

Y aquí me tienen de nuevo, lo siento por la demora. ya le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia. Gracias a todas las que leen. BESOS

**Ani**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Los días que Bella pasó en la mansión de los Cullen transcurrieron tan rápidamente que, casi sin que se diera cuenta, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su llegada.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Alec, había tenido tiempo de jugar con Tony, de dar largos paseos y de tomarse el tiempo necesario para examinar su vida.

Como estaba pasando mucho tiempo en Forks, había apuntado a Tony en la guardería presbiteriana, a la que el señor Black lo llevaba todos los días. El niño parecía haberse adaptado muy bien y llegaba muy contento a la casa todos los días. Este hecho agradaba mucho a Bella, para la que Forks se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en un hogar. Por el momento, los negocios parecían muy lejanos.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que se había pasado trabajando. Tony crecía muy rápido y, al tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hijo, empezó a darse cuenta de que sus gustos e intereses habían cambiado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Si Bella estaba disfrutando con el tiempo que tenía para relajarse, Edward lo llevaba cada vez peor. Empezó a gritarle a todo el mundo, en especial al señor Black, que seguía ocupándose de la fisioterapia.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación. El doctor Biers le había dicho que el estado de Edward mejoraría rápidamente si seguía las instrucciones, pero Edward se negaba a hacerlo. Se esforzaba demasiado y se mostraba demasiado impaciente por ver resultados. Ni Bella ni su madre podían conseguir que se lo tomara con más calma.

El que se llevaba la mejor parte era Tony. Después de venir de la guardería, se pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde con su padre, jugando, coloreando o leyéndole a Edward. A Bella le divertía que aquello era lo único que Edward parecía disfrutar.

—Es muy listo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Bella una noche, después de que Tony hubiera terminado de leerle un cuento y se hubiera marchado con el señor Black a prepararse para la cama.

—Sí.

—Le gusta mucho el colegio.

—Sí. Se está integrando muy bien.

—¿Vas a dejar que se quede o vas a volver a desarraigarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó—. ¿Estás echando ya de menos tu trabajo?

—Me gusta estar ocupada. Por otro lado, me había distanciado un poco de Anthony y eso no me gusta. Había estado cambiando bajo mis narices sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me avergüenza darme cuenta de que había estado demasiado preocupada con mis negocios para verlo.

—Los negocios te pueden dejar completamente ciego. Yo lo sé. Yo también he estado completamente ciego para la mayoría de las cosas más importantes — dijo. Se miró las piernas. Estaba sentado y completamente vestido—. Odio verme así. No hago más que preguntar cuándo podré conducir y cuándo podré irme a trabajar, y no hacen más que decirme que pronto. ¡Han pasado ya tres semanas!

—El doctor Biers lo sabe. Has hecho muchos progresos, pero no puedes esforzarte demasiado, Edward.

—Si no lo hago, tal vez no vuelva a salir de la casa. Odio la inactividad. Además, ya sabes que la paciencia jamás ha sido mi fuerte. ¡Lo peor de todo es que me siento tan débil!

—Edward...

— ¿Por qué no te marchas a tu casa? —Le preguntó él, de repente, lleno de frustración y furia—. No te necesito.

—Si yo me marcho, Tony se viene conmigo. ¿Quién te leerá si él se va?

Edward no quiso pensar en esa posibilidad. Suspiró profundamente y apartó la mirada.

—Me he acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

—Eres su ídolo. Antes, nombraba al señor Black a cada palabra. Ahora eres tú. Tal vez deberías tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma. Estás progresando. Ahora, ya puedes andar bastante bien.

—Sí —admitió él—, pero Black se ríe de mí.

—No se ríe de ti. Resultó muy malherido en una de las últimas acciones de la guerrilla en las que participó. Tuvieron que hacerle la cirugía estética. La mejilla no le quedó del todo bien.

— ¿Guerrilla?

—Era mercenario profesional y también trabajó para la CIA —le recordó ella.

—Es cierto. Supongo que él también habrá recibido fisioterapia en alguna ocasión... Seguramente tienes razón. No creo que me hiciera daño tomarme las cosas con más calma. Sólo un poco.

—Estoy segura de ello —afirmó Bella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el señor Black se presentó para la sesión de fisioterapia, Edward no le dedicó miradas malhumoradas ni ácidos comentarios. Cooperó plenamente. Por primera vez.

Esme no se lo podía creer.

—Jamás pensé que accedería —dijo, aliviada.

—Aún no hemos pasado lo malo —le recordó ella—. Si Edward no ve resultados a corto plazo, se desilusionará y volverá a apretar el ritmo.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo para ese caso?

—Tengo una última carta en la manga. Ha estado tan deprimido últimamente que ni siquiera parece él mismo.

—Lo sé. Conmigo sólo habla con monosílabos. Creo a veces que me odia por lo que hice.

—Lo superará, Esme. Dale tiempo. Se ha llevado demasiados sobresaltos en las últimas semanas y la mayor parte de ellos son culpa mía. Vine aquí a vengarme. A los directivos de mi empresa no les va a gustar cuando se enteren. Y se enterarán. Mi cuñado se encargará de ello porque me quiere fuera de la empresa. Sin embargo, no voy a consentírselo. Él aún no lo sabe, pero estoy pisándole los talones. No va a poder quitarme las riendas de las manos hasta que yo las suelte. No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. La posible absorción de Cullen Properties por parte de mi empresa es lo que mantiene a Edward alerta. Cada vez que menciono la absorción, se anima.

—Sí, pero si no empieza a mejorar, me temo que no le servirá ni eso.

Bella sabía que Esme tenía razón, pero ella aún tenía más temores que no se atrevió a comentar delante de la madre de Edward. Él no era la clase de hombre que pudiera aceptar que una mujer le arrebatara su empresa. Sin embargo, ella no podía zafarse de sus responsabilidades. ¿Cómo iba a afectar su relación con Edward si tenía que utilizar Cullen Properties para controlar a Eleazar? Emmett y ella habían estado hablando constantemente por teléfono sobre los poderes sin que Eleazar lo supiera. Bella tenía la mayor parte de las acciones. Sin embargo, utilizar ese control iba a ser complicado.

Los ejercicios resultaban agotadores.

—Vamos, sigue —le dijo Black, sin perturbarse por las miradas asesinas que Edward le enviaba—. Sé que son incómodos y también sé que aún no ves los resultados que deseas. Yo también estaría harto si estuviera en tu lugar.

—Dios mío —susurró Edward, limpiándose la frente y apartándose el cabello de la cara—, no sé por qué te dejo que me hagas pasar por esto. Llévate a Bella a Chicago y olvidémonos de todo. Así, ella podrá retomar la vida que tenía antes.

—No, no puede —le espetó Black—. Tú no la viste la noche que te trajeron aquí, pero yo sí. Apartarla de ti ahora sería tan doloroso como cortarle un brazo. Además, no se marcharía. Ella no abandona.

— ¿Significa eso que yo sí?

—No lo creo. Simplemente eres humano.

Edward retomó los ejercicios con un pesado suspiro. Estaba tan cansado... Cada día le resultaba más fácil caminar, pero requería tanto esfuerzo... Entonces, se levantó sin pensar conscientemente en lo que estaba haciendo y, por primera vez, se movió con facilidad.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —le dijo Black.

—¿El qué?

— Eso —afirmó Black, sonriendo—. Mira, estás caminando sin cojear.

Edward contuvo la respiración. Recorrió la habitación, sorprendido de la fluidez de sus movimientos. No le dolía. Sonrió abiertamente y miró muy contento al señor Black.

— ¡Eso sí que está bien!

Se puso recto. Dobló las rodillas y volvió a incorporarse. Tenía la espalda menos flexible que antes, pero los movimientos ya no le dolían. Suspiró de alivio. Después de todo, tanto trabajo no había sido en vano.

—Estás curado. Creo que deberíamos informar al médico.

—Dame el teléfono —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— Aquí tienes. Si no te importa —comentó Black—, voy a darles las noticias a las mujeres.

Edward dudó. Después de un momento, asintió. Black salió de la habitación.

Bella hizo que el señor Black le repitiera lo ocurrido dos veces antes de comprenderlo de verdad. Esme empezó a llorar como una niña. Edward se iba a poner bien. Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron corriendo a la habitación, él estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Voy a ir a ver a Biers —les dijo—. Cree que estoy haciendo unos progresos notables —añadió muy contento.

—Genial —comentó Bella con una sonrisa—. Ahora podremos quitarte la empresa.

—Te aseguro que ganaré yo —afirmó él, sonriendo también a pesar de la fatiga.

—Ni hablar. No sin los poderes —replicó ella. Se sentía llena de vida.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ese pequeño problema cuando yo haya regresado al trabajo.

—Eso no te va a servir de nada.

—Depende de la clase de conversación que tengamos —murmuró. La mirada que había en sus ojos provocó que el corazón de Bella latiera con más fuerza.

—Fuera mientras se ducha —les ordenó el señor Black abriendo la puerta—. No queremos que el médico tenga que esperarnos.

— ¿De qué lado estás? —le preguntó Bella al pasar por su lado.

—Del tuyo. Del suyo. Son el mismo —comentó Black, riendo.

Bella no se atrevió a mirar a Edward, pero oyó unas carcajadas a sus espaldas.

Le hicieron pruebas interminables, pero los resultados merecieron la pena. La espalda se le estaba curando maravillosamente, al igual que los músculos y los nervios. Les dieron unos ejercicios nuevos que hacer y les dijeron que podían marcharse.

Edward estaba contentísimo. Ya no se veía amenazado por el miedo de la invalidez permanente, por lo que se empleó muy metódicamente en su nueva terapia. Sabía que debía volver a estar bien antes de poder poner en práctica el plan que tenía para conseguir que Bella y su hijo se quedaran junto a él. Salvar su empresa era casi un añadido, porque sabía exactamente lo que quería. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a Bella de que ella también lo deseaba.

Él ya no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos. Bella había teñido de colores un mundo en blanco y negro. La necesitaba, pero de un modo que era mucho más que físico. El problema sería arreglar el daño que había hecho en el pasado y convencerla de que ya estaba completamente seguro de su relación. Para conseguirlo, iba a tener que darse mucha prisa.

—Supongo que te das cuenta de que el doctor Biers no te ha dado permiso para irte a practicar skateboard mañana mismo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bella una mañana, cuando Edward estaba trabajando con fuerza en sus ejercicios para fortalecer la espalda.

—Lo sé. Si hace falta tiempo, que lo haga —dijo él.

—Perdona que te diga que no eres el mismo hombre que echaba espuma por la boca para realizar sus ejercicios hace cuatro días.

—Eso era antes de que supiera que tenía algo que esperar con impaciencia —replicó Edward con una sonrisa. Entonces, la miró a ella de arriba abajo—. ¿Por qué no te quitas esa ropa y te tumbas aquí conmigo? —añadió, dando unos golpecitos sobre la colchoneta de ejercicios.

—Todavía no —murmuró ella—. Y deja de decir cosas así. ¿Y si entraran Tony o tu madre?

—Me importa un comino lo que piense mi madre. Y Tony está en la guardería.

—La venganza se sirve fría —comentó ella, agachándose para tocarle suavemente la mano—. Resulta vacía e insatisfactoria y termina haciendo que la culpabilidad te corroa por dentro. Yo podría escribir muchos libros al respecto.

— ¿Significa eso que me vas a devolver mis poderes? —le preguntó él, enredando los dedos con los de ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Si los quieres, tendrás que levantarte y luchar por ellos.

—En cuanto pueda. Ven aquí —susurró, tirando de ella.

Bella se sentó a su lado y dejó que él la tumbara. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, empezó a acariciarle el rubio cabello, gozando con su suavidad.

—Me gusta que lo lleves suelto —dijo.

—Esta mañana no he tenido tiempo de recogérmelo.

—Mientras estés aquí, no lo hagas. Me gusta tanto su tacto...

—Edward...

—Calla —susurró él, antes de tirar de ella para poder besarla.

Bella se dejó llevar por la calidez de aquella boca. Cerró los ojos y se entregó. Edward la besó suavemente durante mucho tiempo. Ni incrementó la presión ni se dejó llevar por la pasión que normalmente prendía entre ellos segundos después de tocarse. Le acarició dulcemente la garganta, las mejillas y la comisura de la boca mientras saboreaba la dulzura de los labios de Bella.

Cuando la soltó, ella parecía maravillada. Tenía los ojos vivos, ardientes y la boca suavemente henchida.

—La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, no va a parecerse a nada de lo que hayas experimentado nunca. Va a ser como ese beso, suave, lento y tan tierno que vas a llorar entre mis brazos.

Bella se echó a temblar. Aquellas palabras la excitaban, igual que la mirada que veía en sus ojos oscuros. Edward jamás había sido tierno con ella. Lo que habían experimentado siempre había sido explosivo y urgente, casi demasiado apasionado.

—No comprendo—susurró ella.

— ¿No? —musitó Edward. Tomó la mano de Bella y se llevó la palma a la boca besándola con lenta y perezosa pasión.

La tenía embrujada una vez más. Bella lo miró y volvió a enamorarse de él. Aunque se marchara de Forks, aquel sentimiento no se detendría. Iba a pasarse el resto de su vida amándolo y jamás sería suficiente. Lo único que él podía ofrecerle era una ardiente aventura.

—No —exclamó ella, apartando la mano y poniéndose de pie—. ¡No! ¡Que me aspen si te permito que me vuelvas a hacer esto!

—Bella, no es lo que tú crees...

—¿No? Tú me deseas —replicó ella, riendo amargamente—. No te cansas de mí. Soy una especie de zombie sexual cuando estoy contigo. No tengo el suficiente orgullo para decirte que no.

—No lo comprendes —insistió él, desesperado por hacerle comprender que no estaba tratando de meterla en la cama para tener una aventura más.

—Sí, claro que lo entiendo. Ahora, tengo que ir a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Hasta luego.

— ¡Bella!

Ella se marchó sin contestar. No la vio durante el resto del día, porque Bella se encerró en su despacho y se negó a abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente, tenía mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, se sentía preocupada. Hasta Tony lo notó. Sin embargo, fue Esme quien la arrinconó en el comedor a la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaba que terminara de preparar el desayuno. Estaban tomando un café mientras que el señor Black y Tony desayunaban con Edward.

—El mundo es de los hombres —comentó Esme—. No esperaba que Edward me hablara, pero no creí que te apartara a ti también.

—No lo ha hecho —respondió Bella—. Me he apartado yo. No voy a consentir que siga utilizándome.

—Entonces, por eso ha estado tan explosivo últimamente. Pobre Edward.

—Pobre yo —la corrigió Bella—. No voy a ser el juguete de tu hijo. Ya no soy la camarera de entonces.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres una ejecutiva muy capaz con independencia y riqueza. Sin embargo, la vida es muy solitaria y vacía así, Bella.

—Así no se hace ilusiones. He estado viviendo en el limbo, mostrándome perezosa, pasando tiempo con mi hijo, observando cómo Edward se recuperaba. Sin embargo, ahora que va para arriba, ya no me necesita.

—Eso no es cierto. Tal vez a mí me haya desterrado, pero no estoy ciega. No te mira del modo en el que solía hacerlo. Algo ha cambiado.

—Es sólo porque ha estado indefenso.

—No. Te mira como yo solía mirar a Paul Hathaway, el hombre al que amé de verdad. Él era trece años mayor que yo, pero la diferencia de edad no importó jamás. Nos enamoramos. Cuando yo salía con Paul, mi madre lo hacía con un ferretero. Él le dijo que yo estaba saliendo con un indio y se enfadó mucho conmigo. Llegó a encerrarme en mi dormitorio. Paul le pidió a Carlisle que viniera a ver si yo estaba bien. Mi madre y mi hermana, al ver lo rico que era Carlisle, me animaron a que me liara con él. Yo miré a mi madre y ví en lo que podía convertirme sin dinero. Sentí pánico. Empecé a salir con Carlisle y no volví a ver a Paul. Paul se marchó a Vietnam odiándome. Murió dos semanas después. Yo entonces ya estaba embarazada. Carlisle se casó conmigo y yo no volví a ver a mi madre. No podía soportar quién era. Me pasé el resto de mi vida de casada cuidando de mi hijo y tratando de ser una mujer de la alta sociedad... Bella, mi vida es una mentira. Yo deseaba ser respetable más que tener comida en el estómago. Carlisle me dio riqueza y poder, pero su comportamiento me hizo una desgraciada. Yo creí que si Edward se casaba bien, podría asentar aún más mi lugar en la sociedad. Sin embargo, ser respetado no es algo que se pueda comprar. Hay que ganárselo.

— ¿No crees que te lo has ganado ya en todos estos años? —Le preguntó Bella—. He averiguado mucho desde que llegué aquí. Formas parte de una docena de comités benéficos, vas al hospital y a las residencias, trabajas en los programas de alfabetización... Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué importa lo que fueran tus padres o si estabas casada o no cuando te quedaste embarazada? Como yo, tú vas a la Iglesia. ¿No crees que Dios comprende cómo nuestra propia naturaleza humana nos empuja a tomar las decisiones equivocadas? Somos humanos porque Él nos hizo así. Sin embargo, tú no puedes aceptar que lo eres.

—Creo que estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo. Gracias a ti —añadió con una sonrisa—. Tú me has hecho mirarme y ver que la verdad es dolorosa, pero que limpia me siento, una mujer nueva.

—Me alegro. Siento que te desmayaras en la reunión de vuestra empresa. No me habría perdonado nunca que te hubiera ocurrido algo terrible.

—Hemos aprendido a comprendernos. Y lo mejor es que Edward se va a poner bien.

—Sí. Ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que él comprenda que las personas no son perfectas.

—Creo que lo conseguiremos, Bella. Sabe que yo lo quiero, pero me culpa por el pasado... Le he supuesto muchos problemas...

—De eso hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, tienes un nieto al que le encantan los pastelillos y leerle a su padre.

—Es más de lo que merezco —susurró Esme—, pero gracias por el tiempo que me has dado con Tony. No sabes lo especial que ha sido para mí. ¿Permitirás que me escriba cuando os vayáis?

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella, aunque no quería ni pensar en volver a Chicago.

Estuvo pensando todo el día en este detalle y en sus responsabilidades laborales. No ayudaba en nada que Edward no preguntara por ella. Se sentía culpable por no verlo, pero se volvía demasiado vulnerable en su presencia. No le gustaba estar fuera de control.

Tony no la ayudó mucho en aquel respecto.

—Ese hombre dice que no vas a verlo —le dijo el niño con mirada acusadora—. Está enfermo. ¿Es que no te importa?

—Claro que sí —respondió Bella—, pero él no me necesita. Disfruta mucho más de tu compañía.

—Eso no es cierto. El señor Black y él discuten constantemente. ¿Por qué se parece ese hombre a mí?

Tony no hacía más que realizarle aquella pregunta. Bella estaba pensando en qué decirle cuando el niño volvió a preguntar.

—Alec Vulturi no era mi verdadero padre, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—El señor Black. Bueno, yo se lo pregunté. El señor Black jamás dice mentiras. Ese hombre se parece tanto a mí...

Bella apretó los dientes. Se sentía furiosa con el señor Black. Además, los niños inteligentes resultaban más difíciles.

—Efectivamente, ese hombre es tu verdadero padre, cariño.

—Por eso se parece a mí —observó el niño, aceptando la información sin ninguna reacción visible.

—Sí.

—Me alegro —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me cae bien. ¿Podemos vivir con él?

—Mira, Tony...

La repentina aparición del señor Black la libró de contestar.

—Es hora de irse a la cama, Tony —anunció el señor Black. Bella agradeció la llegada del guardaespaldas, pero se sentía muy molesta con él y no lo ocultó—. ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

—Ya sabe que Alec no era su padre.

—Jamás me dijiste que no se lo dijera. Yo no miento nunca.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero lo has complicado todo. Ahora quiere saber por qué no vivimos con su papá.

El señor Black le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no?

Antes de que Bella pudiera encontrar una respuesta, el señor Black se marchó con Tony.

* * *

Hola chicas perdón por la demora, como ya dije antes mi salud es un asco en estos momentos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya Anthony se entero de que Edward es su papa. Nos leemos pronto. BESOS


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Bella tenía que realizar muchas llamadas de teléfono, por lo que quedó levantada más tarde que de costumbre. Cuando terminó, permaneció sentada tras su escritorio durante un largo tiempo, pensando. Había dejado que su vida se enredara tanto con la de Edward que ya no sabía cómo iba a desenredarla. Además, Tony ya sabía lo de su padre. Una mayúscula complicación.

Se marchó a la cama mucho después de que todos estuvieran dormidos. Todos menos Edward. Cuando Bella pasó por delante de su dormitorio, la llamó. Como tenía la puerta entreabierta, no había podido pasar de largo.

— ¿Sigues escondiéndote de mí? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no me estoy escondiendo.

—Cuéntame otra historia.

Bella se acercó a la cama, cansada, triste y algo pálida por las noches que había estado acostándose muy tarde.

—Dios, pareces agotada —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no duermes?

—No he podido desde tu accidente. Supongo que es como estar subida en un tiovivo.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Los latidos del corazón de Bella se aceleraron. Sólo el pensamiento le ruborizó el rostro y caldeó su frío espíritu.

—No hay ataduras, Bella. Ni presiones.

—No tiene por qué haberlas, ¿lo sabes? —replicó—. Lo único que siempre has tenido que hacer era tocarme.

Edward extendió la mano y tomó la de ella. Entonces, tiró y la hizo caer sobre la cama con él.

—Ahora, escúchame —dijo muy serio—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que yo me siento tan indefenso como tú?

—No —confesó ella—. Supongo que jamás me he parado a considerar tu lado de la historia. Siempre he sabido que me deseabas, aunque odiaras ese mismo deseo.

—Mírame.

Bella se obligó a mirarlo y quedó fascinada por la expresión que vio en sus ojos. Como había dicho Esme, parecía un hombre nuevo.

—No va a haber más sexo —dijo—. Al menos, no por un tiempo. Además de porque no puedo hasta que se me cure del todo la espalda, existe otra consideración. Quiero tener una relación contigo, una relación de verdad, basada en intereses comunes y en el placer por tener la compañía del otro. Quiero conoceros a ti y a mi hijo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Sí. Durante mi recuperación, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Supongo que, a lo largo de los años, me he vuelto muy cínico sobre las mujeres por lo que creía que me habías hecho. Desde que he averiguado la verdad, el mundo ha cambiado. ¿Me perdonas?

Bella se echó a llorar.

— ¿No... no debería ser al revés? —susurró—. Regresé aquí con la intención de vengarme. Destruí tu relación con tu madre y amenacé tu empresa. Hasta te negué a tu propio hijo...

—Oh, cariño —musitó Edward, estrechándola contra su torso—. Daría cualquier cosa por poder volver atrás en el tiempo, por deshacer lo hecho. Si hubiera sabido lo del niño, jamás te habría dejado marchar. ¡Jamás!

—Tú no me creíste —murmuró ella entre sollozos.

—Lo sé. No quería creer que pudiera haber otra cosa que no fuera deseo. Entonces, descubrí lo joven que eras y la culpabilidad comenzó a corroerme por dentro. No tardé ni dos días en darme cuenta de lo que había desperdiciado, pero entonces ya no pude encontrarte.

—Cuando yo te escribí y no recibí contestación, me rendí —susurró Bella, colocando suavemente la mano sobre el pecho de él—. Estaba empezando a recuperar mi vida cuando Alec murió. Después de eso, mi trabajo se convirtió en todo, junto con la venganza.

— ¿No hubo más hombres?

—No —respondió ella—. ¿Acaso no sabes que es muy difícil compararse contigo? Por mucho que Alec me amara, siempre... siempre estabas tú.

—Bella —musitó Edward, acariciándole suavemente el cabello—. Para mí también eras siempre tú...

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella con una carcajada—. ¿Cuántas mujeres te hicieron falta para darte cuenta?

—No digas eso... No sabes lo mucho que me avergüenzo de esas mujeres. Además, a pesar de lo que tú puedas pensar, hubo muy pocas. Me culpo por esos años perdidos. No sabía lo mucho que me amas y temía arriesgarme...

—Tal vez tuvieras razón. Desde entonces, han pasado muchas cosas.

—Sí. Tú creciste y te convertiste en una magnate de los negocios.

Bella se echó a reír. Entonces, le rozó el torso con los labios y sintió que él se tensaba. Le deslizó la mano sobre un pezón y se lo cubrió suavemente.

—¿Es así con el resto de las mujeres?

—Ya sabes que no. Bella, yo... yo no he estado con una mujer desde hace dos años, al menos hasta aquel día que fuimos al campo de batalla. El sexo ya no me resultaba satisfactorio. Perdí interés. Hasta que tú regresaste... Por eso te deseaba tanto. Recuerdo que muchas veces te he tratado sin ternura ni respeto. Eso también se ha terminado. Decía en serio lo que te dije antes. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, voy a ser tierno y exquisito contigo. No seré rápido ni brusco.

—Ten cuidado, Edward. Si sigues así, me vas a hacer pensar que sientes algo por mí —comentó ella con una temblorosa sonrisa.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que se le pintó un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no lo ibas a pensar? Es cierto. Siento algo por ti.

Bella se sintió como si estuviera volando. Edward jamás le había dicho algo así antes. Entonces, él le tiró del cabello e hizo bajar la boca de Bella sobre la de él. Tierna y suavemente, comenzó a besarla. Ella se rindió antes de que él le separara los labios. Edward le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y fue haciendo que el beso fuera apasionándose hasta que ella comenzó a sentir pequeñas sacudidas en el cuerpo. Entonces, se reclinó y suspiró

—Jamás lo habíamos hecho así, ¿verdad? Más y más. Es como si dos almas se estuvieran tocando.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Ahora, es mejor que te vayas a la cama —le dijo—. No quiero estropear lo que estamos construyendo juntos. Te deseo desesperadamente, pero no es el momento.

—Yo también te deseo —afirmó Bella, sonriendo—, pero... Quiero lo que me prometiste. Jamás hemos sido tiernos el uno con el otro.

—Lo que quieres decir es que yo jamás he sido tierno contigo. Sin embargo, creo que ahora puedo serlo. Tu placer es más importante para mí que el mío propio. ¿No te pareces que eso es el principio del amor?

Bella contuvo las lágrimas. Era amor. Jamás había esperado que Edward se lo ofreciera. Jamás había esperado más que el deseo que él prendía en ella.

—Ahora, dame un beso y vete a la cama —dijo él.

Bella se inclinó y obedeció. Cuando lo besó, la boca le temblaba desesperadamente.

—Te amo tanto... —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, tirando de ella para poder besarle los párpados con infinita ternura—. Esta vez no permitiré que te marches. Si lo haces, te seguiré sin dudarlo. Hasta los confines de la tierra si es necesario.

—¿Estás seguro de que no son los analgésicos los que te hacen hablar así?

—Espera hasta que me ponga de pie y te deje responder esa pregunta por ti misma.

—Muy bien —afirmó ella, suspirando de puro placer— . Edward... se lo he dicho a Tony.

— ¿Decirle qué?

—Que eres su verdadero padre.

— ¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea?

—Aparentemente, el señor Black le dijo hace mucho tiempo que Alec era su padrastro. Yo no lo sabía. Pensé que tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad. Alec siempre me dijo que tendría que decírselo algún día. Me pareció el momento adecuado.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que se alegraba mucho, porque te pareces a él.

—Eso es cierto, ¿verdad? El mismo cabello y los mismos ojos...

—Y el mismo mal carácter —murmuró ella secamente.

—Es cosa de familia. Mi madre también lo tiene. ¡Maldita sea!

—Tu madre ha sufrido también mucho. Ella no es el ogro que yo solía creer que era. Tal vez deberías considerar sus sentimientos. No ha tenido una vida fácil.

—¿Acaso sabes tú algo que yo no sepa? —le preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sabes algo de su infancia o del hombre del que estaba enamorada?

—No.

—En ese caso, es mejor que tengas una larga charla con ella —replicó Bella—. Por su bien y por el tuyo. No conoces en absoluto a tu madre y es una pena. Es mucho más agradable de lo que parece.

—Es culpa de mi padre, ¿sabes?

—No del todo. Estaba desesperadamente enamorada de otro hombre. Decidió olvidarse de él y casarse con tu padre porque tenía miedo de la pobreza.

— ¿Era pobre? ¿Mi madre? —repitió él, atónito.

—Pobre y poco querida. No debes decirle que lo sabes. Tiene que contártelo ella. Me dijo que te había guardado muchos secretos, pero que éste te haría odiarla.

A continuación, Bella le contó a Edward todo lo que Esme le había dicho a ella sobre su infancia, sobre su amor perdido... Edward escuchó atentamente. Cuando Bella terminó, estaba muy pálido, pero había una luz nueva en sus ojos.

—Jamás pude querer a mi padre —susurró—. Lo culpaba por la infelicidad de mi madre. Creo que ni siquiera lloré cuando lo enterraban. En aquellos momentos, me pareció extraño. Hubo ocasiones en las que me pareció que yo podría ser adoptado, pero sabía que tenía que ser mi verdadero padre porque yo siempre lo favorecía, igual que Tony hace conmigo... ¿Querrás darme algún día otro hijo cuando pueda ayudarte a concebirlo? Tal vez, en esta ocasión podríamos tener una hija con tu cabello Caoba y ojos chocolates.

—Yo... Me gustaría —susurró Bella, muy emocionada—, pero, en estos momentos, las cosas son muy complicadas.

—Sólo hasta que yo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes —afirmó Edward—. Entonces, te quitaré esos poderes y nos casaremos.

—No me lo has pedido...

—Ni te lo pediré. Lo pondremos en la forma de una apuesta. Si yo recupero el control de mi empresa, te casarás conmigo. Si tú consigues echarme, podrás poner tus propias condiciones.

Bella sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿voy a tener que pelear con Eleazar y contigo a la vez?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con Eleazar también?

— ¿No sabías que mi estimado cuñado quiere echarme a patadas de la empresa de Alec? También me vengaré de él. No me gusta que me apuñalen por la espalda personas que fingen quererme. Especialmente los que son parientes.

—Sabía que Eleazar iba a mover ficha, pero no sabía que tú lo supieras.

— ¿Me lo habrías dicho?

—Puede ser —respondió Edward, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella—. Me estaba gustando imaginarte verte abandonando el mundo de los negocios para dedicarte exclusivamente a tener mis hijos.

El rostro de Bella dejó de reflejar ira y se le iluminó.

— ¿Y dejar las altas finanzas y el poder hacer dinero?

—Tienes dinero más que suficiente, pero sólo un hijo. Tony no debería ser el único.

—Bueno, tendrás que esperar primero a que se te cure la espalda —le recordó—. Además, no pienso rendirme sin presentar batalla. No te voy a devolver los poderes. Tendrás que quitármelos. Y Eleazar también.

—No me importa —comentó él, riendo —. Un hombre necesita unos cuantos desafíos para mantenerse vivo. ¿Te gustaría dormir entre mis brazos esta noche? —añadió, tras apartarle un mechón de cabello de la frente.

—Más que nada en el mundo, pero es demasiado pronto.

—Muy bien. Nos lo tomaremos con calma —dijo él, muy sensualmente.

—Eso será un buen cambio.

—¿Sabes que, de todas las mujeres con las que he estado y que, en mis días de adolescencia fueron bastantes, tú eres la única que pudo acogerme por completo? —le preguntó. Bella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Te sientes avergonzada? ¿Por qué? A mí siempre me pareció que significaba algo el hecho de que fuéramos tan compatibles en la cama. Y eso que no sabía ni la mitad. Que teníamos un hermoso hijo. Te prometo hablar con mi madre —añadió, cambiando de tema—. No le digas nada de lo que me has dicho. Dejaré que sea ella quien se sincere conmigo.

—Eres un buen hombre —afirmó Bella con una sonrisa—. Siempre sabía que así era, aunque, por supuesto, me costó sacarlo.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de lo que has sacado? —sugirió él, tocando suavemente la sábana que le cubría las caderas.

—Me lo imagino. Ahora, descansa un poco.

—No habrá posibilidad de eso a menos que te metas aquí conmigo.

—Si lo hiciera, no descansarías.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa como lo eras hace seis años —suspiró él—. Cuando estemos casados, podrás despedir a Black.

El repentino cambio de tema la hizo reaccionar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de despedir al señor Black? Ni hablar.

—No pienso vivir con él. Mi hijo va a tener un padre, no un sustituto lleno de cicatrices.

—Las tendrás si tratas de despedir al señor Black.

— ¿Es tu amante?

—Creo que podrías responderte esa pregunta tú solo —le espetó ella—. ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que me costó el día después de que fuéramos al campo de batalla?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Le había hecho daño y lo había hecho demasiado rápido, demasiado bruscamente.

—No será así la próxima vez —le prometió—. No te volveré a hacer daño.

—Oh, Edward... No me lo hiciste...

—No sé que extraña fiebre se apoderó de mí. Dos años de abstinencia, los recuerdos de cómo había sido en el pasado... Todo eso me abrumó. Sin embargo, no tenía derecho alguno a poseerte de esa manera. Ni siquiera te pregunté si lo deseabas. Lo tomé.

— Sabías que sí lo deseaba. No me importó. Te amo...

—El amor no incluye esa clase de insensibilidad — afirmó él, apretando la mandíbula—. Significa dar placer al igual que tomarlo —susurró, acariciando el rostro de Bella con infinita ternura—. Quiero amarte. ¿Lo comprendes? No me refiero al sexo por el sexo o a la pasión febril. Quiero amarte con mi cuerpo.

Bella se echó a temblar. Lo que Edward decía, lo que hacía, era tan profundo que el cuerpo empezó a arderle con ello.

—Edward... —susurró.

—Maldita sea mi espalda... ¿Te importaría marcharte? Tengo algunas partes de mi cuerpo sometidas a una completa agonía.

—Lo siento. Si estuvieras en mejor forma, podría hacer algo al respecto... —susurró ella con mirada picara.

—Lo que deseo que hagas ahora es que me prometas que no te vas a volver a marchar —le preguntó él con la mirada muy preocupada.

—Voy a tener que regresar a Chicago —dijo ella—, al menos durante un tiempo. Tengo obligaciones y responsabilidades.

—En ese caso, deja a Tony conmigo.

Aquel pensamiento no se le había ocurrido. No estaba segura de cómo podría funcionar, aunque Tony adoraba a su padre y parecía estar muy feliz con su abuela. Al mirar a Edward, se preguntó si no sería otro complot contra ella, un modo de quedarse con Tony. ¿Habría sido sincero en todo lo que le había dicho?

—Estoy viendo lo que estás pensando —dijo él, observándola atentamente—. Que te voy a robar a Tony y te voy a apartar de su lado. ¿No es así? —añadió.

Bella se quedó completamente atónita.

—Eso me había parecido. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, ¿verdad, cielo? No confías en mí.

—No te conozco.

—Eso es cierto. Muy bien, me esforzaré en eso. Tal vez pueda encontrar el medio de convencerte de que lo único que quiero no es sólo Tony. También te quiero a ti, y no sólo por el delicioso cuerpo que me da tanto placer.

—Te advierto que no acepto órdenes.

—Lo harás —afirmó él con una sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Bella. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, maldiciéndose por la debilidad que él le provocaba.

—Estás frustrada, mujer —dijo Edward, recostándose sobre los almohadones—. Te aseguro que me puedo ocupar de ese problema con relativa facilidad cuando pueda volver a mover bien la espalda...

— ¡Eres un presumido!

—Voy a mirarte todo el tiempo —susurró, recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada de posesión que la dejó atónita—. Te dejaré agotada, y cuando termine, no querrás dejarme. Jamás volveremos a separarnos.

—No estás jugando limpio...

—No estoy jugando, cielo —replicó él con expresión sombría.

Bella no pudo encontrar una respuesta a aquella afirmación. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable en aquellos momentos.

—Que duermas bien —dijo. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

—Tú también. Buenas noches, mi niña.

Bella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo. Vio que él estaba sonriendo. Después de un momento, ella también sonrió. Cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony entró corriendo en el salón, en el que Esme y una somnolienta Bella estaban desayunando. La señora Cheney ya les había llevado a Tony y a Edward una bandeja a la habitación de éste.

—Mamá, ese hombre me ha dicho que me puedo quedar con él mientras tú te vas a Chicago. ¿De verdad que puedo?

— ¿Ese hombre?

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi papá!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mano de Esme, que estaba sujetando una taza de café, empezó a temblar. La dejó sobre la mesa y los miró a ambos.

—Sí, claro que te puedes quedar con tu papá.

Tony miró a Esme y frunció el ceño.

—Tú eres la mamá de mi papá. ¿Significa eso que eres mi abuela?

—Sí —murmuró Esme casi sin poder hablar.

El niño se acercó a ella y se le apoyó contra las piernas, mirándola con inocente fascinación.

—Jamás antes he tenido una abuela. ¿Me quieres?

—Oh, sí... Claro que te quiero.

—También te puedo leer historias, si quieres —dijo el niño—. A mi papá le gusta que le lea.

—Estoy segura de ello —musitó Esme, casi sin poder respirar.

Tony sonrió y salió corriendo del comedor, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

—Se lo dije anoche —le explicó Bella.

Esme se estaba secando las lágrimas con una servilleta.

—Gracias —dijo—. Dadas las circunstancias, no esperaba...

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —Preguntó Bella—. No eres tan mala. De hecho, me gustaría contar contigo en mi equipo de trabajo. Tú y yo podríamos hacerle pasar un infierno a Eleazar.

Esme consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿No se lo vas a poder hacer pasar tú sola?

—Claro —afirmó Bella—. Voy a hacer que el señor Black me lleve a ver al tío de Edward para hablar con él sobre una oferta que probablemente haya recibido. No se lo digas a Edward, ¿quieres?

—Debería hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No, no deberías. Voy a asegurarme de que tu nieto tenga una empresa que pueda heredar. Eso tampoco se lo puedes decir a Edward.

— ¿Que es lo que estás tramando?

—Espera y verás.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Edward estaba gritando al señor Black cuando éste lo ayudó a levantarse de la colchoneta en la que había estado haciendo ejercicios.

—No protestes —le dijo el señor Black con voz imperturbable—. Vas a disgustar al niño.

—Es mi hijo. No creo que mis protestas vayan a disgustarlo.

—Bueno, tal vez no, pero no te excedas. Vas bien y volverás a andar perfectamente dentro de nada.

Edward miró a Tony, que estaba tumbado sobre la moqueta, leyendo un libro con fascinación.

—Es estupendo —dijo.

—Es cierto. Espero que pienses tener tiempo para él cuando vuelvas a la normalidad. Necesita un padre.

— ¿De verdad? Ya te tiene a ti —le espetó Edward.

—Yo no soy su padre —replicó el señor Black—. Soy su guardaespaldas. A principios de año, trataron de secuestrarlo. Yo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado y conseguí impedírselo. Sin embargo, ese niño va a heredar más dinero de lo que tú tienes y eso lo convierte en un objetivo. Tú no puedes vigilarlo constantemente. Yo sí.

Edward estaba cambiando muy lentamente la opinión que tenía del señor Black. Le molestaba el hecho de estar empezando a admirarlo.

—Aquí está seguro —dijo.

— ¿Sí? —Replicó el señor Black con una risotada—. Nadie tan rico está seguro en ninguna parte.

El señor Black se marchó a hacer un par de cosas antes de llevar a Bella a ver al tío abuelo de Edward. Sin embargo, se sentía menos preocupado. Resultaba evidente que Edward adoraba al niño y tenía muchas razones para creer que adoraba a Bella aún más. Todo iba a salir muy bien. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, empezó a silbar.

* * *

Holi... perdón por la demora, ahora si ya estoy bien de salud y voy a publicar todos los días. Pero a esta historia ya le falta cada vez menos. Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus reviews. BESOS

**Ani**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 20

A Bella le divirtió que Jasper Cullen no se sorprendiera de verla. El anciano sonrió cuando la encontró de pie en el porche de su casa.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró—. Ya me imaginé que vendrías. Supongo que querrás saber si te he vendido.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar. Me marcharé a mi casa.

—No sin un café. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó, señalando al señor Black, que estaba apoyado contra la limusina.

—Mi guardaespaldas.

—Que entre también. Así se podrá tomar un café con nosotros.

Cuando los tres estuvieron tomando café, el señor Cullen le habló a Bella de la llamada de teléfono y la visita que había recibido de uno de los ejecutivos de Edward, Sam, el que Bella recordaba por su actitud crítica hacia su jefe.

—Se muere de ganas por tener ese poder —comentó Jasper riendo—. Creo que tiene lo que hace falta para echar a Edward y ocupar su lugar. Yo le he dicho que me lo pensaría. Me imaginé que tú también vendrías a verme.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí y Edward lo apreciará también, aunque me imagino que eso no te importa.

—No es mal chico cuando está lejos de Esme.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre ella —dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. No te haría mal conocerla algún día. Ella no es lo que parece.

—Creía que era tu peor enemiga —replicó Jasper, sorprendido.

—Y yo también, pero ya no me lo parece.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos y entonces, el señor Black y ella se marcharon tras haberle dado las gracias a Jasper por su apoyo y tras prometerse que se mantendrían en contacto.

—Es un buen tipo —dijo el señor Black, de camino a casa.

—Sí, un verdadero ganadero, en el mejor sentido de la palabra —comentó—. Creo que me gustaría tener un rancho propio.

—Cómpratelo. Te lo puedes permitir.

—Sí, pero no me puedo permitir vivir en él. Mi vida se hace más compleja día a día. Si dejo la empresa, estaré defraudando a Alec. No puedo hacerlo. Por otro lado, no estoy dispuesta a que Eleazar, o Edward, me la quiten.

—Maneja los hilos como tú quieras. Recoge los ases y luego negocia con tus propias condiciones. Puedes hacerlo. Por cierto —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa—, Edward quiere casarse contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Te podría ir peor.

—Y a él también. Soy muy rica.

—Ésa no es la razón por la que quiere casarse contigo. Adora al niño. Hasta un ciego sería capaz de verlo.

—Quiere que deje a Tony con él cuando regrese a Chicago.

—No es mala idea. Yo me puedo quedar con ellos.

—Edward y tú os mataríais el uno al otro.

—No lo creo. Estamos empezando a comprendernos. Además, él me necesita para terminar su recuperación. No me dará muchos problemas.

El señor Black iba a lamentar muy pronto sus palabras.

En cuanto Edward supo que Bella empezaba a hablar de marcharse, empezó a mostrarse muy impaciente y malhumorado en las sesiones de fisioterapia. Deseaba regresar al trabajo. Se sentía furioso porque el médico no le dejaba conducir. Entre queja y queja, no hacía más que lanzar maldiciones. No excluía a Bella ni a su hijo. Estaba de muy mal genio y éste degeneraba cada hora.

—Tienes a toda la casa desquiciada —le dijo Bella, furiosa con él—. ¡Tienes que dejar de gritarle a todo el mundo!

—No estoy gritando a nadie. Simplemente quiero volver a trabajar. ¡No puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos por teléfono!

— ¿Y por qué no? Así es como lo estoy haciendo yo.

—Black no hace lo que le pido y ni siquiera me deja ir a mi ritmo.

—Eso se debe a que tú propio ritmo te devolverá de cabeza al hospital. Quieres ir demasiado deprisa.

—No soporto no avanzar... Me siento tan débil, Bella.

Aquél era el problema. Principalmente, Edward odiaba depender de otras personas. Como sabía que ya no se iba a quedar paralítico, se iba poniendo cada vez más irritable e impaciente.

Bella sonrió y se acercó a él.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Es muy temprano y el señor Black se acaba de marchar para llevar a Tony al colegio —dijo ella. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. Has perdido peso —comentó, mientras se dirigían hacia la cama. Al menos, ya podía andar bien. Había hecho muchos progresos.

—He estado enfermo. Tú también estás más delgada —observó él, apretándole los hombros con un brazo—. ¿Es que no comes lo suficiente?

—Claro que sí. La señora Cheney y tu madre nos están mimando demasiado a Tony y a mí.

Edward no comentó nada al respecto. Las cosas aún seguían muy tensas entre Esme y él. Edward no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por mostrarse amistoso hacia ella.

—Tony me lee una historia todas las noches — murmuró secamente—. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de que se marche a la cama.

—Te adora, Edward.

—Sería difícil no darse cuenta de ello —dijo cuando llegaron a la cama. Entonces, se giró para colocarse cara a cara con Bella—. ¿Me adoras tú también?

—Con todo mi corazón —contestó ella. Se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente.

Edward le mordisqueó los labios con exquisita ternura y lentitud, sonriendo al ver que ella le seguía el movimiento de la boca y trataba de mantenerla contra la suya.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? A mí también, Bella. Me encanta el modo en el que abres la boca cuando te la toco, el modo en el que tiemblas cuando sientes la lengua entre los labios...

Bella gimió de placer con sólo oírlo. Entonces, él le colocó las manos sobre las caderas y la colocó de manera que sintiera la excitación de su cuerpo.

—Es tan agradable —murmuró él, estrechándola con más fuerza—. Levántate contra mí.

—Te haré daño.

—No, no me harás daño. Hazlo.

Bella lo obedeció, intentando no hacerle perder el equilibrio. El deseo que sentía hacia Edward había empeorado, no mejorado. La abstinencia les estaba resultando muy dura a ambos, pero ella había comenzado a sentir el efecto en sus propios nervios. Una noche entre los brazos de Edward probablemente sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas, pero lo necesitaba como nunca lo había necesitado antes.

Edward se colocó la frente de Bella sobre el pecho y le besó suavemente el cabello.

—Podrías tumbarte a mi lado —susurró—. Te podría guiar las manos sin que me supusiera un gran esfuerzo para la espalda.

—Sólo que al final... no podrías —musitó ella, sonrojándose—. Quiero decir que cuando...

— ¿Cuando empezara a sentir el orgasmo quieres decir? No, no podría controlar el cuerpo —murmuró, pensando en el placer que podría tener—. Oh, Dios, es tan dulce... Es como morir...

—Sí...

Bella se aferró a él, dejando que los senos se aplastaran contra su duro torso. Edward le besó suavemente ojos, nariz y boca. Mientras lo hacía, le metió las manos por debajo de la sudadera que ella llevaba puesta. No llevaba sujetador, por lo que él sonrió al notar lo que encontraban las manos. Finalmente, le levantó la sudadera para poder verle los pechos.

Bella contuvo el aliento al notar cuan suavemente la acariciaba Edward. Con los pulgares estimulaba los pezones sin dejar de mirarla, para ver cómo ella reaccionaba ante aquellas caricias tan sensuales, temblando y gimiendo.

—Siempre has tenido los senos muy sensibles. Me encanta notarlos contra los labios. Solía soñar sobre el aspecto que tenías la primera vez que te besé en ellos, la mezcla de sorpresa y placer que se te reflejó en los ojos, los febriles temblores del cuerpo.

—Tú no sabías que era mi primera vez...

—Al principio no. A la mayoría de las mujeres les cuesta aceptar mi cuerpo. Unas cuantas tuvieron miedo al verme excitado. Sin embargo, aprendí que si iba lento y suave, la mayoría podía terminar acogiéndome. Por eso, no me di cuenta al principio de que eras virgen.

—Yo no sabía... Yo jamás había visto a un hombre así, a excepción tuya.

Edward se inclinó para besarla.

—Ve a cerrar la puerta con llave —susurró—. No discutas, por favor —añadió—. Vamos a tumbarnos juntos unos minutos, nada más. No pienso arriesgar los progresos que he hecho, pero te necesito desesperadamente.

Bella no pudo negarse. Resultaba tan agradable tener intimidad con él... Fue a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Al darse la vuelta, vio cómo Edward se desnudaba muy lentamente. Tenía una erección plena y ella lo miró adorando tan descarada masculinidad, que encajaba a la perfección con su bronceado y musculoso cuerpo.

—No puede haber otro hombre tan perfecto como tú.

—Ni una mujer tan perfecta como tú. Desnúdate...

Con manos temblorosas, Bella empezó a desnudarse. Edward no apartó los ojos ni un solo instante, para no perderse detalle. Mientras lo hacía, el cuerpo le vibraba de pura necesidad.

—Hace ya tanto tiempo, mi niña.

—Sí...

Bella se acercó a él y gimió de placer al notar el contacto con su caldeada carne. Muy tiernamente, él comenzó a acariciarla, haciéndola rotar contra la evidencia de su deseo.

—Túmbate conmigo...

Los dos se acostaron. Entonces, ella se colocó frente a él, acariciándole el torso, los hombros y los fuertes brazos con las manos.

—Deslízate un poco —susurró él mientras le besaba un seno.

— ¿Hacia arriba?

—No.

Bella se deslizó hacia abajo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él tenía en mente. Con una mano, le agarró el muslo y le colocó la pierna por encima de su propia cadera. Al mismo instante, con la mano que le quedaba libre, la apretó contra su cuerpo y, un segundo después, ella notó cómo se hundía en su cuerpo.

—Edward, no, es demasiado pronto.

—Calla. Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo... Le besó los párpados, cerrándoselos así. Sin dejar de acariciarla, impregnó a su cuerpo un ritmo tan lento como las mareas. — Siénteme... Siente cómo te lleno tan completamente...

Edward sonrió y le besó suavemente el rostro, sin dejar por ello de moverse con el mismo y suave ritmo. —No me duele —afirmó.

De todos modos, habría olvidado cualquier dolor al sentir cómo el cálido cuerpo de Bella lo acogía.

Oyó sus suaves gemidos a medida que fue incrementando el ritmo y notó que ella se le agarraba con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza porque quería verle el rostro. Era una máscara de indescriptible placer, con los ojos medio cerrados y ciegos por la necesidad.

—Edward... —susurró ella. De repente, abrió los ojos—. Te amo...

—Sí... Sigue, cariño... Suave... Tan suavemente... Acógeme por entero, Bella.

Edward iba profundizando lentamente sus movimientos. Ella empezó a gemir de placer a medida que empezó la espiral de gozo. Se olvidó de todo menos de lo que él le estaba dando. La ternura era deliciosa, el éxtasis increíble. Jamás habían compartido algo similar. Bella jamás había creído que dos personas pudieran unirse tan completamente, que cuerpos y mentes pudiera fundirse en un colorido torbellino de perfección.

—Déjate llevar, cariño —susurró él—. Déjate llevar, Bella... Está bien, está bien... ¡Está bien!

Bella gimió de placer y se dejó llevar. Entonces, oyó que él gritaba, pero lo único que ella podía hacer era concentrarse en el propio placer de su cuerpo al sentir las sacudidas del placer. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con las uñas. Estaba segura. Se obligó a soltar las manos. Estaba temblando completamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar sin gemir. Había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo.

—Edward... —susurró. Abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba temblando y que tenía los ojos aún cerrados—. Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondió él, abriendo los ojos fin. Su voz sonaba completamente agotada por el placer—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien.

— ¿Sólo bien?

—En realidad, no puedo encontrar las palabras.

—Yo tampoco. El amor debería ser así, Bella. Una unión increíble. Lo que acabamos de hacer es mucho más que sexo. Es la entrega total.

—Lo sé. Me asustó un poco...

—No tienes por qué —afirmó Edward, acariciándole el cabello—. No quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo. Ahora nos pertenecemos tan completamente que ya no puede haber nadie más para ninguno de los dos.

El corazón de Bella estuvo a punto de detenerse. Edward parecía estar sugiriendo un compromiso total, pero ella tenía miedo de fiarse de él. Si era verdad lo que decía, no podría desear nada más en su vida. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura.

Edward notó sus dudas, pero se limitó a sonreír. Ella se le había entregado por completo, sin reservas. Bella era suya. Sintió que la alegría le llegaba hasta lo más profundo del alma.

— ¿De verdad que no te duele la espalda?

—No. Ya te dije que podríamos hacer el amor si lo hacíamos suavemente. Además, esto era precisamente lo que te prometí... Has llorado de placer —comentó, al ver que ella tenía los párpados húmedos.

—Sí. Jamás me había ocurrido.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward. La miró y sintió que el deseo volvía a prender su llama en él—. Dios mío, a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo hambre...

—Como siempre —comentó ella, riendo.

—Así no. No es lo mismo. Antes, sólo se trataba de satisfacción física.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —susurró él, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar—, es por algo que ni siquiera sé expresar en palabras... Lo siento. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me aparté en el último momento. No pude hacerlo. Rubrico lo que te dije antes, no quiero dejarte embarazada a propósito.

—Oh, Edward, si sale un niño de esto, yo...

—No te importaría, ¿verdad?

—No.

—A mí tampoco. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta.

—No soy la única. Tú mismo no te creíste capaz.

—Ahora sí. Me lo demostraste cuando te quedaste conmigo noche tras noche... Cásate conmigo.

Bella lo deseaba firmemente. Más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba el asunto de los poderes, de los planes de absorción y de la traición de Eleazar.

—Es el trabajo, ¿verdad? —comentó él, muy irritado, al ver que ella no contestaba. No le gustaba pensar que, para Bella, el trabajo significara más que él—. Muy bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo rápido — añadió, tocándole el vientre—. No quiero que vayas al altar con un vestido de premamá. Si no me equivoco, dijiste que con Tony te quedaste embarazada la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

—Tal vez ahora no sea tan fértil.

—Puede que no. De todos modos, tienes muchas cosas sobre las que pensar. No puedes vivir en Chicago cuando te quedes embarazada de tu segundo hijo. Te quiero a mi lado. Quiero ver cómo engordas y dormir a tu lado, sentir cómo el bebé te da patadas. Quiero todas las cosas que no tuve cuando estabas embarazada de Tony.

Bella suspiró. Ella también lo deseaba.

—Dame unas semanas —dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió. Sabía que Bella lo amaba. Podía darle cuerda. Si ella quería pelear por conseguir el control de la empresa, que lo hiciera. No era demasiado pronto para demostrarle que él siempre iba a llevar las de ganar en los negocios.

Bella comprendió lo que estaba pensando y sonrió al pensar que Edward tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre ella. Le molestaba tener que ganarlo, porque no quería herir su orgullo masculino. Estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente hombre como para no sentirse amenazado por ella y aceptar la derrota graciosamente si se daba el caso.

No podía darle los poderes porque Eleazar estaba tras ellos. Le resultaba muy importante mostrarle a su cuñado que no era una figura decorativa y que se había ganado a pulso el puesto que Alec le había dado. Se lo pedía su propio orgullo y, además, no iba a consentir que Eleazar se saliera con la suya.

Cuando hubiera recuperado el control de su división, se podría retirar y darle a Edward los hijos que quisiera. Seguramente, Cullen Properties podría darle un trabajo si lo deseaba. Mientras tanto, dispondría del lujo de ver crecer a Tony y de criar al niño que tal vez ya había engendrado. Los negocios eran muy emocionantes, pero un niño era una responsabilidad muy valiosa. Se merecía todo el tiempo que pudiera dedicarle su madre para empezar bien en la vida.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo, a pesar de que no sentía deseo alguno de abandonar los brazos de Edward.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Cuando llegue el señor Black, tal vez venga a verte o puede que incluso tu madre decida venir a hablar contigo.

—Supongo que eso último es inevitable, ¿verdad?

—Lo agradecerás. Tu madre es una buena mujer. Tiene mucha justificación para sus actos.

—No me puedo creer que precisamente tú seas la que cante las bondades de mi madre.

—Así es. Le va a doler mucho decirte la verdad, porque ella no sabe que yo ya te la he contado. Estás haciéndole lo mismo a ella que cuando yo traté de hablar contigo. Yo tenía razones que tú desconocías. Lo mismo le ocurre a Esme.

—Supongo que sí. Sueña conmigo esta noche...

—Ojalá pudiera dormir contigo...

—Ven aquí cuando el resto se hayan ido a la cama. Te volveré a hacer el amor...

—No puedo. De verdad que no puedo. No quiero que vuelvas a correr un riesgo. Si te ocurriera algo ahora, Edward, no podría soportarlo.

—Muy bien —dijo él, muy emocionado por la preocupación que ella mostraba—. Me conformaré con besos robados y fantasías por el momento.

—Cuando estés completamente bien, haré que te alegres de haber esperado.

—No sé si podré soportarlo...

—Por supuesto que sí.

Bella se levantó y se vistió. Edward no dejó de observarla ni un solo instante.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte a ti?

—Sólo si quieres que yo te desnude —replicó con una sonrisa—. Márchate.

—Genial. Ahora que te has desfogado conmigo, ya no soy persona grata para ti, ¿es así? —bromeó.

—Jamás —afirmó Edward—. Tráeme algo de comer. A un hombre le entra hambre cuando tiene que gastar tantas energías. Lo único que me tomé para desayunar fue un café.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella encantada—. ¿Qué es lo que te apetece?

—El doctor Biers me dijo que mucha proteína ayuda a fortalecer los músculos. Tráeme un filete. Tengo que ponerme fuerte muy pronto.

—En ese caso, te traeré uno bien grande —prometió ella—. Ahora, descansa.

— ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Biers y le pregunte si hacer el amor puede considerarse como parte de la terapia?

—Es mejor que no. Podría creer que tienes malas intenciones con respecto al señor Black.

— ¡Maldita seas! —exclamó, arrojándole una almohada.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con el señor Black por el pasillo y tuvo que ahogar una sonrisa al imaginarse a Edward echándole miraditas al corpulento guardaespaldas.

— ¿Guerra de guerrillas? —preguntó Black.

—No, sólo una pelea de almohadas —respondió ella, sonriendo.

El señor Black sonrió también mientras entraba en la habitación de Edward. Si eran capaces de reírse juntos las cosas iban camino de solucionarse

* * *

Lo prometido, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Ya solo faltan 4 capítulos mas y acabamos. BESOS


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 21

—De ahora en adelante, piénsatelo antes de doblar el número de ejercicios, ¿quieres?

Edward asintió con una picara sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Black le mencionó lo ocurrido a Bella, ella se sintió muy culpable. Evitó ir a ver a Edward, encontrando una excusa muy legítima en sus asuntos de negocios.

Edward se dio cuenta y se enfadó por ello. Igual ocurrió con una llamada que realizó a su despacho al día siguiente por la mañana. Estuvo hablando con Peter Smith, su vicepresidente.

—Existen rumores de que nos van a absorber —le recordó Smith—. Los empleados están presa del pánico y alguien está extendiendo el rumor de que tú no puedes venir a trabajar.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó, furioso.

—No lo sé. Estoy tratando de descubrirlo. Los poderes y las acciones cambian de manos diariamente. Yo ya no puedo mantenerme al día.

—Pues es tu trabajo —le recordó Edward—. Estaré allí la próxima semana, me autorice o no el médico. Díselo a todo el mundo. Te aseguro que van a rodar cabezas si descubro quién está tratando de hacerme esto.

—Eso lo haré yo mismo. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Ya casi no tengo dolor y me pondría a correr si me lo permitieran los malditos médicos.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayan dicho. No me gustaría llevarte a la próxima reunión del consejo en un ataúd.

—Muy gracioso. Bueno, como sí puedo utilizar el teléfono, me pondré a trabajar con algunos de esos poderes. Tal vez pueda convencer a Jasper de que me apoye si le prometo un toro nuevo.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Lo que sea, si funciona. No puedo perder mi empresa ahora. Mantenme informado.

—Lo haré. Que te mejores.

Esme fue a ver a Edward minutos más tarde. Lo encontró triste y deprimido. Cuando le preguntó qué le ocurría, él no quiso contestar. No quería implicar a su madre en aquella pelea. Encendió un cigarrillo, el primero desde que había regresado a casa.

—Tráeme un cenicero, por favor.

Esme se lo llevó y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de la que ocupaba él.

—He estado posponiendo esto —dijo—. Pensé que era mejor para ti ocultarte la verdad. Eso es lo único que parece que he hecho en los últimos años. Algunas veces, resulta difícil recordar que el niño que solía mecer por las noches se ha convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho que ya no necesita protección. Algún día te ocurrirá a ti lo mismo con Tony.

—No lo dudo. Estoy recibiendo un curso intensivo sobre cómo ser padre. Decías que tenías que contarme algo.

—Sí... es sobre tu padre.

Edward se echó a reír fingiendo ignorancia.

— ¿Me vas a decir que tenía otros pecados aparte de la infidelidad?

—No, pero yo sí.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Esme le contó todo lo que ya le había contado Bella. Cuando terminó, Edward contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste todo esto hace años?

—Tenía mucho que aprender. La lección ha sido larga y difícil. Lo siento. Te he costado mucho más de lo que te podré pagar nunca.

— ¿Amaste a mi padre?

—No. Lo siento. Jamás lo quise. Sin embargo, a ti sí que te quise mucho. Tanto como Bella, aunque con un sentimiento más maternal.

—Entonces, debe de tratarse de un sentimiento muy poderoso.

— ¿Acaso sabes ya lo que siente por ti?

—Siempre lo he sabido. Últimamente ha sido un poco más evidente. Creo que ni siquiera durmió cinco minutos durante la semana que me pasé en el hospital ni cuando me trajeron a casa. Sí, claro que sé lo mucho que me quiere —añadió con los ojos oscurecidos por los recuerdos.

—Tienes mucha suerte de ser amado así.

—Yo no sabía nada sobre tu infancia —dijo Edward, tras mirarla con nuevos ojos y nuevo respeto—. No recuerdo que lo mencionaras nunca.

—Estaba demasiado avergonzada, aunque sólo soy responsable de mis propios pecados, no de los demás.

—No estás tan mal —comentó Edward con una sonrisa—. Tony te adora.

—Lo he notado —afirmó Esme muy contenta—. También me lee por las noches.

—Mi hijo es un niño muy especial.

—Así es. ¿Os vais a casar Bella y tú?

—Por supuesto. Espero que sea pronto. Tal vez haya alguna pequeña complicación.

— ¿Te refieres a la empresa?

—Por supuesto. A pesar de todo, tengo que evitar que Bella se quede con mi empresa, aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que va a perder esta batalla.

Esme guardó silencio, pero le daba la sensación de que Edward podría estar subestimando las capacidades de Bella. Tras haber visto cómo solucionaba todo en el hospital, se imaginaba perfectamente cómo sería en los negocios. Iba a ser una competidora formidable.

—Estoy segura de que ella se casará contigo ocurra lo que ocurra. Tony y ella te quieren mucho.

—Y yo a ellos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bella? Estaba esperando que viniera a ver cómo estoy.

—Lleva casi toda la mañana hablando por teléfono. El señor Black comentó algo de que tal vez tuviera que regresar a Chicago.

—Sabía que eso ocurriría muy pronto. Dile que tengo que hablar con ella, ¿quieres?

—Muy bien.

Cuando Esme se puso de pie, Edward le agarró la mano.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá. A pesar de todo, eso no ha cambiado nunca.

—Lo mismo digo yo —dijo ella con una temblorosa sonrisa.

—No pienso volver a pensar en el pasado. Tal vez Bella tenía razón cuando dijo que la verdad lo limpia todo.

—Es una mujer muy especial —afirmó Esme—. Siento no haberle dado una oportunidad hace seis años.

—Al menos, ahora comprendo por qué.

Esme sonrió y se marchó de la habitación. Efectivamente, Edward había comprendido por fin lo que había empujado a su madre a hacer lo que hizo y tenía explicación para todos los pequeños misterios que había vivido a lo largo de su vida. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo único que le quedaba era solucionar el tema de su empresa.

Pasó media hora antes de que Bella entrara en su habitación. Estaba pálida y se mostraba algo tímida.

—Entra —le dijo él. De repente, comprendió el porqué de su actitud—. Black te ha dicho que tenía la espalda peor, ¿verdad? Sólo me duele un poco. No me hiciste daño. ¿Es ésa la razón por la que te has mantenido alejada? ¿Creíste que tendría que regresar al hospital?

—Sí —susurró ella. Entonces, se echó a llorar. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón y dejó que él la abrazara—. Lo siento mucho. No podía enfrentarme a ti. Pensé...

—Soy más duro de lo que piensas. No llores, mi niña...

—A pesar de todo, me siento tan culpable...

—No tienes necesidad. Ya ni siquiera me duele. ¿Convencida? —le preguntó. Ella asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas—. ¿Qué es eso que he oído sobre Chicago? Pensé que ibas a esperar un poco más.

—Te lo ha dicho tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Me ha contado todo. Le ha resultado muy difícil, pero es valiente. Ahora, nos comprendemos mucho mejor el uno al otro.

—Me alegro, Edward.

—Me pregunto si el bebé que hicimos ayer se parecerá tanto a ti como Tony se parece a mí.

—Pareces estar muy seguro —comentó ella, sonrojándose.

— ¿Tú no?

Efectivamente, Bella estaba casi segura. Lo presentía. Era como si Edward y ella, gracias a la intimidad que habían compartido, tuvieran un vínculo mental entre ambos.

—Sí. Espero que esta vez tengamos una hija.

—Yo también. ¿Tienes que marcharte a Chicago?

—Sí, lo siento. Hay muchos cabos sueltos de los que tengo que ocuparme —respondió, sin mencionar de qué se trataba.

—Muy bien —afirmó él—. ¿Se va a quedar Tony?

—Preferiría llevármelo —contestó ella. Le molestaba separarse de su hijo.

—Bella, está más seguro aquí conmigo y lo sabes. Además, está muy cómodo en la guardería. ¿Quieres volver a desarraigarlo de ese modo?

—Por supuesto que no, pero he estado separada de él en demasiadas ocasiones en los últimos años. Estuve a punto de perderlo y yo... Además, todo esto podría durar semanas.

—Puedes hablar con él por teléfono, como hacías antes. Además, esta vez nos tiene a su abuela y a mí y te prometo que no consentiré que se olvide de ti. Le hablaré sobre ti constantemente.

A Bella no le gustaba ceder, pero todo lo que estaba diciéndole Edward resultaba muy lógico. Además, podría regresar con frecuencia para visitar a su hijo.

—Tienes razón. No puedo volver a sacarle del colegio. El señor Black se quedará también.

—Tú estarás sola. Eso no me gusta. Llévate tú a Black.

Aquella era una concesión muy importante porque Bella sabía que Edward estaba celoso del señor Black.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo—, pero preferiría que se quedara con Tony. ¿No lo preferirías tú también?

— Supongo que sí —respondió él, recordando lo que Black le había dicho sobre el intento de secuestro—. Sin embargo, voy a estar muy preocupado.

—Te llamaré todas las noches —prometió ella—. Estaré bien. Después de todo, Chicago ha sido mi hogar durante seis años. La empresa cuenta con un gran equipo de seguridad. Le pediré a Holmes que me acompañe. El señor Black lo entrenó. ¿Te satisface eso?

—No tanto como tú lo hiciste ayer —comentó él con una cálida sonrisa.

—Te prometo que regresaré antes de que tengas oportunidad de echarme de menos.

—Eso no va a ser posible —afirmó él—. Ya te estoy echando de menos...

Bella contuvo las lágrimas. Resultaba tan nueva y tan hermosa tanta comunicación entre ellos... Le dio las gracias a Dios por ello, aunque le preocupaba cómo iba a funcionar. Ella tenía mucho que hacer y que pensar. Minutos más tarde comenzó a hacer las maletas.

Lo peor fue tener que decirle a Tony que iba a marcharse. Se lo dijo cuando regresó de la guardería y el niño lloró amargamente. Bella trató de explicárselo y de abrazarle, pero el pequeño estaba furioso. Edward tuvo que calmarlo prometiéndole comidas especiales y una llamada de teléfono de Bella todas las noches.

—Tu madre puede venir los fines de semana — añadió, mirando a Bella.

Ella accedió inmediatamente, aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplir con su palabra. Al final, Tony se convenció a medias. Cuando Bella se marchó al aeropuerto, seguía malhumorado, pero al menos ya no estaba llorando. Ella se despidió tímidamente de Edward porque todo el mundo estaba mirando, pero, con la mirada, le dijo lo mucho que sentía marcharse. Recibió el mismo mensaje de él.

El viaje a Chicago pareció interminable, aún viajando en avión privado. Durante el trayecto, estuvo examinando cifras e informes que sus empleados leales habían preparado sobre los proyectos de Eleazar. Muchos de ellos tenían que ver con los de Bella e incluso se solapaban con los de ella. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo sutilmente que Eleazar se estaba haciendo con las riendas de la empresa.

Había estado utilizando la venganza de Bella contra Edward para sus propios fines, diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella se estaba dejando llevar por la historia y que estaba poniendo los intereses de la empresa y de sus trabajadores por detrás de los suyos. Aunque no estaba del todo acertado, sobre todo al principio no le había faltado razón.

Bella se había puesto en contacto con Emmett y con otros dos directivos que la apoyaron cuando asumió el papel de Alec en la empresa. Estos dos aún estaban de su lado, pero no bastaría con ellos. Tenía que evitar que Eleazar acumulara más accionistas de Cullen Properties que ella. A continuación, tenía que desbaratar su plan para deshacerse de ella. Debía contar con el voto de confianza de los directores. Sonrió. En los negocios, se decía que un tiburón se comía a otro. Se reclinó en el asiento y, figuradamente, empezó a afilarse los dientes.

Eleazar la recibió en el aeropuerto; parecía asombrado e inseguro.

—No sabía que ibas a venir hasta que Emmett lo mencionó en una reunión esta mañana —dijo con un cierto tono acusador.

—Pensaba darte una sorpresa —replicó ella dulcemente, aunque la mirada de sus ojos era fría y calculadora—. Y lo he conseguido, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. En estos momentos las cosas están sobre la marcha y...

—No hay problema. Me he estado poniendo al día con la absorción mientras esperaba que Edward mejorara.

— ¿Va a volver a caminar?

—Por supuesto. Se incorporará muy pronto al trabajo. Edward no abandona.

—Eso te lo dije yo desde el principio.

—Efectivamente —dijo ella, girándose sobre el asiento de la limusina para mirar a Eleazar —. Y yo tampoco. No hay muchas cosas de las que no me dé cuenta, aun cuando estoy distraída.

—No comprendo —susurró Eleazar con cierta intranquilidad.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella sonriendo ampliamente—. No importa.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Eleazar frunciera el ceño mucho antes de que llegaran a la casa de Bella en Lincoln Park.

Ella se pasó tres ajetreadas semanas tratando de recuperar el terreno que había perdido en su empresa durante su ausencia. Le resultaba difícil estar lejos de Tony y de Edward, pero lo llamaba por teléfono todas las noches. Edward se puso furioso con ella cuando supo que no iba a regresar a Forks el siguiente fin de semana.

Tony se mostró igual de desilusionado cuando habló con él. A excepción de la alegría de Esme al escuchar su voz, se sentía como si fuera puro veneno para el resto de la familia. Le deprimía terriblemente y la distanciaba aún más cuando hablaba con Edward.

Él ya había vuelto a trabajar, aunque durante un horario muy restringido. Sin embargo, Bella no lo sabía porque él había prohibido a todos que se lo dijeran.

Peter se mostró muy sorprendido cuando entró en el enorme despacho de Edward y encontró a su jefe ocupando su puesto con aspecto serio y decidido.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo Peter.

—Ya lo sé —replicó él, secamente—, pero si me quedo en casa otra semana, tendré que despedirme de mi empresa. Angela, ¿dónde están esas cifras? —rugió.

La atribulada secretaria entró con un montón de papeles, con el rostro ruborizado y el cabello revuelto.

—Aquí tiene, señor Cullen. ¿Ahora qué?

—Quiero a Sam Uley al teléfono. Después, dile a Terry Ogden que quiero verlo. ¡Y pronto!

—Sí, señor —dijo la secretaria. Entonces, salió rápidamente del despacho y cerró la puerta.

—Pobre Angela —musitó Peter.

—Sobrevivirá —le dijo Edward—. Está acostumbrada a mí. Ahora, escúchame. ¿Qué has descubierto sobre los progresos de Vulturi Internacional?

Peter se sentó y empezó a explicarle lo que había averiguado. A pesar de sus heridas, Edward era como un torbellino. No hacía más que darles instrucciones a Peter, Angela y el recién llegado Terry Ogden. Peter casi sentía pena por Eleazar y Mary Vulturi.

Mientras tanto, en Chicago, Bella sonreía al ver la cotización de las acciones de Cullen Properties en el televisor. Edward no quería que ella supiera que estaba recabando apoyos, pero Bella ya lo sabía. Había visto las transacciones no sólo en televisión, sino también en el ordenador. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para descubrir la diferencia que había entre los poderes que Eleazar estaba adquiriendo y los que Edward estaba obteniendo. Sin embargo, Bella aún tenía las suficientes acciones para ganar a ambos en una votación. Evidentemente, Eleazar estaba muy seguro de sus apoyos, porque no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los apoyos que creía haberle arrebatado a Bella. Ella les daría una buena sorpresa a ambos cuando se convocara una reunión en Cullen Properties. Sin embargo, se había convocado una reunión urgente en Vulturi. Bella sabía instintivamente que había sido idea de Eleazar. Estaba segura de que su posición en la empresa iba a verse desafiada.

La ironía de todo aquello era que ya no deseaba seguir a cargo de las operaciones nacionales de la empresa. Estaba muy cansada. Aún era dueña de un buen puñado de acciones, lo que le reportaría unos buenos dividendos de por vida, además de sus propiedades e inversiones. Muy a pesar de Eleazar, Alec la había dejado muy bien situada. Eleazar también tenía su dinero propio, pero deseaba poder. A Bella no le importaría perder parte del que tenía, pero no iba a consentir que su artero cuñado se lo arrebatara con artimañas.

Tony seguía muy enojado con ella por su ausencia, al igual que Edward. Algunas noches, el niño colgaba el teléfono sin decirle que la quería. Sólo le hablaba de su padre. Eso debería haberla agradado, pero sólo le hacía sentirse más asustada. Los negocios no eran sustituto alguno de su hijo. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta? Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para reparar el daño que pudiera haber causado. No podría soportar que Tony se volviera en contra de ella.

Echaba a Edward y a Tony terriblemente de menos. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba estaba más cansada y dejó de realizar las llamadas a diario porque, en ocasiones, regresaba a casa demasiado cansada como para hablar por teléfono. La distancia que la separaba de Forks se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, pero ella no podía marcharse de Chicago hasta que tuviera lugar la reunión.

Echaba terriblemente de menos a su hijo y a Edward. Se sentía muy sola, sobre todo cuando recordaba la cercanía que había compartido con Edward y los profundos sentimientos que había descubierto en él. Todo parecía haberse desvanecido.

También echaba de menos a Esme, al señor Black e incluso los deliciosos platos de la señora Cheney. Se había acostumbrado tan fácilmente a su vida en Forks... Su antigua vida le parecía artificial, sin sustancia, pero, a pesar de todo, se veía atada a ella de nuevo.

Lo peor de su obligada ausencia fueron las náuseas que empezó a sentir cuando entró en la cuarta semana de separación de Edward y Tony. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba y le hacía sonreír. Sus ojos grises parecían iluminados de una luz muy especial, que le daba a su rostro un resplandor que la hacía parecer más hermosa aún. Aquélla podría ser la mejor rama de olivo que ofrecerle a Edward. Cuando él lo supiera, podría ser que se volviera a sentir cercano a ella. Ni siquiera se paró a considerar el miedo que iba a sentir si no era así.

—La reunión urgente es mañana —le recordó Eleazar una semana después mientras Holmes esperaba para acompañarla de nuevo a su casa después de una cena en la que Bella acababa de obtener el último voto que necesitaba para mantener su puesto en la empresa.

—No se me ha olvidado, Eleazar —replicó ella, con una sonrisa que iba poniendo a Eleazar cada vez más nervioso.

—Bella, respeto verdaderamente el trabajo que has realizado durante estos años. Alec estaría orgulloso de las responsabilidades que te has echado sobre los hombros y los beneficios que le has reportado a nuestra empresa.

—Sé que lo estaría. Ha sido divertido.

A Eleazar le pareció que era una manera de expresarse algo rara. Entornó los ojos. Parecía que Bella sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle. Sintió el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad. Quería la empresa de su hermano, pero no le gustaba el modo en el que tenía que tratar a Bella para conseguirlo.

—Esta absorción de Cullen Properties...

—Ya hablaremos de eso mañana, Eleazar. Estoy muy cansada.

—Lo he notado. Durante esta semana, te has estado marchando a casa muy temprano.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, colocándose un mano sobre el vientre—. Supongo que he perdido mucho sueño antes. Buenas noches, Eleazar.

Eleazar asintió y vio cómo ella se introducía en la limusina. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bella estaba enamorada de Cullen y él de ella, si los comentarios significaban algo. Tony aún seguía con los Cullen en Forks, al igual que Black. La última vez que la incansable Mary Vulturi se había mostrado completamente agotada había sido cuando estaba embarazada de Tony. Había realizado algunas sumas y las respuestas resultaban de lo más interesantes. Ya no importaba. Todo habría terminado al día siguiente. Mary quedaría completamente fuera de la empresa. Entonces, podría ser que regresara a Forks para siempre. Así, él podría seguir con su propia vida.

Mientras tanto, Edward tenía promesas de los poderes que necesitaba para evitar la absorción por parte de Vulturi de su empresa. La abstención le pilló desprevenido porque provenía de Sam. Sabía que Sam no sentía simpatía alguna por él, pero la empresa estaba bajo asedio y le molestaba que uno de sus directores no lo apoyara. Le daba mucho que pensar y lo intranquilizaba. A pesar de todo, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para proseguir con sus planes. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Chicago, aunque había rumores de que se había programado una reunión y que uno de los líderes de la empresa estaba amenazado. Sonrió. Estaban a punto de echar a Bella. Bien. Así podría regresar a Forks y alejarse de unos negocios que hacían que él se pusiera tan celoso. Ya estaba harto de su ausencia. A partir de entonces, Bella tendría que dejar que el que se ocupara de los negocios en la familia fuera él.

Aquella noche, Bella se acostó tarde, casi demasiado tarde. A la mañana siguiente, se vistió con un traje color crema y una camisa azul y, tras recogerse el cabello, bajó las escaleras. Ni siquiera se pudo tomar dos sorbos de café ni se atrevió a desayunar. Tenía que estar alerta aquella mañana. Todo dependía de ello.

La limusina la transportó al edificio de Vulturi International. Tenía una sorpresa para Eleazar. Esperaba que su cuñado no se sintiera demasiado desilusionado cuando su espada no lograra cortarle la cabeza.

Cuando ella entró en la sala de juntas, todo el mundo ocupaba ya sus asientos. Sonrió y se sentó. Eleazar parecía muy nervioso. Sin embargo, Bella estaba muy tranquila. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su maletín. Estaba preparada para todo lo que Eleazar pudiera tener preparado.

Después de que se leyera la minuta de la reunión. Eleazar se puso de pie y se dirigió a todos los presentes. Antes de empezar a hablar, se dirigió a Bella. Describió su propia interpretación sobre la actuación de cuñada en la absorción de Cullen Properties, que todo había empezado por venganza, que había puesto en peligro a Vulturi International ofrecía una desorbitada suma por las acciones de la otra empresa y mostró los lugares de Arizona en los que se podrían haber obtenido los minerales que Vulturi ansiaba sin riesgo alguno. Bella se dio cuenta de que no mencionó los costes de transporte de aquella otra opción. Por último, pidió un voto de no confianza para Mary Vulturi.

Como Bella tenía derecho a un turno de réplica, se puso de pie.

—Primero, dejadme que afirme que todo lo que ha dicho Eleazar Vulturi es verdad —dijo, sorprendiendo a Eleazar y a los dos directivos a los que no se había dirigido para que la apoyaran—. Efectivamente, arriesgué la empresa cuando subestimé la situación financiera de Edward Cullen y le ofrecí una suma desorbitada por sus acciones. Sin embargo, ahora tengo intereses en Cullen Properties y os digo que no vamos a absorber la empresa. Sin embargo, si negociaremos los contratos de minerales.

—Pero si yo tengo los poderes —dijo Eleazar, atónito—. Se me prometieron suficientes votos para echar a Cullen y comprar la compañía a un precio considerablemente más bajo que el que se ofreció en un principio.

—Siento decirte que tu amigo Sam te ha vendido — afirmó ella—. Cuando llegó el momento, él no estaba dispuesto a ir contra mía sin verse apoyado por una mayoría de los accionistas —añadió. Entonces, levantó un puñado de papeles en la mano—. Yo tengo los poderes con los que tú creías contar, incluso los que Jasper Cullen parecía dispuesto a darte. A pesar del hecho de que Edward te estaba ayudando, yo he sido capaz de anular tu influencia. Estoy segura de que Edward no se dio cuenta de que tú pensabas ponerle en su contra su propia estrategia, pero él no te conoce tan bien como yo.

—Que me aspen —dijo Eleazar con voz ronca.

—Ahora, pasemos al voto de no confianza. Ésta era empresa de mi esposo. Él la fundó y la dirigió para convertirla en lo que era. Yo jamás le pedí un puesto de responsabilidad en la empresa. Alec me lo dio y me preparó para llevarlo a cabo. Desde que yo estoy al mando de las operaciones nacionales, los beneficios han subido un diez por ciento todos los años. Además, nuestra imagen mejora diariamente y nuestra clientela es cada vez mayor. Estamos derrotando a la competencia en todos los frentes. Mi cuñado Eleazar os ha dicho que yo dejé que una venganza se interpusiera en lo que era mejor para nuestra empresa. Es cierto. Soy humana. Los sentimientos son capaces de cegar a una persona y los míos me cegaron a mí. Jamás quise poner en peligro la empresa, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. Por eso, me disculpo. Ahora, tenéis que decidir si queréis que continúe como vicepresidenta de la rama nacional. Si creéis que me merezco una segunda oportunidad, bien. Si no, también bien. No obstante, me gustaría que supierais que los tratos ilegales y las políticas soterradas no tienen nada que ver conmigo —añadió, mirando fríamente a su cuñado—. Si hubiera ido a por ti, Eleazar, me habrías visto venir. Preferí acorralarte pagándote con tu propia moneda. También lo siento. Alec jamás apuñaló a nadie por la espalda ni siquiera por el bien de esta empresa —concluyó. Eleazar se sonrojó y bajó los ojos—. Ahora, os ruego que votéis. Tendréis que elegir entre dos gusanos rastreros y especializados en negocios sucios. Lo único que en realidad tendréis que decidir será el sexo del que queráis que se ocupe de los negocios nacionales de esta empresa.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una carcajada. A continuación, votaron. El abogado de la empresa se encargó de contar los votos.

—Dos en contra. El resto a favor. Parece que el gusano va a ser la dama.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Gracias, caballeros. No os podéis imaginar lo que esto significa para mí.

Eleazar suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa. En aquel momento, uno de los directivos salió de la sala porque lo llamaban por teléfono. Bella decidió esperar para dar su noticia hasta que el hombre regresara.

—Lo siento, Bella. Tienes razón. Ha sido juego sucio. Alec estaría avergonzado de mí.

—De los dos —afirmó ella—. Ahora, antes de que se disuelva esta junta, tengo algo más que anunciaros —añadió, decidida a no esperar más. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que Bella sacaba un sobre y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Eleazar.

—Mi dimisión —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Dimito como vicepresidenta a cargo de los asuntos nacionales.

—Pero si te acabamos de dar un voto de confianza —exclamó uno de los directores.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco. Sin embargo, mis prioridades han cambiado últimamente. Estoy pensando en mudarme a Forks para aceptar una fusión de otra clase. Espero ser feliz y estar muy ocupada en los años venideros. Mantendré mi puesto en la junta de Vulturi, a lo que me dan derecho la voluntad de Alec y las acciones que tengo en esta empresa. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que alguien acuda a Cullen Properties con una OPA, quiero que sepáis que estaré en el lado opuesto.

—Que Dios nos asista —comentó Eleazar entre risas.

—Tendrá que hacerlo —afirmó Bella. Entonces, extendió la mano para que Eleazar la estrechara—. Lo siento, pero tenía que marcharme en mis términos. A ti te irá bien. Sólo tienes que delegar un poco más. Los negocios se han convertido en tu vida. Tienes que tomarte tiempo para poder mirar el mundo que te rodea.

—Los negocios son lo único que necesito. Gracias —dijo él, muy solemnemente.

—De nada.

—Sólo veo un beneficio en todo esto —añadió, cuando estuvieron solos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—El señor Black y su lagarto se irán a vivir contigo a Forks. Yo podré comprarme un perro.

Mientras se dirigía al coche, Bella sonreía de felicidad. Sonrió al directivo que había salido de la sala de juntas y que aún estaba hablando por teléfono. Ella no se percató del repentino nerviosismo del hombre.

—Acaba de pasar —dijo él, a la persona que le escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono—. Te he llamado en cuanto he podido.

—Voy a una reunión y no estaré disponible durante el resto de la tarde. Menos mal que me has pillado — dijo Edward Cullen—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Te tiene bien sujeto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mary Vulturi. Ha mostrado suficientes poderes como para hacerse con el control de tu empresa y los ha utilizado para obligar a la junta a darle un voto de confianza. Evidentemente, ha decidido que el mejor modo de acceder a esos minerales es siendo la dueña.

Edward lanzó una maldición. Se sentía atónito, herido y dolido por la traición de Bella. Se había adueñado de su empresa mientras estaba viviendo debajo de su propio techo. ¿Se habría acostado con él para distraerlo? ¡Maldita fuera! No había hecho nada más que tramar en su contra desde que había llegado a Forks. Por último, acababa de darle una puñalada en la espalda.

—¿No puedes detenerla? —le preguntó el directivo.

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que necesitará una buena armadura cuando regrese aquí.

—En estos momentos se dirige al aeropuerto.

—Gracias. Cuando entre en mi casa, tendrá un recibimiento que no olvidará jamás. Te debo una.

Aquella noche, una cansada Bella regresó a Forks en el avión privado de Vulturi. Antes, había llamado al señor Black para que él fuera a recogerla al aeropuerto. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Lo único que le quedaba ya por hacer era hablar con Edward y confesarle lo que había hecho. Al ganar el control de la empresa de Edward, podría haber fastidiado la fusión personal que tanto deseaba, pero esperaba y deseaba que no fuera así. Que Edward fuera lo suficientemente adulto como para aceptar la derrota y no dejar que el orgullo los separara.

* * *

Hola.. jajaja lo que le espera a Bella. Pobresita no quisiera estar en su lugar... bueno un capitulo mas cerca del final. Espero que os allá gustado. BESOS

**Ani**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Cuando el señor Black aparcó la limusina junto al avión, Bella se dio cuenta de que Tony no lo acompañaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo en la casa? —le preguntó, justo antes de meterse en el coche.

—Lo de siempre. Pareces cansada.

—Lo estoy. Completamente agotada. Han sido unas cinco semanas muy largas. ¿Cómo está Tony? ¿Y Edward?

—Tony les está leyendo un cuento a todos los adultos de la casa.

—¿Y Edward?

—Se me ocurren varios adjetivos. ¿Quieres que te diga unos cuantos?

—¿Tan mal ha ido todo?

—Cuanto más mejora, peor carácter se le pone. Creo que el hecho de que tú estés en casa se lo suavizará un poco.

—Me reservo decir nada hasta que él descubra lo que yo he hecho. Les pedí a Eleazar y a la junta que guardarán el secreto hasta que yo hubiera tenido tiempo de decírselo personalmente a Edward.

—Por lo que dices, has desbaratado los planes de Eleazar.

—Así es —afirmó, sin explicar que había entregado su dimisión al mismo tiempo. Eso tendría que esperar hasta que viera cómo Edward reaccionaba, —pero, para conseguirlo, he tenido que hacerme con Cullen Properties.

—Conozco a alguien a quien no le va a gustar eso.

—Ya lo sé. El agujero que me estoy cavando se va haciendo cada vez más hondo. Creo que, para empezar, debería haberme quedado en Chicago y no haber venido aquí para jugar a Dios.

—Vivir para aprender. Cullen le ha comprado a Tony un perro. Un perro muy grande.

—Genial. Tal vez cuando regresemos a Chicago lo podamos poner en el jardín y hacerle una caseta —comentó con un cierto cinismo. Podría ser que tuviera que hacer precisamente eso. Edward se podría poner tan furioso que los mandara a Chicago con perro y todo.

—No lo comprendes. Las iguanas odian a los perros.

—Oh... En ese caso, tal vez sea a Mily a la que le tengamos que hacer la caseta propia —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece un terrario con una fuente y árboles para que se pueda subir?

—¿De verdad? —comentó Black muy contento.

—De verdad. No te preocupes. Nos las arreglaremos.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí o en Chicago?

Bella no lo sabía. Eso iba a depender de Edward. A ella le preocupaba mucho, sobre todo por su posible embarazo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a escuchar la radio mientras se dirigían a la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar, vio que todas las luces estaban encendidas. Temía lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero no le quedaba elección. El hecho de que estuviera casi con toda seguridad embarazada iba a complicarlo todo. Si Edward volvía a echarla, tras haber perdido su empresa a manos de Bella, la historia volvería a repetirse. ¿Y Tony? ¿Se produciría una terrible batalla por su custodia?

— ¡Mamá!

Y eso que se había estado preguntando si su hijo seguía enfadado con ella. Bella empezó a reír al ver a su hijo. Extendió los brazos y lo abrazó cálidamente. Sin embargo, no trató de levantarlo. Si estaba embarazada, no le iría bien realizar esfuerzos.

—Oh, Tony, me alegro tanto de estar en casa —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te he echado tanto de menos, hijo... No te puedes imaginar cuánto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo el niño—. Al señor Black no le gusta mi perro. Mi papá me lo compró. Es blanco y negro y se llama Tomas.

—El señor Black va a conseguir un terrario para Mily y, entonces, le gustará también Tomas.

Entró al interior de la casa, dejando al señor Black que se ocupara del equipaje y del niño. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, en la que estaba Esme.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? Pareces tan cansada, Bella. Ven. Haré que la señora Cheney nos prepare un poco de café. ¿Has cenado?

—Tomé un bocadillo antes de marcharme de Chicago. Estoy agotada.

—Demasiado trabajo y poco descanso. Edward hace lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó ella. Sus conversaciones telefónicas con Edward habían sido cada vez más breves, como si la distancia estuviera afectando a su actitud hacia ella.

—Bueno, ha vuelto a trabajar toda la jornada — dijo Esme.

—Pero la espalda...

—Está curando bien. No puede levantar pesos, por supuesto, pero la mayor parte de su trabajo es mental o de escritorio. Lo único que ha tenido que dejar por el momento han sido sus caballos. ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

Aquello no auguraba un buen futuro. Volvía a haber secretos entre ellos.

— ¿Está en casa? —dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Esme.

—Estuvo, pero tenía una reunión tarde.

— ¿También conduce? —preguntó Bella, muy triste. El tiempo parecía haberlo borrado todo entre ellos.

—Sí.

Esme se puso a preparar café mientras Bella y el señor Black llevaba a Tony a la cama. En el dormitorio del niño, el cachorro estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una pequeña caseta. Aquello era tan sólo una solución temporal, porque el animal aún no podía salir al exterior.

Después de arropar al niño, Bella se dirigió al salón.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó Esme.

—Le he dado una buena lección a mi cuñado — respondió Bella—. Se lo pensará dos veces antes de tratar de volver a jugármela otra vez.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Yo... aún no he decidido lo que voy a hacer — mintió.

No quería que Edward supiera que había dimitido. Tras haberlo hecho, se estaba preguntando con fría aprensión si habría cometido un terrible error. Edward había estado muy mal herido y tal vez todo lo que le había dicho había sido producto de su propia vulnerabilidad. Tras haberse recuperado, podría haber descubierto que sus sentimientos no eran tan puros como había pensado.

—He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, tratando de evitar que Edward se excediera. Se entregó al trabajo de todo corazón cuando descubrió que Eleazar Vulturi estaba tratando de hacerse con los poderes que aún quedaban. Sabía que Eleazar estaba en contra tuya. Eleazar le ofreció los poderes si Edward se aliaba con él para ayudarle a echarte de la empresa.

—¿Y Edward accedió?

—No lo sé. Esta noche, cuando se marchó de aquí, estaba furioso. La empresa significa mucho para él, pero no sé si tanto como para ayudar a tu cuñado en contra tuya. Espero que no, Bella.

Sin embargo, Bella no estaba tan segura. Edward había cambiado en su ausencia. Con una gran preocupación, se tomó el café.

Las dos mujeres llevaban poco tiempo en el salón cuando la puerta principal se abrió y cerró de un portazo. Se oyeron unos pasos y, a los pocos segundos, Edward apareció en el umbral del salón, ataviado con un traje azul marino, con su sombrero en la mano y una mirada fría y acusadora en el rostro.

—Tienes los poderes, ¿verdad? —le espetó.

—Así es —respondió Bella, sospechando que él tenía espías en Vulturi que le habrían contado ya todo lo ocurrido.

—Incluso el de mi tío.

—No deberías haber confiado tanto en Eleazar. Uno de tus directivos y él llevan semanas.

—¿Qué directivo?

—Tu amigo Sam. ¿Es que no lo sabías? —le preguntó ella, furiosa por el modo en el que se había enfrentado a ella. Ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla.

—No, no lo sabía. Y tú no me lo podías decir, ¿verdad? No se puede ayudar al enemigo, ¿no? —le espetó, sentándose al lado de su madre en el sofá.

—Al menos le podrías haber dado la bienvenida a Bella —le dijo Esme.

—¿Por qué? No va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. ¿No es así, Bella? Ahora que tienes lo que querías, vas a volver a Chicago para ocuparte de la empresa de tu esposo. Sin embargo, tal vez no sea tan sencillo. ¡No voy a quedarme quieto mientras tú diriges mi empresa!

Aparentemente, no sabía que Bella había dimitido. Recordó al directivo que había salido a hablar por teléfono y sumó dos y dos. Aquel hombre no habría sabido sobre su dimisión hasta después de que hubiera hablado con Edward y, evidentemente, éste no le había llamado desde entonces.

—Sí, efectivamente tengo el control de Cullen Properties.

—Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que voy a quedarme quieto viendo cómo desmiembras mi empresa? Te aseguro que no será así. Mientras estés en Chicago, haré todo lo posible por recuperar el control. ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte? ¿O acaso has decidido quedarte aquí para tratar de dirigir mi empresa? Si ése es el caso, es mejor que regreses a la casa de tu tía, porque no tolero subversivos debajo de mi techo.

—Edward...

—Por supuesto, mi hijo se queda aquí. No te lo vas a llevar.

Bella no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Lentamente se puso de pie. Se sentía furiosa. También estaba cansada y sorprendida.

—Eso ni lo sueñes. ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Hasta hace unas pocas semanas, ni siquiera sabías que existía!

—Ahora sí lo sé. Tenerlo en Chicago no me resulta conveniente. Quiero que se quede aquí para poder verlo. No pienso tener una relación a larga distancia con mi único hijo.

Aquello era una ironía, porque Tony no iba a ser su único hijo durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Bella no pensaba darle esa información.

—Tú no me vas a dar órdenes. Y, si no tienes cuidado, te echaré por la puerta de Cullen Properties.

—Inténtalo.

—No —dijo Esme, poniéndose de pie para colocarse entre ambos—. No pienso tolerar esto. Parad ahora mismo. Bella acaba de llegar a casa después de estar varias semanas en Chicago y, antes de que pueda descansar del viaje, tú te le tiras a la yugular por negocios.

—Se lo merece. Dios mío, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho? También se trata de tu pan.

—¿De verdad es tu empresa más importante que Bella y tu hijo?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Edward. Se sentía traicionado—. No se puede comparar el trabajo de toda una vida con unas pocas horas de placer en la cama.

Bella palideció. Bajó los ojos y guardó silencio. Se sentía agotada. En aquellos momentos, cuando estaba embarazada e indefensa, él le clavaba un puñal en el corazón. La ironía de todo aquello era que lo que había hecho había sido para salvar su empresa del control de Eleazar. Sin embargo, Edward no lo sabía. Como siempre, había pensado lo peor de ella.

—Edward, ¿cómo has podido decir eso?

Él se levantó y miró a Bella con frialdad. La había amado tan desesperadamente y ella lo había vendido. Le había derrotado en su propio terreno. No podía soportar lo que ella le había hecho.

—No te voy a echar esta noche, pero mañana quiero que tú y tu guardaespaldas os marchéis de aquí.

—Mi guardaespaldas y yo estaremos encantados de marcharnos con mi hijo —replicó ella.

Edward la miró lleno de furia e, inmediatamente, salió de la sala. Aparentemente, estaba ya en el piso superior porque Bella lo oyó subiendo las escaleras.

—Voy a llevarme a Tony —le dijo Bella a Esme—. Siento mucho que a Edward no le guste.

—No sé qué se ha apoderado de él. Lo siento mucho, Bella...

—No es culpa tuya. Es lo de siempre. Si ocurre algo malo, la culpable soy yo. ¿Por qué siempre espero que sea de otra manera? Sin embargo, es mejor que le digas que no pierda de vista a su amigo Sam. Eleazar y él estaban mano a mano en el tema de la absorción. Yo evité que Eleazar asumiera el control, pero Edward sólo está a salvo mientras yo tenga esos poderes. Cuando yo los deje, está solo. Eleazar no se echará atrás y es perfectamente capaz de reemplazar toda la junta de directivos de Cullen sólo para tener mano libre con esos minerales. Eleazar no dudará, créeme. Y yo ya no estoy en posición de enfrentarme a él.

—¿Vas a dejar los poderes? ¿Por qué?

—No tengo elección.

Bella no explicó que, cuando se votara su dimisión al mes siguiente y ella dejara de tener obligaciones en Vulturi, ya no tendría el control sobre los poderes. De hecho, le quedaría muy poco aparte de su riqueza, su orgullo y Tony. Había apostado y había perdido. Se preguntaba por qué se habría molestado.

—Ve a tumbarte un poco —le suplicó Esme—. Tienes muy mal aspecto, Bella. Tal vez deberías ver a un médico.

—Ya iré. Ahora, sólo quiero dormir. Buenas noches.

—Sí. Que duermas bien.

Estaba tan cansada que así fue. Pudo mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para poder llegar a su dormitorio. Un segundo después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Bella se levantó y se vistió rápidamente a la mañana siguiente. Hizo sus maletas. Si Edward quería que se marchara, no iba a discutir con él. Tenía su orgullo. Tony estaba ya vestido, pero, cuando le dijeron que se iban a marchar, se puso a llorar. Bella tranquilizó al niño lo mejor que pudo mientras le pedía al señor Black que se ocupara de recogerlo todo. Esme estaba muy triste, pero Bella le prometió que se aseguraría que el niño pasara mucho tiempo con ella... y con su padre.

Como no quería enviar a Tony al colegio en aquel estado, lo acompañó y le explicó a la profesora que su vida familiar andaba algo revuelta, sin entrar en detalles. Ésta se mostró muy comprensiva y prometió llamar a Bella si el niño no se mostraba contento.

A continuación, el señor Black y ella regresaron a la casa de la tía Sue.

Pasó una semana, en la que Edward ni llamó ni realizó intento alguno por ponerse en contacto con ella. A través de Esme, Bella se enteró de que estaba ignorando por completo la situación, aunque parecía tener muchas excusas para no estar en casa. Por su parte, Bella se encontraba muy triste y deprimida. Además, las náuseas iban empeorando día a día.

El sábado siguiente empezó a nevar. Tony y el señor Black salieron a jugar en el jardín con la nieve mientras Bella descansaba. Decidió hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas para asegurarse de que Eleazar no se estaba aprovechando de sus poderes antes de que ella pudiera tirárselos a Edward a la cara. Planeaba que fueran un regalo de despedida, dado que estaba convencida de que él no iba a ceder. En ese caso, era mejor que se marchara a Chicago. Ya no quedaba nada para ella en Forks.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó el señor Black al verla tumbada en el sofá.

—Sólo estoy algo cansada.

—Necesitas ver a un médico. Tienes un aspecto muy pálido.

—No.

—Te concertaré una cita —dijo. A pesar de las protestas de Bella, llamó al médico. Consiguió una cita con el doctor Ateara a la mañana siguiente—. E irás —añadió—. Aunque tenga que llevarte a cuestas.

— ¡Ni te atrevas! —le espetó ella—. Estoy harta de los hombres. ¡Os odio a todos! No estaría así si no fuera por Edward.

—Tú eras la que quería evitar que Samings...

—No me refiero a eso —rugió ella—. ¡Me refiero a esto! —añadió, colocándose una mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Otro niño? —Preguntó el señor Black, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tal vez esta vez sea una niña, Mary.

Ella se echó a llorar. Lloró aún más al recordar lo tierno que Edward se había mostrado con ella la noche antes de que tuviera que regresar a Chicago. Era precisamente aquella ternura la que había esperado encontrar a su regreso. Así, le habría contado lo del embarazo. Sin embargo, todo había salido mal.

—Maldito sea...

Black la tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

—Venga, venga... Tranquila.

— ¡Lo odio!

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero el señor Black no fue a abrir. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y sabía muy bien quién era.

—Hay alguien en la puerta —susurró ella.

—Es cierto.

Mientras hablaba, una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Edward entró en el salón, con un aspecto tan agotado y triste como el de la propia Bella. Sin embargo, cuando la vio entre los brazos del señor Black, la ira se le reflejó en la mirada.

—Suéltala —le espetó a Black.

—Ni te atrevas a hablarle así —dijo Bella, abrazándose con más fuerza a Black—. ¡Vete al infierno, Edward Cullen!

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Le preguntó Edward, con un gesto de arrogancia—. ¿Vuelves a tener la conciencia culpable?

—No tengo nada de lo que sentirme culpable.

—¿Acaso robarme mi empresa delante de mis narices no te parece razón suficiente?

—Si no te gusta, róbamela a mí.

—Gracias. Eso es precisamente lo que tenía en mente —replicó. Entonces, miró de nuevo a Black—. Supongo que eres su nuevo interés amoroso.

—Esa suerte que tengo —repuso Black.

—Suéltala y sal fuera —le ordenó en voz muy baja.

—Estaré encantando, pero lo haré cuando deje de nevar —dijo Black, sin perder los nervios—. No quiero que te caigas de espaldas.

Edward avanzó hacia él con una ira que casi no podía contener.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —le desafió Bella—. Él me quiere. No me grita ni duda de todo lo que le digo ni pasea a sus mujeres delante de mí. ¡Tampoco me utiliza para llegar a mi hijo!

—Yo jamás hice eso —dijo Edward.

—¿No? —Preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me sedujiste para poder tenerme en la casa y así ver a Tony. Sin embargo, cuando descubriste que yo tenía el control de Cullen Properties dejaste de sentir cariño por nosotros. Eso me dijiste la semana pasada. Tal vez jamás nos quisiste. Lo único que te importa es tu maldita empresa —sollozó, ya abiertamente, antes de ocultar el rostro contra la camisa de Black—. ¡Vete a dirigirla! ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quise nunca!

Edward no sabía qué decir. Jamás se había sentido tan indefenso. Probablemente Bella tenía derecho a creer que aquellos habían sido sus motivos. Se había mostrado muy hostil con ella desde que regresó y la había acusado de haberlo vendido sin molestarse en conocer su versión de la historia. Le había dicho cosas terribles...

Se maldijo por su propia estupidez. La ausencia de Bella lo había vuelto loco. Además, la maestría con la que se había enfrentado a su cuñado y había aguantado su posición le había herido en su orgullo.

—Bella... Tal vez podríamos ir a dar un paseo en coche. Para hablar...

—Ve a hablar tú solo, Edward. Ya no pienso volver a hablar contigo. Mañana, nos marcharemos a Chicago. Si quieres buscarte un abogado para tratar de arrebatarme a Tony, hazlo. Sin embargo, espero que el abogado sea bueno y tengas mucho tiempo y dinero, porque tendrás que encontrarnos primero.

—No se trata de eso, Bella —susurró. Temía que efectivamente pudiera huir y que él nunca pudiera encontrarla.

—Vete... —musitó ella, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le dio el señor Black.

— ¿Me vas a escuchar por lo menos?

—No.

—Mira, yo...

—¡Papá!

Tony entró corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de Edward. Este cerró los ojos para saborear aquel amor tan puro y volvió a colocar al niño en el suelo.

—Papá, ¿has venido a verme? Tomas está en el jardín. Ya sabe ir a por los palos. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Dentro de un momento, hijo.

—Tu papá tiene que marcharse, Tony —dijo Bella—. Está muy ocupado.

Edward miró a Bella y comprendió que todo era culpa suya. Tal vez más de lo que había pensado en un principio. De repente, sin saber por qué, miró a Bella al vientre. Lo observó con mucha curiosidad.

Como Bella se estaba secando los ojos, no se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, pero el señor Black sí.

Cuando miró al guardaespaldas, vio que éste le guiñaba un ojo. Edward comprendió inmediatamente lo que significaba y se sintió embargado por la sorpresa y el gozo.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, Black le indicó que no se delatara. Conocía a Bella. Si Edward mostraba que sabía su estado, Bella saldría huyendo. Black no quería que eso ocurriera. Ella amaba a Cullen y, si aquella mirada servía de indicación, él se moría de amor por ella. Todo había sido un estúpido malentendido. No iba a consentir que los dos vivieran otros seis años de tristeza por una tontería.

No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que pensar en algo antes de que Bella tomara una desastrosa decisión por orgullo. Como su jefa no estaba en condiciones de pensar racionalmente, él iba a hacerlo en su nombre.

* * *

Dos capítulos más y se acaba esta historia. :'( BESOS


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Edward no sabía qué hacer. Aunque había esperado que hubiera otro hijo, la realidad le resultó abrumadora. En silencio, Black le estaba advirtiendo que no empujara a Bella. Evidentemente, estaba fuera de control emocionalmente y lo que le había dicho la noche que regresó lo había empeorado todo.

Había estado tan cerca de conseguir que ella se marchara como hacía seis años... Entonces, él había permitido que sus dudas e inseguridades turbaran los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Jamás habría creído que perdería la batalla por conseguir los poderes. Aunque su propia junta de accionistas se aliara con Bella y rechazara la absorción de Vulturi, ella seguiría teniendo todos los ases en la manga. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Bella controlaba su empresa. Ella era su dueña. Su orgullo masculino se había llevado un duro golpe. Cuando ella se presentó en la casa no había podido pensar con claridad. Por eso la había echado. Tampoco se había imaginado que ella estuviera embarazada. Una vez más, la había rechazado. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender de sus propios errores?

—Dios, soy un estúpido de primera clase —dijo en voz alta. Entonces, observó la sorpresa que se dibujó en los ojos de Bella—. Sí, me has oído bien. No aprendo nunca. Si algo va mal, siempre es culpa tuya, no mía. Perdí los poderes y mi orgullo no pudo soportarlo. Tiré por la ventana todo en lo que habíamos estado trabajando y te mandé hacer las maletas. Ni siquiera con eso me bastó. Te dije que mi empresa significaba más para mí que Tony o tú y te amenacé con llevarte a los tribunales para conseguir la custodia del niño. Soy una joya. Si estuviera en tu lugar, haría que Black me arrojara a la calle por la ventana.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Estaba esperando más acusaciones, más ira. No había anticipado algo así. Lo miró atónita, sin poder hablar.

—Es mejor que esperemos hasta que te hayas curado —comentó Black—. No queremos deshacer el duro trabajo del doctor Biers. Además, tendríamos que sustituir la ventana y con este frío...

—Tienes razón —afirmó Edward.

Tony se había marchado al ver que los adultos empezaban de nuevo a discutir. El señor Black miró hacia la puerta trasera y sonrió.

—Es mejor que vaya a ver qué está haciendo Tony. Si ha vuelto a salir al jardín, debería ponerse un abrigo más grueso.

—No puedes dejarme aquí con él —aulló Bella.

—Venga ya, Mary —dijo Black—. No puedes estar huyendo toda la vida. Mira, Edward. Ya ha empezado a hacer las maletas para marcharse de aquí. Si quieres hacer algo al respecto, es mejor que te des prisa.

— ¡Traidor!—lo acusó ella.

Black se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa antes de marcharse. De repente, se quedaron solos. Bella se sentía muy vulnerable con Edward, nerviosa y tímida. No podía mirarlo a los ojos y él no dijo ni una palabra.

Edward se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió. Entonces, miró el encendedor que ella le había dado hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Sabes que llevo este mechero desde que te marchaste de Forks? Me lo diste tú, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí. No tenía mucho dinero, pero compré el más caro que me pude permitir. Está chapado en plata. Pensé que se lo darías a uno de tus hombres o lo tirarías después de que yo me hubiera marchado. Cuando regresé, me sorprendió mucho ver que seguías utilizándolo.

—Era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Cada vez que lo tocaba, era como tocarte a ti. Como recordarte.

—Yo creí que eso sería lo último que desearías.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó enfrente de ella—. La semana pasada dije muchas tonterías. He venido para disculparme. Debería haber venido antes, pero mi orgullo no me lo ha permitido y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me dejaras entrar después del modo en el que te traté. He venido a decirte que me gustaría que el señor Black, Tony y tú regresarais a casa.

—Ésa no es nuestra casa...

—Sí que lo es —susurró él, en un tono tan tierno de voz, que provocó de nuevo lágrimas en los ojos de Bella—. La casa no es un lugar, sino la gente que vive en ella. Echo de menos a la iguana. La casa está muy vacía sin ella. No tengo marcas de las uñas en las cortinas ni escamas en la alfombra. Se me está rompiendo el corazón.

—Tal vez el señor Black te la preste —afirmó ella, sin ceder ni un ápice—. O tú te podrías comprar una iguana para ti.

—Puede que tenga una recaída si no estás cerca — insistió—. Me obligo mucho.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada al respecto —comentó ella.

—Y tiene razón. Si tú regresaras a casa, seguramente me tomaría las cosas con más calma. Tony podría leerme cuentos y Black y yo nos pelearíamos por ti.

—El señor Black es mi amigo. Mejor de lo que tú lo hayas sido nunca.

—No lo dudo. Os cuida con la ferocidad de un mastín. Mientras él esté cerca, no os ocurrirá nada. He cambiado de opinión sobre él. Tendrá que quedarse con nosotros. Tal vez se pueda ocupar de la seguridad de mi empresa.

—El señor Black se viene conmigo. Y yo me marcho a Chicago.

—Estarás sola. Como yo. Ni siquiera Tony o Black podrían compensar eso.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sola, Edward. Estoy acostumbrada. Sólo necesito mi trabajo.

—No lo creo.

—Lo creías cuando me echaste.

Edward dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y soltó una nube de humo.

—Me porté como un idiota. Los hombres se portan así cuando se sienten amenazados.

—Si yo no hubiera conseguido esos poderes, Eleazar te habría absorbido sin dudarlo. Habría despedido a toda tu gente y habría colocado a los suyos. Tú te habrías quedado en la calle. Es el hermano de Alec y él lo enseñó muy bien. Como a mí.

—Yo creía que tú te habrías adueñado de mi empresa para demostrarle a Eleazar que no podía quedarse con la tuya.

—Estaba salvando tu preciosa empresa para nuestro hijo. Doy por sentado que tienes la intención de retirarte algún día. Alguien tenía que salvarte de Eleazar...

Él no la estaba escuchando. No hacía más que pensar lo hermosa que era, con aquel largo cabello rubio, los ojos grises y la piel radiante.

—Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?

— Sí... Tu rostro tiene mejor color que la semana pasada, pero aún sigues muy pálida. ¿Comes bien?

—Sí. Cuando no te estoy maldiciendo.

Edward sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo.

—Si regresas a casa conmigo, te volveré a hacer el amor —susurró con voz profunda—. Ahora ya no nos tendremos que conformar con una vez, dado que tengo la espalda curada.

—Unas cuantas horas de placer... Eso es lo único que yo he significado siempre para ti. ¡No pienso volver a acostarme contigo! Y tampoco voy a vivir contigo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche antes de que te marcharas a Chicago?

—Basta...

—A mí no se me olvida. Fue lo más erótico que hemos hecho nunca juntos. Tan lento y suave...

—No pienso seguir aquí sentada escuchándote.

—Te sentaste mucho más cerca de Black.

—Estaba muy disgustada. Él me había concertado una cita que yo no quería con el doctor Ateara.

—Me alegro. No tienes buen aspecto.

—Muchas gracias —replicó ella, enfadada—. Yo también te quiero.

—Claro que me quieres, ¿verdad? Me lo has dicho una y otra vez —musitó él. Sintió que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad—. Bella, tú vales millones para mí. Eres vicepresidente de una empresa mucho más grande que la mía. Estás acostumbrada a tomar decisiones, a dar órdenes, a hacerte cargo... Yo te podría haber ofrecido el matrimonio cuando sólo eras una camarera en mi restaurante y me habría sentido cómodo. Sin embargo, ofrecérselo a la viuda de Alec Vulturi es algo muy diferente. ¿Qué puedo darte yo que tú ya no tengas? ¿Cómo te puedo pedir que dejes un imperio para venirte a vivir a Forks y conformarte con ser mi esposa y la madre de Tony?

—Pero me ofreciste matrimonio —dijo ella, asombrada.

—Sí, pero sabía que estaba soñando. Te deseo desesperadamente. No te miento. Cuando te veo con Tony, se me pone la piel de gallina pensando lo que podría ser tenerte en mi casa todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, sé que es sólo un sueño. Como tú me has dicho en alguna ocasión, tienes obligaciones y responsabilidades. Estás acostumbrada a ser ejecutiva. Después de eso, quedarte en casa con tu hijo no te resultaría satisfactorio. Si quieres regresar a Chicago, no me opondré. Me gustaría ver a Tony de vez en cuando. Si me dejaras tenerlo algún fin de semana o tal vez durante unos días en verano... — concluyó él, poniéndose de pie. Tenía un dolor muy intenso reflejado en la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Que por fin he comprendido lo que has estado tratando de decirme desde el principio. Que ya no eres la adolescente que yo conocía. Hasta hoy, no me he dado cuenta de lo que egoísta que he sido. Sin embargo, no es demasiado tarde para corregir errores. Regresa a Chicago con Black y Tony si eso es lo que quieres. Seguramente estás mejor sin mí —musitó. No quería pensar en el hijo que ella llevaba en las entrañas porque, si lo hacía, sabía que se volvería loco — . Adiós, mi niña...

Tras mirarla una vez más, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Se le escapó un sollozo de la garganta al ver que el pasado se repetía de nuevo.

— ¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡No! ¡Si te vuelvo a perder, no quiero seguir viviendo!

Edward se dio la vuelta con el rostro lleno de alegría. —¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Bella extendió los brazos.

—Que te amo —musitó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas—. No me importa lo que tú tengas que ofrecerme. ¡Quiero vivir contigo! Por favor, no te vayas...

Edward regresó a su lado y se arrodilló ante ella. Bella se apretó contra su cuerpo, temblando. Entonces, giró la cabeza para buscarle la boca. Cuando la encontró, gimió de placer cuando los cálidos labios de Edward le devolvieron la pasión que ella le transmitía.

Él levantó la cabeza y vio que Bella tenía el rostro ruborizado y radiante. Le tocó la mejilla con dedos temblorosos y se sentó a su lado sobre el sofá. Entonces, volvió a abrazarla, de manera que ella tuvo que apoyar la mejilla sobre el firme torso y sentir así los latidos del corazón de Edward.

—Encontraremos la manera —dijo él, acariciándole suavemente el cabello—. Me puedes dejar a Tony cuando tengas que irte de viaje de negocios. Black puede viajar contigo y cuidarte...

—No lo comprendes. Lo he dejado.

—¿Que has dejado qué?

—Mi trabajo —contestó, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas al ver la expresión de asombro del rostro de Edward—. Les he dicho que Eleazar haría mucho mejor trabajo que yo y que presentaba mi dimisión. Les dije que tenía una fusión de otro tipo en mente.

—No me lo habías dicho...

—No me diste oportunidad. Desenfundaste las pistolas en cuanto llegué de Chicago. No pude conseguir que me escucharas.

—Recibí una llamada de teléfono...

—De uno de nuestros directivos. Sí, lo sé. Abandonó la reunión antes de que terminara.

—No puedo asimilarlo... ¿Lo has dejado todo por mí? ¡Esa empresa lo era todo para ti!

—No. Lo eres tú. Y nuestro hijo —afirmó ella—. Además... hay otra cosa, Edward —añadió con voz preocupada.

— Sí, claro que hay algo más —repitió él, colocándole la mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí —respondió él, besándola muy dulcemente—. Esta vez no me voy a perder ni un segundo. Cuidaré de ti.

Bella se sintió llena de felicidad. Le tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y los delineó.

—Oh, te quiero tanto... No sabía cómo iba a seguir con vida si tú me dejabas escapar una segunda vez.

—Mi madre me ayudó a ver las cosas claras. Se puso furiosa porque yo te dejé marchar.

—Tu madre y yo nos hemos unido mucho —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Entre las dos cuidaremos de ti.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... Todos los días, todas las noches... Cuanto más tiempo permanecías lejos, más te echaba de menos. Hasta que empecé a encontrar razones que no existían. Temía perderte. Cuando tenías dieciocho años, creía que eras demasiado joven para amar. Cuando descubrí quién eras realmente, me aseguré que tú no te conformarías con la única vida que yo podía ofrecerte. Llevo años luchando contra ti, Bella, porque sabía que, si cedía, existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera tenerte para siempre.

— Yo creía que era porque odiabas el efecto que producía en ti.

—Eso también —admitió—. Me convertirse en una víctima de la lujuria sin un ápice de control. Sin embargo, e1 mundo comenzaba contigo. Eras como un arco iris. Cuando te marchabas, los colores desaparecían de mi vida.

—¿De verdad que quieres que estemos juntos? Si es por Tony, o por el bebé, o porque me deseas...

—Estás buscando palabras que no le he dicho a nadie —dijo él con voz ronca, tras besarle la mano—. Palabras que no he dicho en toda mi vida...

—No. Sólo deseo saber que quieres un compromiso real. Me conformo con eso. No me queda orgullo. Me conformaré sólo con eso, Edward, si es lo único que puedes darme.

—No... No lo comprendes. Es que nunca he dicho esas palabras...

Bella sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Si no hubiera estado ciega, habría comprendido todo lo que él sentía. Estaba escrito en su rostro, en su respiración, en el modo en el que la tocaba... Le estaba diciendo que jamás había pronunciado las palabras, no que no las hubiera sentido. De repente, y sin duda alguna, supo que él la amaba. No sólo eso, sino que era todo su mundo. Se lo estaba diciendo tan claramente como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.

—Oh...

—Sí. Me comprendes, ¿verdad? Lo comprendiste antes de que te marcharas de mis brazos, la última vez que hicimos el amor. Jamás había sido así. Compartimos algo tan especial que yo me ahogo sólo con tratar de expresarlo. Hicimos al niño entonces, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes lo del niño si ni siquiera yo estoy segura?

—Te miré el vientre y Black me guiñó el ojo. El pánico se apoderó de mí al pensar en lo que ocurriría si no te podía convencer para que no te marcharas. El pensamiento de vivir sin ti me aterra.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —susurró ella. Entonces, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y tiró de él—. Bésame...

—¿Y si no puedo parar?

—Claro que podrás. Tienes que casarte conmigo muy rápidamente para que nuestro bebé tenga un apellido. El correcto en esta ocasión —afirmó ella.

—Me casaré contigo mañana mismo si podemos organizarlo.

—Tony es tu hijo. Tendremos que hacer algo sobre su apellido.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —musitó—. ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? Te miro y me duele el corazón.

—Yo siento lo mismo cuando te miro a ti, Edward. Últimamente he estado tan cansada... No duermo bien.

—De ahora en adelante, dormirás conmigo. Te acunaré entre mis brazos hasta que te duermas. Sería capaz de matar por ti. Moriría por ti. Tú eres mi vida...

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Se aferró a Edward con fuerza.

—Pensaba que no eras capaz de decir las palabras —murmuró.

—La próxima vez que te haga el amor te las diré.

—Lo dices sin palabras, cuando me amas, Edward —dijo ella, sonriendo. Entonces, empezó a moverse lenta y sensualmente contra él de manera que el cuerpo se le endureciera con aquel contacto—. Me deseas, ¿verdad?

Sin decir nada más, Bella bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward se sobresaltó ante lo inesperado de aquel movimiento.

— ¡No hagas eso!

—Eres un mojigato... —lo acusó ella, sentándosele en el regazo.

— ¡De eso ni hablar! —replicó él—. Tú aún no sabes mucho de hombres, ¿verdad?

—Sé que cuando los hombres se ponen como estás tú ahora, están muy abiertos a las sugerencias —afirmó ella con picardía—. ¿Quieres oír una?

—No estamos solo...

—En ese caso, tendrás que llevarme a tu casa.

— ¿Quieres venir?

—Por supuesto. Iremos todos. Si estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas...

—Me preocupas, Bella. Estás dejando tanto por mí...

—No he dejado mi asiento en la junta de accionistas de Eleazar, ni mi herencia ni mis posesiones. Sin embargo, cuando los niños sean mayores, si tienes un puesto para mí en Cullen Properties, tal vez sienta la tentación de volver.

—Tendrás que mantenerte al día para que no te oxides.

—¿Y los poderes? —preguntó ella, riendo.

—Si nos casamos, serán bienes gananciales. Lo que es tuyo es mío, señora Cullen. Todo queda en familia.

—En ese caso, supongo que tienes todo lo que deseo... —susurró muy sugerentemente.

— ¡ Bella!

—Supongo que estar embarazada me está afectando a las hormonas —susurró—, porque en lo único en lo que pienso desde hace días es en estar desnuda a tu lado.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, para!

—Si hago rápidamente las maletas, podemos estar en tu casa dentro de treinta minutos —musitó—. Y esta noche, yo puedo ir a tu dormitorio, o tú puedes venir al mío, para que hagamos dulcemente el amor. Será como si fuera la primera vez, porque ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.

—Te juro que te compensaré, Bella —afirmó él, acariciándole suavemente el vientre.

Ella lo besó.

—Los dos tenemos que compensarnos. De hecho, estoy deseando hacerlo...

Edward sonrió antes de ceder a la tentación de los brazos y los labios de Bella. Sin embargo, la pasión casi no había desaparecido entre ellos cuando Black y Tony entraron por la puerta. Entonces, lo importante fueron las explicaciones, aunque el señor Black no necesitaba ninguna. La alegría que veía en los rostros de Edward y Bella lo decía todo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tony y él se fueron a hacer las maletas.

* * *

Falta solo un capitulo... BESOS


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Bella y Edward se casaron una semana más tarde en una íntima ceremonia en la iglesia presbiteriana. Esme, el señor Black y Tony fueron los testigos. Después, Bella y Edward se montaron en un avión con destino a Canadá, donde pasaron una breve luna de miel de un fin de semana en Lake Louise, Alberta.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo —dijo Edward, mientras contemplaban las montañas desde el balcón de su hotel.

—A mí también me gustaría, pero los dos tenemos tareas de las que ocuparnos.

Bella le sonrió llena de dicha. La semana anterior, el doctor Ateara había realizado pruebas. Justo el día de antes de la boda, el médico había confirmado que Bella estaba embarazada.

—No es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?

—No seas absurdo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sintió la inmediata respuesta del cuerpo de Edward al tenerla cerca. Se habían mantenido muy serios antes de la ceremonia, prefiriendo esperar a tener más intimidad después de estar legalmente casados. Aquella era la primera vez que Edward la había tocado desde la noche en la que ella accedió a casarse con él.

—Tal vez no habrías estado tan dispuesta a dejar tus responsabilidades si yo te hubiera dado opción.

—Venga ya, Edward. ¿De verdad crees que preferiría un trabajo cuando puedo tenerte a ti?

Edward apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras Bella lo besaba. No se lo merecía. No se merecía tal devoción ni amor.

—Te he hecho tanto daño —susurró él.

—Ahora bésame... Ámame... —musitó, frotándose contra él de un modo muy sensual. Cerró los ojos e, inmediatamente, sintió que el deseo prendía en el cuerpo de Edward—. Veo que ya puedes...

—No deberías haberlo notado —comentó él, mordisqueando los febriles labios de Bella.

—¿Cómo? Tendría que ser insensible...

Edward la tomó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas y la llevó al dormitorio.

Se desnudaron acicateados por la premura y el deseo, tan ansiosos por unirse que el mundo empezó a desenfocarse a su alrededor para envolverlos en sensualidad. Edward la tumbó sobre la cama para admirar las dulces pruebas de su estado: los henchidos pechos, la creciente oscuridad de los pezones, la leve hinchazón del vientre...

—¿Tenías este aspecto cuando estabas embarazada de Tony?

—Sí. Siento que te lo perdieras, pero esta vez disfrutarás conmigo de cada momento. Ahora, no debes mirar atrás —dijo, al notar una profunda tristeza en sus ojos—. El pasado, pasado está. Ya no hay razón para que te arrepientas de nada ni para que tengas resentimiento hacia Alec.

—Al menos él cuidó de ti. Se lo agradezco.

—Te amo —susurró ella, colocándole una mano sobre uno de sus senos—. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas y un hermoso hijo. Y otro en camino. Tú puedes andar. La amargura y el odio han desaparecido. Tenemos tantas bendiciones, Edward... Tanto por lo que estar agradecidos...

—Muy bien. Dejaré de pensar en el pasado. Tócame...

Bella siguió el suave vello que le unía torso y vientre. Lo acarició ligeramente, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba.

—No, así no, cielo.

Bella vio cómo él le tomaba la mano y le mostraba lo que tenía que hacer. Sin dejar de observarla, los músculos del rostro se le tensaron... Bella gozó sintiendo aquella firme masculinidad entre los dedos.

—Jamás hicimos esto. Antes, no teníamos tiempo.

—Ahora sí —susurró él, doblándose para tomarle los pechos—. Voy a ser muy bueno contigo, niña mía. No habrá brusquedades. Esta noche va a ser como cuando hicimos al niño...

Edward se colocó muy lentamente encima de ella. Apoyó todo el peso sobre los antebrazos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo.

— ¿Ves lo bien que me ha venido el ejercicio? — susurró, al verla temblar con aquella increíble y sensual caricia.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sin embargo, ¿no sería mejor para ti de costado? Me preocupa la espalda...

—Puede que sí, pero en esta ocasión te quiero debajo de mí —afirmó, colocándose entre sus piernas—. Ayúdame a unirnos...

Edward notó que el cuerpo de Bella aceptaba la potencia de su masculinidad. Ella tembló por la sensualidad de su profunda voz y de los deliciosos movimientos de su cuerpo. Movió las caderas para poder acogerlo mejor y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él empezaba a llenarla.

—No, abre los ojos. Mírame mientras hacemos el amor —musitó con una voz tan dulce y tierna como los movimientos que estaba realizando con las caderas. Entonces, bajó el rostro y prendió la boca de Bella con la suya—. Así. Nunca antes nos hemos mirado de este modo...

—Nunca hubo tiempo —gimió ella, al notar que él profundizaba los movimientos.

—Jamás así... Quiero besarte los pechos, pero no puedo hacerlo sin dejar de mirarte la cara. Quiero verte los ojos cuando pierdas el control.

Bella tembló de placer. Edward la estaba poseyendo casi completamente. Su masculinidad era mucho mayor aquella noche que en otras ocasiones.

—Relájate... —murmuró él—. Acéptame lentamente, muy lentamente... Así...

Le besó la boca con tierna reverencia, pero la levantó enseguida para poder ver el tormento que se estaba reflejando en los ojos de Bella. Entonces, ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba, gimiendo de placer a medida que su cuerpo iba acogiéndolo.

Edward gimió también al notar la completa unión de sus cuerpos.

—Tan profundamente... Vamos, cariño, vamos...

Edward comenzó a moverse con rápidos y cortos movimientos. Apoyó los puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella y notó cómo su rostro empezaba a contorsionarse.

Bella le respondió con su cuerpo a medida que el ritmo de sus movimientos se iba profundizando hasta una unión inimaginable. Lo sentía como no lo había sentido jamás a medida que se fueron acercando dolorosamente hasta el fin, entregándose a una abrumadora sensación de gozo y plenitud.

Ella sintió que Edward se convulsionaba sobre su cuerpo y lo acompañó, dejándose caer en un abismo de placer en el que el éxtasis era el único ocupante.

No podía respirar. Los latidos del corazón le sacudían el cuerpo. Estaba cubierta en sudor. Abrió los ojos al sentir el cabello de Edward contra los senos.

—Te amo —susurró él. Bella lo vio también en sus ojos, en su rostro...

Edward le había confesado que no había pronunciado jamás esas palabras. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ya lo sabía, pero esas dos palabras me han sonado a gloria.

—Dímelo tú.

—Te amo —dijo ella. Levantó el rostro y le mordió suavemente los labios, sonriendo al notar la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo—. Vuelve a hacerlo...

—Eres muy optimista.

Bella sabía que no era así. Sonrió y empezó a mover las caderas. La respuesta de Edward fue instantánea e intensa.

—Un hombre de cada veinte... —comentó ella, riendo.

—... es capaz de tener orgasmos múltiples —dijo Edward, terminado la frase por ella—. Yo puedo. ¿Y tú?

—Claro que sí. Toda la noche...

—Cuando hayas tenido bastante, dímelo.

Era casi el alba cuando Bella se lo dijo. Para entonces, él también estaba agotado. Durmieron abrazados. No se despertaron hasta mucho después del atardecer.

Bella casi no se podía mover cuando se despertó. En lo primero que pensó fue en la espalda de Edward.

Se sentó en la cama completamente horrorizada.

—¿Acaso creías que me habías matado? —preguntó él, al ver el gesto que ella tenía en el rostro.

— ¡Tu espalda!

—Está bien. ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? —Susurró, acariciándole suavemente el vientre—. No le hemos hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—Él o ella está bien. Te amo...

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó él, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Trata de escaparte ahora.

—No me atrevería a hacerlo. Podrías dejarme marchar.

—Jamás, a menos que yo me vaya contigo.

—Lo que hicimos anoche fue como morir un poco —murmuró ella, trazándole suavemente el vello del torso con un dedo.

—Cada vez que nos amemos será así de ahora en adelante porque, por primera vez, no hay secretos entre nosotros. Nos amamos plenamente.

—Así es. Me alegro mucho de haber regresado a Forks, Edward, aunque, en principio, fuera por motivos equivocados.

—Yo también. Había estado buscándote y, de repente, apareciste tú sola.

—Buscando venganza.

—Y la conseguiste, pero te salió el tiro por la culata.

—Yo no diría eso, Edward.

—No. ¿Qué dirías entonces?

—Que el bebé que estamos esperando es el producto de una fusión muy satisfactoria entre dos gigantes industriales.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Bueno, pues te aseguro que nos está dando muchos beneficios —dijo, antes de enmarcarle el rostro entre las manos y besarla apasionadamente.

Un poco más de siete meses después, nació Mattias Cullen, a pesar de que su madre le preparó una canastilla de color rosa.

—Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones. Por parte de mi padre, todos somos varones —murmuró Edward, muy orgulloso, con su hijo en brazos—. No hay ni una niña. Y es el padre quien determina el sexo —añadió con una imperdonable superioridad.

—Espera hasta que llegue a casa y me encuentre mejor para que te demuestre quién determina el sexo —le desafió Bella con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

—Eso sería la primera vez —musitó él—. Durante este último mes, casi me tuve que comprar un matamoscas para mantenerte alejada de mi cama.

—¿Qué puedo hacer si eres tan sexy? Me excito con sólo escucharte por teléfono.

—Me alegra saberlo. Haré que pongan dos teléfonos más en casa.

—Hazlo —afirmó ella sonriendo.

Esme entró a verlos. Cuando se le permitió tomar en brazos a su segundo nieto, esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está Tony? —le preguntó Bella.

—Te echa mucho de menos, pero está deseando conocer a su hermanito. ¿No os parece precioso?

—Guapo —le corrigió Edward.

—Es un bebé, puede ser precioso si quiere —le riñó Bella—. Gruñón...

—Tengo derecho a serlo. Estuviste durante horas en Reanimación y hoy es el primer día que tienes algo de color en el rostro. He estado muy preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Además, tú no me dejaste sola ni un minuto hasta que me llevaron al quirófano para hacerme la cesárea. Debes de estar muy cansado.

—Tú eres la única que tiene derecho. Te darán el alta dentro de cuatro días y podrás venir a casa.

—Eso será estupendo.

—Y Tony os podrá leer cuentos a vosotros —comentó Esme.

Bella se echó a reír. Observó a su esposo durante un instante antes de contemplar a su hijo y a la radiante abuela. Eran tres de las personas que más quería en el mundo, dos de ellas mostrándose tal y como eran después de haberse deshecho de las máscaras que ocultaban dolor, culpabilidad y dudas.

Entonces, cerró los ojos al sentir que la fatiga se iba apoderando de ella. Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, como el sol después de la tormenta, soñó con el arco iris.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, esta historia a llegado a su fin. Quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews... LUCYarg, karolay28, dulce sangre azul, indii93, .cullen, Mon de Cullen, Emm Masen Mccarty, JustMariana12, lucia cullen hale, xikita, sofyloly94, Maary Cullen, CullenSwan280, , ksts, Nuriaska, suhaylc, mmenagv, Vero Grey de Cullen, Lydia Zs Carlton, jhanulita, conejoazul, ashleyswan, ANA, Magui de Cullen.

Y también a aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Y perdón por la demora. Me a echo enormemente feliz saber que les a gustado esta historia.

BESOS

**ANI**


End file.
